Someday We'll Know
by butterflyonawheel
Summary: Nachdem sie Snape in der Heulenden Hütte gerettet hat, sieht Hermine erwartungsvoll in eine Zukunft nach Voldemorts Fall. Aber als ein Unfall ihre Welt auf den Kopf stellt, wendet sie sich hilfesuchend an Snape. Und das Leben wird kompliziert. SS/HG HG/RW
1. 1 Lips of an Angel

**A/N: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen; Original von mtnwmgirl**

.**  
**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts an dieser Geschichte und ich mache keinen Profit damit. Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, die Storyline ist von mtnwmgirl. Nicht meins. :)

Hier ist der Link zum Original: fanfiction . net/s/4020823/1/Someday_Well_Know

.

.

.

**Someday We'll Know**

.**  
**

**1. Lips of an Angel**

_"Yes, I dreamt of you too…the lips of an angel" _-- Hinder

.

Weder Harry noch Professor Snape bemerkten, wie sie in die Heulende Hütte hineinsah, als Harry sie betrat. Ein Blick auf die Blutlache, in der Professor Snape lag, sagte ihr alles was sie wissen musste.

„Verdammte Scheiße," flüsterte sie, als sie in den Raum kletterte. Ron hatte definitiv einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie. Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und begann darin herumzuwühlen, bis sie ein kleines violettes Glas fand. Sie vergrößerte es wieder auf seine Originalgröße und trat zu dem sterbenden Mann heran.

Als sie drei Tropfen davon auf den Schlangenbiss fallen ließ, sprach er zu Harry.

„Sieh… mich… an."

Harry war immer noch zu geschockt um ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken, als er schnell die Erinnerungen in ein Glas sammelte und aufstand. Hermine beugte sich herunter um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Wie sie erwartet hatte, war diese inzwischen komplett verschlossen. Mit einem schnellen Zauber sammelte sie Professor Snapes Blut in einer Glasflasche. Er benötigte einen Blutbildenden Trank, aber sie hatte nicht besonders viel davon dabei. Was, wenn Harry oder Ron ihn brauchen würden? Sie blickte auf die Flasche in ihrer Hand. Nach einem blutreinigenden Zauber ließ sie fünf Tropfen des Blutbildenden Trankes hineinfallen. Sie zog ein Messer aus der Tasche und stach in die Vene in Snapes Armbeuge. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie das gereinigte Blut zurück in seine Adern fließen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr für ihn tun konnte.

Der Kampf würde bald beginnen und sie musste dort sein. Ihr lief die Zeit davon, aber dennoch nagte eine Ungewissheit an ihr. Sie hatte nie bezweifelt, dass Professor Snape tatsächlich dem Orden des Phönixes treu war, ein Tripelagent vielleicht. Dennoch, was Ginny und Neville vom Schuljahr erzählt hatten, während Professor Snape Schulleiter war… besser nichts riskieren. Lupin hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass sie ihre Vorsicht zu leicht fallen ließ. Das Gespräch schien so lange her.

Sie trat von dem gerade noch atmenden Professor zurück und führte _Numerus Tutela_ aus. Es war einer der Sprüche, die sie den Sommer über gelernt hatte. Es war eine Art Blase, die alles was darin war schützen würde, bis derjenige, der den Zauber ausgeführt hatte, zurück kam und ihn wieder hob. Niemand konnte die Hülle brechen und wenn jemand darin war, konnte er nicht entfliehen. Hermine schüttelte ihre buschige Mähne. Sie bezweifelte, dass der Professor in der nächsten Zeit erwachen würde. Sie sah sich ihr Werk an. Der Effekt war beinahe surreal: ihre früherer Zaubertränkeprofessor, gekleidet in schwarz und in einer glühenden Röhre weißen Lichts eingeschlossen. Sie wünschte sie könnte bleiben. Aber die Zeit war abgelaufen. Sie rannte durch den Tunnel, um die Jungs einzuholen.

---------------------------

Die anhaltenden Rufe und der Jubel waren beinahe zuviel für das Trio, das schon so viel gemeinsam durchgestanden hatte. Sie sonnten sich im Glanze des Sieges wenige Stunden nach Voldemorts Fall. Ron weigerte sich Hermines Hand loszulassen, nicht dass sie sich beschwert hätte. Sie gab ihm immer wieder Küsschen auf die Wange, wenn sie dachte, dass niemand hinsah. Sie kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

Aber dann erinnerte sie sich: die Verluste. Großer Gott! Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das Leben wohl für den kleinen Teddy sein würde. Obwohl er der Patenonkel war, war Harry noch zu jung, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Würde Teddy von Mrs. Tonks großgezogen werden? Es würde so viel besser sein, als bei den Dursleys, aber… Und George! Wie würde sein Leben wohl ohne seinen Zwilling sein? Wenigstens hatten sie den Scherzladen gemeinsam aufgemacht und im Krieg Seite an Seite gekämpft. Dennoch, Fred war so jung gewesen. Und dann Colin… Er so töricht gewesen zu bleiben, so tapfer…

Und dann erinnerte sich Hermine an Professor Snape. Sie hatte ihn in der Heulenden Hütte gelassen. Nach allem was Harry während der Schlacht zu Voldemort gesagt hatte, war er den Orden nie verraten. Sie lehnte sich hinüber und gab Ron einen weiteren Kuss, bevor sie ihm sagte, dass sie gehen musste. Er protestierte, aber sie lächelte nur und ging.

Es dauerte eine Weile Professor Snape von Hogsmeade in den Krankenflügel schweben zu lassen. Sie nutzte den Tunnel, da sie lieber nicht mit einem ‚Todesser' und verhasstem Schulleiter durch den Ort spazieren wollte. Nach allem was geschehen war, wusste sie nicht wie sie noch genügend Kraft hatte, um Magie zu verwenden. Alles was sie wusste, war, dass sie es tun musste.

Nachdem sie in Hogwarts angekommen war, suchte sie nach einem Ort um ihn unterzubringen. Die meisten Tische trugen die Toten und so viele der Betten waren mit Verletzten besetzt. Schließlich fand sie ein freies Bett in einer der temporären Krankenstationen, die in den Korridoren errichtet worden waren. Vorsichtig ließ sie seinen Körper auf die Matratze sinken. Sie hob den _Numerus Tutela_ Zauber auf, nahm sein linkes Handgelenk in die Hand und fühlte nach einem Puls. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ein schwaches Pochen wahrnehmen konnte. Plötzlich hatte sie das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sie schwach schimmerte. Aber das war albern. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, der längste ihres Lebens. Sie wollte ihn gerade loslassen, als er nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Ich…habe…dich…immer…geliebt," flüsterte er.

Für eine Sekunde stockte Hermine das Herz. Sicherlich konnte das nicht stimmen. Professor Snape hatte ihr niemals einen zweiten Blick geschenkt. Und dann erinnerte sie sich was er zuletzt gesehen hatte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte: Harrys Augen… Lilys Augen.

Sie schluckte schwer und lächelte. „Ja."

Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber die Anstrengung war zu groß für ihn. Er lächelte einfach. Dann spürte Hermine etwas anderes, etwas das mit ihr geschah. Sie sprach, aber die Stimme klang nicht wie ihre eigene. Sie war sich auch nicht sicher, was sie eigentlich sagte.

„Severus, warum bist du ihnen gefolgt? Du warst mein bester Freund. Ich hätte dich lieben können, aber dann… ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich ihnen nicht traute…"

„Ich wollte dich beeindrucken." Er konnte nicht lauter als in einem Flüstern sprechen und jedes Wort kostete ihn eine enorme Anstrengung.

„Du hast mich gehasst, wie Tunia. Ich hab mich so allein gefühlt."

‚_Tunia_?' dachte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ich war verbittert. Lily, ich hab versucht… ich hab versucht dich zu retten."

„Du hast meinen Sohn gerettet. Das ist alles was für mich zählt. Du hast deine Schuld gezahlt, Severus. Alles was ich will ist, dass du dir jetzt Frieden gönnst."

_Nun, das klang doch mal nach einem guten Rat. _

„Lily…" bat er.

Später würde Hermine nie wissen, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte sich zu ihrem früheren Professor herunterzubeugen. Und wäre sie in Kontrolle ihres Körpers gewesen, bezweifelte sie sehr, dass so eine Indiskretion jemals vorgefallen wäre. Dennoch, sie würde sich immer mit erstaunlicher Klarheit daran erinnern, wie sie sich vorgelehnt hatte, bis ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt waren. Die Berührung war zuerst zaghaft, wie eine warme Sommerbrise. Dann wurde der Kuss tiefer. Er war voller Hoffnung und Versprechen. Als sie sich zurückzog, blickte sie die Haarsträhnen an, die über ihre Schulter gefallen waren. Das war nicht ihr Haar; es war glatt und gleichmäßig. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie das schimmernde Gefühl nach ließ. Hermine traute sich die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Die Haare auf ihren Schultern waren wieder ihre ungezähmten Locken, die sie so gut kannte. Aber dann, was… Lily? War so etwas möglich?

Bevor sie weiter über das Rätsel nachdenken konnte, tauchten Ron und Harry auf. Sie verspürte eine große Erleichterung. Wenn die beiden etwas früher gekommen wären… Sie und Ron hatten sich gerade erst gefunden. Nein, das wäre etwas gewesen, das sie nicht hätte erklären können. Aber, wenn sie nicht wie sie selbst ausgesehen hatte… Vollkommen verwirrt verdrängte sie den Vorfall aus ihrem Kopf. Vielleicht später… aber im Herzen wusste Hermine, dass dies ein Rätsel war, das sie kein Verlangen zu lösen hatte.

„Hermine? Ist das Snape?" Ron musste zweimal hinsehen. „Du hast Snape gerettet? In der Heulenden Hütte? Was zum Henker?"

„Warte. Wo ist die Bisswunde von Nagini?" fragte Harry gleichzeitig. „Er hatte zuviel Blut verloren…"

„Ehrlich," spottete Hermine. „Habt ihr wirklich gedacht, dass ich nach all der Vorbereitung die Heilzauber vergessen würde? Ron, als dein Vater… angefallen wurde, wurde ich unruhig. Erinnert ihr euch, wie niemand in St. Mungos ihn schnell heilen konnte? Ich wusste, dass wir die Schlange eines Tages wieder treffen würden. Und was wäre, wenn dasselbe wieder passierte? Was, wenn einer von uns gebissen werden würde?

„Wir hätten nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt nach St. Mungos zu gehen. Voldemort hätte schon dafür gesorgt… Also hab ich nach den Weihnachtsferien damals ein wenig recherchiert. Ich habe einen Trank erfunden, von dem ich dachte, dass er helfen könnte… Es war natürlich alles nur theoretisch. Und es waren einige seltene Zutaten dabei. Wirklich seltene. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob Professor Snape sie haben würde. Also habe ich mich entschlossen ihn zu fragen. Vielleicht hätte ich sie von ihm kaufen können. Ich wollte sowieso eine zweite Meinung über den Trank."

„Du bist zu Snape gegangen?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Aber er – "

„Hatte gerade angefangen dir Unterricht in Okklumentik zu geben. Ich dachte… Ich hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass er… Jedenfalls musste er ja immer wieder in der Nähe von Nagini sein. Der Trank würde für alle im Orden nützlich sein. Er schien tatsächlich… beinahe beeindruckt von meiner Forschung. Naja, beeindruckt ist vielleicht etwas zu viel, aber er gab mir die Zutaten kostenlos – selbst nachdem ich ihm angeboten hatte ihn zu bezahlen. Dann ließ er mich das Experiment in seinem Privatlabor durchführen. Ich bin etwa einmal in der Woche dort gewesen, um daran zu arbeiten."

„Und du hast uns nichts erzählt?" Ron sprach mit dem Tonfall eines verletzten Hundes.

„Klar, ich wusste wie begeistert ihr über meine Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Snape gewesen wärt. Ich bin sicher das hätte euch gefallen. Jedenfalls," schob Hermine weitere Unterbrechungen beiseite. „Der Trank war erst ein paar Wochen vor den ZAGs fertig; ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit ihn zu testen. Ich war schließlich nicht bereit mich von Nagini beißen zu lassen, nur um zu testen, ob er die Wunde verschließen würde. Aber ich dachte, falls die Situation aufkommen würde, hätten wir wenigstens eine Chance… und dann heute Nacht… Er hatte mir geholfen, den Trank vorzubereiten. Wie konnte ich es nicht versuchen und ihn damit retten?"

„Und um nicht zu sagen, falls es nicht funktioniert hätte, ist es ja nicht so als ob wir irgendetwas verloren hätten," grinste Ron.

„Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Das liebe ich an dir, Ron, deine sensible und fürsorgliche Art," gluckste Hermine.

„Nun, du hast den Bastard gerettet. Jetzt wird er nett zu dir sein müssen." Harry tätschlete Hermines Arm. „Du bist ein Genie."

„Nein, Harry." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er weiß, dass ich es war. Versprecht mir, dass ihr es niemandem sagt?"

Mit überraschten Blicken gaben die Jungs widerwillig ihre Zustimmung. Dann fragte Ron, „Warum nicht?"

„Professor Snape steht nicht gerne in jemandes Schuld. Und denk an die unzähligen Male, die er uns gerettet hat. Wir waren es ihm eigentlich wirklich schuldig. Nicht andersherum."

„Und was jetzt?" Harry blickte sehr unwohl drein und wollte eindeutig das Thema wechseln.

„Ich werde meine Eltern aus Australien ‚retten'," lachte Hermine.

„Nicht mehr heute," sagte Harry bestimmt. „Lass der Nachricht von Voldemorts Tod ein paar Tage Zeit in der Zaubererwelt die Runde zu machen. Das letzte was wir brauchen ist, dass du in Australien von Todessern gefangen wirst, die noch nicht wissen, dass sie verloren haben."

„Außerdem brauchst du erstmal Schlaf," sagte Ron besorgt.

„Okay, okay. Aber gleich morgen früh werde ich dort hin apparieren." Hermine schlang jeweils einen Arm um die beiden Jungs und sie wandten sich ab, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Sie hielt inne um ihre Schutzhülle um Professor Snape zu errichten. Ihre Arbeit wäre nicht viel wert, wenn jemand ihn im Schlaf ermorden würde. Jetzt würden nur jene, die ihm helfen wollten an ihn heran gelangen.

„Hermine, du denkst auch an alles." Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf beeindruckt.

„Nun, ich bemühe mich." Sie konnte ihre Freude über das Kompliment kaum unterdrücken und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Rest der Weasleys.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So, das war das erste Kapitel! Wie hat es euch gefallen?? Soll ich weiter machen? Mach ich wohl sowieso.. :) Ich finde die Geschichte einfach schön. Rückmeldung wäre trotzdem toll! :)) **


	2. 2 Was von mir noch übrig ist

A/N: Danke für die Reviews! :) Dafür gibt's auch gleich das nächste Kapitel! ;D

Dea1963: gute Idee! :) Ich hab den Link sofort reingesetzt. Danke für das Kompliment. Ich bemühe mich den Textfluss zum guten Lesen zu gestalten.. Falls ich ein Kapitel noch mal überarbeiten sollte, weil es nicht so stimmig ist, würde ich es gerne hören! :)

.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1.

.

.

**2. What's Left Of Me**

"_I'm broken and I'm faded. I'm half the man I thought I would be."_ -- Nick Lachey

.

Ihn von Hogwarts nach St. Mungos zu bringen brachte keine Veränderung in dem bewusstlosen Patienten, bemerkten die Heiler. Severus Snape verschlief, ohne das Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen, die Beerdigungen von Tonks, Remus und Fred, sowie die Errichtung des neuen Ministeriums. Der _Tagesprophet_ druckte eine Exklusivstory über Professor Snapes langsame Genesung von seinen Verletzungen und der schrecklichen Anstrengung, unter der er während des Krieges als Tripelagent für den Orden des Phönix gestanden hatte.

Severus erwachte etwa eine Woche später im ungewöhnlichsten Raum, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Überall wo er hinsah, waren Blumensträuße und Schachteln mit Schokolade und Pralinen mit Karten (ungeöffnet) gestapelt. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte, also musste er noch am Leben sein. Was war geschehen? Er erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung mit dem Dunklen Lord, wie Nagini auf ihn zukam, reißender Schmerz... und dann Lilys Augen. Lilys Kuss, der Augenblick der Perfektion seines Lebens. Lily hatte ihn gerettet. Verwirrung zog sich über Severus Geist.

Es schien unmöglich, dass seine tote Liebe ihn gerettet haben sollte. Vielleicht würde es einen Sinn ergeben, wenn sein Kopf zu dröhnen aufhörte… Aber die andere Erklärung – dass er Potter geküsst hatte – war zu abscheulich um sie in Erwägung zu ziehen. Als diese Möglichkeit durch seinen Kopf schoss, schüttelte er sich unwillkürlich und stöhnte.

„Ah, Severus. Ich sehe du bist zu uns zurückgekehrt."

Severus drehte langsam den Kopf in Richtung des tiefen, vollen Basses. Ein großer dunkelhäutiger Mann stand nahe dem Ende seines Bettes, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Als Severus antwortete war seine Stimme heiser, behielt aber dennoch ihren sarkastischen Tonfall: „Kingsley. Womit verdiene ich diese Ehre?"

„Es ist jetzt Zaubereiminister. Naja, temporär zumindest. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Verdammt scheiße."

„Nicht verwunderlich," lächelte Kingsley. „Du hast verdammtes Glück, weißt du. Madam Pomfrey hat dich in einem der provisorischen Betten in Hogwarts Krankenstationen gefunden. Keiner weiß, wie du dorthin gekommen bist."

Severus dachte gar nicht daran ihm seine wilden Spekulationen über seine Rettung mitzuteilen. Stattdessen antwortete er, „Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist Nagini, wie sie mich beißt."

„Du wurdest gebissen?" Kingsley sah überrascht aus. „Aber du hast keine Bisswunden. Es war auch nicht in deiner Akte..."

„Was?" Severus versuchte sich aufzusetzen, schaffte aber nur ein paar Zentimeter, bevor er wieder zusammenbrach.

„Vorsicht, mein Freund." Kingsley hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter von weiteren Versuchen ab. „Vielleicht hat Nagini dich verfehlt. Vielleicht bist du nur ausgeknockt worden. Warum glaubst du, dass du angegriffen wurdest?"

„Der Dunkle Lord schien zu glauben, dass ich für seine Probleme mit dem Elderstab verantwortlich war. Er dachte, da ich Dumbledore getötet hatte, würde mich zu töten ihn unbesiegbar machen."

„Offensichtlich lag er da falsch. Er wurde besiegt."

Severus grinste schief. „Als ob ich am Leben wäre, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre."

Kingsley strich sich am Kinn. „Merkwürdig, dass du dachtest, Nagini hätte dich gebissen…"

„Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht so wichtig ist," log Severus. „Was ist dieses ganze Durcheinander?" Irritiert gestikulierte er in Richtung der Geschenkstapel, die sein Zimmer zierten.

Kingsley brach in ein volles Lachen aus. „Nur ein paar Geschenke von Leuten, die dir 'Gute Besserung' wünschen. Ich glaube die Frauen stehen Schlange für jedes Mitglied des Ordens, aber für einen Tripelagenten? Der einzige, der Du-weißt-schon-wen anlügen konnte... Mein Freund, sie bekriegen sich darum sich dir hinterherwerfen zu dürfen."

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, dass wenn ich überleben würde niemand – "

Kingsley unterbrach ihn. „Ja, nun, ich gebe zu, ich war darauf vorbereitet dir den Prozess für deine Taten als Todesser zu machen. Aber es scheint, als hätte Miss Granger ein Schlupfloch in den Gesetzen gefunden. Da du auf der Seite des Lichts warst, bist du nun von allen Anklagen gegen dich als Todesser freigesprochen. Der _Tagesprophet_ hatte einen großen Tag über dein Heldentum und die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass Harry seine Hand da maßgeblich im Spiel hatte. Alles was Harry heutzutage sagt ist beinahe schon Gesetz und er war sehr bedacht darauf bekannt zu machen, dass du und Dumbledore die Superhirne hinter Voldemorts Fall waren."

„Natürlich," grinste Severus.

„Die Medihexen haben gesagt dass du in ein paar Tagen entlassen werden kannst. Es gibt immer noch jeden Abend irgendeine Feier. Als einer, der den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhalten hat, wäre es eine Schande, wenn du sie verpasst."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich. Vergebung für seine vergangenen Verbrechen wäre eine außergewöhnliche Geste des vorherigen Ministers gewesen. Er wäre niemals für seine Aufopferung belohnt worden… Langsam nickte er. „Ja, das wäre so eine Verschwendung."

„Erwarte auch nicht einfach nur die Tänzer böse anzustarren." Kingsley lachte leise. „Sobald die Hexen hören, dass du wach bist… nun, ich würde ein paar mehr Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in Spinner's End vornehmen."

Severus lächelte als Kingsley den Raum verließ. Das Leben war auf einmal, nach Jahrzehnten, wieder viel versprechend. Schließlich hatte Lily ihm gesagt, er solle sein Leben leben und die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Jetzt war Potter in Sicherheit, seine Schuld war behoben, Voldemort war besiegt und Dumbledore würde sich nie wieder in sein Leben einmischen. Severus war endlich frei sein eigenes Leben, ohne Bedingungen von außen, zu leben. Aber was war das Leben ohne Lily? Seit er sie das erste Mal auf dem Spielplatz gesehen hatte, hatte Severus Herz nur für sie geschlagen.

Aber Lily hatte ihn Jahre zuvor verlassen, als sie sich für James entschieden hatte. Und jetzt, zum ersten Mal so weit er sich erinnern konnte, schienen Hexen – attraktive Hexen - sich um ihn zu streiten. Vielleicht konnte er Lily endlich hinter sich lassen - oder zumindest Spaß dabei haben es zu versuchen. Ja, das Leben hatte sich definitiv zum Besseren gewendet.

.

.

**A/N: Tja, nur ein kurzes Kapitel.. aber immerhin.. :)**


	3. 3 Mama ich bin jetzt ein großes Mädchen

A/N: Disclaimer im ersten Kapitel! ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

.

* * *

.

**3. Mama I'm A Big Girl Now**

"_Mother please, give it a rest!"_ –– Hairspray

.

Hermine seufzte zufrieden, als ihre Mutter ihr Haar glättete und begann es in einen komplizierten Knoten zu drehen. Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seit sie ihre Eltern gefunden hatte und sie nach Hause zurückgeholt hatte. Die gesamten Geschehnisse des vergangenen Jahres zu erklären hatte eine Weile gedauert. Ihre Eltern waren ziemlich beeindruckt von all den Artikeln aus dem _Tagespropheten_ und dem _Quibbler_, die ihre Tochter in höchsten Tönen lobten. Der Kühlschrank war jetzt ein Gewimmel aus winkenden Hermines, Rons und Harrys.

Gestern Abend hatte Hermine einen ruhigen Abend mit den Weasleys verbracht, um (recht verspätet) ihren Geburtstag zu feiern. Ihre Eltern waren sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie sich nicht einmal an ihre Existenz erinnert hatten, als sie in den Augen der Muggel erwachsen geworden war. „Wir wissen, dass siebzehn in der Zaubererwelt volljährig ist. Und im September wirst du neunzehn. Neunzehn am neunzehnten, da machen wir was besonderes," hatte ihre Mutter gesagt. „Aber achtzehn ist trotzdem wichtig. Und wer weiß wo du bist, wenn der September kommt?" Ja, achtzehn war wichtig: sie hatten auf sich allein gestellt überlebt, Voldemort besiegt und jetzt konnten sie einfach sie selbst sein.

Seit der Großen Schlacht hatten allabendliche Feiern ihre Anwesenheit als Kriegsheldin gefordert. Sie hatte Bälle nie besonders gern gehabt, aber es war schon aufregend: zu wissen, dass es tatsächlich endlich vorbei war. Dennoch, Ron war schwierig. Er wollte sie immer begleiten, obwohl sie sagte, dass es albern sei. Er würde doch sowieso hingehen. Sie würden zusammen dort sein, ob sie nun gemeinsam hingingen oder nicht. Hermines einzige andere Enttäuschung war die Presse. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie einfach aufhören würden sie zu belagern, sobald sie bei den Veranstaltungen auftauchte.

Aber die Presse würde ihre gute Laune nicht verderben. Jeden Abend schleppte sie ihre Eltern zu den Feierlichkeiten. Sie begannen langsam zu verstehen, wie die Dinge in der Zaubererwelt abliefen. Sie würden ihr jedes Mal sagen sich nicht um sie zu sorgen, sondern einfach mit Ron zu gehen und sich zu amüsieren. Aber sie würde ihre Proteste immer ignorieren und sie – natürlich nur metaphorisch – mit sich durch die Türe schieben.

Zu oft hatte Hermine im letzen Jahr gefürchtet, dass sie ihre Eltern niemals wieder sehen würde. Und dies würde ihr letzter Sommer zuhause sein. Harry und Ron waren bereits in Grimmauldplatz 12 eingezogen. Sie arbeiteten mit Kingsley um die Aurorenabteilung neu aufzuziehen. Ginny half George den Scherzartikelladen am Laufen zu halten, aber das würde Ron übernehmen sobald sie im Herbst wieder nach Hogwarts ging.

Aber Hermine hatte kein Verlangen in ihr Erwachsenendasein zu eilen. Sie hatte ein paar Artikel über Gleichberechtigung zwischen allen Magischen Kreaturen für den _Tagespropheten_ und den _Quibbler_ geschrieben. Sie kontaktierte die Ministeriumsoffiziellen täglich mit dem Thema. Ihre kürzliche Erfahrung mit Berühmtheit hatte ihr gezeigt, dass die Leute sich um alles was sie schreiben würde reißen würden. Jetzt hatte sie vor ein Buch zu schreiben, dass das Bewusstsein der Vorurteile gegen Nicht-Zauberer fördern sollte. Sie konnte es mit Leichtigkeit den Sommer über fertig stellen. Einige Nachforschungen hatte sie schon gemacht, als sie .R angefangen hatte und für Seidenschnabels Fall. Warum sollte sie ihre Berühmtheit nicht nutzen? Manche Leute würden ihre Ausgabe, die sie gekauft hatten sogar lesen. Ja, ein schöner, entspannter Sommer war ihr gutes Recht.

„So," sprach Mrs. Granger als sie ihre Tochter im Spiegel anlächelte. „Ron wird die Augen nicht von dir losreißen können."

„Mum, ich glaube nicht, dass das sehr viel damit zu tun hat, wie ich aussehe." Hermine lachte. „Aber du hast fabelhafte Arbeit geleistet."

„Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du jemanden in deinem Alter gefunden hast."

Hermine blickte empört drein. Sie wusste worauf ihre Mutter hinauswollte. In ihrem vierten Jahr war es eine ständige Streitquelle gewesen, als ihre Eltern herausgefunden hatten wer ihr Date für den Julball war. „Viktor war nicht so viel älter als ich."

„Aber du warst so jung… fünfzehn…"

„Nun, heutzutage fühle ich mich mindestens achtunddreißig, also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen," gab Hermine zurück; sie hoffte, dass diese Diskussion bald vorbei sein würde.

„Ja, du hast so viel durchgestanden, Liebling. Und wer könnte das besser nachvollziehen als Ron?"

Hermine lachte. „Er kann wirklich sehr süß sein."

-----------------------------------------

An diesem Abend waren die Festivitäten vom Ministerium veranstaltet. Deshalb war Hermine der vollen Absicht die Leitung der Magischen Strafverfolgung ausfindig zu machen und Hauself-Rechte zu diskutieren. Die Frau hatte es bis jetzt versäumt auf Hermines Briefe zu antworten.

Der Ballsaal leuchtete von schwebenden Blasen aus Licht, die im Takt mit der Musik die Farbe wechselten. Ein volles Orchester war gegenüber dem Eingang mitten in der Luft aufgehängt, um die Fülle an Gästen zu beherbergen. Dr. und Dr. Granger wurden bald von einem Reporter überfallen, der Details über Hermines Kindheit erfahren wollte.

„Was genau ist ein Zahnarzt?" fragte er.

Hermine ging weiter. Ihre Eltern genossen es mit ihr zu prahlen und „zwischenweltliches Verständnis zu verbessern", wie sie es nannten. Sie würden in der nächsten Zeit nicht fertig werden. Innerhalb von Sekunden materialisierte Ron neben ihr.

„Bist du appariert?" fragte sie, erstaunt dass er sie so schnell gefunden hatte.

„Nein, ich hab nur nach der schönsten Frau im Raum Ausschau gehalten."

Hermine lachte und wies auf ein Paar, das sich beim Buffet unterhielt. „Ich glaube Ginny ist damit beschäftigt Harry zu unterhalten."

„Schwestern sind keine schönen Frauen. Sie sind die Pest." Ron beugte sich vor um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Hermine wich zurück. „Ron! Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit."

„Alle wissen, dass Harry und Ginny zusammen sind," maulte er.

„Naja, du hast dein viertes Jahr nicht damit verbracht deinen Namen aufgrund deiner Freundeswahl durch den Schmutz gezogen zu bekommen!"

„Alle lieben uns! Es würde keinen Schmutz geben."

„Ron, denk doch mal nach. Wir haben monatelang in der Wildnis campiert. Das ist Schmutz," flüsterte Hermine.

„Aber da waren wir nicht zusammen! Ich hatte dich noch nicht mal geküsst," beschwerte sich Ron. „Außerdem wäre Harry doch als Aufpasser da gewesen, oder?"

Hermine seufzte und versuchte eine andere Taktik. „Und was ist mit deinen dich anbetenden Fans? Es würde ihnen das Herz brechen herauszufinden, dass du vergeben bist."

Ron blickte zu der Schar kichernder Mädchen hinüber, die ihn anstarrten. „Ja, ja, du hast ja Recht, Hermine. Es ist besser es ihnen schonend beizubringen."

Er sah nachdenklich aus und schlenderte zu ihnen hinüber. _Armer Ron_, dachte Hermine. _Er ist wirklich zu gut einzuschätzen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mich schäme mit ihm gesehen zu werden. Meine Eltern und die Weasleys wissen, dass wir glücklich zusammen sind. Ich denke einfach nicht, dass es irgendjemand anderen was angeht. Das letzte was ich brauche ist dass Rita Kimmkorn mir das Leben wieder schwer macht._

Später, als Hermine sich mit Neville unterhielt, fiel ihr eine große Person in schwarzen Roben auf, die von einfältig lächelnden drallen Schönheiten umgeben war. _Sieh mal einer an_, dachte sie._ Sieht so aus als ob Professor Snape endlich gelernt hat, das Leben zu genießen. _

Plötzlich wurde die Musik unterbrochen und Shacklebolt trat auf der schwebenden Plattform nach vorne. „Zauberer und Hexen. Es ist mir eine große Ehre einen unserer Helden willkommen zu heißen, einen, der seit der Letzten Schlacht nur langsam von seinen Verletzungen genesen ist. Sein unermüdliches Bestreben unsere Gesellschaft zu schützen haben ihn zu einem gefürchteten Professor und Ausgestoßenen gemacht. Ungeachtet seiner persönlichen Leiden schützte er furchtlos das Goldene Trio und war entscheidend in Dumbledores Fall. Ich präsentiere Ihnen niemand anderen als Severus Snape!"

Wilder Applaus brach aus, als ein Scheinwerfer Snape erleuchtete. Sein Orden des Merlin war deutlich sichtbar. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht unterstrich wie sehr er die Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Als das Getöse wieder abklang, sah Hermine Reporter zu ihm hinüberfluten. Ohne Zweifel würde der _Prophet_ am Morgen mit einigen Artikeln über Snape gefüllt sein. Vielleicht würde ihm das Rampenlicht besser gefallen als Hermine. Sie lächelte still. Snape verdiente definitiv etwas positive Aufmerksamkeit nach all diesen Jahren. Es würde ihn vielleicht sogar erträglicher machen, aber sie zügelte ihre Erwartungen.

--------------------------------------

Als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder zu Hause ankamen, mutmaßte Hermines Mutter, „Er sah definitiv nicht aus wie ein Spion."

„Nicht jeder kann Bond sein, Schatz." Mr. Granger gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Trotzdem."

„Wirklich, Mum. Ich dachte immer die dunkle Robe und seine ominösen finsteren Blicke passten zu einem Spion," erwiderte Hermine.

„Er hat dich in der Schule jedenfalls nicht besonders gut behandelt."

„Klar. Weil zum – wie hat Shacklebolt uns genannt? – Goldenen Trio nett zu sein, die Todesser sicher nicht gestört hätte. Er war undercover." Hermine rollte die Augen. Sie behielt für sich, dass Snapes persönliche Abneigung gegen sie ihm vermutlich auch ganz gut ins Bild passte. „Er hat uns und Harry ziemlich oft das Leben gerettet, Mum!"

Damit rannte Hermine die Treppe hoch und schlug die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich zu.

Mrs. Granger schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Liebling, du bist doch so gut darin Alter einzuschätzen. Was meinst wie alt Snape ist?"

„Achtunddreißig. Warum?"

„Oje," murmelte seine Frau. „Das habe ich befürchtet."

"Was, Schatz?"

„Nichts. Nur etwas was Hermine vorhin erwähnt hatte." Mrs. Granger sah die Treppen hoch und fragte sich, wie kompliziert dies wohl werden könnte.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel kommt ganz bald! Es ist schon fast fertig.. ;)


	4. 4 Sieh mich

.

**4. Notice Me**

"_What's it gonna take for you to see? To get you to notice me?"_ -- Zetta Bytes

.

Hermine saß in Jogginghosen in ihrem gemütlichen Sessel. Sie hatte ihre Gedanken über ihre Zukunft, die sie sich unweigerlich machen musste, bisher vor sich her geschoben. Aber seit die Post an diesem Morgen gekommen war, konnte sie es nicht länger hinauszögern.

.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_aufgrund der ungewöhnlichen Umstände des letzten Schuljahres, hat Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei alle Abschlussprüfungen für die Schüler gestrichen. Obwohl Jahresendzensuren für alle Schüler erlassen werden, müssen Schüler der ZAG- und UTZ-Level diese Prüfungen absolvieren, um Platzierungen in fortgeschrittenen Kursen und Berufen zu determinieren. _

_Aus diesem Grund bieten wir ZAG- und UTZ-Schülern zwei Möglichkeiten. Zum einen kann das gesamte Schuljahr wiederholt werden. Dies empfehlen wir Schülern, die einen Großteil des letzten Schuljahres verpasst haben oder die meinen die zusätzliche Vorbereitungszeit zu benötigen. Eine zweite Möglichkeit bietet ein zweimonatiger Crashkurs mit Abschlussprüfungen im November. _

_Für ZAG-Schüler, die die beschleunigte Option wählen, gilt, dass sie den Unterrichtsstoff des begonnenen sechsten Schuljahres selbstständig nachgearbeitet haben, wenn sie sich im November ihren Klassenkameraden anschließen. Ein Wiederholungskurs wird während der Weihnachtsferien angeboten. _

_Der beschleunigte Kurs wird nur Schülern empfohlen, die sich bereits ausreichend für die Prüfungen vorbereitet fühlen. _

_Bitte senden sie Ihre Entscheidung bis zum 21. Juli, damit genügend Zeit ist, die Stundenpläne dementsprechend zu organisieren._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._

_.  
_

Nur noch zehn Tage, um sich zu entscheiden. Hermine brauchte niemanden, der ihr sagte, dass sie keinen Hogwartsabschluss benötigte. Sie hatte bereits zahlreiche Angebote vom Ministerium und anderen Firmen, die ihre Unterstützung wollten. Aber das war nicht, was sie wollte. Ja, ihr wurde jahrelang gesagt, dass sie die cleverste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs war. Aber das war nicht genug. Sie hatte den Jungs nie erzählt, dass sie den Wunsch hatte Schulsprecherin zu werden. Natürlich war Harry bei der Befreiung der Zaubererwelt von Voldemort zu unterstützen wichtiger gewesen. Aber sie war sehr traurig gewesen nicht zu ihrem letzten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

Außerdem wollte sie Professor McGonagall fragen, ob sie die Bibliothek in Hogwarts für Nachforschungen für ihr Buch verwenden durfte. Sie hatte die Ministeriumsarchive und die Bibliothek genutzt, aber Hogwarts Sammlung war etwas weniger voreingenommen. Wenn sie das ganze Schuljahr bleiben würde, hätte sie jede Menge Zeit für ihre Recherche. Natürlich hatte sie innerhalb der letzten Wochen bereits sechs Kapitel geschrieben.

Und wie würde Hogwarts ohne Ron und Harry sein? Sie wusste, dass die beiden nicht vorhatten zurück zur Schule zu gehen. Es wäre vielleicht einfacher den schnellen Kurs zu machen. Sie konnte die nächsten Wochen nutzen, um alle Textbücher des siebten Jahres zu lesen und mit dem Lernen anzufangen. Sicherlich wäre es bis November zu schaffen… Sie wollte die UTZ absolvieren. Sie wollte dass Arbeitgeber sie wegen ihrer akademischen Auszeichnungen einstellten. Dabei zu helfen Voldemort zu besiegen, reichte aus um jeden zu empfehlen, aber das bewies lediglich Mut und Zielstrebigkeit. Also würde sie nur eingestellt, weil sie ein Teil des Goldenen Trios war. Aber mit guten UTZ-Noten konnte sie sich wenigstens einreden, dass die Entscheidung der Arbeitgeber darauf basierte. Hoffte sie. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Leute dachten, sie würde einen Job nur aufgrund ihrer Berühmtheit bekommen. Sie wollte es verdienen.

Sie seufzte laut.

„Alles in Ordnung, Liebes?" fragte ihr Vater.

„Joa," antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Versuchst du immer noch zu entscheiden, was du im Herbst machen sollst?" Er lächelte. „Du hast noch genug Zeit. Keine Sorge. Außerdem, musst du dich nicht für die Party heute Abend fertig machen?"

„Nein." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „All diese Abendessen und Bälle, ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Ich habe den Jungs vorhin geschrieben, damit sie Bescheid wissen. Ich halte es keinen weiteren Abend mehr aus. Ich meine, haben sie das Feiern nicht langsam satt? Langsam wird es lächerlich."

„Aber, aber. Ich weiß, dass du uns nicht daheim lassen willst, aber du solltest hingehen. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass dein Freund dich jeden Abend auf Veranstaltungen mitnehmen kann auf denen getanzt und gut gespeist wird. Sobald das vorbei ist wird es vermutlich nie wieder vorkommen." Ihre Mutter hatte den Raum mit einem Teller frisch gebackener Kekse betreten.

Hermine nahm einen Schokoladenkeks - die selbstgebackenen ihrer Mutter waren ihre Lieblingskekse - und lächelte. „Ich hatte genug Partys für ein ganzes Leben. Ich wurde nicht für Ruhm gemacht. Ich bin lieber zu Hause und entspanne mich hier drin." Sie wies auf ihre Jogginghose.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür; Mrs. Granger ging hin um zu öffnen. Kurz darauf betraten Ron, Ginny und Harry den Raum.

„Was höre ich da, dass du heute Abend nicht mitkommst?" verlangte Ginny. Sie sah atemberaubend aus in ihrer smaragdfarbenen Robe.

„Ich habe einfach all dieses ganze Schwanzwedeln und Händeschütteln satt. Ich habe auf den Partys keinerlei Erfolg bei den Ministeriumsoffiziellen wegen Gleichberechtigung gehabt. Sie labern nur darüber, wie toll wir doch waren und hauen dann wieder ab. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden!" Hermine schlug die Armlehne in ihrer Wut.

„Komm schon, Hermine," sagte Ron. „Du musst strategisch denken. Du willst doch dein Buch veröffentlichen, oder?"

„Natürlich. Was hat das mit allem zu tun?"

„Wenn du dein Buch in den Medien willst, musst du in den Schlagzeilen bleiben. Lass Hinweise auf dein Projekt fallen. Die fressen es dir aus der Hand. Es ist wie Zaubererschach."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, aber sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. „Na gut. Gebt mir zehn Minuten. Ich tauche dort auf. Aber dann geh ich nach Hause und lese."

Acht Minuten später kam sie in Königsblauen Festroben und gebändigten Haaren die Treppe herunter. Ron kommentierte wie viel Glück er hatte, dass sein Mädchen nicht viel Wert auf Auftakeln legte und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie Grangers lächelten, als die beiden Paare aus dem Wohnzimmer apparierten.

----------------------------------------

Ron war losgezogen, um ihr ein neues Glas Champagner zu besorgen, als Hermine eine weiche Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern hörte, „Er rettet Sie vor den Wölfen, was?"

„Den was?" Hermine wirbelte verwirrt herum und stand Professor Snape gegenüber.

„Die Gruppe an jungen Männern da drüben, die darauf brennen Ihr Autogramm zu bekommen," grinste er. Sie folgte seinem Blick und tatsächlich standen dort einige gut aussehende Männer, die sie anstarrten. Sie hatte ihre Existenz auf dieser Party und allen anderen Feiern bisher nie bemerkt.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie sich lange genug von Ihren anbetenden Damen losreißen konnte, um das zu bemerken," entgegnete Hermine.

„Für eine Frau, die so intelligent sein soll, bin ich schockiert, dass Sie es noch nicht selbst bemerkt haben," sagte er und ignorierte ihren Kommentar.

„Ich hoffe Sie genießen ihren Pulk an Verehrern. Es wäre so eine Schande, wenn es niemand tun würde. Harry hat nur Augen für Ginny und Ron…" Hermines Stimme verstummte, als sie sah, was Snapes Aufmerksamkeit hielt. Ron flirtete ungeniert mit einer Blondine, die ihm ihren Ausschnitt ins Gesichtsfeld drückte.

„Ja. Mr. Weasley ist eindeutig zu eingenommen von Ihnen, um Zeit für seine Fans zu haben." Snape klang recht zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Ich habe lieber die Konkurrenz, als dass Reporter unsere Namen aus allen Richtungen schreien," murmelte Hermine.

„Mein Gott." Snape klang beinahe schadenfroh. „Vielleicht hat Sie noch niemand informiert, dass verliebte Menschen ihre Liebe öffentlich kundgeben _wollen_. Sehen Sie sich doch mal Ginny und Harry an. Aber dann, vielleicht sind sie ja gar nicht in Mr. Weasley verliebt? Vielleicht suchen Sie ja nach einem etwas… Intelligenteren?"

„Und diese albernen Schönheiten können allen Ihren Erklärungen über Ihre Forschung folgen?" witzelte Hermine.

„Ah, Miss Granger, da liegt ihr entscheidender Fehler. Sie gehen davon aus, dass jede Dame, die einen Helden liebt, hirnlos ist. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass mehrere der Damen in meiner Gesellschaft akademisch sehr viel mehr gebildet sind, als Sie es sich je erhoffen könnten. Aber dann," grinste er boshaft, als er sie verspottete, „Ich suche nicht nach Liebe oder einer Lebenspartnerin. Ich habe nur meinen Spaß. Darin liegt der Unterschied."

Hermine fiel keine passende Bemerkung mehr ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass Snape sich mehrere Liebhaberinnen nahm. Der Gedanke beunruhigte sie. _Was ist mit seiner Hingabe für Lily?_ Aber das war nicht alles was er gesagt hatte. Obwohl sie es niemals zugeben würde, Snapes Kommentare über sie selbst waren ebenso erschütternd. Was, wenn sie Ron tatsächlich nicht wirklich liebte? Sie hatten mitunter heftig Zoff… Was wenn…

„Natürlich sollte ein gerade mal Achtzehnjährige noch nicht über Heiraten nachdenken," sagte Snape.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, das gesagt zu haben," entgegnete Hermine.

„Das, Miss Granger, ist das erste Vernünftige, das ich seit langem von Ihnen gehört habe." Snape nickte anerkennend.

„Warum müssen immer alle davon ausgehen, dass eine Beziehung zur Ehe führt?"

„Weil Narren sich nach einem glücklichen Ende sehnen."

„Narren wünschen sich eine Menge Dinge," seufzte Hermine. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass es sich nicht gelohnt hat die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien, aber ich schwöre, dass ich umkomme, wenn die erwarten, dass ich auf noch mehr Feiern auftauche…"

„Was? Nicht verliebt in den Ruhm und die Glorie eine Heldin zu sein?" Snape hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Miss Granger, seit ich das Missvergnügen hatte Sie kennen zu lernen, haben Sie immer nach Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung gestrebt. Zuerst als charakterlose Alleswisserin im Unterricht. Dann mit den närrischen Plänen der Wunderknaben. Wie können Sie so ein Hypokrit sein?"

„Professor Snape, das war wahrscheinlich das netteste was mir in der letzten Zeit gesagt wurde." Hermine lachte. Es fühlte sich gut an ausnahmsweise mal beleidigt als immer nur gelobt zu werden. So eine angenehme, realistische Abwechslung. Wenn Snape sie mit Schmeichelei behandelt hätte, hätte die Welt auf dem Kopf gestanden.

Snape sah verblüfft aus. Er hatte damit gerechnet zu sehen, wie ihr Gesicht sich in Frustration verzog und ihre Augen Feuer sprühten. Nach einer Pause wagte er, „Und warum ist das so?"

„Wenn ich mir auch nur noch ein zuckersüßes Kompliment anhören muss, fange ich glaube ich an zu schreien. Ron musste mich bestechen, dass ich überhaupt heute abend mitgegangen bin."

„Ah." Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Hat er Ihnen ein Geschenk versprochen? Vielleicht einen schön ausgiebigen Kuss?"

Hermine spottete. „Er hat mir ein sehr Slytherinmäßiges Angebot gemacht. Ich schreibe ein Buch über Gleichberechtigung für alle magischen Kreaturen. Ron wies darauf hin, dass in der Öffentlichkeit zu bleiben sich sicher positiv auswirken würde, wenn das Buch erscheint."

Snape nickte nur, also fuhr sie fort, „Ich meine, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie dieser ganze Wahnsinn den Hauselfen oder Zentauren helfen könnte… naja, es ist ein geringer Preis."

„Das klingt sehr Gryffindorisch," bemerkte Snape.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass _ich_ wie ein Slytherin denken könnte." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also werden Sie eine berühmte Autorin. Wie wundervoll."

„Nun, was ich wirklich machen will, ist meine Bemühungen in die Arbeit für Gleichberechtigung zu stecken. Schreiben ist nur ein kleiner Teil meines Plans," fing Hermine an und ging dazu über ihre Methoden und Strategien für Gleichberechtigung herunterzurappeln. Zu ihrer Überraschung versuchte Snape nicht sie zum Schweigen zu bringen oder sie herabzusetzen. Er schien tatsächlich an ihren Plänen und Ideen interessiert zu sein.

„Ich glaube es gibt einige Bücher in der Hogwarts Bibliothek, die Sie hilfreich finden könnten. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, ob sie Ihnen zugesandt werden können," sagte er etwa eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er jedem Detail der Themen, die ihr Werk enthalten sollte, gelauscht hatte.

„Danke. Ich glaube _Missbrauch von Ministeriumsmacht_ über die Ausbeutung von Kobolden als Sklaven im 14. Jahrhundert steht etwa in der Mitte des vierten Regals links vom Kamin. Ich kann natürlich nichts dergleichen im Ministerium finden. Und falls Sie oder Madam Pince von irgendwelchen Büchern über die Jagd auf Einhörner von 1724 wissen, wäre das sehr hilfreich. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich diese Woche noch mindestens vier weitere Kapitel grob zusammenstellen kann. Ich dachte ich könnte die genaueren Details dann ja schreiben, wenn ich – "

„Hermine, mach mal ne Pause. Der arme Professor braucht doch während der Ferien keine Vorträge zu hören." Ron war, etwas verspätet, mit zwei Gläsern Schampus zurückgekehrt. „Der arme Mann muss in einigen Wochen wieder die Erstklässler ertragen. Gib ihm Ruhe."

Hermine sah aus als würde sie explodieren wollen, aber alles was sie sagte war, „Ron hat Recht. Entschuldigung, falls ich Ihnen ein Ohr abgequasselt habe, Professor."

Ron gluckste gutmütig. „Ich sorge mich ja auch um die Hauselfen, aber niemand kann unserer Hermine dabei das Wasser reichen. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie überhaupt noch recherchiert. Sie hat alle Fakten im Kopf." Er sah sie liebevoll an.

„Ohne Zweifel," war alles was Snape sagte.

„Also, Snape, werden Sie weiterhin unterrichten? Sicher wurde Ihnen ein Job im Ministerium oder bei einem Forschungsinstitut angeboten. Wissen Sie, wenn Sie im Ministerium arbeiten wollen, wir haben einige offene Stellen in der Aurorenabteilung. Es ist nicht mehr so wie früher. Und Sie könnten uns helfen ganz neue Protokolle einzuführen."

Snape ignorierte das freundliche Friedensangebot und entgegnete, „Ich habe beschlossen nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Zumindest vorerst. Was ist mit Ihnen, Mr. Weasley? Werden Sie zurückkehren um ihr Abschlussjahr zu wiederholen?"

„Nee. Harry und ich haben uns entschlossen gleich in der Aurorenabteilung anzufangen. Shacklebolt sagte wenn Voldemort zu besiegen nicht genug Training wäre, dann würde nichts ausreichen. Natürlich werden wir trotzdem noch die Ausbildung machen, nur nicht die ganzen drei Jahre. Ich möchte so bald wie möglich anfangen." Rons Enthusiasmus war ebenso fest, wie Hermines wenige Minuten zuvor gewesen war.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Ihre Abwesenheit in meinem Klassenzimmer bedauern werde," sagte Snape.

„Ebenso," lachte Ron. „Schätze es ist positiv auf allen Seiten."

„In der Tat."

Hermine stand verlegen neben den zwei Männern und sah zu, wie sie zum ersten Mal freundlich miteinander umgingen. Plötzlich hatte sie keinerlei Verlangen zuzugeben, dass sie für irgendeine Zeitspanne nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Professor Snape schien sehr erleichtert von der vermeintlichen Abwesenheit des Trios. _Nicht, dass es gerade wichtig ist,_ dachte sie. _Ich habe es noch nicht mal Ron erzählt und jetzt ist sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt…_

Eine hübsche schlanke Brünette mit veilchenblauen Augen kam auf Severus zu und schlang ihren Arm um seinen. „Severus, Liebling. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du jemals zurückkommen würdest."

„Marguerite, dies sind zwei ehemalige Schüler von mir: Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley." Snape machte sie dann mit seiner ‚Freundin' Marguerite Holworth bekannt. Hermine hatte das leise Gefühl, dass die Schönheit herübergekommen war um ihnen vorgestellt zu werden und nicht um Sev-Snape zu sehen.

„Nun, Snape hat es weit gebracht, wenn eine schöne Dame wie Sie seine Begleitung ist. Er ist ein Glückspilz." Ron lieferte das Kompliment aalglatt und Miss Holworth wurde rot. Hermine bemühte sich nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Ron war ein wenig zuviel des Guten dank all der Verehrer. Sie blickte in Snapes Gesicht und hatte das verrückte Gefühl, dass er ihre Ansichten teilte. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem halb unterdrückten Lächeln.

„Nun, Miss Holworth, es wäre unmenschlich Ihnen Professor Snape noch länger zu entziehen. Es war uns ein Vergnügen Sie kennen zu lernen." Hermine und Ron lächelten den beiden zu und gingen davon. Dennoch hatte sie das sonderbare Gefühl, dass Snape ihr immer noch hinterher blickte.

Hermine hielt vor einem Springbrunnen an der Seite des Saales inne und zog Ron zu sich heran. „Ron, ich muss nach Hause."

„Jetzt?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich bin einfach so müde. Ich weiß, dass es erst zehn ist." Sie lächelte. „Aber weißt du was? Wenn du morgen auf irgendeine Party gehen willst, gehe ich mit dir hin – als dein Date."

„Wirklich?" Rons Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass du Recht hast – und ich auch. Es geht niemanden etwas an, dass wir zusammen sind, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir es geheim halten müssen."

„Bist du sicher, dass du heute Abend nicht noch hier bleiben willst? Harry und ich werden ein Auto fahren – auf Muggelart." Ron dachte offensichtlich, dass dies ein großes Abenteuer wäre.

„Ich traue euch nicht ganz, dass ich den Abend dann überlebe," lachte Hermine. „Ich glaube, ich mache mir einfach einen ruhigen Abend zu Hause."

„Naja… gute Nacht dann," Ron drückte ihre Hand fest.

„Gute Nacht, Ron." Hermine lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einen ausgiebigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Bis morgen."

.

.


	5. 5 Broken Hallelujah

A/N: Diesmal gibt es gleich zwei Kapitel am Stück.. ich war über das Wochenende verreist und habe abends dann doch wieder geschrieben.. allerdings ohne Internetzugang. ;) Deshalb gleich zwei Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt! Wenn nicht, ich freue mich immer über konstrutive Kritik.. oder schreibt einfach nur so! ;)

Danke für die Reviews!

.

.

* * *

**5. Broken Hallelujah**

"_Love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. " _-- Leonard Cohen

.

Hermine hatte beinahe die ganze Nacht durchgemacht nachdem sie von der Feier nach Hause gekommen war. Ihre Unterhaltung mit Snape hatte sie inspiriert alle Kapitel, die sie noch nicht begonnen hatte, in groben Zügen zu entwerfen. Gegen vier Uhr morgens konnte sie die Augen nicht länger offen halten. Warum nicht ins Bett gehen? Es war ja nicht so, als ob die Bücher in ein paar Stunden verschwunden sein würden. Also kuschelte Hermine sich unter ihre Decke und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf sobald ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen aufschlug

Ein paar Stunden später wurde sie von einer Eule an ihrem Fenster geweckt. _Merkwürdig. Sie fliegen sonst immer zur Küche._ Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und öffnete den Laden. Eine schwarze Eule flog mit einem sehr großen Päckchen herein. Sie öffnete zuerst den Brief.

.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_Anbei finden Sie die Bücher, die wir gestern Abend diskutierten. Ich würde außerdem vorschlagen eine Kurzversion ihres Buches für die breite Masse zu entwerfen und eine ausführliche für die mehr akademisch Interessierten. Ihren früheren Aufsätzen in meinem Unterricht nach zu urteilen, bezweifle ich, dass sich viele durch mehr als das erste Kapitel quälen könnten._

_S. Snape_

_.  
_

_Immer so charmant, _dachte sie. Dennoch, die Idee war gut. Sie konnte die Kurzausgabe mit Leichtigkeit bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres schreiben und dann für die ausführliche Version recherchieren. Sie kritzelte ein hastiges Dankeschön nieder und band es der Eule ans Bein. Hermine durchwühlte ihren vollgekramten Schreibtisch nach einem Knut und bezahlte die Eule, die sofort zum Fenster hinausflog.

------------------------------------

Hermine war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie die Stunden verflogen oder ihre Eltern vor ihrer Tür murmelten.

„Meinst du wir sollten es ihr sagen?" hatte Mrs. Granger geflüstert.

„Sie wird es früh genug erfahren. Lass ihr jetzt noch den Frieden." Ihr Ehemann hatte sie wieder die Treppe hinunter geschoben.

So arbeitete sie weiter in glückseliger Ahnungslosigkeit, bis ein Rotschopf zur Tür herein platzte. „Hermine!"

Hermine sah verstört auf. Warum weinte Ginny? Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, die sofort ihre Arme um sie warf. „Was ist los?"

Ginny ließ einen weiteren lauten Schluchzer hören. Es brauchte einige Minuten tröstenden Gemurmels und beruhigendes Rückenstreicheln, um Informationen aus Ginny heraus zu beschwören. „Es gab einen Unfall," blubberte Ginny zwischen ihrem Schluckauf. „Harry und Ron… Autofahren…heute morgen gefunden… Mum und Dad… St. Mungos… lassen mich nicht zu ihnen…"

„Ron und Harry hatten einen Unfall?" Hermines Gehirn schaltete auf Maximalgeschwindigkeit. „Sind sie… ich meine…"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Heiler meinte, dass sie am Leben sind. Aber… nur Mum und Dad durften sie sehen. Ich hab stundenlang gewartet… als du nicht aufgetaucht bist… Sorgen gemacht… nach dir sehen…. Es stand in der Zeitung."

„Ginny ich war den ganzen Morgen hier oben. Ich hab noch nicht mal gefrühstückt." Hermine war immer noch geschockt, aber so langsam begann es einzudringen. Ron und Harry waren… oh Gott! Wie konnte das geschehen? Sie fühlte wie Tränen ihr langsam über die Wangen rollten.

Stundenlang lagen die beiden Mädchen nebeneinander auf dem Bett und versuchten sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden, schafften es aber nur die andere noch mehr zum Weinen zu bringen. Schließlich, als keine Tränen mehr fließen wollten, fielen sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Jane Granger weckte die beiden am Abend, um sie zu überreden ein wenig selbstgebackenes Brot und Suppe zu essen. Sie wehrten sich, gaben aber schließlich nach. Mrs. Granger konnte so stur wie Molly Weasley sein, wenn es um die Gesundheit ihrer Tochter ging.

„So, jetzt esst auf. Ich bin sicher Molly und Arthur werden bald hier sein. Dann könnt ihr sie besuchen gehen. Was würde Ron sagen, wenn er hörte, dass ihr nichts esst?" Das brachte die beiden zum lächeln und dazu aufzuessen.

Und dann kamen die Weasleys. Aber sie hatten nicht viel zu erzählen. „Hört mal Mädels," fing Molly an. „Ich weiß, dass ihr sie sehen wollt, aber das steht außer Frage. Sie sind unter der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe."

„Aber ich bin Familie!" protestierte Ginny.

„Warum konntet ihr hin?" fragte Hermine mit einem verletzten Ausdruck.

„Weil…" Arthur zögerte. „Es gab eine Entscheidung, die gefällt werden musste. Nächste Verwandte…" brach er ab.

Hermine keuchte, „Wie lebenserhaltende Maßnahmen?"

Die Weasleys sahen verwirrt aus. Jane versuchte ihnen künstliche Lebenserhaltung zu erklären. Schließlich nickte Arthur. „So was ähnliches. Aber die Heiler werden die beiden schon wieder hinkriegen, wir müssen nur abwarten. Ich bin sicher Ron wird in ein paar Tagen wieder seine Lieblingsschwester nerven." Die Mädchen zwangen ein schwaches Lächeln.

-------------------------------------

Aber die Wochen vergingen und nichts änderte sich. Es gab keine Nachricht, dass Harry oder Rons Zustand sich verbesserte. Ginny und Hermine wurde immer noch der Zutritt verweigert und niemand schien zu wissen was den Unfall verursacht hatte. Ginny blieb in der ersten Woche bei Hermine. Keiner von beiden konnte mehr tun, als im Bett zu liegen. Aber es hatte etwas Beruhigendes zusammen zu sein und still den Schmerz zu teilen. Schlussendlich sprach Molly ein Machtwort. ‚Schmollen würde ihnen nichts Gutes tun,' schalt sie und Ginny war gezwungen in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren.

Während der Juli dem August wich, konnte Hermine sich immer noch nicht von dem Schock und Schmerz lösen. Sie stand morgens auf und half ihrer Mutter beim Frühstück. Dann kletterte sie zurück ins Bett. Zum Mittagessen stand sie auf. Zurück ins Bett. Abendessen. Bett. Sie sagte ihren Eltern, dass sie lernen würde, aber sie wussten Bescheid. Dennoch wusste Jane Granger, dass Hermine zu drängen nur bewirken würde, dass sie sich noch mehr zurückzog.

Dann, eines morgens wachte Hermine mit einem anderen Gefühl auf. Was für eine Verschwendung! Was für eine verdammte Verschwendung sie aus sich selbst machte. Ron und Harry würden es ihr nie verzeihen, wenn sie den Hintern nicht endlich aus dem Bett bekam. Es war erst fünf Uhr morgens, aber sie musste die Anspannung irgendwie loswerden. Sie warf sich in ihre Jogginghose und verließ das Haus für einen Lauf. Hermine kam nicht weit. Sie war keineswegs sportlich. Etwa eine Meile später platzten ihr beinahe die Lungen und ihr war übel.

Und sie fühlte sich lebendig. Sehr lebendig.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche überlegte sie, was sie tun sollte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte das Buch fertig stellen. Aber irgendwie schien ihr das zu… nahe. Jedes geschriebene Wort würde sie daran erinnern, dass Voldemort besiegt war. Dass sie mit ihren besten Freunden zusammen sein sollte, lachend und den ersten Sommer genießend, in dem sie wirklich und wahrhaftig frei waren. Was würden Ron und Harry von ihr erwarten? Lernen. Sie las immer alle Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr vor Beginn des Semesters. Sie hatte das letzten Sommer vermisst. Und für die UTZ musste sie wirklich noch mal alle Bücher aus ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts lesen – nur um sicher zu gehen. Ruhig öffnete sie _Geschichte Hogwarts_.

Als Jane Granger einige Stunden später den Kopf in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter steckte, wusste sie, dass alles wieder okay sein würde. Egal was mit Harry und Ron passieren würde, Hermine war stark genug es durchzustehen. Ihre Tochter hatte sich für das Leben entschieden – wie schmerzhaft und gebrochen es auch sein mochte.

.

.

* * *


	6. 6 Steh mir nich so nahe

A/N: Disclaimer im ersten Kapitel. Übrigens sind die Kapiteltitel und die Zitate aus den Songs vom Original von mtnwmgirl übernommen. :)

.

* * *

**6. Don't Stand So Close**

"_Strong words in the staffroom. The accusations fly."_ -- The Police

.

Severus hatte gerade seine neuen Zaubertränkezutaten in seinem Lagerraum neu arrangiert. Sein Urlaub in Bulgarien hatte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben einige Zutaten zu erstehen, die vom Ministerium gebannt waren. Manchmal war es einfach zu offensichtlich, dass niemand im Ministerium ein Forscher war. Wie sollte er denn etwas Neues entwickeln, wenn es so bescheuerte Regelungen gab? Obwohl Slughorn jetzt der Zaubertränkeprofessor war, hatte Severus immer noch sein privates Labor in den Kerkern. Trotz seiner Liebe für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, hatte er Zaubertränke immer geliebt – neue Verbesserungen für aktuelle Vorgänge zu finden, hatte ihn seit seinen Jahren als Hogwartsschüler fasziniert. Natürlich hatten einige seiner Kontakte in Osteuropa ihn auch mit Artefakten für seinen Verteidigungsunterricht versorgt. Wie schon Mad-Eye und Lupin glaubte Severus an eine praktische Einführung.

Es war ein entspannender Urlaub gewesen, obwohl nicht im traditionellen Sinne. Aber es war eine willkommene Ruhepause von dem ganzen Rummel eines Prominenten! Was für ein glücklicher Zufall es gewesen war. Auf einer der Feiern hatte er einen Offiziellen getroffen, der sein Ferienhaus in Osteuropa erwähnt hatte. Severus war am nächsten morgen aufgebrochen. Zum einen aufgrund seines Verlangens nach einem Urlaub nach zwanzig Jahren, zum anderen um von Miss wie-hieß-sie-gleich-noch, die immer na seinem Arm hing loszukommen. Wie nervtötend. Die vergötternden weiblichen Fans waren keineswegs, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war beinahe eine Erleichterung wieder zurück in Hogwarts zu sein, wo keine weibliche Person an ihn als Mann dachte.

Natürlich hatte Severus sich erhofft etwas ganz anderes auf seiner Reise herauszufinden. Er hatte gedacht, dass er vielleicht eine Erklärung finden könnte… Konnte eine Seele eine körperliche Gestalt annehmen? Gab es so starke Magie, ob nun schwarz oder nicht, die erklären könnte, wie er überlebt hatte? Die erklären konnte, was er gesehen hatte? Aber trotz seiner besten Bemühungen, hatte er nichts gefunden. Vielleicht konnte er seine Suche in Hogwarts fortsetzen. Schließlich konnten Seelen, die leiblich wurden, sich auf die Dunklen Künste beziehen. Es würde ein exzellentes Projekt sein. Er würde es Minerva vortragen. Sie sollte ohnehin später in seinem Büro vorbeikommen. Severus setzte die Schutzzauber um sein Laboratorium und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro, das in der Nähe des Verteidigungsklassenzimmers lag statt in den Kerkern.

Trotz der Abwesenheit von albernen ergebenen Hexen in Hogwarts war Severus nicht ganz begeistert zurück zu sein. Seine Abneigung ein weiteres Jahr mit dem Unterrichten von Dummköpfen zu verbringen, hatte dazu geführt, dass er seine Rückkehr bis zum letztmöglichen Moment hinausgeschoben hatte – er kam gerade rechtzeitig zum Festessen. Die Gören waren zurück. Die Zeremonie zur Einteilung der Erstklässler in die Häuser hatte an diesem Abend länger gedauert als sonst. Immerhin wollte Slughorn weiterhin Leiter von Slytherin Haus bleiben. Severus hatte beinahe begierig zugestimmt im Gegenzug Slughorns beschleunigte Kurse in Zaubertränke zu übernehmen. Jetzt, wo er an die Anzahl seiner Kurse in diesem Herbst dachte, fühlte er sich wie ein Narr. Verfluchter Horace!

Er schritt um eine Ecke und fühlte eine Wucht in ihn hinein rammte. Er sah herab. „Miss Granger?"

„Professor Snape." Hermine sah verdattert aus. „Tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich glaube ich bin spät dran für meine Verabredung mit Professor McGonagall."

„Nein." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sollte mich heute Abend noch einweisen. Aber Shacklebolt ist gerade bei ihr. Sie sagte sie würde herkommen, wenn sie fertig ist. Vielleicht wollen Sie hier warten?" Severus wies den Weg zu seinem Büro.

„Ja, danke." Sie folgte ihm. Er überlegte, was sie wohl hier tat. Sie war in Roben aber nicht in einer Schuluniform gekleidet. Vermutlich aus dem Wunsch heraus nicht zu sehr hervorzustechen. Dann erinnerte sich Severus. Sie schrieb an diesem Exposé über Hauselfmissbrauch und dem Bedarf nach Gleichberechtigung unter magischen Kreaturen. Er hatte ihr einige Bücher geschickt, kurz bevor er das Land verlassen hatte. „Waren die Bücher hilfreich?"

„Ja." Hermine betrat sein Büro und nahm den leeren Stuhl nahe dem Feuer. „Ich habe aber immer noch eine Menge Recherche vor mir…"

„Natürlich." Also lag er mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Er war so dankbar, dass er sie nicht mehr als Schülerin haben würde. Vielleicht würde ihre Liebe zum Lernen ihn außerhalb des Klassenzimmers nicht mehr so verärgern.

„Wie geht es Miss Holworth?"

„Miss wer?" Severus war verwirrt.

„Die Dame, mit der ich Sie auf der Feier an dem Abend getroffen habe," half Hermine ihm weiter.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Severus zuckte bei dieser Bedeutungslosigkeit mit den Schultern.

„Sie sind nicht mehr zusammen?" wagte Hermine.

„Mein Privatleben ist nicht ihre Angelegenheit." Severus schritt zu einer Mahagoni Vitrine hinter seinem Schreibtisch und holte eine Flasche heraus. „Aber, ja. Das ist korrekt. Ich habe sie seit jenem Abend, an dem wir uns unterhielten, nicht mehr gesehen."

Er fand zwei Gläser, hielt inne und hob die Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey fragend, ob sie etwas wollte. Als er sie nicken sah, schenkte er ihnen beiden eine großzügige Menge ein. Hermine nahm ihr Glas dankbar an und trank es in einem Zug leer. Er war überrascht, dass sie nicht einmal zusammenzuckte.

„Ich war fort. Ich bin gleich am nächsten Morgen gegangen," sagte Snape, nachdem er seinen Drink leer getrunken und sich ein weiteres Glas eingegossen hatte. „Mehr?"

„Ja." Hermine nickte begierig und machte schnellen Gebrauch von der Flüssigkeit. „Ich hatte vergessen wie sehr es einen wärmt."

„Ist Ihnen kalt?" Severus hob seine Augenbraue erstaunt.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich… das heißt… es ist behaglich. Das habe ich vermisst."

„Sage Sie nicht, dass Weasley nicht ihren Anforderungen entspricht. Ich habe den Kuss gesehen, den Sie ihm zum Abschied gegeben haben." Snape grinste. „Sehr öffentlich für jemanden der – " er hielt inne als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie war erstarrt und weiß wie ein Blatt Papier geworden.

„Miss Granger?" sprach er harsch. Was zum Teufel war los? Er ließ einen gereizten Seufzer hören. „Wirklich, wenn Sie sich so angegriffen fühlen, hätten Sie in der Öffentlichkeit vielleicht besser den Kopf behalten," endete er schroff.

„Haben Sie es nicht gehört?" flüsterte sie so leise, dass er sich vorlehnen musste, um die Worte zu verstehen. „Ron und Harry sind… das heißt… es gab einen Unfall."

Snape verspürte nicht die Schadenfreude, die er erwartet hatte. Sein Hass auf Weasley und Potter hatte aufgehört ihn zu verzehren. Sie würden ihn nie mehr plagen. Sie hatten die Schule verlassen. Aber Lilys Sohn? Nach all dem Schmerz, nach all seinem Leid, das er erdulden musste um den Deppen am leben zu halten und er geht einfach hin und stirbt mal eben?! Manche Leute haben einfach keinen Respekt.

Hermine sah Snape in die Augen. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie enttäuscht sein werden, aber sie sind nicht tot." Ihre Stimme war gespannt wie eine Saite kurz vor dem Reißen. „Sie sind in St. Mungos."

„Verstehe." Snape kehrte ihr den Rücken zu, um die Informationen zu verdauen. „Mehr Whiskey?"

Hermine stand auf. „Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst ihre Schadenfreude zu verbergen. Sie haben sie gehasst." Sie kippte ein weiteres Glas Alkohol herunter.

„Miss Granger," sagte Severus kühl. „Ich habe längst aufgehört zu glauben, dass Potters und Weasleys Ableben mein Leben einfacher machen würde. Aber ich weiß wie es ist einen… guten Freund zu verlieren."

Hermine nickte verdrießlich und wandte sich dem Feuer zu. „Es ist nicht einfach."

„Das ist es nie." Zögerlich legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zog sich nicht von seiner Berührung zurück. „Ich habe es nie geglaubt, aber Zeit heilt alle Wunden… wenn man sie lässt."

Hermine drehte den Kopf und lächelte ihn warm an. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.

„Miss Granger!" strafte eine weibliche Stimme mit schottischem Akzent. Severus trat auf der Stelle zurück und bemerkte wie unklug er sich benommen hatte. Es würde so aussehen als ob… Aber Minerva würde doch niemals… Und außerdem war Miss Granger ja keine Schülerin. Aber die Schulleiterin sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment Feuer spucken. _Scheiße._

„Ich hatte eine Verabredung mit Ihnen, Professor." Hermine hatte sich nicht umgedreht um die Schulleiterin anzusehen. „Ich habe Professor Snape getroffen und er sagte Sie würden in Kürze fertig sein."

„Nun, Miss Granger, es war ein anstrengender Abend. Vielleicht könnten Sie morgen nach dem Mittagessen vorbei kommen?"

„Natürlich." Hermine ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht." Sie wandte sich nicht um.

„Severus, wirklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich einmal ermahnen muss nicht mit einer Schülerin zu flirten." Minerva war sehr verärgert, was an ihrem deutlicher werdenden Akzent zu erkennen war.

„Ich habe nicht geflirtet. Und welche Schülerin?" Verwirrung kräuselte seine Stirn.

„Miss Granger. Warum sonst sollte sie hier sein?"

_Oh, scheiße. _Severus fühlte sich plötzlich zehnmal so trottelig. Was hatte er gedacht warum sie hier war? Für Recherche. Sie war beim Fest nicht anwesend gewesen, sie trug keine Schuluniform. Wie bedauernswert. Er hatte sich beinahe schon auf das Schuljahr gefreut, da es schien, als würde er nicht ihre eifrige Hand und das Vortragen von Buchtexten ertragen müssen. Miss Granger war intelligent genug um eine Unterhaltung interessant zu machen, aber ihr Verhalten im Klassenzimmer würde der Fluch seiner Existenz sein, jetzt da Potter und der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr anwesend waren.

Sie hatte ihn ausgetrickst nett zu sein. Seine Paranoia erlaubte es ihm nicht zu erkennen, dass sie lediglich ein Detail nicht erwähnt hatte, von dem sie ausging, dass er es sowieso wusste. Stattdessen fühlte er sich betrogen. Sie hatte seinen Whiskey getrunken! Was ließ sie denken, dass er den einer Schülerin anbieten würde?! Es wäre zutiefst unangemessen! Was spielte sie hier? Oh Gott! Sie konnte doch nicht an ihm interessiert sein? Er schüttelte sich abweisend. Nein, sie hatte versucht ihm eins auszuwischen. Aber warum? Snape hatte keine Ahnung, aber er würde es schon herausfinden. Und dann würde sie bezahlen.

.

.


	7. 7 Wenn du fort bist

A/N: Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange kein neues Kapitel reingestellt habe! Ich hatte eine Zeit lang kein Internet und dann musste ich mein Auslandssemester noch vorbereiten. Jetzt bin ich bis zum Frühjahr in England! :) Aber ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen regelmäßig Updates zu machen! Grüße, butterfly

* * *

.

**7. When You're Gone**

"_Everything that I do reminds me of you… When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you." _-- Avril Lavigne

-

Am nächsten Morgen, als Hermine ihr Toast und Tee zu sich nahm, sah sie sich immer noch mit Erstaunen um. Professor McGonagall musste seit der Letzten Schlacht ohne Pause gearbeitet haben und sie war nicht auf all zu vielen von den Feiern gewesen. Als Hermine am Abend zuvor durch das Schloss spaziert war, fand sie es schwer sich vorzustellen, dass irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches (wie eine Schlacht) jemals hier stattgefunden hatte. Es gab immer noch ein paar Ecken des Schlosses die Baustelle waren (selbst in der Zaubererwelt dauerten Bauarbeiten länger als geplant), aber alles sollte an Halloween fertig gestellt sein. Alle Schlafsäle waren voller plappernder Schüler. Da sie Schwierigkeiten hatte sich an Ron und Harrys Abwesenheit zu gewöhnen, hatte Hermine sich während des Festmahls in Myrtles Bad versteckt. Der Whiskey am Abend war ihr sehr willkommen gewesen.

Hermine hatte gewusst, dass Professor Snape am Morgen vermutlich sein übliches Selbst sein würde. Dennoch hatte sie sich darauf gefreut. Es würde eine Erleichterung sein sich in der Arbeit zu verlieren. Sie hatte es die letzten Wochen mit nonstop Lesen versucht, aber Hausaufgaben zu bekommen würde sie weit mehr fordern. Und vielleicht die Alpträume in Grenzen halten. So machte sie sich mit beschwingtem Schritt auf den Weg in die Kerker. Es gab nur eine handvoll Schüler, die vorhatten die beschleunigte Version des siebten Jahres zu absolvieren. Sie trat ins Klassenzimmer und ignorierte Malfoy zu ihrer Rechten. Wenn Malfoy sie so anfeixte, fragte sie sich woran sie gedacht hatten als sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatten.

Dennoch, sie ignorierte ihn und nahm ihren üblichen Platz ein. Sie versuchte das Gefühl der Leere zu verdrängen, als sie die Plätze, die Harrys und Rons hätten sein sollen, ansah. Aber nein. Sie wären ohnehin nicht hier gewesen. Sie waren zu sehr darauf bedacht so schnell wie möglich Auroren zu werden, um zurückzukehren. Sie wiederholte für sich selbst, „Natürlich sind sie nicht hier. Tu einfach so, als wären sie auf einer langen Reise. Sie würden eh nicht hier sein. Sie würden eh nicht hier sein."

Sie seufzte leise. Cho setzte sich neben sie. Die beschleunigten Klassen hatten nur so wenige Schüler, dass alle vier Häuser zusammen gelegt waren. Sie waren nur zu neunt in Zaubertränke. In Arithmetik waren sie vorhin nur vier gewesen. Die meisten Schüler, die zurückgekommen waren, hatten sich entschlossen das gesamte Jahr zu wiederholen. Neville hatte gesagt, dass es bedeutete, er könne vielleicht sogar Zaubertränke sogar bestehen. Hermine glaubte, dass das möglich wäre, da Neville nun bei Slughorn statt Snape Unterricht hatte.

Plötzlich schien der Raum kälter zu werden und Professor Snape wehte hinein. Genau wie in ihrem ersten Jahr verschloss er im Vorbeigehen alle Fenster mit seinem Zauberstab. Er sah beeindruckend aus, einschüchternd, jeder Zentimeter der Tyrann, der er immer gewesen war. Er zog eine Grimasse, als er sich vor die Klasse stellte.

„Professor Slughorn hat mich informiert, dass er dieses Jahr zu viele Klassen hat. Also wird natürlich on mir erwartet, dass ich Zaubertränke zusätzlich zu Verteidigung unterrichte. Ich bin sicher Ihre Begeisterung über dieses Arrangement ist genauso groß wie meine." Er gab der Klasse einen tödlichen Blick, als hätten sie vorgeschlagen, dass er noch öfter in ihre Anwesenheit gezwungen werden sollte. Und dann trafen seine Augen auf Hermine. Seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, als ob er hoffte sie würde tot umfallen, wenn er es nur fest genug wünschte. In dem Moment wäre Hermine lieber Voldemort gegenüber getreten – ohne Zauberstab – als noch länger in diesem Klassenzimmer zu verbringen. Ihr wollte nicht ganz klar werden, was los war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie etwas Unverzeihliches getan haben musste. Sich unter dem Pult zu verstecken schien die logische Schlussfolgerung, aber er wusste bereits, dass sie da war.

„Miss Granger," sprach er kaum Lauter als ein Flüstern. „Was für eine Überraschung Sie hier zu sehen. Ich hätte gedacht Ruhm und Glanz würde Sie davon abhalten Ihre Schulbildung zu beenden."

Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Hermine wusste es besser, als ihm etwas zu entgegnen. Hier hatte sie ihre Antwort. Er hatte gestern Abend nicht bemerkt, dass sie als Schülerin zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte sich mit ihr, wie mit einer Erwachsenen, über ihre vorhergegangenen Unterhaltungen und ihre Korrespondenz unterhalten und fühlte nun, dass sie ihn hintergangen hatte. Natürlich war ihr das überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Sie hatte gedacht sie wären… nun, sie hatte es nicht wirklich durchdacht, aber sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er bis jetzt nicht seine Klassenlisten überprüft hätte. Aber sie hätte es gestern Abend merken müssen. Was für ein Professor gibt einem Alkohol?

Seinen Worten nach zu urteilen, war er zu demselben Schluss gekommen. Es war also ihre Schuld, dass er die Grenzen, in denen er sich bewegte, überschritten hatte. Hermine wusste, dass egal was sie tat, egal was sie sagte oder nicht sagte, sie würde ihre Strafe bekommen. Es war wie Tyrannen funktionierten. Sie hatte einen fatalen Fehler gemacht, jetzt musste sie bezahlen.

„Miss Granger, ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt."

_Zu spät._ „Tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Ich hätte gedacht Sie wüssten nach all dieser Zeit, wie viel das Lernen und Hogwarts mir bedeutet. Ich musste einfach zurückkommen und das Schuljahr absolvieren," sagte sie so ruhig und diplomatisch wie sie konnte. Sie entgegnete sogar seinen kalten Blick. Sie hielt den Atem an und wartete auf das unvermeidbare Nachsitzen mit Filch und den Abzug von fünfzig Punkten von Gryffindor.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sagte er nichts weiter zu ihr. Stattdessen wandte er sich an die Klasse. „Da wir nur eine begrenzte Zeit zur Verfügung haben, werden wir nur jene Zaubertränke durchnehmen, die ausreichend komplex sind oder als Standard für den praktischen Teil der UTZ Prüfung gelten. Um die Defizite auszugleichen werden Sie eine größere Menge an selbstständiger Arbeit und schriftlicher Aufgaben erhalten. Da unsere Zeit im Laboratorium kostbar ist, werden Sie Tests außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten absolvieren müssen. Den ersten erhalten Sie nächste Stunde als Wiederholung Ihrer Studien aus dem sechsten Jahr. Sie werden durch einen Wahrheitsschwur gebunden die Arbeit ohne Hilfe außerhalb Ihres eigenen Hirns zu absolvieren. Bei Nichteinhaltung dieser Auflagen sind die Konsequenzen etwas… ungemütlich." Professor Snape sah aus als hoffte er, dass einen von ihnen schummeln würde. Er gab ein Pergament herum, auf dem sie alle unterschreiben mussten. Hermine wollte testen welchen Zauber oder Fluch er auf das Papier gelegt hatte, aber sie bemerkte, wie Professor Snape sie anstarrte. Sie las den Schwur sorgfältig (er war Standard) und unterschrieb.

„Jetzt schlage ich vor Sie beeilen sich und befolgen die Instruktionen an der Tafel, da Sie nur noch eineinhalb Stunden übrig haben und der Trank genau diese Zeit benötigt, um ihn richtig zu brauen." Snape grinste bei der unschaffbaren Aufgabe, die er ihnen gegeben hatte. Hermine überflog schnell die Anleitung. Zuerst sollte sie die Mambawurzeln schneiden, während das Drachenblut und der Alkohol kochten, dann konnte sie die Fenchelsamen zerreiben während… Ihre fokussierte Konzentration als sie anfing ihr Gebräu herzustellen, half ihr die Hektik ihrer Klassenkameraden und die Blicke von Professor Snape zu ignorieren. Fünf Minuten bevor der Unterricht zu Ende war schöpfte Hermine eine Probe ihres Zaubertrankes ab, verschloss es in einerkleinen Flasche mit ihrem Namen und trat an Professor Snapes Schreibtisch.

Er rümpfte die Nase bei ihrer ausgestreckten Hand, nahm aber die Flasche. Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Pult, räumte den Platz auf, säuberte ihren Kessel und setzte sich, vor sich hin starrend, für die letzten drei Minuten des Unterrichts.

„Miss Granger," Snape hielt hinter ihrem Pult inne. „Was machen Sie da?"

„Nichts, Sir." Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Sie war sich sicher er würde ihren Blick als unverschämt ansehen und ihr Nachsitzen geben.

„Verstehe," sagte er sanft. „Und hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass Sie in der nächsten Stunde eine Prüfung haben würden?"

„Das haben Sie, Sir."

„Darf ich dann erfahren, warum Sie diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen um einige Minuten zu lernen? Oder sind Sie vielleicht so sicher im Stoff, dass Sie sich zu gut fühlen für meinen Unterricht zu Lernen?" Draco ließ ein Kichern hören, das Professor Snape mit einem Blick zum Schweigen brachte.

„Nein, Sir." Hermine konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung, um ruhig zu bleiben. Es kommt nur darauf an ruhig zu bleiben, die Strategie beizubehalten, wie Ron sagen würde. Ron. Schon der Gedanke an ihn ließ ihre Lippen zittern. Snape musste es gesehen haben. Er grinste.

„Nachsitzen bei mir heute Abend, Miss Granger. Vielleicht lehrt Sie das Ihre Lehrer zu respektieren." Er entließ die Klasse mit einer Handbewegung. „Punkt acht Uhr."

Sie nickte und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

----------------------------------

Hermine versuchte sich an ihre alten Ängste zu erinnern: vor Höhen, vor dem Fliegen, davor, dass ihrer Familie oder Harry oder Ron etwas zustoßen könnte. Also, warum sollte sie vor Professor Snape Angst haben? Er würde ihre Eltern oder sie nicht umbringen. Er würde sie höchst wahrscheinlich nur die Kessel schrubben lassen und beißende Kommentare abgeben um sie zu blamieren. Verglichen mit dem Verlust von Harry und Ron war das nichts. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Sie arbeitete um nicht denken zu müssen. Sie setzte ihren Weg in die Kerker fort. Es war beinahe acht Uhr. Sie klopfte nervös an die Tür.

Die Tür schwang auf und sie eilte an Snape vorbei. Er schloss die Tür mit einem lauten Knallen, aber sie weigerte sich, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Miss Granger, Sie werden diese Kessel säubern – ohne Magie. Bitte geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab." Snape streckte erwartungsvoll die Hand aus.

Nachdem sie ihm den Stab gegeben hatte, ging sie zu den Kesseln hinüber und machte eine Schätzung was für Putzmittel sie benötigen würde. „Professor, haben Sie Natriumdicarbonat?"

Er ging zum Regal hinüber. Als er an ihre Seite trat hatte sie bereits ein Dutzend Kessel mit Wasser gefüllt. Sie hob einen von ihnen und trug ihn zur Feuerstelle. Froh über ihre Kinderzeit bei den Pfadfindern, hatte sie bald ein Feuer entzündet und den Kessel darüber gehängt. Sie wartete, dass das Wasser kochte. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Professor um, nahm die Schachtel aus seiner Hand und gab einige Löffel voll in den Kessel. Sie wandte sich wieder den anderen Kesseln zu und begann die etwas viel versprechenderen zu schrubben.

Professor Snape wandte ihr den Rücken zu und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie wütend er auf sie und auf sich selbst war. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte warum. Seine Gefühle zu begutachten und zu bewerten war keine von Severus Stärken, also setzte er einfach seine Korrekturen fort. Er war allerdings nicht versunken genug, um nicht zu merken, wie heftig Miss Granger die Kessel schrubbte. Vielleicht tat er ihr ja einen Gefallen. Gestern Abend hatte sie schon wenig wie sie selbst geschienen.

Severus hasste Weasley und Potter nicht mehr so, wie es einmal der Fall war. All seine Bemühungen wurden endlich anerkannt, was eine überraschende Salbung gewesen war. Aber vielleicht hatte es mit dem Abend im Juli auf dem Ball begonnen. Weasley schien ihn ehrlich zu respektieren und seine Hilfe zu schätzen. Es gab nichts wie geschätzt zu sein. Nach Voldemorts Fall bekam Severus endlich genug Schlaf und es war ein Schlaf, der nicht von Alpträumen über Lilys oder Harrys Tod geplagt war. Er hatte seine Schuld getan. Wenn Severus mehr an die Emotion gewöhnt gewesen wäre, hätte er seine Reaktion auf ihren Unfall vielleicht als Bedauern identifiziert.

Als Severus wieder zu Hermine hinüber sah, schleppte sie einen weiteren Kessel zum Feuer. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihrer Uniform. Er sah keinen Kragen oder Krawatte aus ihrem Umhang herausragen. Er stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und schlenderte zu ihr herüber. „Miss Granger, was ist mit Ihrer Uniform passiert?"

„Ich trage meinen Umhang, Professor." Röte begann in ihre Wangen zu kriechen, was Severus neugierig machte.

„Und tragen Sie irgendetwas darunter?" Er grinste, so als ob er es bezweifelte.

„Natürlich," antwortete sie erbost.

„Nun, schauen wir mal. Accio Umhang." Ihr Umhang flog über ihren Kopf und enthüllte einen sehr kurzen Jeansrock und ein sehr enges Tanktop mit tiefem Ausschnitt. Ihren Umhang noch in der Hand begann er um sie herum zu gehen und sie von allen Seiten zu bewundern.

„Aber, aber, Miss Granger. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Verführung Ihr Motiv war." Er war wieder vor ihr angekommen und gab ihr einen geübten lustvollen Blick. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie mich recht willig vorfinden." Er wäre sehr überrascht gewesen, wenn dies tatsächlich ihre Absicht gewesen war, aber er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, wie er sie provozieren konnte. Er streckte die Hand aus, als wollte er ihr Gesicht berühren.

Rasch trat sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite. „Ich hatte keinerlei solcher Absichten."

„In dem Fall würden Sie mich bitte aufklären was Ihre," er zögerte um des Effektes Willen, „interessante Wahl an Bekleidung betrifft."

Sie holte tief Luft und weigerte sich ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich bezweifle, dass Sie mir glauben werden. Nun, Lavender erzählt immer, dass sexy Unterwäsche das Selbstbewusstsein fördert. Nicht, weil es irgendjemand sieht, sonder weil man weiß, dass man sie trägt…" Sie zögerte, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich war… nervös wegen dem Nachsitzen. Ich besitze nicht wirklich sexy Unterwäsche. Also dachte ich das vielleicht sexy Kkleidung denselben Effekt haben würde," endete sie lahm.

„Ich glaube Ihnen. Aber nur, weil die Geschichte zu armselig ist um erfunden zu sein."

„Na schön," schrie Hermine plötzlich außer sich. „Gucken Sie nur so viel Sie wollen. Ist mir doch egal. Mir ist alles egal. Ich will einfach nur, dass dieser Schmerz aufhört. Sie lassen mich ja nicht einmal zu ihnen. Ginny hat sie auch nicht gesehen. Wir sind nicht wichtig genug. Wir sind ihre Freundinnen, aber warum sollte das heißen, dass wir irgendetwas erfahren, was ihnen zugestoßen ist!?" Sie schrie in voller Lautstärke während sie auf Snape zuging, bis ihre Nasen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Er starrte sie schockiert an. „Sie haben sie nicht gesehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er seufzte. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger." Er gab ihr ihren Umhang und ging zur Tür. Sie folgte ihm still. Sicherlich würde er sie wegen ihres Anfalls zur Schulleiterin bringen. Hermine war überrascht, als er sie zum Eingang von Hogwarts führte. Sie wollte ihn fragen, ob er sie rausschmeißen wollte, aber sie wusste es besser. Kein Grund ihn auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken zu bringen. Als sie bei den Toren ankamen, bat er sie fest seinen Arm zu fassen. Ein Ruck hinter ihrem Nabel, dann standen sie draußen vor St. Mungos.

Schock war ihre erste Reaktion. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte die Medihexen zu überzeugen sie zu Harry und Ron zu lassen, was gab ihm den Glauben, dass er es schaffen würde? Aber dann erinnerte Hermine sich an zwei Dinge: Professor Snape liebte es ein Tyrann zu sein und er konnte sehr beängstigend sein. Vielleicht würden sie Glück haben. Snape konnte jeden einschüchtern.

Als sie das Gebäude betraten, schritt Snape direkt auf den Zauberer zu, der gerade am Empfang Dienst hatte. In seiner glättesten Stimme fragte er, „Ich habe die Information, dass ein gewisser Mr. Ronald Weasley und ein Mr. Harry Potter in Ihrer Behandlung sind?"

„Und wer sind Sie?" Der Zauberer war etwa hundert und sah den jüngeren Mann misstrauisch an.

„Severus Snape. Ich bin ein Professor in Hogwarts."

„Sind Sie dieser Tripelagent?" Der Zauberer beäugte ihn neugierig.

„In der Tat. Und vielleicht erkennen Sie auch Miss Hermine Granger wieder." Er schob sie vor, sodass der alte Mann sie deutlich sehen konnte. Der Zauberer nickte langsam.

„Wie Sie sehen können, wollen wir den beiden Herren nichts Böses," fuhr Snape fort.

„Ist egal," sagte der Zauberer fest. „Sie stehen nicht auf der Liste."

„Kann ich die Liste einmal sehen?" fragte Severus aalglatt.

Der Zauberer zuckte die Achseln und reichte ihm ein Klemmbrett. Severus überflog das Dokument rasch und nickte. „Ja. Ich sehe, was Sie meinen. Wir stehen definitiv nicht hier drauf."

Er drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Tut mir leid, meine Liebe. Aber vielleicht hast du nichts dagegen, wenn ich meiner Großmutter guten Tag sage? Wir sind schließlich schon mal hier. Und ich habe ihr so viel von dir erzählt. Sie würde sich geehrt fühlen, wenn du sie besuchst."

Hermine nickte misstrauisch. Da war irgendetwas, was sie verpasst hatte. Snape sah viel zu selbstgefällig aus. Sie folgte ihm gehorsam und erwähnte wie glücklich sie war seine Verwandte zu treffen. Snape bewegte sich mit der Autorität von jemandem, der genau wusste wo er hin wollte. Hermine musste beinahe rennen, um mit seinen langen Schritten mitzuhalten. Er hielt vor Zimmer Nummer 534 an.

„Da sind wir," sang er beinahe und schob sie hinein. Sie hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, die zwei ihr bekannten Jugendlichen zu sehen, aber sie war es. Wie…? Aber natürlich, die Akte würde die Zimmernummer enthalten. Brillant! Dann lief sie zu den Betten.

Hermine hatte entstellte Körper erwartet, mit Gips um alle ihre Extremitäten. Und Verbandsmassen. Aber die Jungs sahen einfach nur aus als würden sie schlafen, nur, dass ihre Augen weit geöffnet waren. Es war fast noch beunruhigender, als wenn sie blutverschmiert gewesen wären. Sie sollten über ihren Überraschungsbesuch lachen. Langsam ging sie zu Harry hinüber.

„Harry," flüsterte sie. „Professor Snape hat mich reingeschmuggelt. Ich hab schon vorher versucht herzukommen. Ginny auch. Aber sie wollten uns nicht reinlassen. Ist das nich komisch? Nach all den Lobeshymnen wie großartig wir vier doch wären wollten sie uns nicht mal in eure Nähe lassen. Wollten uns nichts erzählen. Warum, Harry? Was ist so toll an Autos? Was ist passiert?"

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und lehnte sich vor, bis ihre Gesichter sich berührten. Sie wartete. Darauf hoffend, dass er zwinkern oder etwas sagen würde. Oder zuckte. Irgendein Zeichen, dass er sie hören konnte. Sie fing an ihm übers Haar zu streichen. „Harry, es wird alles gut. Ich finde etwas. Das tue ich doch immer. Nach allem was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, kann es doch so nicht enden." Sie gab ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln, als hätte er sie tatsächlich gehört, als könnte er sie sehen. Sie küsste seine Stirn und stand auf.

Hermine ging zu Rons Bett hinüber. Sie setzte sich nicht sofort. Zuerst zog sie den Umhang aus. Sie drehte sich einmal in Rons Gesichtsfeld. „Was meinst du? Professor Snape dachte es würde dir gefallen." Sie grinste verlegen. „Freust du dich?"

Sie kroch neben Ron auf das schmale Bett und streichelte seine Wange. Hermine fuhr mit den Fingern seine Gesichtszüge nach. Zuerst die Augenbrauen, dann die Nase, dann die Wangenknochen, das Kinn, die Lippen. Sie sog den Anblick seines Gesichts in sich auf, als würde sie ihn niemals wieder sehen. Schließlich sprach sie. „Ich bin wieder in Hogwarts. Du würdest dich so über die Menge an Hausaufgaben wundern. Du und Harry, ihr hättet mich umgebracht, wenn ich euch überredet hätte wieder zurückzugehen. Kein Quidditsch und viel zu viel Arbeit." Sie zwang sich zu lächeln. „Aber du kennst mich ja. Es ist schon okay. Ich vermisse euch beide. Ich hatte gedacht, wir würden den Rest des Sommers miteinander verbringen. Ich arbeite sehr hart. Ich bin mit dem Buch noch nicht wirklich vorangekommen. Ich konnte einfach nicht arbeiten nachdem… du und Harry hierher gekommen seid. Ginny vermisst auch dich. George geht es einigermaßen. Er hat eine Hilfskraft eingestellt. Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern dich besucht haben… ich glaube Fleur ist schwanger. Sie scheint noch schöner zu sein als sie sowieso schon ist. Zum Glück muss ich mich nicht damit messen…" Sie brach ab. Ihre Stimme wollte nicht mehr. Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Hermine hatte völlig vergessen, dass Snape mit im Raum war. Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war dem Jungen neben sich zugewandt. Sie drückte ihre Stirn an seine. „Rate mal was passiert ist. Snape hat mir Nachsitzen gegeben. Dafür eine Schülerin zu sein." Sie lachte. „Kannst du das glauben? Als ob es meine Schuld wäre, dass er dachte ich würde nicht zurückkommen. Naja, ich hab die Kessel mit Elan geschrubbt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er gemerkt hat wie therapeutisch das für mich sein würde. Ich musste wirklich nur ein bisschen körperlich was tun, verstehst du? Naja, vielleicht nicht. Es ist eine Muggelgewohnheit. Und dann hat er mich hierher gebracht. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er das geplant hatte, oder? Nein, natürlich nicht."

Sie stellte ihre Stimmer tiefer. „Snape is ja ganz okay, Hermine. Aber ehrlich! Er ist nicht soo okay! Erinnerst du dich noch an die Okklumentikstunden?" Hermine lächelte traurig.

„Na gut, Ron. Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich dich sehen konnte. Ich würde sagen wir sind ihm was schuldig." In dem Moment, als sie das sagte, erinnerte sie sich, dass sie nicht allein im Zimmer war. Sie blickte entsetzt auf die Person, die am Rand des Bettes stand. Aber Snape schien von einigen Papieren eingenommen._ Vielleicht hat er mich nicht gehört_, betete Hermine. Sie gab Ron einen weiteren Kuss und stand auf.

„Danke, Professor," sagte sie. Er sah auf, als hätte er vergessen, dass sie existierte.

„Ja… nun… ich kann Sie zurückbringen… wenn Sie möchten…" Seine leise Stimme brach ab, als er ihren geschockten Ausdruck sah.

„Ja, danke," flüsterte sie. Er nickte kurz.

Still verließen sie das Krankenhaus und apparierten zurück nach Hogwarts. Er sagte nichts, als er in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers schritt. Hermine wusste nicht, ob er erwartete, dass sie ihm folgte oder nicht, aber sie tat es trotzdem. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, zuckte er zusammen, anscheinend überrascht, dass sie noch da war.

„Haben Sie etwas vergessen, Miss Granger?" Snape war offensichtlich wenig erfreut immer noch in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Hermine nickte und holte ihre Tasche, wo sie sie neben den verdreckten Kesseln abgelegt hatte. Sie fragte, „Wollen Sie, dass ich das noch zu Ende –"

„Nein. Das wäre alles für heute," sagte Snape angespannt.

„Professor?" begann Hermine vorsichtig „Das… das war kein Autounfall."

„Sehr aufmerksam, Miss Granger." Snape sah gelangweilt aus.

„Aber… was dann? Ich meine… wissen Sie es?"

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Geschlagen murmelte Hermine, „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape," und ging nachdenklich zurück zu den Gryffindor Schlafsälen. Es würde eine weitere schlaflose Nacht sein. Diesmal nicht aufgrund der Ungewissheit, sondern weil sie jetzt wusste, dass ihre besten Freunde sie vielleicht nie wieder wirklich hören würden.

.

* * *

A/N: Bitte schreibt Reviews!!!


	8. 8 Superman

A/N: Und ein weiteres Kapitel.. :) Das nächste könnte etwas dauern. Es ist gerade Semesterbeginn und das bedeutet eine Menge Termine.. aber ich werde mich wie immer bemühen! :)

* * *

.

**8. Superman**

"_It's not easy to be me."_ -- Five for Fighting

.

Snape schritt durch die gefüllten Hallen des Ministeriums, als wäre er dort zu Hause. Er peitschte an der persönlichen Sekretärin des Ministers vorbei ohne einen Blick an die arme Frau zu verschwenden, die stotterte er bräuchte einen Termin. Er nickte den beiden Auroren zu, die die Tür bewachten, und platzte in das private Büro des Zaubereiministers. Kingsley blickte nicht einmal auf.

„Severus, setz dich doch." Snape rührte sich nicht. „Hör schon auf," sagte Kingsley, als er den Blick hob. „Ich wusste, dass du es sein würdest. Niemand sonst meint er müsse in mein Büro hinein sprengen. Du kannst mich so nicht einschüchtern; auch wenn es deine Schüler vor Angst erstarren lässt."

Snape grinste. „Ich würde nie versuchen dich zu tyrannisieren, Kingsley. Allerdings glaube ich die Notwendigkeit zu haben deine Handlungen in Frage zu stellen. Ich dachte du würdest das lieber privat handhaben wollen, als in einer Pressekonferenz."

Kingsley lachte bei der Drohung. „Und hier sitze ich und hoffte, dass diese Hexen dich… freundlicher gestimmt hätten."

„Du solltest mich eigentlich besser kennen." Snapes Augen bohrten sich in die des anderen Mannes. „Also, lass uns die Nettigkeiten beiseite lassen. Was ist mit Weasley und Potter passiert?"

„Ah." Kingsley sah erfreut aus. „Ich habe gehört, dass du und Hermine gestern Abend in St. Mungos waren. Ihr habt sie gesehen." Es war keine Frage.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Das Auto wurde auf einer Straße nicht weit von der Feier an dem Abend geparkt aufgefunden. Die Jungs saßen drinnen im gleichen Zustand, wie du sie in St. Mungos gesehen hast. Zuerst dachten wir es wäre eine Ganzkörperklammer. Aber alle üblichen Gegenzauber waren erfolglos. Wir haben so etwas noch nie gesehen. PR hat entschieden, dass je weniger Leute wüssten, was wirklich passiert war, desto besser. Die breite Öffentlichkeit glaubt sie sind im Ausland. Die Familie wurde angehalten, diesen Eindruck nicht zu korrigieren."

„Hört sich sinnvoll an. Aber sicherlich könnten Ginny und Hermine…" Snape stockte.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa weich, oder?" Kingsley grinste als Snape eine Grimasse zog.

„Ich muss beide unterrichten. Ich kann dir versichern, dass mein Leben sehr viel angenehmer wäre, wenn sie sich nicht ständig die Augen ausheulen würden." Kingsley schien ihm zu glauben. Severus war nie ein besonderer Freund von Hysterie gewesen. Die Mädchen hatten ihn nicht wirklich gezwungen ihre Tränen mit anzusehen, aber die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und die matten Gesichtsausdrücke schrieen geradezu, dass sie mit der Situation nicht so gut umgingen.

„Ich habe die Möglichkeiten mit Molly und Arthur besprochen. Sie dachte es wäre am besten…"

Snape stoppte Shacklebolt mit einer Handbewegung. „Du meinst Molly hat entschieden, dass sie schon genug durchmachen mussten und wollte sie nicht der Wahrheit aussetzen. Nach allem was sie durchgemacht haben, sollte man meinen –"

Kingsley seufzte laut. „Ich weiß. Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu diskutieren. Aber sie war so aufgebracht wegen Freds Tod… Ich habe einige der besten Medizauberer und –hexen an dem Fall, aber bis jetzt sieht es nicht so viel versprechend aus."

„Potter ist immer noch der Junge-der-lebte," sagte Snape. „Nur lebt er nicht wirklich."

Kingsley versuchte sein Lächeln über den makabren Scherz zu verbergen. „Gut zu wissen, dass sich manche Dinge nicht ändern. Severus, würdest du… ich weiß, was du von den beiden hältst." Er hielt inne und sortierte ein paar Papiere. „Aber wenn du dir vielleicht die Zeit nehmen könntest, sie zu beobachten… vielleicht findest du ja einen Hinweis oder – "

„Entweder denken du und McGonagall, dass ich irgendwelche geheimen Zauberkräfte besitze oder ihr versucht mich umzubringen." Severus sah nicht glücklich aus. „Du hast schon die meiste meiner Freizeit in Beschlag genommen. Ich trete in deinen verfluchten Gerichtsverfahren mindestens einmal in der Woche als Zeuge auf! Ich muss elf Klassen unterrichten, weil dieser Schwachkopf Slughorn sich strikt und einfach weigert die beschleunigten Zaubertränkekurse zu unterrichten, was bedeutet, dass ich neun Verteidigungsklassen und zwei Zaubertränkeklassen habe, die voller Idioten sitzen. Und du willst, dass ich einen unmöglich lösbaren medizinischen Fall in meiner übrigen Zeit auf mich nehme!"

„Naja, nach November hast du nur noch sieben Klassen," konterte Kingsley und grinste dann. „Du wirst dich zu Tode langweilen. Und ich bin sicher Hermine wäre mehr als glücklich dich zu unterstützen. Harry und Ron sind ihre besten Freunde. Und ich bin sicher, solltest du dieses Rätsel lösen, wäre ein weiterer Orden des Merlin und sogar eine neue Zaubertränkeauszeichung drin. Nicht dass du noch mehr von letzterem brauchst…"

Snape funkelte den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch wütend an. „Mit Freunden wie dir, wer braucht da noch Feinde?"

„Wir freuen uns über deine Unterstützung, Severus." Kingsley blickte drein wie eine Katze, die gerade Sahne geschleckt hatte.

„Kingsley, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich die beiden Zaubererhelden etwas besser bewachen. Es war zu einfach gestern Abend rein zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass wir die meisten Todesser in Gewahrsam haben, aber wir haben nicht alle erwischt. Dieser Unfall beweist das. Wofür bezahlst du deine Auroren denn?"

„Um unsichtbar zu sein. Woher meinst du denn, dass ich weiß, dass ihr dort wart?" Erzürnt stand Snape auf und donnerte die Tür ohne weiteren Kommentar hinter sich zu.

Er hatte einen Stapel mit Pergamenten in Höhe des Eiffelturms zu korrigieren und musste sich vier Klausuren ausdenken. Er versuchte immer noch die Zeit zu finden um nachzuforschen, wie Lily ihn gerettet haben könnte. Und jetzt wollte das Ministerium, dass er mal wieder einschritt und Potter rettete. Wer war er bitte, Superman? Warum hatte er gedacht, das Leben würde einfacher werden nachdem Voldemort besiegt war? Heute musste er fünf Klassen unterrichten. Er linste auf seine Uhr, der Unterricht begann in exakt sieben Minuten. Er hastete die Treppen hinunter zum nächsten Kamin. Natürlich würde Minerva Albus Ausschluss von Hogwarts aus dem Flohnetzwerk fortführen.

„Drei Besen," kommandierte er. Als er aus Rosmertas Kamin stieg schüttelte er seinen Umhang aus. „Rosmerta, haben Sie einen Besen?"

Die Barkeeperin lächelte und reichte ihm einen Nimbus 2000. „Bring ihn einfach am Samstag zurück," schnurrte sie.

Snape ignorierte ihre flatternden Augenlider. Er schnappte sich den Besen, ging rasch zur Tür hinaus und stieg auf den Besen. Er würde zum Klassenzimmer fliegen müssen. Nun, die Gesichter würden unbezahlbar sein. „Wenn ich das Fliegen nur nicht hassen würde," murmelte Severus.

.

.

* * *


	9. 9 Nachsitzen

A/N: Sorry, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat! Ich hatte in letzter Zeit echt viel zu tun und das wird auch leider erst mal so bleiben.. ich werde mich aber trotzdem bemühen recht bald das nächste Kapitel fertig zu stellen! :)

* * *

**9. Nachsitzen**

"_It was such a vital thing that you grasped: the meaning intended... It's such a delicate thing. It's such a fragile thing that we have." _-- Camera Obscura

-

„Wirklich, Hermine, ich weiß nicht, warum du immer noch in den Unterricht gehst. Ich wrde einfach bitten vom Unterricht befreit zu werden." Seamus schüttelte den Kopf als er sich etwas mehr Kürbissaft eingoss. „Ich meine, Snape kann echt ätzend sein, aber das ist doch wohl nicht fair!Mit gestern ist es wie oft? Acht mal Nachsitzen?"

Hermine lachte. „In etwa vier Wochen. Fred und George wären stolz."

„Sie hatten wirklich geniale Ideen für Streiche. Aber du machst ja noch nicht mal was!" protestierte Lavender. Dann senkte sie ihre Stimme. „Ich wette, ich weiß was das Problem ist."

Alle lehnten sich näher heran, um ihre Theorie zu hören. „Naja, den Sommer über… ich meine, dem Propheten nach ist es ziemlich eindeutig, dass er… ihr wisst schon… ständig ne andere Hexe hatte. Dann ist er auf Weltreise gegangen…" Lavender wurde sehr rot, als sie merkte, dass keiner wusste wovon sie sprach und hastete durch den Rest ihrer Rede. „Er wird nicht flachgelegt."

Sie sah sich die offenen Münder um sich herum an und strahlte bei dem Schock, den sie verursacht hatte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht," bekannte Seamus. Neville wurde ohnmächtig. Jeder in Hörweite wurde rot, nickte aber. Hermine war die einzige, die nichts sagte. Die Teller und Schüsseln mit den Frühstück verschwanden und alle standen auf, um aus der Großen Halle in den Unterricht zu hasten.

.

Zwischen dem Pauken für die UTZ und den Hausaufgaben, hatte Hermine kaum Zeit für etwas anderes. Die beschleunigten Kurse waren anspruchsvoll, selbst für ihre Standards. So sehr sie für ihr nächstes ‚Nachsitzen' lebte, waren die Besuche doch nervenaufreibend. Sie zu sehen machte das Leben ohne sie noch schwerer. Sie hatte Ginny noch nichts gesagt, also hatte sie ständig ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie sie sah. Trotz ihres Versprechens an Ron hatte sie noch keine Zeit gehabt nachzuforschen, was mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Sie hatte das Thema nicht gegenüber Professor Snape angesprochen. Er tat schon mehr als genug, dass er sie zu den Jungs brachte. Sie konnte nicht noch mehr von ihm verlangen. Der Tag schien still zu stehen, bis sie ihre Achtuhrverabredung hatte.

„Sir?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, als sie in sein Büro trat.

„Ja, Miss Granger?" Snape klang hundemüde, als er mit der Hand über die Schläfen fuhr.

„Warum?" fragte sie. Er sah verwirrt aus, also erläuterte sie. „Warum bringen Sie mich zu den Besuchen? Schließlich müssen Sie es nicht tun."

„Nein, das muss ich nicht." Snapes Stimme implizierte, dass er das Privileg für ihrer Impertinenz wegen wegnehmen würde. „Aber, ich weiß… ich fühle…" Severus konnte die richtigen Worte nicht finden. Wie konnte er diesem Mädchen sagen, dass er verstand, was es bedeutete von seiner Liebe getrennt zu sein? Was für ein romantischer Weichling er doch geworden war! Der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn umbringen sollen und ihm einen Gefallen tun sollen. Es war demütigend.

"Ist schon okay." Hermine legte ihm ihre Hand auf seinen Ärmel. "Ich verstehe. Aber muss es denn immer Nachsitzen sein?"

Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Angst um ihren Ruf? Ts ts, Miss Granger."

„Nein, Sir." Hermine hielt inne und überlegte, dann entschloss sie, dass es ihn vielleicht zum Lachen bringen würde. „Es bringt nur eine Menge Gerüchte auf. Darüber, warum ich so oft Nachsitzen bekomme."

„Außer jemand hat gesehen, was sie am ersten Abend getragen haben, bezweifle ich, dass sie glauben wir hätten eine Affäre." Snape grinste.

„Nein. Eher das Gegenteil." Hermine wollte ihn bezahlen lassen, dass er diesen peinlichen Moment in ihrem Leben wieder aufwühlen musste. Das war das letzte mal, dass sie Lavenders Rat befolgte. „Sie glauben, dass Sie schlecht drauf sind, weil Sie nicht flachgelegt werden."

Zum ersten Mal in ihrer Erinnerung schien Snape sprachlos. Und Hermine war besorgt, dass sie vielleicht die Grenzen überschritten hatte. Verdammt, sie war sich sicher, dass sie es hatte. Was wenn er jetzt aufhörte sie nach St Mungos zu bringen? _Mist_.

Snape begann zu lachen, ein tiefes volles Lachen, das Hermine überraschte. Als er sich getraute zu sprechen sagte er, „Ich frage mich, ob sie mehr geschockt sein würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass…" Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, dass er mit einer Schülerin war. „Ja, nun, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, Miss Granger."

.

Der Trip nach St Mungos war wie jeder andere zuvor. Miss Granger würde ein Spektakel aus sich machen, redete mit den Jungen, als könnten sie sie hören, gab ihnen Küsse und streichelte ihnen über das Haar. Severus würde nicht einmal sich selbst eingestehe, dass ihn solche Behandlungen berührten. Schließlich schien es nicht so, als könnten Potter und Weasley in irgendeiner Weise antworten. Aber Severus begann zu glauben, dass sie hören konnten. Er hatte einige Tests gemacht, wie ihnen provokative Dinge zu sagen, während Miss Granger mit dem anderen beschäftigt war. Einmal sah er tatsächlich das winzigste Zucken in Weasleys linkem Auge.

Severus verbrachte immer die erste halbe Stunde ihres Besuches damit, sich mit ihren Akten auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Er überprüfte welche Zauber durchgeführt worden waren, welche Tränke verabreicht worden waren. Er bemerkte, dass der Heiler vorgeschlagen hatte Alraunen zu verwenden. Interessant… aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Versteinerung die Quelle des Problems war. Er hatte bereits eine Heilung durch Zaubertränke ausgeschlossen, was unglücklich war, da es das Feld seiner Expertise war. Und er zerbrach sich immer noch den Kopf, wer es getan haben könnte.

Bald genug war es jedoch schon Zeit zu gehen. Miss Granger war auf dem Heimweg extrem still. Das war sie immer. Er sollte wahrscheinlich etwas mitfühlender sein, Dumbledore hätte zweifelsohne ungefähr jetzt diesen Kommentar abgegeben, aber er fand die Stille eine schöne Abwechslung in ihrer Anwesenheit, sodass er nur Erleichterung fühlte. Sie steuerten unbemerkt den Verteidigungsklassenraum an. Severus begann sich über Miss Grangers vorherige Worte Gedanken zu machen. Vielleicht gab er ihr tatsächlich zu viele Nachsitzen. Es war eine Sache bei Potter. Die Feindseeligkeit zwischen den beiden war wohlbekannt. Aber Miss Granger… ja, das war eine ganz andere Sache. Und dennoch, sie würde doch niemals Nachhilfestunden benötigen oder die Zeit für ein Extraprojekt haben. Nicht mit den UTZs in weniger als einem Monat.

„Professor," sprach Hermine leise. Severus hob die Augenbraue. Schüchternheit von der Alleswisserin? „Ich habe mich gefragt ob… Könnte Ginny vielleicht mal Nachsitzen bekommen?"

Die Frage überraschte Severus. Er hatte nicht an Miss Weasley gedacht. Das würde die Sache komplizierter machen. „Nein, Miss Granger. Das ist nicht Teil des Plans."

„Plan?" Er schritt zu ihr hinüber, wo sie gegen einen Schreibtisch gelehnt stand.

„Sie wurden rekrutiert, Miss Granger. Um das ‚Problem' zu lösen, wie es ausgedrückt wurde. Deshalb hat uns das Ministerium die Besuche erlaubt."

„Aber, Sir, ich kann doch nicht…" Hermine senkte den Kopf und brach ab.

Severus trat einen Schritt näher heran und hob ihren Kopf sanft mit der Hand. Als sie seinen Blick entgegnete sprach er, „Miss Granger, ich – "

„Severus, ich muss dich sprechen – " Die Schulleiterin hielt abrupt inne als die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug. Das ‚Verdammt', das Severus murmelte war so leise, dass Hermine sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es tatsächlich gehört hatte. Er lehnte sich nähre heran, während sein Griff an ihrem Kinn stärker wurde. Für einen schrecklichen Moment dachte sie er würde sie küssen und alles was sie tun konnte, war sich in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen zu verlieren.

„Severus!" kreischte Minerva beinahe.

„Einen Moment, Schulleiterin." Severus führte seine andere Hand in die Nähe von Hermines Auge. „So. ich glaube jetzt ist es weg, Miss Granger." Er schnipste eine imaginäre Wimper fort und drehte sich zu dem Eindringling um. „Ich glaube, dass man normalerweise klopft."

„Severus, ich habe dich schon einmal gewarnt – " begann Professor McGonagall.

Severus verlor die Fassung und unterbrach sie. „Wenn du mich und Miss Granger bei einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss überraschst, dann höre ich mir deine Standpauke an! Das _Kind_ hatte etwas im Auge." Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Erinnere dich, Minerva. Ich bin hier geblieben, weil du mich darum gebeten hast."

„Miss Granger scheint in letzter Zeit eine Menge Nachsitzen zu erhalten," fuhr Minerva fort und ignorierte seinen Ausbruch.

„Frag Kingsley danach. Ich werde dir nichts erzählen. Nun, wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich muss dieses Nachsitzen zu Ende bringen." Severus schob sie beinahe aus der Tür.

„Kingsley?"

„Genau." Severus verschloss die Tür hinter ihr und legte einen Dämpfungszauber über den Raum. Dann drehte er sich zu der verwirrten Hermine um.

„Was zum Teufel?" fragte sie.

Severus seufzte tief und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Es sollte ohne Voldemort eigentlich einfacher werden."

„Ja." Hermine setzte sich auf den Boden. „Mum sagt immer, dass das Leben niemals einfach ist, aber das macht es auch nicht besser."

Severus ging zu ihr hinüber. „Shacklebolt möchte, dass wir eine Heilung für Potter und Weasley finden."

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich bin nicht schlau, Professor. Das wissen Sie doch. Ich kann gut lernen, aber ich habe keine natürliche… Mit diesem Zaubertränkebuch von Ihnen—Ich würde es Harry niemals sagen, ich wollte, dass er selbst herausfindet, wie es geht—aber Ihre Änderungen waren einfach nur genial. Ich kann nicht so denken. Und außerdem, niemand kann jemanden aus einem Koma erwecken. Oh, das ist ein Muggelbegriff, es bedeutet— "

„Ich bin in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, Miss Granger," unterbrach er sie harsch. „Ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Und ich denke nicht, dass ihre _Freunde_ daran leiden. Nein, ich denke es ist eine Art Zauber oder ähnliches… Ich bezweifle, dass ein Zaubertrank ihnen helfen könnte. Sie sehen also, warum ich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen könnte."

Hermine schüttelte einfach nur weiter den Kopf. Dann, zu Severus Missbilligung, begann sie zu weinen. Kein stilles Schluchzen, sondern lautes Heulen. Er türmte sich vor ihr auf und versuchte sie aufzuhalten, indem er ihre Emotionen mit einem scharfen, „Kommen Sie Miss Granger, dass ist nicht notwendig," abtat. So, das half für gewöhnlich. Seine Schüler hatten immer zu viel Angst vor ihm, ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Seine Worte ließen sie nur noch lauter heulen. Also setzte er sich neben sie und legte ihr zögerlich die Hand auf den Rücken. Als sie nicht zurückwich, ließ er seine Finger mit beruhigenden Bewegungen kreisen. Diese Taktik funktionierte manchmal bei den jüngeren Schülern, wenn sie von ihrem Heimweh überwältigt wurden.

Miss Granger schien ebenfalls in der Kategorie zu sein. Das Schluchzen wurde leiser. Aber dann heulte sie erneut auf und klammerte sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Als er sie hielt, danke er still dem Himmel, dass Minerva vorher hineingeplatzt war und nicht jetzt. Er tätschelte ihren Kopf und sprach sinnlose, beschwichtigende Worte, was sie zu beruhigen schien. Er dachte daran, dass sie genauso aufgelöst war, wie er es an dem Tag gewesen war, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Lily sterben würde. Als Miss Grangers Hand seine berührte, hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl eines Déjà Vu. Lächerlich. Sie kuschelte sich näher heran und er hielt sie fest. Eine Weile später zog sie sich schließlich zurück und wischte sich die Nase mit dem Handrücken.

„Tut mir leid," murmelte sie.

„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geweint, Miss Granger?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Als es passiert ist."

„Ah." Severus wurde zunehmend unbehaglich. „Miss Granger, er hat sie geliebt. Das wissen Sie. Immerhin haben Sie das."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf, als sie die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme wahrnahm. „Lily…" begann sie, bevor sie fluchte und den Mund hielt.

„Mit den Toten unterhalten, Miss Granger?" Snape sah nicht amüsiert aus. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich helfen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen," flüsterte sie.

„Für jemanden mit so wenig Selbstvertrauen haben Sie sehr viel Enthusiasmus gezeigt, als Sie wegen dem Zaubertrank zu mir gekommen sind. Wir könnten das veröffentlichen, wissen Sie." Snape versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Aber plötzlich kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke. Hatte sie? Er wusste, dass er, egal was die Medihexen sagten, gebissen worden war. Nagini verfolgte ihn manchmal in seinen Träumen. Er sah ihre Giftzähne auf ihn zu kommen, näher und näher.

„Aber Professor," sagte Hermine, „wir haben den Trank nie ausprobiert. Und Nagini ist jetzt tot."

„Ja. Dennoch, genug von ihren unzulänglichen Fähigkeiten. Ich bin der einzige, der sie degradieren darf." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln durch die Tränen. „Wir werden beginnen, wenn diese verfluchten beschleunigten Kurse beendet sind." Snape stand auf und sie folgte seinem Beispiel. Sie ging zur Tür hinüber. „Miss Granger, ich würde an Ihrer Stelle das Schloss nicht ohne Begleitung verlassen. Ich fürchte wer auch immer Potter und Weasley auf dem Gewissen hat, könnte auch hinter Ihnen her sein."

„Also glauben Sie, dass es ein Angriff war?" Hermine sah aufrichtig überrascht aus.

„Darauf können Sie wetten," sagte er und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um, wo er begann Papiere zu sortieren. Offensichtlich war sie entlassen.

.

.

* * *


	10. 10 Gute Nacht, mein Engel

A/N: Danke Annuschka für die Reviews! Solche Reviews sind es die mich anspornen weiterzumachen. Das gilt übrigens auch allen anderen Lesern: bitte schreibt Reviews und zeigt mir, dass ich weitermachen soll! Sie sind das Brot eines jeden, der ff veröffentlicht (auch wenn ich nur übersetze..) ohne die Reviews, die Rückmeldung von den Lesern macht es nur halb so viel Spaß! Danke!

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel...

* * *

**10 Gute Nacht, mein Engel**

"_It's time to go._" -- The Spaniels

-

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück erhielt Hermine ein großes Paket mit der Eulenpost. Als sie es öffnete war sie überrascht als ihr ein weicher, weißer Frottee Bademantel in die Hände fiel. Das Paket enthielt eine Notiz, aber sie las nur, „Die sicherere Alternative." Es stand kein Name drauf, aber Hermine erkannte die Schrift von all den roten Korrekturen in ihren Aufsätzen der letzten Jahre.

Lavender beugte sich herüber. „Von wem ist der?"

„Meiner Mum," sagte Hermine rasch. „Ich bringe ihn besser nach oben, bevor der Unterricht anfängt." Sie eilte aus der Großen Halle.

Zurück im siebte Klasse Mädchenschlafsaal schlüpfte Hermine aus ihrem Umhang und Pullover und probierte den Bademantel an. Er passte wie angegossen. Dann plötzlich fühlte sie, wie jemand sie umarmte. Sie erschrak und drehte sich um. Es war niemand da. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Schultern massiert wurden. Die Anspannung verließ langsam ihren Körper. Merkwürdig. Dennoch, es fühlte sich gut an. War der Mantel verzaubert? Hermines Kopf fiel nach vorne. Ihre sonst übliche Vorsicht war vergessen, als ihre Schultern und ihr Nacken anfingen sich zu entspannen. Sie linste auf ihre Armbanduhr. Noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, bis der Unterricht anfangen würde. Vielleicht konnte sie sich einfach ein paar Minuten hinlegen. Letzte Nacht war ihr Schlaf nicht so gut gewesen.

--------------------------

Hermine erwachte zu kichernden Stimmen. Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie Ginny, Lavender und Parvati. „Was macht ihr hier?" murmelte sie.

Ginny lachte. „Du musst echt müde gewesen sein. Es ist beinahe Abendessenszeit!"

„Nein! Ich hab doch gerade erst gefrühstückt. Du meinst, ich hab den ganzen Tag verschlafen?" Hermine warf den Bademantel beiseite und zog ihre Uniform über.

„Offensichtlich brauchtest du den Schlaf," sagte Ginny. „Du siehst viel besser aus."

„Ich hatte heute sieben Stunden!" stöhnte Hermine, als sie zur Tür hinaus rannte und sich auf den Weg zu ihren Professoren machte.

-----------------------

Eine Stunde später stand sie vor Snapes Tür. Sie hatte sich ihn als letztes aufgespart. Die anderen Professoren hatten nur etwas, wie, dass sie sich sicher gewesen waren, dass die Schüler unter dem Stress des beschleunigten Kurses früher oder später zusammenbrechen würden, gesagt. Sie hatten nicht gesagt, dass sie nie erwartet hätten, dass sie es sein würde. Allerdings hatte sie ja zweimal so viele UTZ-Kurse wie alle anderen, versicherte sie sich selbst, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer machte. Hermine klopfte erneut an der schweren Holztür und öffnete sie nach einem frustrierten „Herein."

„Miss Granger." Snape sah auf. „Was für eine Überraschung. Sie erhalten Nachsitzen für das Versäumen von zwei meiner Unterrichtsstunden heute. Als berühmte Kriegsheldin sollten Sie ein Beispiel setzen."

„Ja, Professor." Hermine lächelte. „Vielen Dank für den Bademantel."

Er nickte abwesend.

„Sir, was bedeutete Ihre Notiz?"

„Miss Granger." Verzweifelt setzte er die Feder ab und sandte einen Schweigezauber in Richtung Tür, die mit einem lauten Knall zufiel. „Ich habe schon viele Jahre gelehrt. Nur zu oft musste ich die leidenschaftlichen Umarmungen eines Pärchens beenden, das in Momenten des Kummers zusammen gefunden hatte. Letztes Jahr war es mit Abstand am schlimmsten! Die Mädchen behaupteten immer, nur ein wenig Zuneigung zu wollen, ‚getröstet' zu werden. So wie ich Weasleys Gemüt kenne, glaube ich kaum, dass solch eine Behauptung Ihren Freund beruhigen würde, wenn er aufwacht und Sie ihm erklären, dass Sie ihn nicht mehr lieben. Oder noch schlimmer, dass Sie und Mr. Longbottom gemeinsam ‚den Schmerz geteilt' haben."

Hermine starrte ihn eine Minute lang an, um seine Worte zu verarbeiten. Warum sollte sie sich Neville aussuchen, wenn sie eine Affäre wollte? Naja, es war ja nur ein Beispiel. Sie sah sich selbst nicht als die Art von Frau, die für etwas Trost eine Affäre anfangen würde, aber Snape hatte durchaus Recht… Sie nickte als Snape fortfuhr. „Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass Minervas Herz einen weiteren Schock vermutlich nicht vertragen würde. Ich dachte gestern schon, sie würde ohnmächtig werden." Er grinste, anscheinend sehr zufrieden mit sich. „Ich habe den Bademantel verzaubert, so dass er körperlichen Trost spendet, ohne die anderen Konsequenzen. Der Mantel wird Sie nicht belästigen, er spendet nur Trost. Und die Wirkung hört acht Stunden nachdem Sie ihn angezogen haben auf. Also keine Entschuldigungen mehr, dass Sie den Unterricht versäumen."

„Ich verstehe. Wie nett von Ihnen, Professor."

Snape wischte ihre Dankbarkeit mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite. „Nein, rein produktiv. Falls Sie anfangen mit einem anderen zu knutschen, wollen Sie vielleicht Potter und Weasley nicht mehr retten. Ich zähle darauf, dass Sie das Problem lösen. Ich habe viel zu viel anderes mit dem ich mich herumschlagen muss."

„Ich würde die beiden nicht aufgeben selbst wenn ich jemand anderen finde! Sie sind meine Freunde!" gellte Hermine.

„Wie allerliebst." Snape schien nicht beeindruckt. „Holen Sie sich die Notizen von Draco oder Ernie. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

---------------------------

Der Mantel stellte sich im Laufe der Woche als Himmelsgeschenk heraus, da Hermine zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall wieder richtig schlief. Während alle anderen ihre Zeit in Hogsmeade genossen, verbrachte Hermine das ganze Wochenende damit, versäumte Arbeit nachzuholen. Ginny hatte versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie eine Pause verdient hatte. Hermine hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie hatte als Lernpause bei Hagrid zum Tee vorbei geschaut, aber es war unbehaglich gewesen. Hagrid wusste nicht, dass es Harry und Ron nicht gut ging und Hermine fühlte sich nicht bereit es im zu sagen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über die Pläne für seinen Unterricht geredet und Hermine war froh sich nicht mehr mit seinen Kreaturen abgeben zu müssen!

Snapes Warnung hatte sie beunruhigt. Ron und Harry sahen nicht so aus, als hätten sie einen Autounfall gehabt. War sie dann ebenfalls in Gefahr? Was, wenn sie angegriffen wurden? Aber von wem? Die Todesser waren gefangen. Malfoy verdankte ihnen sein Leben.

Es musste die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen sein. Harry und Ron waren normalerweise von Reportern, Verehrern oder Freunden umringt. Sie apparierten wo auch immer sie hin mussten. Dass sie allein gewesen waren, in einer Muggelgegend in einem Auto von allen Dingen. Es musste zu schön um wahr zu sein gewesen sein. Aber wer?

Warum? Nun, triff deine Wahl. Sie hatten die Todesser und den übelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zerstört. Sie hatten geholfen den Frieden der Zaubererwelt wieder herzustellen. Jemand, der durch diesen Frieden etwas verloren hatte… die Gerichtsverfahren liefen immer noch. Vielleicht ein Angehöriger eines Todessers? Shacklebolt machte eine ganz schöne Schau daraus, fair zu sein. Er _war_ fair, überlegte Hermine. Ohne die Dementoren als Gefängniswärter in Azkaban, schien die Angst über Verräter zu lügen verschwindend gering geworden zu sein.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nur noch drei Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen. Harry und Ron würden, traurigerweise, nirgendwohin gehen. Sie würde sich nicht plötzlich erinnern wer es ihnen angetan haben könnte. Es würde seine Zeit brauchen. Für den Augenblick war das Problem in ihrem Hinterkopf und schmorte vor sich hin. Normalerweise dauerte es dann nur ein paar Wochen, bis die richtige Antwort herauskam.

Hermine ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und zog ihre Verwandlungsnotizen hervor. Sie war dankbar, dass Professor McGonagall eingewilligt hatte den beschleunigten Kurs zu übernehmen. Ihr Nachfolger schien, laut Ginny und Lavender, nicht ganz den Anforderungen zu entsprechen. Hermine hielt für einen Moment beim Durchsehen ihrer Notizen inne und genoss die Stille in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, dass sie den Raum für sich allein hatte. Es war schon voll genug gewesen, als sie den Schlafsaal mit Lavender, Parvati, Dana und Valerie geteilt hatte. Aber jetzt waren Ginny und ihr Jahrgang auch noch im gleichen Raum. Bei zehn Mädels in einem Zimmer war eine Katastrophe einfach vorprogrammiert. Die Hauselfen hatten die Betten und Kommoden magisch verkleinert, sodass sie weniger Platz verbrauchten aber mehr fassten. Dennoch gab es kaum Platz sich zu bewegen. Dana und Valerie waren normalerweise mit ihren Freunden unterwegs, aber bei so vielen Zimmerbewohnern, war immer jemand da. Außer heute. Sie waren alle nach Hogsmeade gegangen und Hermine konnte den Raum ihr Eigen nennen.

------

Einige Stunden später wurde ihre Ruhe von einer Truppe kichernder Mädchen unterbrochen. „Oh Hermine," quietschte Dana. „Du hättest mitkommen sollen, wir hatten so viel Spaß in den 'Drei Besen'."

„Und George hat endlich einen Laden in Hogsmeade aufgemacht," erklärte Ginny. „Er war enttäuscht, dass du nicht da warst. Er hat wirklich eine Menge toller neuer Erfindungen."

„Diese Liebesgeschichten Tagträume sind echt fabelhaft," kicherte Martha, eine von Ginnys Klassenkameraden. „Ich hab noch mal fünf gekauft. Professor Binns Unterricht wird ab jetzt mein Lieblingsfach sein!"

Hermine ließ all ihre Erzählungen über sich ergehen. Sie genoss ihre Gesellschaft wirklich, aber manchmal war es einfach etwas überwältigend. Sie musste sowieso eine Pause machen, entschied sie. Also, als sie ihre Notizen zusammen packte, nichte sie zu Parvatis Geschichte von einem gut aussehenden Zauberer, der vor dem Honigtopf mit ihr zusammen gestoßen war. Der Enthusiasmus der Mädels war berauschend und bald folgte eine große Kissenschlacht.

Dann erspähte Ginny Hermines Bademantel und ging hinüber. „Hey Hermine? Kann ich ihn mal anziehen?" Ginny wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Du schläfst ja geradezu in diesem Ding." Ginny hatte ihn um sich geschlungen. „Naja, ist ziemlich gemütlich."

Hermine wartete mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, dass Ginny ausrief, wie er ihr den Rücken massierte oder die Hände um ihre Hüfte schlang. Aber Ginny sagte weiter nichts über den Mantel und ein paar Minuten später hatte sie ihn wieder auf Hermines Bett gelegt. _Merkwürdig. Funktioniert der nur für mich?_ Aber alle weiteren Gedanken an den Bademantel wurden ihr aus dem Kopf vertrieben, als die Mädchen gemeinsam nach unten in die Große Halle zum Abendessen eilten.

.

.

* * *

A/N: bitte schreibt reviews! :)


	11. 11 Es ist mein Leben

A/N: Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung, sowie Link zum Original sind im ersten Kapitel!

* * *

.

**11 Es ist mein Leben**

"_Like Frankie said, I did it my way. It's my life."_ -- Bon Jovi

.

Severus war immer noch sauer auf Kingsley, dass er einfach ohne seine Zustimmung in diese bescheuerte Rettungsmission geworfen wurde, aber es würde Miss Grangers Schmerz lindern. Selbst wenn sie niemals eine Lösung fanden, hätte sie doch wenigsten aktiv alles versucht. Ein Albtraum weniger, urteilte er, zumindest für sie. Severus hatte immer noch Albträume, da er nicht in der Lage gewesen war Lily zu retten. Klar, ihr Tod und seine Informationen hatten dem Orden die nötige Waffe geliefert, die sie brauchten um Voldemort endlich zu besiegen: Harry Potter. Aber das tat nichts um Snapes Gewissen zu beschwichtigen. Es hätte genauso gut Neville sein können. Dann wäre Lily immer noch am Leben. Sie würde nicht ihm gehören, aber sie wäre am Leben. Es wäre vielleicht genug gewesen.

Snape seufzte. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung wie Lily ihn gerettet hatte, aber im Moment war es genug, dass sie es getan hatte. Ab und zu träumte er noch von dem Kuss. Ein Traum der schließlich wahr geworden war. Keine der Frauen, mit denen er seitdem zusammen gewesen war, konnte Lily Evans das Wasser reichen. Einige waren bewundernswert im Bett gewesen, aber kaum war es Morgen, hatte er kein Verlangen zu bleiben. Eine dralle Blondine hatte ihn sogar überredet seine Zähne permanent weiß zu zaubern. Es ließ ihn attraktiver aussehen. Er wusch sich sogar regelmäßig die Haare. Aber was hatte es schon für eine Bedeutung wie er aussah? Lily würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

Es waren einige Tage vergangen seit dem Abend an dem die Schulleiterin das letzte Mal in sein Büro und Klassenzimmer geplatzt war. Die Frau war eine Plage! Sie war der Grund, dass er den Plan viel früher preisgeben musste, als er vorgehabt hatte. Severus erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Überraschung, die er verspürt hatte, als Miss Granger ihre Zweifel offenbart hatte. Er hatte sie immer nur als herrische Besserwisserin gesehen. Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal daran gezweifelt, dass sie einen Trank brauen konnten, der Naginis Gift bekämpfen konnte. Warum war sie sich auf einmal ihrer Fähigkeiten so unsicher? Immerhin hatte er es geschafft sie zu beschwichtigen. Sie schien schon viel besser, als sie sein Büro verlassen hatte.

Er hoffte, dass der Bademantel Miss Granger abhalten würde irgendwelche Dummheiten zu begehen. Er fand es eine brillante Idee, als sie ihm später an dem Abend gekommen war. Sie war so zart in seinen Armen gewesen… so willig sich an ihn zu lehnen – ihren Lehrer! Ohne Frage war sie zu verzweifelt gewesen um rational zu denken. Snape befürchtete, dass sie sich auf jemanden einlassen würde bevor Ron aufwachte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er nicht vorhatte in der Tinte sitzen gelassen zu werden, wenn es darum ging dieses Rätsel zu lösen! Mr. Weasley hatte aufrichtige Gefühle für Miss Granger, auch wenn er mit seinen Fans flirtete. Es verlangte mehr als einen Mann den Snape je getroffen hatte, um kein Interesse an all der lächelnden weiblichen Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen. Aber letztendlich war es eindeutig, dass Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger zusammen glücklich sein würden. Es gab keinen Grund etwas anderes zu denken. Und warum sollte sie dämlich genug sein, sich auf andere Männer einzulassen? War sie so außer sich, dass jeder rationale Gedanke sie verließ? Oder waren Frauen einfach nie glücklich mit dem was sie hatten? Warum hatte Lily je nach James gesehen, wo sie doch ihn hatte? Severus schreckte zusammen, als er sich erinnerte, dass das ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen war. Aber Ronald Weasley hatte nichts weiter getan, als in diesen Unfall zu geraten. Er hoffte, der verdammte Bademantel würde Hermine vernünftig handeln lassen. Er brauchte sie vernünftig.

Aber warum war er auf einmal so besorgt? Es hatte nie zuvor gekümmert, ob ein Pärchen glücklich war oder nicht. Er konnte das niemals haben, warum sollten sie? Er war der Grinch der Beziehungen. Er wurde nachlässig. Irgendwie hatte Lily ihn zurück ins Leben geholt. Irgendwie schien es, jetzt wo Voldemort endgültig fort war, als wäre ein glücklicher Ausgang für alle möglich. Es schien so eine Verschwendung zu sein, sollte Miss Granger ihre Gelegenheit für ein glückliches Ende aufgrund ihrer Hormone vertun. Falls sie je herausfand, wie sie ihren Freund erwecken konnte. Wie hatte er die Rolle des wohlwollenden Onkels erhalten? Es war absurd!

Noch absurder war Minervas Gedanke, dass er der lüsterne Onkel wäre! Nun, wenn Minerva eine hyperaktive Fantasie hatte, würde er damit schon umgehen können. Der Gedanke, dass er eine Zuneigung gegenüber einer Schülerin entwickelte, war einfach lächerlich! Und Hermine Granger! Severus weigerte sich, sich zu erinnern wie gut sie sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte. Was sollte er denn mit einer 19-jährigen? Minerva McGonagall war absolut daneben. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er war gerade von einem weiteren Prozess im Ministerium zurückgekehrt. Aber wenn er jetzt nicht mit ihr reden würde, wusste er nicht, wann er das nächste Mal Zeit haben würde. Er wandte sich von der Richtung seines Quartiers ab und machte sich mit wehendem Umhang auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro.

.

Severus gab dem Wasserspeier das Passwort – Albus – und trat in das Büro der Schulleiterin. Minerva schien hektisch an einem Brief zu schreiben, der so lang war, dass das Pergament über das Ende ihres Mahagoni Schreibtisches hinaus rollte. Er räusperte sich und sie blickte überrascht auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Severus?" Sie platzierte die Feder zurück in ihren Halter.

„Ich wollte dich dasselbe fragen, Minerva."

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Zeit hattest den Minister zu kontaktieren," fing Severus an.

„Oh, ja," nickte Minerva. „Ron und Harry. Ja, ja. Ich kann Hermine nach ihrem Abschluss ihre eigene Unterkunft geben. Ich denke wir könnten behaupten sie würde akademische Recherche betreiben… Ich muss die Abschlusszeremonie noch planen… Severus, wie hast du diese Schule nur geleitet, während du Harry gerettet hast und mit allem was sonst noch los war?"

Severus schenkte ihr ein seltenes Lächeln. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen."

Minerva ließ einen lauten Seufzer hören und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es scheint wohl so."

Severus trat hinter ihren Stuhl und fing an ihre Schultern zu massieren. „Oh, du bist ein Schatz," nuschelte sie. „Das hier allein ist es schon wert dich wieder auf unserer Seite zu haben."

„In der Tat," gab Severus zurück. Eine Massage war die sichere Methode McGonagall auf seine Seite zu bringen. „Minerva, was ist bloß in dich gefahren?"

„Mmh?" murmelte sie wirr.

„Diese Sache, dass du in mein Büro platzt – zweimal schon. Du solltest wirklich lernen, wie man anklopft." Er drückte gegen einen störrischen Knoten in ihrem Nacken und bekam nicht zusammenhängendes Gemurmel zur Antwort. „Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass deinen Fantasie dich glauben ließe, ich würde die Schüler heimlich foltern, als dass ich Affären mit ihnen habe!"

„Ohh… es ist nur… ich…" Minerva fiel es schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während Severus den Stress aus ihren Schultern knetete. Es war schmerzhaft, aber auf eine gute Art. „Severus, nachdem… nachdem Albus gestorben war… stand ich unter Schock. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen nachzudenken… und dann warst du fort. Und Voldemort machte dich zum Schulleiter. Das letzte Jahr war die Hölle. Und dann bist du wieder verschwunden! Du bist während der Schlacht verschwunden. Ich weiß, dass ich dich gebeten habe dieses Jahr zurückzukehren. Und ich meinte das auch so… aber es ist einfach… schwierig alles was passiert ist hinter mir zu lassen. Und du hast ihr so viele Nachsitzen gegeben. Sie ist doch nie in Schwierigkeiten geraten… Okay, ist sie wohl, aber nie während des Unterrichts. Ich weiß, dass du niemals deine Position mit Miss Granger ausnutzen würdest. Aber es gibt Momente in denen…"

Severus nickte, obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Ich verstehe. Minerva, ich würde diese Grenze nicht mal übertreten, wenn Lily Evans als Reinkarnation zurück nach Hogwarts käme. Miss Granger muss sich meinetwegen keine Sorgen machen. Und ich weiß, dass sie das weiß. Es scheint nur so, als wüsstest du das nicht.

„Hättest du es lieber gehabt, dass ich ihre Cornea verletze, indem ich ‚Accio' verwende um das Ding aus ihrem Auge zu kriegen, nur um meine Distanz zu wahren? Man kann es nicht beides haben." Severus hatte schon vor langem gelernt, dass manche kleine Lügen leichter waren als die Wahrheit. Und dieses mal war keine Ausnahme.

Minerva lachte. „Das ist der Grund warum ich dich gebeten habe zurück zu kommen, Severus. Niemand denkt über solche Dinge so wie du. Vielleicht könnten wir die Situation ein anderes Mal weiter diskutieren?"

Severus hörte auf ihren Rücken zu massieren und schritt zum leeren Stuhl neben dem Feuer. „Okay. Es sind noch drei Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen. Dieses Jahr ist stressiger als letztes Jahr. Minerva, wenn du mir das je wieder antust, schwöre ich, dass ich gehen werde und niemals wiederkomme."

Minervas Lächeln stieg bis in ihre Augen als sie sprach. „Ich denke ich kann dir sicher versprechen, dass du nie wieder so viele Klassen zu unterrichten haben wirst. Immerhin sollte es mindestens ein weiteres Jahrhundert dauern, bis ein weiterer böser Dunkler Lord auftaucht. Elf Klassen ist eine Menge, aber sicherlich hast du sie inzwischen in die Unterwerfung verschreckt?"

„Das ist das Problem." Severus seufzte. „Die Erstklässler sind immer noch inkompetent, aber alle anderen Schüler sind zu verängstigt um geradeaus zu denken. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an der Erinnerung an den Verteidigungsunterricht unter den Carrows liegt oder daran, dass sie nicht glauben, dass ich auf ihrer Seite war. Es ist als ob Potter meine vielen Tugenden nicht ausführlich dargelegt hätte. Als hätte ich nie den Orden des Merlin erhalten. Ich weiß auch nicht. Es hat mir nie zuvor etwas ausgemacht, wenn sie Angst vor mir hatten. Wenn sie dachten, dass ich sie bis in die nächste Woche hexen würde, umso besser. Letztes Jahr habe ich nicht unterrichtet und wenn sie Angst vor mir hatten… nun, das mussten sie. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten mich anders zu zeigen. Aber jetzt, wo jeder Erwachsene anerkannt hat… Es ist einfach… schwieriger als es vorher war. Ich würde die Stufe ihrer Angst lieber selbst kontrollieren."

Minerva nickte. „Die Nachwirkungen sind immer am schwersten. Alles wieder zu normalisieren. Aber sicherlich ist es nicht so schlimm." Sie schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick. „Ich habe all die hübschen Hexen gesehen, die den Sommer über um deine Gunst geworben haben. Welche hast du mit nach Osteuropa genommen?"

„Keine. Ich bin dort hingegangen um sie loszuwerden. Meine bösen Blicke und mein Spott waren anscheinend ‚sexy' und ‚perfekt für einen Spion'. Sie wollten alle diejenige sein, die mir ‚helfen würde mich von meiner Liebe zu Lily zu erholen'. Genau diese Worte, Minerva. Es war verdammt noch mal nicht auszuhalten. Ich will nicht gebettet und geknuddelt werden, weil ich ein Spion war. Und dann wollte diese Kimmkorn eine Biografie über mich schreiben! Als Wimperson sein Haus erwähnt hat, nun, ich bin am nächsten Morgen abgereist."

„Wie traumatisch." Minerva lachte wieder.

„Ich lebe um dich zu amüsieren," sagte Severus sarkastisch.

„Dann freut es dich sicher zu hören, dass Rita Kimmkorn die Biografie tatsächlich geschrieben hat. Sie steht da drüben, falls du sie lesen möchtest." Severus stöhnte. „Und Kingsley war nicht besonders glücklich, dass du verreist bist. Er brauchte dich für die Zeugenaussagen gegen die Todesser."

„Ich habe jedes verdammte Wochenende seit Beginn des Semesters in diesem bescheuerten Raum verbracht und meine Aussagen gemacht. Als ob sie mich benötigten. Jeder Todesser hat eine fette Narbe, wo das Dunkle Mal war. Aber nein, es reicht noch nicht, dass ich schon genug Klassen und Zeugenpflicht habe, um mich verrückt zu machen. Kingsley besteht darauf, dass ich auch noch den Rest meiner kostbaren Zeit damit verbringe eine Heilung für das verdammte Duo zu finden."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab eine Zeit in der ich Hass hinter diesen Worten hören konnte."

Severus funkelte sie an und weigerte sich zu antworten. Minerva fuhr fort. „Nach Weihnachten benötige ich deine Hilfe bei der Suche nach einem neuen Zaubertränkemeister. Horace hat geschoren trotz allem im Frühling in den Ruhestand zu gehen."

„Ich sollte dasselbe androhen," gab Severus zurück.

„Blödsinn," sprach Dumbledores Porträt. „Was würdest du dann denn tun? Ein brillanter Forscher werden? Das bist du schon."

„Ich könnte verkaufen, ein Vermögen machen und in den Ruhestand gehen," antwortete Severus.

„Albus hat Recht," tadelte Minerva. „Du betreibst hier schon Forschung. Und außerdem, wen würdest du ohne Schüler denn terrorisieren?"

„Die Narren, die in meinem Labor arbeiten," schlug Severus vor. „Und ich könnte mein eigenes Haus haben. Kein Nachtdienst mehr oder Korrekturen."

„Ja," kicherte Minerva. „Schnapp dir eine von diesen Hexen, die dir hinterher laufen und lass dich nieder. Ich bin sicher sie würden dir die Türen einrennen, bevor die erste Woche vergangen ist sobald du Hogwarts verlässt."

„Du würdest es nicht wagen!?" Severus sprang aus seinem Sitz.

„Ich müsste gar nichts tun," versicherte Minerva ihm glatt. „Du wärst nicht so schwer zu finden. Selbst wenn du nach Spinner's End zurückkehrst bin ich sicher, dass einige Hexen den Ort… faszinierend finden würden."

„Wenn du das machst, erzähle ich allen was an dem Weihnachten passiert ist, als du eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey runtergekippt hast." Severus grinste. _Schachmatt_.

„Du würdest es nicht wagen!?" keuchte Minerva.

„Komm schon, Minerva. Wir wissen zu viel von einander, um dieses Spiel zu spielen." Severus ging zur Tür. „Ich sollte dich weiterarbeiten lassen."

Minerva legte die Hände an die Schläfen. „Gottseidank ist der Wiederaufbau bald beendet. Und dann noch diese Abschlusszeremonie. Du bist nicht der einzige, der vor dem Zaubergamot aussagen muss. Ich hatte gehofft diese Verfahren wären zu Beginn des Schljahres vorbei… Weihnacht wird schon schnell genug kommen."

Snape drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Minerva hatte vernünftiger reagiert, als er erwartet hatte. All die Jahre über war Minerva eine gute Kollegin gewesen. Sie waren nie wirklich Freunde geworden, Severus hatte nie Freunde. Dumbledore war sein Boss, nicht jemand dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Severus wollte nicht, dass der Schulleiter mehr über ihn wusste, als er ohnehin schon tat. Aber Minerva war das nächste zu einer Freundin gewesen, was Severus hatte. Bis zum Tod des Schulleiters. Und fühlte sich gut an jemandem die Gedanken, die ihn plagten, anzuvertrauen. In wen verwandelte er sich bloß? Erst sorgte er sich um Miss Grangers Beziehung, ohne jegliche Haken oder Häme. Und jetzt redete er so offen mit Minerva?! Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich besser fühlte, als wäre ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen. Es war ein Luxus, den er nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Er wollte sich bei ihr bedanken, aber das schien so reuevoll.

Er blickte sich zu Minerva um, die sich wieder ihrem Stapel von Pergament zugewandt hatte. „Ich habe heute gegen die Carrows ausgesagt," sagte Snape schon in der Tür. „Lebenslang für beide."

„Severus, das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich diese Woche erhalten habe." Breit grinsend griff Minerva mit neuem Elan nach ihren Papieren.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich werde mich bemühen das nächste Kapitel in spätestens zwei Wochen zu übersetzen.. :)


	12. 12 Geduld

A/N: Ein weiteres Kapitel geschafft! Ich hoffe es gefällt... :)

* * *

**12 Geduld**

"_It's been hard, but I have to believe. Have a little patience."_ -- Take That

.

Hermine bekam kein einziges Mal Nachsitzen im Laufe der letzten drei Wochen des beschleunigten Semesters. Sie hätte diese Veränderung vielleicht nicht einmal bemerkt. Jede wache Minute verbrachte sie im Unterricht oder mit ihren Büchern. Sie las während der Mahlzeiten; sie lernte in der Bibliothek, bis der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war. Dann lernte sie dort noch weiter. Schließlich, wenn sie die Wörter auf dem Papier nicht mehr länger erkennen konnte, stolperte sie die Treppe hinauf und fiel in den sanften Armen ihres Bademantels in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ginny hätte versuchen können sie abzulenken, aber die Gryffindor Quidditschmannschaft war nicht in bester Form. Die jüngste Weasley hielt fast jeden Abend Training. Ravenclaw hatte Hufflepuff letzte Woche besiegt und Ginny hatte schreckliche Angst, dass das Team ohne Harry und Ron nicht den üblichen Anforderungen entsprechen würde, wenn es Slytherin nächste Woche gegenübertreten musste. Seamus und Dean, wieder zurück im Team, waren die einzigen, die es wagten mit ihr zu sprechen. Ständig konnte man die drei in einer Ecke zusammenhocken sehen, wo sie über neue Strategien diskutierten. Während Hermine nur noch über den Unterricht reden konnte, schien Ginny vergessen zu haben, dass es in ihrem Leben noch mehr gab als nur Quidditsch. Falls Hermine überhaupt über Ginnys Besessenheit nachdachte, dann dass es gut für sie beide war sich in etwas anderem zu vergraben als in Kummer. Die meisten Tage waren beide zu erschöpft um nachts überhaupt noch zu träumen.

Hermine nahm sich den Samstagnachmittag frei, um das Quidditschspiel zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor anzusehen. Für einige Stunden vergaß sie, dass die UTZs über ihrem Kopf drohte, während sie mit ihren Hauskameraden jubelte als Dean ein Tor erzielte. Dennis Creevey kommentierte das Spiel. Dennis Stimme war eine ständige Erinnerung an den Tod von Colin und all den anderen. Hermine fühlte sich verloren ohne Ron als Hüter, aber Ginny war wieder als Sucher eingesetzt. Sie war gut und besser als Malfoy. Dennoch, Harry war schneller gewesen.

Am Ende blieb Hermine nicht, weil sie hoffte, dass sie Slytherin schlagen würden – das tat sie, das tat sie wirklich, nur nicht so sehr wie alle anderen – stattdessen blieb sie weil Ron und Harry so enttäuscht wären, dass sie es verpasst hatten. Sie würden jedes Detail hören wollen, wenn sie sie wieder sah, also machte sie fleißig Notizen von allen Pässen und Paraden.

Mehrere Stunden später platzte der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum von Jubelrufen der Schüler, die einen hart erkämpften Sieg feierten.

„Und dann, zisch! Aus dem Nichts taucht unser Kapitän auf," erzählte Dean. „Sie schnappte den Schnatz direkt unter Malfoys versnobter Schnauze weg!"

Ginnys Gesicht zeigte eine fröhliche Röte. Jemand hatte Kekse und Kuchen aus der Küche organisiert und die Erstklässler waren von den ungewohnten Mengen an Zucker alle etwas grün im Gesicht. Hermine konnte sich kaum selbst denken hören und ihr Kopf begann zu pochen. Jeder gab seine Version seiner beliebtesten Strategien wieder und das Gelächter und Gejubel wurde immer lauter. Es schnellte langsam außer Kontrolle. Als Vertrauensschülerin hatte sie die Pflicht Ordnung zu wahren. Sie ließ es bleiben.

Stattdessen stahl sie sich an der Fetten Dame vorbei und ging zur Bibliothek. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen zu feiern. Seit Beginn des Semesters hatte Hermine sich immer wieder erinnert, dass Harry und Ron so oder so nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt wären, dass dieses Jahr eh anders gewesen wäre. Aber, da war sie sich sicher, sie wären für dieses Spiel zurückgekehrt. Sie hätten niemals die Gelegenheit verpasst, Ginny beim Quidditsch strahlen zu sehen und zu sehen wie Slytherin geschlagen wurde.

Sie setzte sich an ihren üblichen Tisch. Madam Pince hatte Hermine erlaubt ihre Bücher dort liegen zu lassen, da sie die Bibliothek eh kaum noch verließ. Sie nahm ihr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Buch in die Hand. Snape hatte bis zum nächsten Tag drei Fuß Pergament über Todesfeen aufgegeben. Sie hatte den Aufsatz längst beendet, aber es gab noch ein oder zwei Dinge, die sie genauer nachschlagen wollte. Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den UTZ-Prüfungen und es gab nicht mehr viel Zeit Aufgaben zu erfüllen und vernünftig zu lernen. Sie hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff hinter ihr nicht, daher zuckte sie zusammen, als eine Hand ihre Schulter berührte. Nachdem sie aufgesprungen war, sah sie Professor Snape, der über ihren Schrecken lächelte. Neben ihm schwebte ein großer Stapel an Büchern, die nur darauf warteten, dass die beginnende Unterhaltung beendet wurde, um ihrem vorübergehenden Besitzer aus der Bibliothek zu folgen. Sie fragte sich kurz, was er wohl gerade recherchierte.

„Miss Granger, Sie sollten sich mehr Ihrer Umgebung bewusst sein. Immer wachsam," flüsterte er.

„Ja, Sir." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er in der Bibliothek machte und war sich nicht sicher, dass sie es wirklich wissen wollte.

„Sie haben vielleicht die… Knappheit an Nachsitzen in letzter Zeit bemerkt," begann er leise. Hermine nickte langsam. „Es ist mir bekannt gemacht worden, dass Sie im Moment vielleicht etwas dünn gespannt sind und dass weitere… Aktivitäten nicht sehr vernünftig wären."

Hermine traf seinen Blick. „Professor Snape, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass meine Arbeit nicht gelitten hat."

Er lächelte spöttisch. „Miss Granger, ich habe keinen Verweis auf Ihre Arbeit gemacht, die anscheinend langatmig wie immer ist." Er wies auf das fünf Fuß lange Pergament auf dem Tisch. „Wenn ich Punkte für Überlänge abziehen würde, hätten Sie nicht mal das erste Jahr Zaubertränke bestanden.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Die Schulleiterin befürchtet, dass Sie sich nicht vernünftig um sich selbst kümmern. Sie hat weitere Besuche verboten, bis Sie nicht länger Schülerin sind. Natürlich, falls Sie das Bedürfnis nach etwas Kesselschrubben verspüren, wäre ich durchaus geneigt Sie morgen Abend um acht zu empfangen." Er grinste.

„Professor McGonagall?" Hermine hatte den Rest seiner Rede nicht gehört. „Aber ich bin seit mehr als einer Woche nicht mehr dort gewesen."

„Diese Tatsache ist mir durchaus bewusst, Miss Granger."

„Ich habe sogar Notizen vom Spiel für sie gemacht," flüsterte sie.

„Die beiden werden den Unterschied nicht bemerken, wenn Sie sie nach den Prüfungen sehen," sagte Snape ohne nachzudenken.

„Viele Dank, Professor," spuckte Hermine giftig. Er hatte Recht, aber die Unverblümtheit seiner Äußerung ließ ihr Tränen aufkommen. „Solch rücksichtsvolle Bemerkungen sind immer geschätzt."

Er antwortete nicht. Hermine wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass er müde war sich mit ihr herumzuschlagen oder ob er vielleicht reumütig war. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu. Vielleicht war es auch egal. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte sie Schritte, die sich von ihr entfernten. Er war fort.

Was sich wie wenige Minuten später anfühlte, spürte sie eine weitere Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es war Ginny.

„Ich hab nach dir gesucht." Der Rotschopf lächelte, als sie einen Stuhl an den Tisch zog. „Du bist nicht zurückgekommen."

„Ja, nun, ich hab mir den Nachmittag für das Spiel frei genommen. Ich konnte nicht noch mehr Zeit für die Feier verschwenden. Ich bin so hinterher," sagte Hermine brüsk und hielt dann inne. „Ich werd zum Abendessen runterkommen."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, das Abendessen war schon vor Stunden! Es ist elf."

Zum ersten Mal nahm Hermine das missmutige Grummeln ihres Magen wahr. Sie stöhnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Ginny Hermine an der Hand und zog sie mit sich zur Küche hinunter. Sie setzten sich an einen der Tische. Zwei Hauselfen, die Hermine nicht kannte, waren mehr als glücklich die beiden mit mehr Speisen zu versorgen, als selbst Ron essen könnte. Sie seufzte. Warum musste sie alles an ihn erinnern?

Als ob sie ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, sagte Ginny, „Ich vermisse ihn auch. Beide. Es scheint als ob, egal wohin ich mich wende, was ich auch sehe… Heute war so hart. Ich hab was ich tat ständig verglichen mit dem was Harry getan hätte…"

Hermine griff nach der Hand ihrer Freundin. „Ich weiß. Aber du wärst so oder so Kapitän gewesen. Du hast ihm nichts weggenommen. Sie wären eh nicht zurückgekommen. Ich hatte ihnen noch nicht mal gesagt, dass ich das vorhatte. Ich wollte, aber…"

Ginny lachte. „Oh, Ron wusste, dass du das machen würdest. Er sagte, es gäbe keine Chance, dass du die Gelegenheit aufgeben würdest noch mal zehn Ohnegleichen zu erhalten. Er hat wahrscheinlich erwartet, dass du Schulsprecherin wirst."

„Nein, das hätte ich nur gewollt, wenn sie auch hier gewesen wären. Der beschleunigte Kurs ist viel besser. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es hier ein ganzes Jahr ohne die beiden aushalten würde. Immerhin bist du jünger. Du wärst sowieso ohne sie hier gewesen."

„Nicht zweimal." Ginnys bitterer Tonfall überraschte Hermine. „Letztes Jahr… es war für alle schwer. Aber es war so hart ohne euch zu sein. Sich Sorgen zu machen. Nichts zu wissen. Die Carrows und Snape zu bekämpfen – das war alles was ich hatte. Neville, Luna, Colin, alle. Wir haben nur auf euch gezählt, und uns ständig gefragt ob es euch gut ging. Es war unvorstellbar schrecklich.

„Ihr wart auf der Flucht. Ihr wusstet ihr würdet in Gefahr sein. Aber wir… Hogwarts war immer der vermeintlich sicherste Ort für uns. Und dann… es war schlimmer als mein erstes Jahr, als ich Riddles Tagebuch gefunden hab. Den einen Ort an dem man sich sicher fühlte – ich hatte schließlich Fred und George zu Hause – in etwas so gefährliches verwandelt zu sehen. Es war surreal. Neville war plötzlich so mutig. Es war beinahe einfach, weil jeder von uns ständig dachte: wie kann das hier wahr sein? Wie kann das hier Hogwarts sein?"

„Ich… ich hab nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht," gab Hermine zu. „Ich wusste, dass es mit Snape als Schulleiter nicht gut sein konnte, aber… ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht, was hier passierte… es tut mir leid, Ginny."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mit euch gehen können. Mum hätte mir eher den Kopf abgerissen. Ich hätte eh keine Zauber ausführen können. Ich hätte uns ziemlich schnell ums Leben gebracht. Und das wusste ich, aber… es war echt hart.

„Aber weißt du, ich hab mich gefragt… wie schrecklich muss es für Snape gewesen sein? Vorzuspielen, dass er die Methoden der Carrows gut fand und… Weißt du, wenn er mich bestraft hat… er hatte dieses wahnsinnige Glimmen in den Augen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich er war einfach nur begeistert, dass er Potters Ex-Freundin strafen konnte. Er hat Dinge gesagt, und ich… Aber jetzt, ich denke vielleicht wurde er langsam verrückt, weil er so von sich selbst angewidert war, von dem was er geworden war. Ich glaube er war vielleicht sogar glücklich, dass Nagini ihn gebissen hat, nur um es endlich alles zu beenden. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob er überhaupt dankbar ist, dass jemand, wer auch immer das war, ihm das Leben gerettet hat."

Hermine schob eine Gabel mit Shepherd's Pie in den Mund. _Wäre er glücklicher gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht eingemischt hätte? _„Ich schätze, wer auch immer ihn gerettet hat, hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ob er gerettet werden wollte oder nicht. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass er keine Bisswunde hatte."

„Hat Madam Pomfrey nicht gesagt, dass er eine Menge Blut verloren hatte, als sie ihn gefunden hat? Und sein Umhang war getränkt darin. Ich hab ihn an dem Abend gesehen, als ihr mit den Verletzten geholfen habe. Wo ist das ganze Blut denn sonst hergekommen?" fragte Ginny. „Von einem Hahn?"

Hermine lachte über den Verweis auf die Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens. „Es tut gut zu hören, dass du das ganze so leicht nimmst. Wie verrückt ist es denn, dass ‚normal' für uns bedeutet, dass wir Pläne schmieden, wie wir den ‚Dunklen Lord' besiegen können. Anstatt dass wir Pläne machen, wie die meisten Mädchen in unserem Alter: wie wir den Jungen unserer Träume dazu bringen mit uns auszugehen?"

„Oh, wir haben die Jungs trotzdem gefunden. Wir sind Multitasker." Ginny biss in ein Brötchen. „Aber ich hatte gedacht, dass alles perfekt sein würde, sobald Riddle geschlagen ist."

„Ich auch." Hermine schaufelte einen weiter Bissen in ihren Mund. „Ginny, was wenn… was wenn der Autounfall kein Unfall war? Wer hätte denn etwas davon, wenn sie…"

„Ich weiß nicht," überlegte Ginny, als sie kaute. „Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht. Sie sind verrückt, aber nicht blöd. Du besiegst nicht Voldemort und übersiehst dann eine rote Ampel. Malfoy würde es nicht tun. Nicht jetzt, wo er euch dreien sein Leben schuldet. Die üblichen Verdächtigen sind weg. Snape ist einer von den Guten. Voldemort ist tot."

„Mehr hab ich auch nicht," grummelte Hermine.

„Hermine, die werden schon dahinter kommen. Hab nur Geduld. Ich wusste, dass Harry letztes Jahr zu mir zurückkommen würde und ich weiß, dass sie auch diesmal okay sein werden. Sie sind nicht hier, aber immerhin sind sie nicht tot."

Sie aßen stillschweigend, bis sie das Essen nicht mal mehr ansehen konnten. Als sie sich zurück auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten, legte Hermine einen Arm um Ginnys Hüfte. Es tat gut eine Freundin zu haben, die sie wirklich verstand. Auch wenn Hermine momentan keine Zeit hatte selbst so eine gute Freundin zu sein.

.

.

* * *


	13. 13 One for my Baby

A/N: hier ist das nächste Kapitel.. ich weiß, es ist sehr kurz, aber das nächste wird hoffentlich nicht lange auf sich warten lassen! :)

* * *

**13 One for my Baby**

"_Make it one for my baby and one more for the road." _-- Mercer and Arlen

.

Severus stieß einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches öffnete. Er fischte die kleine Flasche Talisker 12-jähriger Single Malt, die neben seiner Flasche mit gekröntem Odgen's Private Stock stand, heraus. Wie wenige seiner Todesserkollegen doch zugeben konnten, wie gut Muggel-Scotch war. Heute Abend war eine kleine Feier angesagt. Seine beschleunigten Klassen waren vorbei. Die Einfaltspinsel wurden ab morgen geprüft. Es würde eine ganze Woche vergehen, bis Miss Granger sich die Zeit nehmen konnte an dem kleinen Projekt zu arbeiten, dass Kingsley ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Von jetzt an würde er nur noch sieben Klassen unterrichten – alles Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Keine Angst mehr vor Kesselexplosionen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck. Wieder einmal sah die Zukunft viel besser aus.

Professor Snape hatte sich nie besonders um die Leistungen seiner Schüler gesorgt. Er wusste, dass seine Slytherins Zaubertränke bestehen würden, weil er es so einrichtete. Wie hätte es denn ausgesehen, wenn die Söhne seiner Todesserkollegen in seinem Unterricht nicht ausgezeichnet worden wären? Außerdem hatte er es genossen das System auszutricksen. Er hatte Vergnügen daran gefunden mit James und Sirius abzurechnen, indem er Harry nachsitzen gab. Er mochte die Idee, dass Crabbe und Goyle durch seine Nachsicht noch dümmer werden würden – nicht, dass diese Eigenschaft bei den beiden noch verfeinert werden musste.

Aber Snape fühlte nicht länger denselben Kick wie einst, wenn er Gryffindor Punkte abzog oder sie Slytherin, ob nun verdient oder nicht, zusprach. Irgendwie schien es so trivial. Was hatte es denn schon für eine Bedeutung? Wenn Lily noch am Leben wäre, würde sie wahrscheinlich lachen und sagen, dass Severus endlich erwachsen wurde. Verspätet, aber besser spät als nie.

Natürlich hätte Lily die ganzen Affären, die er den Sommer über gehabt hatte, alles andere als erwachsen genannt. Eher die lebendig gewordene Fantasie eines 16-jährigen. Entzückende Damen, die glücklich zu ihm ins Bett fielen, als wäre es ein großes Privileg noch dazu. Aber wie Hermi – Miss Granger einmal so treffend betont hatte, irgendjemand musste ja feiern. _Und wer ist da besser geeignet als ich?_ fragte er sich, als er den restlichen Scotch aus seinem Glas leerte. Alle anderen hatten nur ein paar Jahre gekämpft. Er hatte sich neunzehn lange Jahre abgemüht.

Hätte Lily zugegeben, dass Sirius genauso unreif gehandelt hatte? Dass vielleicht, von der Gryffindorgruppe, nur Lily und Lupin Vernunft gezeigt hatten? Nun, Lupin war vielleicht etwas zu weit; man musste sich nur den Mangel an Rückgrat ansehen, als es darum ging zu erwähnen, dass ein flüchtiger Gefangener vielleicht als Hund verkleidet herumlief. Aber wie der Schulleiter letztes Jahr gesagt hatte, vielleicht geschah die Einteilung in die Häuser wirklich zu früh. War Lupin wirklich tapfer genug um ein Gryffindor zu sein, wenn er nicht einmal die Wahrheit zugeben konnte?

Severus nahm einen weiteren Schluck Scotch, den er sich nachgeschenkt hatte. Lily hätte darauf verwiesen, dass er immer schon kleinlich gewesen war, wie bei dem Vorfall mit Petunia und dem Ast. Seine Gemeinheiten hatten nicht so viel mit James Herausforderungen zu tun, obwohl er als Zielscheibe für Severus einzigartig konstruierten Flüche definitiv geholfen hatte. Vielleicht konnte man seine Eltern beschuldigen. Sein Vater hatte ihn gelehrt entweder zu schikanieren oder gequält zu werden. In der Schule wurde diese Lehre von James und Sirius Grausamkeit noch unterstrichen. Aber jetzt waren sie alle tot. Jeder, den er als Schüler gehasst oder geliebt hatte, war für immer fort. Und wo sein Schikanieren herkam war eigentlich auch egal. Worauf es ankam war, dass er es nicht länger befriedigend fand.

Severus urteilte, dass eine Nahtoderfahrung das Leben oder die Sicht auf das Leben veränderte. Er hatte das immer auf Magazincovern gelesen, wenn er in Muggelgeschäften war, oder im Fernsehen gesehen. Nicht dass er in letzter Zeit besonders viel Erfahrung mit der Muggelwelt gemacht hatte, ausgenommen den Sommer über. Obwohl er sich im Ausland durchaus mit Zauberern und Hexen getroffen hatte, hatte er einen großen Teil des Augusts als Muggel verbracht. Er hatte trotz der vielen Jahre als Todesser nicht vergessen, wie es ging. Es schien ein sinnloses Risiko, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihm im Nacken saß, etwas, das Severus Loyalität in Frage gestellt hätte. In Spinner's End zu leben war entschuldigt, schließlich war die Wohnung in seinem Besitz. Aber mit Muggeln in Kontakt zu sein während er ein Todesser war? Severus wäre innerhalb einer Woche tot gewesen.

Er seufzte. Wie konnte dieses Semester so anstrengend gewesen sein, obwohl er nicht länger als Spion tätig war? Die letzten drei Wochen waren ihm noch länger vorgekommen als die Zeit davor, trotz der jetzt freien Abende, die sonst mit den Besuchen in St. Mungos gefüllt waren. Ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns sagte ihm, dass die Abwesenheit dieser Besuche der Grund für die ausgedehnte Zeit war. Lächerlich! Warum sollte er sich danach sehnen Potter und Weasley zu sehen? _Nein, nicht die beiden. Die andere. Die junge Frau, die in ihrem kurzen Rock und engen Hemd so bezaubernd ausgesehen hatte._ Snape sprang, angewidert von sich selbst, aus seinem Stuhl auf. Sie war eine Schülerin. Er würde Minervas Anschuldigungen keinen wahren Kern geben. Er dachte _nicht_ auf so eine Weise über seine Schüler. Das war die eine grundlegende Regel, die er tatsächlich einhielt. _Aber in einer Woche wird sie keine Schülerin mehr sein. Und du wirst eng mit ihr zusammen arbeiten…_

Severus ging zu seinem Wandschrank hinüber. Wenn das die Richtung war, in die seine trunkenen Gedanken in führen wollte, dann musste er sofort wieder nüchtern werden. Aber bevor er den Ausnüchterungstrank zu sich nehmen konnte, präsentierte sein Kopf ihm einen beunruhigenden Gedanken. Hermine war klug wie Lily. Sie war genauso direkt, genauso engagiert, genauso loyal. Sie war muggelstämmig. Natürlich war Lily ein schönes Kind gewesen und niemand hätte das über Hermine gesagt. Aber Miss Granger war durchaus angenehm herangereift. Ihr Haar war weniger buschig und ihre Figur war reizend. In der Tat, wenn er sie als Sechsjährige auf dem Spielplatz kennen gelernt hätte, wäre er vermutlich ebenso angetan von ihr gewesen, wie er es von Lily war. Vielleicht wären sie Freunde geworden…

„Nur dass du dann fünfundzwanzig gewesen wärst, du Perversling!" sagte Snape laut in den Spiegel. Er hatte immer gewollt, dass Lily zu ihm zurückkehren würde, aber nicht so! und nachdem was er Minerva erzählt hatte… Er war nur einsam, betrunken, versicherte er sich selbst, als er den Ausnüchterungstrank hinunter kippte.

.

.

* * *


	14. 14 Party!

A/N: ein weiteres Kapitel! Das nächste wird allerdings etwas dauern, da ich bis nächste Woche einen Essay für die Uni schreiben muss.. :) Viel Spaß!

* * *

.

**14 Party!**

"_Let's all celebrate and have a good time!"_ -- Kool and the Gang

.

Hermine stieß einen weiteren erleichterten Seufzer aus. Es war vorbei! Ihre UTZs waren vorbei. Später würde sie mit den anderen nach Hogsmeade gehen um den Abschluss zu feiern. Sie war neunzehn und es war höchste Zeit, dass sie sich mal so richtig gehen ließ. Aber zuerst musste sie noch ein Nickerchen halten, sonst würde sie es nicht mal bis nach Hogsmeade schaffen. Sie zog ihren Unhang aus und kuschelte sich n ihren Bademantel. Alkohol würde niemals so viel Anziehungskraft auf sie ausüben, wie dieses Kleidungsstück es tat. Wenn es möglich war von etwas abhängig zu sein, das man nicht zu sich nehmen konnte, dann war Hermine abhängig vom Kuscheln und der Behaglichkeit, die sie durch den Bademantel erhielt. Sie versuchte einfach nicht daran zu denken, wer ihr den Mantel gegeben hatte.

Professor Snape war seit ihrer Konfrontation in der Bibliothek merklich distanziert. Sie hatte aufgehört sich im Unterricht zu melden und bezweifelte, dass er sie jemals aufrufen würde. Es war einfacher zu versuchen sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen. Solch ein Weg würde vielleicht feige genannt werden, aber sie bevorzugte den Ausdruck ‚bedacht'. Sie würden bald miteinander arbeiten müssen. Sie sah wenig Sinn darin ihn unnötig zu reizen. Professor McGonagall hatte bereits jetzt die Privatzimmer für Hermine bereitgestellt, aber sie fand sich plötzlich unwillig den überfüllten Schlafsaal zu verlassen, bis es wirklich nötig war. Ihre Eltern würden morgen in Hogsmeade ankommen, um an der Abschlusszeremonie am Nachmittag teilzunehmen. Hermine hatte nicht ganz verstanden, wie es eine Feier geben konnte, obwohl sie ihre UTZ Ergebnisse noch nicht erhalten hatten. Das Ende des Jahres Festmahl hatte das Ende des Jahres gefeiert, aber keine formale Abschlusszeremonie. Anscheinend probierte die Schulleiterin etwas Neues aus. Oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, dachte Hermine zynisch, das Ministerium wollte eine weitere Party, denn das war es was dieses Event war. Familienmitglieder und Ministeriumsoffizielle waren zu einem Nachmittagsfest in der Großen Halle eingeladen worden. Es würde vermutlich ein paar Reden geben, aber im Großen und Ganzen würde es wohl Essen und Unterhaltung und Abschiednehmen geben.

Lavender schüttelte Hermine ein paar Stunden später wach, damit sie sich für den Abend fertig machen konnte. Alle zwölf bald-ehemalige-Schüler versammelten sich in der Eingangshalle und quatschten auf dem Weg in den Ort. Hermine fand sich neben Draco Malfoy wieder. Er nannte sie nicht länger Schlammblut. Sie hatte aufgehört ihn Frettchen zu nennen. Sie waren nicht wirklich Freunde, aber ‚Feinde' war auch nicht mehr die richtige Bezeichnung. Er erzählte ihr, dass er vorhatte für das Ministerium zu arbeiten und Hermine hielt einen negativen Kommentar zurück. Es war eine vernünftige Entscheidung, die seiner Familie helfen würde wieder etwas mehr Ansehen zu erlangen. Sie bezweifelte, dass Lucius auch nur einen Tag in seinem Leben ehrlich gearbeitet hatte. Es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung für Draco.

In den Drei Besen war es nicht zu überfüllt, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass es ein Freitagabend war. Aber Hermine wurde rasch von George angesprochen, der darauf bestand ihr einen Drink zu zahlen, und dann noch einen. Sie redeten über den Laden und wie gut er lief. Sie vermieden jegliches Erwähnen des Fuchsbaus oder der anderen Jungs. Ron, Harry und Fred waren vielleicht nicht anwesend, aber George und Hermine trösteten sich jedes Mal mit einem ironischen Lächeln, wenn einer der drei einen Kommentar abgegeben hätte.

Es war nach elf Uhr und lange nach Sperrstunde für die Schüler, als die Party sich langsam auflöste. George hatte sich schon vor einer Weile verabschiedet, da er den Laden am Samstag früh öffnen musste.

„Ich bin jetzt ein alter Mann," scherzte er, aber Hermine wusste, dass Freds Tod ihn tatsächlich altern ließ.

-------------------

Hermine leerte ihr letztes Glas und machte sich fertig zu gehen. Sie war angenehm berauscht. Das Leben begann ziemlich gemütlich und rosig auszusehen, aber sie war noch nicht betrunken genug, um sich allein auf den Weg zu machen. Sie wandte sich an Cho, die auch wenn sie nicht nüchtern war, doch noch am klarsten von allen schien.

„Bereit für den Rückweg?" fragte Hermine.

„Jepp, klar," hickste Cho und die Mädels zahlten ihre Rechungen.

Als sie in die Straße hinaustraten, dachte Hermine, dass zwei angetrunkene Mädchen vielleicht doch nicht ausreichten. Hätte sie die gesamte Gruppe überreden sollen mit zurückzugehen? Sicherlich würde niemand alle zwanzig von ihnen angreifen. Sie und Cho sahen nicht gerade bedrohlich aus… Hermine keuchte, als eine feste Hand ihren Arm griff.

„Was ist nur mit ‚immer wachsam' passiert, Miss Granger?" flüsterte eine seidige Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Hermine wusste sofort, dass es Professor Snape war. Niemand sonst zitierte Mad-Eye Moody. Sie war verärgert, dass Cho sich als eine so inadäquate Begleitung herausgestellt hatte. Das Mädchen hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Hermine nicht mehr neben ihr war.

Die Grangers hatten immer gesagt, dass Magie ja schön und gut war, aber Kampfsport war besser. Sie hatten darauf hingewiesen, dass ein körperlicher Angriff vermutlich das letzte war, das ein Todesser erwartete und Hermine hatte begeistert zugestimmt etwas Neues zu lernen. So hatte sie den Sommer vor dem fünften Jahr mit langen Unterrichtstunden in Selbstverteidigung verbracht. Sie übte die Handgriffe immer noch ab und zu.

Ihre Eltern hatten Recht gehabt. Snape war kein bisschen vorbereitet, als Hermine sich mit einer schellen Gewichtsverlagerung und einer Armbewegung aus seinem Griff befreite und ihn in eine Position der schmerzlichen Untergebenheit brachte. Er stöhnte als sie den Griff um seinen verdrehten Arm verstärkte.

„Was war das mit ‚immer wachsam', Professor Snape?" fragte sie mit zuckersüßer, wenn auch etwas lallender, Stimme.

Sie ließ ihn los und schritt den Hügel hinauf. Er musste nicht mal rennen, um sie einzuholen, da seine Schritte fast doppelt so lang waren wie ihre.

„Professor McGonagall hat gemerkt, dass sie Sie noch nicht gebeten hatte bei der Zeremonie morgen zu sprechen. Sie hat mich geschickt, um es Ihnen zu sagen."

Hermine lachte. „Ganz allein? Ohne einen Wächter, der dafür sorgt, dass Sie mich nicht belästigen?"

Professor Snape schätzte den Scherz überhaupt nicht. Er sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihre Anschuldigung gehört hatte. Die Straße war, bis auf die kleine Figur von Miss Chang auf dem Weg vor ihnen, verlassen.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube Sie haben zu viel getrunken."

Hermine lachte wieder, vielleicht war der letzte Drink keine so gute Idee gewesen. Sie schien die Klarheit verloren zu haben, die sie noch hatte, als Professor Snape sie angegriffen hatte. Vielleicht, weil sie sich jetzt sicher fühlte. Niemand wäre blöd genug sich mit einem ehemaligen Todesser anzulegen. Die Welt schien nicht mehr nur rosig zu sein, sondern auch sehr, sehr lustig. Der Gedanke, dass die Schulleiterin dachte sie könne in so kurzer Zeit eine Rede entwerfen, noch dazu in ihrem angetrunkenen Zustand! Der Gedanke, dass Snape bis in den Ort hinunter ging, um die Nachricht zu überbringen, anstatt dass er ihr einfach eine Nachricht schickte! Es war albern und urkomisch. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht darauf achtete wo sie hintrat, und stolperte in ein Schlagloch. Der Professor ergriff ihren Arm bevor sie hinfiel.

„Definitiv zu viel, Miss Granger." Er grinste.

Als ob er noch nie zu viel getrunken hätte. Aber wer wusste das schon? Snape hielt sie weiter am Arm, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht wieder stolperte und Hermine lächelte träge zu ihm auf. Es war schön jemanden zu haben, der sie sozusagen nach Hause brachte. Ron hatte sich auf Partys immer um sie gesorgt, auch wenn sein Fanclub seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Aber sie hatte immer aufgehört, bevor sie zu viel gehabt hatte. Ihre Eltern waren schließlich mit ihr dort! Sie konnte sich vor ihnen ja nicht stockbesoffen trinken! Die Lektionen über das, was ihr hätte geschehen können, nachdem sie die beiden nach Australien geschickt hatte, hatten den Sommer über ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen hervorgebracht. Nur ihre Eltern konnten es klingen lassen, als hätte sie sich einen Spaß gemacht anstatt die Zauberer- und Muggelwelt vor dem Ruin zu retten. Sie hatte nichts tun wollen, um eine weitere dieser Lektionen hervorzurufen. Außerdem war bei diesen verdammten Veranstaltungen immer die Presse anwesend! Falls die Kimmkorn sie jemals betrunken erspäht hätte, wäre ihr Leben vorbei gewesen. Sie konnte die Schlagzeilen schon sehen. Sie schüttelte sich.

„Man kann nie zu viel von einer guten Sache haben." Jedes Wort war langsam und bestimmt gesprochen, als Hermine sich endlich genug konzentrierte, um dem Mann zu antworten, der sie gerade von einem Baum zu ihrer Linken wegsteuerte.

Snape blickte hoch amüsiert drein. „Und was genau ist diese gute Sache?"

„Odgen's natürlich. Ich liebe George für immer," plapperte sie. „Fantastisches Zeug!" Sie grinste ihn frech an. „Haben Sie noch was, Professor?" Nur Hermine würde sich an offizielle Titel erinnern, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie man lief.

Snape war entsetzt, als sie plötzlich stoppte. Würde er sie tragen müssen? Sie waren schon auf halbem Weg zum Tor, aber er wusste nicht, ob er das schaffen würde. Und was wenn jemand sah, wie er sie schweben ließ? Er fasste sich an die Stirn um die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen aufzuhalten.

„Haben Sie noch mehr Odgen's?" Hermine klang ziemlich hoffnungsvoll. Snape seufzte. Minervas Vorzeigeschülerin hatte gerade eine Frage wiederholt. Sie war definitiv besoffen.

„Und wenn ich's hätte, warum sollte ich es Ihnen geben?"

Er lächelte höhnisch. Sie schmollte. Er lies es klingen, als ob ihr einen Drink aus seinem privaten Vorrat gleichbedeutend mit Verschwendung wäre.

„Spaßverderber!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Sie werden es mir morgen danken," versicherte er bevor er leise lachte.

Hermine wurde trotz ihrer benebelten Gedanken etwas bewusst. „Sie sind schrecklich nett heute," sagte sie misstrauisch.

Es war vielleicht nicht das gescheiteste, was sie sagen konnte, nachdem sie ihn beschuldigt hatte eine Spaßbremse zu sein, aber er benahm sich nicht wie sein übliches herablassendes Selbst. Er hatte ihr keine Punkte abgezogen, dass sie betrunken oder nach Sperrstunde draußen war. Natürlich hatten sie die Erlaubnis für den Hogsmeadeausflug bekommen, aber wann hatte ihn das zuvor davon abgehalten? Und warum war er so geduldig, wenn sie nur so langsam vorankam und ihn auch noch als Stütze benötigte?

„Ich schütze nur eine Investition," gab er zurück.

„Investition?" Hermine hielt erneut an und blickte mit großen braunen Augen zu ihm auf. Wieso war sie eine Investition?

„Unser Projekt. Ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Sie, Miss Granger, werden sich ranhalten müssen," antwortete er.

„Der Minister hat uns beiden den Auftrag gegeben. Sie können jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen."

Snape erstarrte und blieb abrupt stehen. Hermine rannte versehentlich in ihn hinein, als der Alkohol sie schließlich in seiner vollen Wirkung traf.

Er seufzte gereizt. „Ich habe Sie zu Besuchen zu ihnen gebracht. Das werde ich auch weiterhin machen. Gerne diskutiere ich die Theorien und Ideen die Sie haben. Ich… ich habe mein eigenes Projekt um das ich mich kümmern muss."

Anstatt zu antworten lehnte sich Hermine gegen ihn und seufzte. Er wäre ein gutes Kissen. Sie hatte kein Wort von dem gehört, was er gesagt hatte. Was er für eine schöne Stimme hatte. Sie könnte ihm ewig zuhören, auch wenn er nur das Telefonbuch vorlas. Sie sollte ihn fragen. „Professor, würden Sie mir das Telefonbuch vorlesen?"

Er schnaubte. „Würde es das Projekt fördern?"

„Welches Projekt?" Sie blickte verträumt zu ihm auf.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Ich werde Ihnen das Telefonbuch nicht vorlesen."

Sie seufzte als ihr Kissen sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und ergriff seinen Arm, um sich ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. „Dann reden Sie einfach weiter."

Und das tat er. Den ganzen Weg bis zurück zur Eingangshalle.

.

.


	15. 15 So weit weg

A/N: Hallihallo mal wieder! :)) Ich habe gerade meinen Essay abgegeben und dachte mir, dass ich zur Feier des Tages doch gleich mal ZWEI Kapitel reinstelle!! :) Ich hab es schließlich doch nicht lassen können und habe - wenn ich keine Lust mehr auf den Aufsatz hatte - nebenbei weiter geschrieben... Viel Spaß! :)

* * *

.

**15 So weit weg**

"_Holding you again could only do me good. How I wish I could. But you're so far away."_ -- Carole King

.

Severus überblickte das Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Verschwunden waren die vier langen Haustische. Stattdessen saßen alle an runden Tischen, die bis zu zehn Leute aufnehmen konnten. Eltern saßen mit ihren Kindern zusammen, die gerade Hogwarts beendet hatten. Minerva hatte für diesen Nachmittag alles perfekt vorbereitet. Severus hatte gewusst, dass sie es würde. Warum sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, konnte er nicht verstehen.

Er erspähte einen buschigen Haarschopf umrundet von rotem Haar. Hermine saß mit ihren Eltern und dem größten Teil des Weasleyklans zusammen. Es war beinahe traurig, dass sie alle an einen Tisch passten. Natürlich war Charlie wieder in Rumänien, aber Percy hatte sich im Ministerium den Nachmittag frei genommen um herzukommen und Bill und Fleur waren ebenfalls da. Hermine hatte Severus Erwartungen mit ihrer Rede übertroffen, wenn man ihren Zustand gestern Abend bedachte. Dem generellen Ton in ihrer Rede nach zu urteilen, hatte sie einfach eine der Reden, die sie, Harry und Ron den Sommer über halten mussten, neu formatiert. Dennoch hatte sie es ziemlich gut gemacht. Sie schien beschwingt an ihrem Familientisch. Er hatte sie seit Monaten nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen. Ausgenommen vielleicht letzte Nacht. Miss Granger war eine bezaubernde Betrunkene.

Minerva lehnte sich zu ihm herüber. „Aber, Severus, schau nicht so miesmutig drein. Du solltest zufrieden sein. Vier Klassen weniger von jetzt an."

Kingsley, auf Severus anderer Seite, lächelte. „Ja, Severus, ich kann es kaum erwarten die Ergebnisse deines neuen Projekts zu sehen, jetzt wo du endlich mehr Zeit hast."

Flitwick hörte den Kommentar. „Welches Projekt, Severus?"

Severus wandte den zornigen Blick von der Menge vor ihnen auf Kingsley. „Der Minister hofft einfach nur, dass ich irgendetwas in einem dunklen Buch finden kann, das diese Kimmkorn Tante vom Schreiben abhält."

Flitwick gluckste. „Oh, Severus. Das ist fabelhaft. Man sollte dir dafür einen Preis verleihen."

Professor Sprout unterbrach ihn. „Nachdem ihr Buch über Dumbledore rauskam… oh! Aber dann, du machst das wahrscheinlich auch aus Rache. Was sie über dich in dieser ‚Biografie' gesagt hat!"

„Ich habe sie nicht gelesen," versicherte Snape ihr.

„Trotzdem!" Die Kräuterkundeprofessorin lächelte boshaft aus ein paar Stühlen Entfernung. „Ich würd ihr gern mal meine Meinung sagen!"

„Und sie am nächsten Morgen verdreht im _Propheten_ lesen?" bemerkte Minerva.

„Die Zeitung sollte mal jemanden mit Moral oder zumindest etwas Integrität anstellen," entgegnete Professor Sprout.

„Das würde die Verkaufszahlen einer Zeitung, die sich auf Sensationalismus verlässt, in den Keller treiben. Wie würden die Redakteure denn so ‚pikante' Artikel erhalten, wenn die Autoren Moral hätten?" fragte Snape als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Teller zuwandte. Die anderen murmelten weiter über die Übeltaten von Kimmkorn und dem Tagespropheten. Severus ignorierte sie.

Minerva hatte ihn informiert, dass Miss Grangers neue Räume in der Nähe seines Quartiers waren. Sie würde morgen aus dem Gryffindorturm ziehen. Als ‚Studierende in Residenz' würde Miss Granger vollen Zugriff auf alle Abteilungen der Bibliothek und das Schloss im Allgemeinen haben. Offiziell würde sie Recherche für ihr Buch, das sie den Sommer über begonnen hatte, betreiben. Im Geheimen würde sie einen signifikanten Teil ihrer Zeit mit der Lösung des Geheimnisses um Harry und Ron verbringen. Zumindest sah Snape das so, schließlich, beschloss er, hatte er kein besonderes Interesse daran Kingsleys Projekt zu bearbeiten. Er würde sie morgen Abend nach St. Mungos bringen und damit seinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllen. Für heute Abend sollte sie mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden zusammen sein. Und er war kein Teil davon.

------------

Severus seufzte als sie St. Mungos betraten. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, wie sehr er diese Zeit mit Hermine vermisst hatte. Jetzt wo sie nicht länger eine Schülerin war, ging Severus davon aus, dass er sie nicht länger begleiten musste. Nur dass die Heiler hier dachten, dass sie kamen um seine Großmutter zu besuchen. Warum in Gottes Namen würde sie das ohne ihn machen? Um nicht zu sagen, warum würde sie überhaupt herkommen? Severus zuckte die Schultern. Der Pförtner fiel auf den Spruch rein, warum sollte er sich darüber beschweren? Außerdem, so sehr Hermine auch auf seine Gesellschaft verzichten konnte, sie hatten immer noch keine Ahnung wer die beiden angegriffen hatte. Sicherlich würde dieselbe Person sich über jede Gelegenheit freuen, ihr ebenfalls etwas anzutun? Dann würde er ihre Unterstützung verlieren und auch noch für den Unfall verantwortlich gemacht werden. Kingsley würde ihn dann belästigen, bis er ein Gegenmittel oder Heilmittel gefunden hätte: seine eigene Version der Hölle. Nun, nein, er hatte bereits die Hölle auf Erden durchlebt, was beinhaltete, dass er für den Tod seiner einzig wahren Liebe verantwortlich war und ein Doppelleben führen musste, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wer er wirklich war. Kingsley konnte machen was er wollte. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn Miss Granger das hier schnell lösen konnte, umso besser.

Der ältliche Zauberer war wieder mal am Empfang. „Ah, Professor Snape! Sie haben wir ja eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Hab mich schon gefragt, ob sie wiederkommen würden." Der alte Mann lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Wie sehen, sind wir hier." Er hatte keinerlei Verlangen sein Handeln irgendjemandem gegenüber zu verteidigen.

„Schön Sie wieder zu sehen," meldete Hermine sich lächelnd zu Wort.

„Unterschreiben Sie einfach hier, Sie kennen ja den Weg," stotterte der Zauberer, als er zurücklächelte.

Als sie außer Hörweite des Pförtners waren, fragte Hermine gedämpft, „Ist Ihre Großmutter wirklich hier?"

„Sofern es Sie betrifft, ja." Snape schritt scharf um eine Ecke ohne zu ihr zurück zu blicken.

„Kein Grund mich anzuschnauzen," sagte Hermine und versuchte es dann mit einem anderen Thema. „Sind Sie froh weniger zu unterrichten?"

„Heute ist Sonntag, Miss Granger. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit den Unterschied zu bemerken."

„Aber sicherlich hatten Sie weniger vorzubereiten und mehr Freizeit," gab sie zurück.

„Freizeit, die ich damit verbracht habe Ihr betrunkenes Selbst aus Hogsmeade zurückzubringen und dann die gestrigen Festivitäten zu besuchen." Severus Tonfall unterstrich seine Abneigung gegen solche Frivolitäten.

Nachdem sie ihn vor den Drei Besen angegriffen hatte, war sie an dem Abend tatsächlich beinahe süß gewesen. Die Art, wie sie sich während des Weges gegen ihn gelehnt hatte, war angenehm. Aber er würde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. _Nein. Abstand ist gut._

„Wenn das Abschlussfest so mühselig für Sie war, warum haben Sie das Wochenende nicht mit einer Ihrer Freundinnen verbracht?" spuckte Hermine aus.

„Als Lehrer von Hogwarts konnte ich die Feier nicht verpassen. Und was ich mit meiner persönlichen Zeit anfange geht Sie nichts an," zischte er als sie sich der Tür näherten.

Das Letzte was er jetzt brauchte, waren Auroren, die einen Streit zwischen ihm und Miss Granger mit anhörten. Kingsley würde ihm die Schuld geben, da er der ältere war. Minerva würde wieder vorschnelle Schlüsse ziehen und ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen.

Miss Granger ließ die Unterhaltung ebenfalls fallen, aber der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf ließ ihn wissen, dass sie nicht vorbei war, sondern nur verschoben. Sie ging sofort zu ihren komatösen Freunden und umarmte sie. Dann setzte sie sich auf Harrys Bettkante, zog Notizen aus der Tasche und fing an den Gryffindor Quidditschsieg wiederzugeben.

Severus warf einen Blick auf die Patientenkarteien, fand aber nichts Neues. Anstatt über das Problem nachzudenken, setzte er sich in den freien Stuhl am Fenster und lauschte Hermines Stimme. Sie hatte einen angenehmen Tonfall. Trotz ihres nicht vorhandenen Enthusiasmus für Quidditsch, bemühte sie sich dieselbe Begeisterung in ihre Wiedergabe zu bringen, wie die Jungs sie gefühlt hätten. Hermine war nicht schön. Sie hatte weder Lilys Haar noch ihre Augen, aber sie hatte etwas. Etwas, das ihn mit ihr verbunden fühlen ließ.

Verstört wandte Severus seine Gedanken wieder Lily zu, die so weit fort war und sicherer war, als die junge Frau im Raum. Wie war Lily zu ihm zurückgekehrt? Wie hatte sie ihn gerettet? Auf seinen Reisen hatte er ohne Erfolg nach Antworten gesucht. An dem Tag, an dem er Miss Granger informiert hatte, dass die Nachsitzen verschoben wurden, hatte er einige Bücher in der zugriffsbeschränkten Abteilung gefunden, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Zeit sie durchzusehen. Während die Schüler ihre ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen hatten, hatte er verzweifelt versucht mit seinen Korrekturen aufzuholen. Morgen würde er ernsthaft mit der Recherche beginnen.

Er könnte Binns fragen, der ja schließlich ein Geist war. Aber Binns würde stundenlang über die Geschichte der Geister sprechen. Sicherlich würden die Bücher prägnantere Informationen enthalten. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass es unmöglich war; Geister konnten nicht plötzlich echte Menschen verkörpern. Aber sein Herz hüpfte bei dem Gedanken, dass Lily vielleicht genug für ihn empfand, um zu ihm zurückzukehren. Für die restliche Dauer des Aufenthalts ignorierte er alle anderen im Raum, als seine Gedanken zu Lily zurückkehrten, mit dem Wunsch, dass sie noch einmal zu ihm zurückkehren würde – und bald.

.

.


	16. 16 Kompliziert

A/N: Wie versprochen ist hier das nächste Kapitel!

Disclaimer und Link zum Original von mtnwmgirl findet ihr im ersten Kapitel!

* * *

.

.

**16 Kompliziert**

"_It's such a contradiction… It's so confusing... It's so complicated, so frustrating."_ -- Carloyn Dawn Johnson

.

Einige Tage später hatte Hermine sich in der Bibliothek hinter einer Wand aus Büchern vergraben. Die meisten Schüler waren im Unterricht, sodass die Bibliothek erfreulicherweise frei von flüsternden Schülern und dem Zuschlagen von Büchern war. Vor ihr lagen mehrere Bücher über verschiedene Kobold-Rebellionen und Zentaurengeschichte. Zu ihrer linken war ein kleiner Stapel mit Werken über seltene dunkle Flüche, oben auf ein Dunkle Künste Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, und zu ihrer rechten lag ein etwa ein Fuß hoher Stapel mit Zauberkunstbüchern. Allerdings war ihre Aufmerksamkeit von einem dünnen, gelblichen Textbuch mit dem Titel _Verwandlung und Manifestation von Seelen_ eingenommen. Dem Autor zufolge waren Geister Seelen, die nicht in die Nachwelt übergingen sondern auf Erden blieben, aber selbst die, die übergingen konnten unter bestimmten extremen Umständen in diese Welt zurückgerufen werden.

_ 'Das bekannteste Beispiel dieses Rückrufes von Seelen ist in der Legende der Heiligtümer des Todes belegt. Es wird hier angegeben, dass Seelen, die durch den Stein der Auferstehung gerufen wurden, die Wahl haben für kurze Zeit im irdischen Reich zu verweilen. Forschungen durch Professor Katrina von Hoffman haben angedeutet, dass dieser Zeitraum sich von bis zu einem Tag…'_

Bis vor einem Jahr hätte Hermine über jegliche Forschung, die auf Legenden oder Mythen basierte die Nase gerümpft. Dank Dumbledore und nicht zuletzt ihrer eigenen Erfahrung mit Lily in ihrem Körper wusste sie es jetzt besser. Die Theorie passte. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, wie er den Stein genutzt und seine Eltern gesehen hatte, bevor er Voldemort im Verbotenen Wald gegenübergetreten war. Dem Buch zufolge hätte Lily wählen können hier zu bleiben, vielleicht um den Ausgang der Schlacht zu sehen. Hermine wünschte sich, dass das Buch akademischer war. Es gab keine konkreten Verweise auf von Hoffmans Forschung. Es konnte Tage dauern, bis sie das richtige Buch in der Hogwartsbibliothek fand. Sie überflog die nächsten Seiten, bis sie zum Kapitel über Manifestationen kam.

_ 'Debatten werden immer noch gehalten, ob es möglich ist, dass eine Seele sich in einer leiblichen Form manifestieren kann. Von Hoffman glaubt, dass der Drang ins Nachleben überzugehen so stark ist, dass es eine enorme Kraft auf die Seele, die in irgendeiner Form auf die Erde zurückkehrt, ausübt, wodurch Seelen nicht länger als einen Tag verweilen können.'_

Hermine machte ein paar weitere Notizen, bevor sie das Buch zuschlug. Morgen würde sie nach Ras, Kims und von Hoffmans Werken suchen, aber für heute hatte sie schon zuviel Zeit auf ihre Neugier verschwendet. Sie musste sich auf Ron und Harry konzentrieren und nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie dazu bewegt hatte Professor Snape zu küssen. Sie rückte das Bild des Kusses in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes, als sie _Zauber, um Ihren Ehepartner zu beruhigen_ öffnete.

Es hörte sich nicht besonders viel versprechend an. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie das letzte Mal auf dem Weg aus St. Mungos ein Pärchen hereinkommen sehen, die Hexe wie ein Zombie. „Sie war hysterisch. Ich hab nur versucht sie zu beruhigen," erklärte der aufgelöste Ehemann der Empfangsdame. „Hier ist das Buch, _Zauber, um Ihren Ehepartner zu beruhigen. _Ich dachte, es würde sie nur zur Vernunft bringen oder dass sie zumindest aufhören würde mich zu verhexen. Was für ein Blödsinn!"

Hermine hoffte, dass, wenn ein Zauber solch eine Art der Entspannung hervorrufen konnte, ein anderer aus diesem Buch vielleicht eine Art Lähmung verursachen konnte. Wenn sie den Zauber finden konnte, der bei den Jungs verwendet wurde, würde sie in der Lage sein einen Gegenzauber zu finden oder zu erfinden. Snape könnte da hilfreich sein, dachte sie und erinnerte sich an all die Flüche, die er entwickelt hatte, als er noch ein Schüler war. Aber nachdem sie eine Stunde damit verbracht hatte, das gesamte Buch zu überfliegen, hatte sie immer noch nichts Ausschlaggebendes gefunden. Sie gab auf und wandte sich mit müden Augen dem nächsten Buch im Stapel zu.

------

_ Hermine war in der Bücherei ihres Heimatortes und sammelte Bücher ein, die der Orden unbedingt benötigte. Sie schob ihr Lesezeichen in eines der Bücher in ihrem Stapel, während sie wartete, dass sie am Ausleihschalter an der Reihe war. Ihre Hände fingen an zu schwitzen. Es war riskant diesen Ausflug zu machen, aber alle anderen im Hauptquartier wusste wo sie war und ihr Lesezeichen war vorsichtshalber mit einem Ortungszauber versehen. Diese Bücher waren wichtig, die Mission war bedeutend und sie konnte die anderen nicht enttäuschen. Hermine sah sich nervös um, als sie langsam in der Schlange vorrückte. Nur noch eine Person vor ihr. Ihr Puls stieg an; sie linste auf die Uhr an der wand. Der ältliche Mann vor ihr verließ den Schalter. Die Bibliothekarin lächelte, als Hermine ihr ihren Büchereiausweis überreichte._

_ Dann erinnerte sie sich: sie brauchte noch ein weiteres Buch. „Moment. Ich hab was vergessen," sagte sie zur Bibliothekarin._

_ Wie konnte sie nur eines der wichtigsten Werke vergessen? Sie mussten dieses Buch haben. Hermine ließ die Bücher auf dem Tresen liegen und rannte die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf._

_ Sie wusste welchen Weg sie gehen musste, um das fehlende Buch zu bekommen. Sie wusste genau wonach sie suchte, wo es stand. Aber als sie das letzte Regal umrundete, hielt sie inne. In ihrem Weg stand ein asiatischer Todesser gekleidet in Muggelkleidung. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber sie _wusste_ instinktiv was er war. Er würde sie erkennen. Welcher Todesser würde Harry Potters beste Freundin nicht erkennen? Ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust, als sie sich zurücklehnte. Sie wussten, dass sie hier sein würde. Sie musste hier raus und schell. Das Buch war das Risiko nicht wert; Remus würde ihr zustimmen. Sie musste nur zurück zum Tresen, die Bücher holen und dann zum Apparationspunkt in der Nähe des Ausgang gehen ohne gesehen zu werden. _

_ Hermine riskierte einen weiteren Blick auf den fremden Mann, der bewachte, was sie brauchte. Er blickte auf und erkannte sie! Sie fing an zu rennen. Sie konnte Schritte nah hinter sich hören; sie kamen näher. Ihr Puls verdreifachte sich. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken rutschte sie das kurvige Geländer hinunter und sprang ins Erdgeschoss. Mist! Wenn sie sie jetzt erwischen würden, würden Remus und Harry nicht wissen, wo sie war! Warum hatte sie das Lesezeichen nur ins Buch gesteckt und diese dann am Tresen liegen lassen? War sie denn nicht klug genug, den Ortungszauber am Körper zu tragen? Sie rannte zur Ausleihtheke, während sie den Kopf zu ihrem Verfolger zurückwandte. Nein! Jetzt waren zwei von ihnen hinter ihr her! Angst durchschoss sie mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit. Nachdenken schien unmöglich. Sie musste hier raus!_

_ Keine Zeit sich um die Büchereiregeln oder Ministeriumsgesetze zu kümmern. „Accio Bücher!" Ihr Stapel flog zu ihr herüber. Sie verkleinerte sie, während sie weiterlief. Ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es explodieren. Sie hatte noch nie soviel Angst gehabt. Sie konnte den Apparationspunkt sehen. Sie kamen immer näher…_

_-----  
_

"Miss Granger!" Eine scharfe Stimme brach in ihren Albtraum. Sie schreckte aus ihrem Stuhl auf und sah Professor Snape über sich.

Sie blickte verwirrt zu ihm auf. Wie hatte er sie gefunden? „Wo sind die Todesser?" fragte sie, ihre Hände immer noch schwitzig.

„Miss Granger?" fragte Snape zurück.

„Die… die Bücher…" stotterte Hermine, als sie versuchte aufzustehen. Sie zitterte immer noch erbärmlich.

„Miss Granger, wir sind in Hogwarts. Ich glaube Sie sind eingeschlafen… Sind Sie okay?" Er bemerkte ihr weißes Gesicht und die zitternden Glieder.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht. Es war so echt. Ich musste diese Bücher holen, aber dann hat ein Todesser mich gesehen. Ich dachte sie würden mich kriegen. Ich dachte…" Sie setzte sich wieder hin, zu stehen kostete sie zu viel Kraft.

Snape tätschelte unbeholfen ihre Schulter. „Warum gehen Sie nicht und legen sich eine Weile hin? Ich räume hier auf."

Sie nickte stumm. Sie blickte wieder zu ihm auf und sah Besorgnis in seinen Augen. „Ich werd mich hinlegen. Sie können mich ja später holen, wenn…"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Miss Granger. Wir an einem anderen Abend nach St. Mungos gehen." Hermine nickte und ging.

Warum hatte sich der Traum so echt angefühlt? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Im Traum wollte sie zur Nummer Zwölf zurückkehren, aber nicht nur zu Ron, Harry und Kreacher. Sie hatte gewusst, dass der gesamte Orden dort auf sie wartete. Es passte mit keiner Erinnerung zusammen. Und Remus war jetzt tot. S_eit wann nenne ich ihn Remus?_ Also konnte es auch nicht die Zukunft sein. Nun, Albträume waren nur Träume. Warum musste es denn eine Bedeutung haben? Sie wollte nur unbedingt eine Lösung für Harry und Ron finden. Das war alles. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war ein schönes langes Bad.

Sie öffnete die Tür, die zu ihren Zimmern führte. Es gab kein Porträt mit Passwort vor den Gästezimmern. Immer noch verschreckt durch ihren Albtraum entschloss sie sich zusätzliche Schutzzauber auf den Eingang zu legen. George hatte ihr von einigen erzählt, die Fred während des Krieges erfunden hatte. Nur Leute, die ihr nicht Böses wollten konnten die Barriere durchschreiten. Jeder, der ihr etwas antun wollte, wie ein Todesser, würde nicht sofort hereinkommen können und ein Alarm würde klingen, der sie der Gefahr bewusst machte. Die Schutzzauber würden eine Stunde halten – genug Zeit, um allem zu entfliehen. Hermine hatte die Zauberformel während des Abschlussessens aufgeschrieben; selbst ihr leichter Kater hatte sie nicht davon abgehalten noch mehr zu lernen. Die Schutzzauber zu setzen brauchte Zeit, aber schließlich war sie zufrieden. Fred und George waren Genies! Zumindest Fred war es…

Hermine kämpfte die Tränen zurück und ging in ihr privates Bad neben dem Schlafzimmer. Sobald die Wanne voll war, versank sie in nach Rosen duftendem Wasser und spürte wie das heiße Wasser den Stress in ihren Schultern und Nacken fortspülte. Dann knurrte ihr Magen. Sie musste wohl die meiste Zeit des Tages recherchiert haben. Sie war vorhin als Pause auf ein Sandwich in die Küche hinuntergegangen, aber sie hatte das Abendessen in der Großen Halle verpasst – mal wieder. Nicht, dass sie es bereute. Sie war noch nicht bereit am Lehrertisch anstatt mit ihren Freunden am Gryffindortisch zusammen zu sitzen.

Dobby könnte… Nein. Dobby konnte nicht. Sie seufzte. Wann würde sie aufhören die Toten lebendig zu erwarten? „Winky?" Die Hauselfe erschien sofort.

„Könntest du mir bitte etwas Abendessen bringen? Und Tee? Stell es einfach in mein Arbeitzimmer. Danke dir." Die Hauselfe nickte und verschwand mit einem Schnipsen.

Immerhin ging es Winky besser. Anscheinend hatte Kreacher sich die Zeit genommen sie zu überzeugen, dass… Verdammt! Hatte irgendjemand daran gedacht Kreacher über Harrys Unfall zu informieren?! Sie sprang aus der Wanne, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und rannte in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Und sie nannte sich Gründerin von .R!! Warum hatte sie sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht? Hermine schrieb rasch einen Brief für Kreacher und warf sich Klamotten über. Sie würde sofort in die Eulerei gehen. Das Abendessen konnte warten.

Immer noch empört von sich selbst für ihr Übersehen, als sie ihre Räume verließ, rannte sie gegen etwas Hartes: Professor Snape. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir."

Wut strahlte von ihm aus. „Auf ein Wort, Miss Granger?"

Verwirrt sagte sie, „Natürlich." Sie führte ihn in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich sehe Sie haben sich ausgeruht, wie Sie versprochen hatten," sagte er ironisch.

„Nun," stammelte Hermine. „Das wollte ich, aber dann–"

Er unterbrach sie. „Was mich interessiert sind Ihre Nachforschung, nicht, wie Sie Ihre Freizeit verbringen."

Ihr Magen entschloss sich in dem Moment laut zu knurren. „Ich habe noch nichts gegessen," sagte sie und wies auf das Essen auf dem Beistelltisch. „Möchten Sie?"

Snape schnaubte, als er sich an ihrem Schreibtisch niederließ. „Doch nicht zu gut die Hauselfen zu nutzen, was?" Hermine wurde rot und öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber er fuhr fort. „Miss Granger, würden Sie mir bitte erklären, warum Sie einen ganzen Tag mit der Recherche über Geister verschwendet haben, anstatt die Arbeit zu erledigen, die das Ministerium Ihnen aufgetragen hat? Oder wenigsten etwas von den Nachforschungen für ihren Roman zu erledigen? Sind Sie in Ihrer Brillanz so gelangweilt, dass Sie sich entschieden haben ein weiteres Projekt zu finden?"

„Es ist _kein_ Roman!" rief Hermine entrüstet. „Es ist ein wichtiges Sachbuch. Ich habe eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht nach Flüchen zu suchen. Ich habe sechs Fuß Pergament darüber geschrieben, was die Starre definitiv nicht ist, was Sie wüssten, wenn Sie sich meine Notizen angesehen hätten. Es ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung."

„Ihre Quellen sind eindeutig von höchster Qualität," sagte Snape sarkastisch, als er auf den _Zauber, um Ihren Ehepartner zu beruhigen_ Verweis zeigte.

„Wenn Sie mit meiner Arbeit nicht zufrieden sind, dann sollten Sie sie selber machen! Ein Märchen hat uns geholfen Voldemort zu besiegen. Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich zweimal überlegen, welche Information tatsächlich wertlos ist."

Hermine erkannte plötzlich was er da eigentlich in Händen hielt. Alle ihre Notizen über ihre Erfahrung mit Lily. Das war es worüber er geredet hatte. Alles Blut verließ ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte nichts wirklich belastendes, wie „Ja, so hat es sich angefühlt, als Lily Potter meinen Körper eingenommen hat" geschrieben, aber das war nur ein geringer Trost. Wie unwirsch und arrogant und verärgernd Snape auch war, eines war er nicht: blöd. Wenn er ihre Notizen gelesen hatte, würde er das Ganze schon früh genug herausfinden. Es wäre vielleicht einfacher jetzt gleich reinen Tisch zu machen, aber sie war zu erschöpft jetzt noch die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde er den Zusammenhang bis morgen nicht finden. „Professor, kann ich meine Notizen wiederhaben?"

Snape stand stockstill ohne zu blinzeln da. Schließlich grinste er übel. „Ich denke nicht, Miss Granger. Sie brauchen Ihre Ruhe, ohne Ablenkungen. Ich weiß, dass Sie doch nur die halbe Nacht weiterarbeiten würden, wenn ich Ihnen die hier wiedergebe. Sie können Sie morgen früh in meinem Büro abholen. Meine erste Stunde beginnt um neun." Er ging zur Tür und wandte sich noch einmal mit einem "Angenehme Träume" zu ihr um und ließ sie dann allein.

_Verdammter Mistkerl!_ Hermine kollabierte gegen die Lehne ihres Sofas. Sie zwang sich etwas von dem Hackbraten zu essen, den Winky ihr gebracht hatte. Der Tee war kalt, aber sie wandte keinen Aufwärmzauber an. Was würde Snape mit ihr machen, wenn er es erkannte? Würde er dankbar sein, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hatte? Erinnerte er sich an Lily? Erinnerte er sich überhaupt an den Kuss?

Sie tat es. Manchmal wenn sie Ron den Sommer über geküsst hatte, dachte sie, dass sich etwas anders anfühlte, beinahe falsch. Dann würde sie sich erinnern, dass sie an einen Kuss von jemand anderem dachte, von Snape. Aber es war nicht wirklich ihr Kuss gewesen. Es war seiner und Lilys gewesen. Sie hatte keinen Grund sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wenn überhaupt, dann war sie eine teilnahmslose Beobachterin gewesen und definitiv eine unfreiwillige. Sie hatte Mrs. Potter schließlich nicht in ihren Körper eingeladen, damit diese sich von einem alten Freund verabschieden konnte.

Hermine pellte sich wieder aus ihrer Kleidung und zog ihren Schlafanzug unter ihrem Kissen hervor. Nun, morgen würde sie sich mit seinem Zorn herumschlagen. Ihre Emotionen kühlten merklich ab, als sie es als unausweichlich annahm. Hermine gähnte, die Erschöpfung traf sie mit voller Wucht. Sie hüllte sich in ihren Bademantel und fühlte sofort die Hände, die ihren Stress wegmassierten. Als sie sich hinlegte, fühlte sie wie jemand sie festhielt und sie ließ ihre Sorgen über Snape fliegen. Morgen würde vielleicht die Hölle sein, aber heute Nacht würde sie den Frieden noch genießen.

.

.


	17. 17 Plötzlich verstehe ich

A/N: ein weiteres Kapitel, die beiden kommen sich mal wieder näher... :)

* * *

.

**17 Plötzlich verstehe ich**

"_Suddenly I see why the hell it means so much to me."_ -- KT Tunstall

.

Während er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, ging er noch mal Hermines Notizen durch. Ihre Recherche ergänzte das, was er bereits herausgefunden hatte. Lily könnte einen Körper eingenommen haben und zu ihm zurückgekommen sein. Severus schenkte sich einen Feuerwhiskey ein. Der Körper war Hermines gewesen. Es musste sie gewesen sein. Es gab keinen anderen Grund für sie über die Rückkehr von Geistern oder Seelen nachzuforschen. Scheiße. Verdammt. Mist.

Er vergaß den Feuerwhiskey neben seinem Ellenbogen, als er über die Andeutungen in den Notizen nachdachte. Seine eigenen Nachforschungen zu dem Thema hatten ergeben, dass der eingenommene Körper nur wenig oder keine Kontrolle über seine Handlungen hatte. Hermine hatte geleugnet, den Zaubertrank, den sie entwickelt hatten, verwendet zu haben um ihn zu retten. War es, weil Lily sie gezwungen hatte es zu tun? Severus hatte schon zu lange mit den Albträumen von Naginis Biss gelebt, um zu glauben, dass es nicht geschehen war. Der Trank sollte die Wunde vollständig heilen; er war ein Narr gewesen ihr zu glauben. Natürlich hatte sie den Zaubertrank verwendet. Die Frage war nur, ob Hermine ihn aus freiem Willen gerettet hatte oder nicht.

Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern eingeschlafen zu sein, aber ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Bürotür ließ seinen Kopf von der Tischplatte hochfahren. Rasch blickte er sich um und nahm seine Umgebung auf. Früher morgen. Sein Büro. Sein angefangenes Glas Whiskey starrte ihn an. Er versteckte die Flasche schnell in seinem Schreibtisch. Bei seinem Glück würde es die Schulleiterin sein. Das letzte was er brauchen konnte, war, dass sie sein abgespanntes Gesicht als Ergebnis von übermäßigem Genuss missverstand.

Aber Minerva McGonagall wäre eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen, im Vergleich zur Gryffindorin, die zu ihm aufsah als er die Tür öffnete. Hermine, erfrischt durch sanften Schlaf, wippte erwartungsvoll mit dem Fuß.

„Ich glaube Sie wollten mir meine Notizen zurückgeben, Professor."

„Kommen Sie rein, Miss Granger," spuckte Snape und winkte sie herein. „Setzen Sie sich."

„Nein danke." Hermine blieb stehen.

„Ich sagte hinsetzen!" bellte Snape. Sie nur zu sehen regte ihn schon auf. Sie hatte ihn mit dem Trank angelogen, darüber, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte!

„Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr," entgegnete sie ruhig.

„Ich habe Sie einmal freundlich gebeten. Ich werde es nicht noch einmal tun," warnte Snape. „Spielen Sie keine Spielchen mit mir. Sie können sich entweder hinsetzen und es wird eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung, oder Sie bleiben stehen und es wird ungemütlich. Wie auch immer, Sie haben drei Möglichkeiten: entweder Sie erzählen mir aus freiem Willen, was Sie getan haben oder ich finde es durch den Gebrauch von Legilimentik heraus oder Sie werden mithilfe eines kleinen Tropfens Veritaserum fröhlich alles zugeben. Ihre Wahl, meine Liebe." Er stand nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, sodass sie sich zurücklehnen musste, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Warum sollten Sie irgendetwas von dem glauben, was ich Ihnen aus freiem Willen erzähle?" konterte Hermine. Ihre Augen zeigten, dass sie keine Zweifel hatte worum es ging.

„Weil ich bereits eine ziemlich gute Theorie habe, was passiert ist."

Sie hielt den Augenkontakt noch einen Moment länger, bevor sie sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch setzte. Snape grinste und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Offensichtlich würde Miss Granger die Geschehnisse nicht einfach erzählen. Severus seufzte tief.

„Miss Granger, Ihren Notizen zufolge ist offensichtlich, dass Sie glauben ein Geist oder eine Seele kann eine Person für einen gewissen Zeitraum als Wirt benutzen. Würden Sie mir bitte erklären was diese Nachforschungen ausgelöst hat?"

Hermine saß sehr still. Eine weitere Minute verstrich schweigend. Severus versuchte sie zu reizen, "Ich habe zufällig etwas Veritaserum dabei." Er zog ein dunkles Fläschchen aus einer Schublade. „Und hier ist etwas Feuerwhiskey. Wie praktisch."

Hermine schnaubte spöttisch. "Alkohol mindert die Wirkung von Veritaserum. Kaum hilfreich in diesem Fall, Sir."

Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er hatte vergessen, dass die Schülerin – die Frau vor ihm alles über Veritaserum wissen würde. Kein Blöffen mehr. „Heißt das Sie hätten lieber Tee? Wenn nicht, dann schlage ich vor Sie beantworten meine Fragen."

„Und warum denken Sie, dass ich ihn trinken würde?" fragte Hermine, ihre Wangen vor Frustration gerötet. „Ich schulde Ihnen keine Erklärung. Sie haben meine persönlichen Notizen ohne Erlaubnis gelesen!"

„Sie waren so verschreckt, als ich Sie in der Bibliothek angetroffen habe, dass Sie fast nicht mehr geradeaus sehen konnten!" schimpfte Severus. „Ich habe nur versucht zu helfen, indem ich sie Ihnen bringe! Wenn sie so persönlich waren, hätten Sie sie nicht mit den Notizen über Potter und Weasley mischen sollen! Wo ist dein gesunder Menschenverstand, Hermine?"

„Der muss sich aus dem Staub gemacht haben, als ich zugestimmt habe mir dir zu arbeiten, Severus!" Hermine stand vor Wut auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. „Du bist lächerlich! Tust so als wärst du so ausgenutzt, als ob ich dir immer nur Schwierigkeiten mache! Du willst die Wahrheit? Schön. Ich habe dein Leben gerettet. Ich war mit Harry in der Heulenden Hütte. Ich habe dir den Trank gegeben, an dem wir gearbeitet hatten. Er war Teil meines Notfallpacks; ich hatte ihn immer bei mir. Und ich dachte, dass du ihn verdient hattest. Du hast mir geholfen ihn zu entwickeln! Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen; nach allem was du getan hast, dachte ich nicht, dass du mir noch irgendetwas schuldest! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe. Du bist ein egoistischer, arroganter Bastard, Severus Snape!"

Hermine wirbelte von ihm weg und schritt zur Tür. Severus hatte nach dem Schock über ihrem Ausbruch fast nicht genug Reflexe übrig, um die Tür magisch zu verschließen. „Nicht so schnell! Was soll das heißen: du hast mich gerettet? Wie passt Lily in diese Geschichte? Oder war das nur eine Illusion, die Sie in meinen Kopf gesetzt haben um mich verrückt zu machen?"

Hermine spottete, als sie auf ihn zuging. „Ja, ich hatte noch nicht genug Sorgen mit meinen Eltern und Ron und Harry und dem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich habe im Bruchteil einer Sekunde entschieden, nicht nur Ihre Haut zu retten, sondern auch noch dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie verrückt werden indem ich Sie denken ließ, dass Ihre verlorene Liebe Sie gerettet hätte. Eine Liebe von der ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mal etwas wusste! Wie ist Ihr verdrehtes Hirn denn darauf gekommen? Es wäre einfacher gewesen Sie sterben zu lassen."

„Für zwanzig Jahre ein Spion zu sein lässt alles, was Sie als ‚verdreht' ansehen normal erscheinen. Welche geistig normale Person würde vortäuschen einen Elfjährigen zu lieben, während er plant ihn am Ende eh sterben zu lassen, um den Feind zu besiegen?" Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Vortäuschen? Dumbledore hat Harry geliebt!" Hermine stieß ihn von sich fort.

„Wenn das Liebe ist!" rief Snape angewidert. „Ich habe Lily geliebt. Als sie sich für James entschieden hat, spielte ich keine Rolle mehr. Das tat verdammt weh." Er beruhigte sich und flüsterte, „Und dann… als ich herausgefunden habe… ich habe alles versucht, um sie zu retten. Und dann hab ich ihren Sohn im ersten Jahr gerettet. Er war alles, was von ihr noch übrig war." Snape blickte finster. „Ich hab alles für das Balg getan!"

„Harry schätzt das sehr. Sie hätten ihn sehen sollen, nachdem er die… Erinnerungen gesehen hat." Hermine legte ihm zögerlich eine Hand auf den Arm. „Er hatte ja keine Ahnung. Da hat er es endlich verstanden. Und es tat ihm leid. Er hatte vor es Ihnen zu sagen…"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat er auch, auf seine unbeholfene Art bei einer dieser bescheuerten Ministeriumsveranstaltungen im Sommer. Und als ihr drei untergetaucht ward, habe ich mich ständig gefragt, ob er tun könnte, was getan werden musste. Er hatte es soviel schwerer. Er war jung und offensichtlich in Miss Weasley verliebt. Er hatte noch sein ganzes Leben vor ihm und er musste es für das allgemeine Wohl aller opfern. Hätte ich das tun können? Vielleicht, aber im Gegensatz zu Potter, hatte ich nichts mehr zu verlieren."

Severus blickte hinab auf die Tränen in Hermines Augen. Sofort bereute er seine harschen Worte von vorhin. Dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen nach zu urteilen, tat sie es aus. Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Schh. Es tut mir leid. Ist schon okay. Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Wir werden sie retten."

"Mir tut es auch leid," flüsterte sie gegen seine Brust.

Er fühlte wie sie sich entspannte. Severus versuchte nicht über den Geruch ihres Shampoos, der ihm in die Nase stieg, oder wie gut sie sich anfühlte nachzudenken. Sanft fing er an mit einer Hand ihren Rücken auf und ab zu streichen. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sie erstarrte.

„Sie!" flüsterte sie. "Der Mantel… die Hände… sind Ihre! Lassen Sie mich los!"

Als sie zur Tür rannte, hob Snape die magische Barriere über dem Ausgang. Die Uhr schlug. Zeit für seine erste Stunde. Es würde ein miserabler Tag werden.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Was macht Hermine jetzt nur ohne den Mantel?


	18. 18 Schwerer zu atmen

A/N: Ich war letztes Wochenende in Edinburgh.. dort habe ich das Café in dem J. K. Rowling das erste Harry Potter Buch geschrieben hat besucht und außerdem die Schule, auf der Hogwarts basiert, gesehen.. ich dachte, dass ist ein Anlass um mal wieder zwei Kapitel reinzustellen.. :)

* * *

.

**18 Schwerer zu atmen**

"_It's getting harder and harder to breathe." _-- Maroon 5

.

Hermine rannte aus Snapes Büro, durch das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer und die richtungändernden Treppen hinauf, bis sie in ihren Räumen war. Aus Gewohnheit lief sie sofort zum Bademantel, ihre Trost-Quelle, aber als sie ihn sah erinnerte er sie sofort, warum sie aufgebracht war. Tränen fingen an ihr das Gesicht hinunterzulaufen. Verdammt noch mal! Er hatte es doch nicht etwa geplant, oder? Er konnte doch nicht ahnen, wie sehr sie sich inzwischen auf sein Geschenk verließ.

In den ersten Nächten, in denen Hermine den Bademantel benutzt hatte, hatte sie geträumt, dass Ron sie im Arm hielt. Trauriger weise wusste sie nicht einmal wie sich das wirklich anfühlte. Sie waren während des Krieges händehaltend eingeschlafen, aber es schien unfair zu kuscheln, während Harry einige Meter weiter ganz allein Wache hielt. Danach waren sie immer bei ihrer oder seiner Familie gewesen. Mrs. Weasley war wundervoll, genau wie ihre Eltern, aber unter keinen Umständen wäre es ihr und Ron erlaubt gewesen im selben Bett zu schlafen – auch nach dem sie Voldemort besiegt hatten. Hermine wusste nicht wer wütender gewesen wäre: ihre Mutter oder seine. Aber sie hatte sich bemüht die Regeln einzuhalten und hatte sich geweigert Ron nachts in ihr Zimmer schleichen zu lassen. Mit ihrem neuen Mantel zu kuscheln war wie ein Traum.

In den letzten Wochen war das Bild von Ron allerdings langsam verschwunden und sie hatte in der Umarmung eines gesichtslosen Trösters gelegen. Sie hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht, wer es sein könnte; sie hatte einfach nur den Frieden und die Sicherheit die sie verspürte genossen.

Den sträflichen Bademantel in der Hand schritt Hermine zurück ins Arbeitszimmer. Sie warf ihn auf das eine Ende des Sofas und setzte sich auf das andere. Hermine starrte den Stoff wütend an, als wäre er Severus Snape selbst; und, auf bestimmte Weise, war er es ja auch. Wie konnte sie den Mantel noch benutzen, wenn sie wusste, dass es seine Arme sein würden, die sie hielten?

Frustriert warf sie die Sofakissen nach dem Kleidungsstück, aber als das nicht half, fing sie an auf den Mantel einzuschlagen. Wie sollte sie denn jetzt schlafen? Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Was hatte er gesagt? ‚Die sicherere Alternative.' Von wegen! Es wäre nicht einfach gewesen Ron zu erklären, dass sie eine Affäre mit Neville gehabt hatte (eine Begebenheit, die sie sich sowieso nicht vorstellen konnte), aber was zum Teufel sollte sie Ron denn jetzt erzählen?

‚Ron während du im Koma lagst, habe ich wegen diesem verzauberten Bademantel, den er mir gegeben hat, jede Nacht in Hogwarts praktisch in Professor Snapes Armen verbracht. Nein. Ich habe ihn genau gesehen nicht geküsst, nur einmal als Harrys Mutter meinen Körper eingenommen hat.'

Hermine stöhnte. Nichts was sie bisher getan hatte – nicht das Katzenhaar im Vielsafttrank, nicht das Schwärmen über Lockhart – konnte mit diesem Fiasko mithalten.

Nun, außer vielleicht, wenn sie tatsächlich mit Snape geschlafen hätte – ja, das wäre schlimmer. Nicht dass sie das tun würde. Er war einfach zu ärgerlich. Man musste sich ja nur mal ansehen, wie er die Wahrheit verlangt hatte! Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich einfach sofort erklären sollen und sie hätte niemals ihre Notizen herumliegen lassen dürfen, aber er war ja nicht so, als hätte er jemals Interesse daran gezeigt, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Hermine stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sie nicht mit seiner Genesung in Verbindung bringen konnte und jetzt war sie aufgebracht, dass er sie nicht nach den Geschehnissen in der Nacht gefragt hatte?

Sie holte tief Luft. Sie würde nicht wie eine von diesen Frauen aus romantischen Romanen sein, die einfach lächerliche Erwartungen von Männern hatten. Sie konnte nicht erwarten, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte. Sie würde einfach erklären müssen… Moment! Hatte sie Snape gerade mit dem Helden eines _romantischen_ Romans verglichen? Das war haarsträubend!

Hermine erstarrte. Snape hatte ihre Arbeit für Gleichberechtigung aller magischen Geschöpfe ernst genommen. Er hatte ihr im Sommer ohne weitere Hintergedanken Bücher besorgt. Dann war er einfühlsam gewesen, als er von dem Unfall erfahren hatte, obwohl es zwei seiner meist gehassten ehemaligen Schüler betraf. Er hatte sie während eines Nachsitzens zu Ron und Harry gebracht! Nichts konnte mehr un-Snape-artig sein. Er hatte sie so oft nach St. Mungos begleitet und hatte zugestimmt einen Weg zu finden, um die Jungs zurück zu bringen. Er hatte sie getröstet, als sie zusammengebrochen war. Er brachte sie zum lachen und seine Hände gaben die besten Massagen…

Sie beugte sich vor und weinte in den Bademantel. War sie dabei sich in ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu verlieben? War das das ‚normale Leben'? Wie konnte das Leben denn so verdreht sein? Hasste das Schicksal sie einfach? Man konnte doch nicht einfach eines Morgens aufwachen und Interesse an jemandem haben, den man vorher nie bemerkt hatte. Nicht dass sie Professor Snape vorher nie bemerkt hatte, es war nur, dass er ihr – genug! Er spielte mit ihrem Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie es in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen war und strafte sie nun. Vielleicht war das hier ein Albtraum, wie der in der Bibliothek. Ihre Gedanken rannten mehr und mehr durcheinander, während ihre Tränen ungehindert flossen.

Schließlich, zu erschöpft um über irgendetwas logisch nachzudenken, stand sie auf und ging ins Bad. Ein Blick in den Spiegel wies auf ihre verquollenen Augen und rote Nase hin. Sie seufzte und führte einen Reinigungszauber aus. So, das war schon besser. Hermine verließ das Bad gerade rechtzeitig, um Professor Snape hereinstürmen zu sehen. Sie öffnete den Mund, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.

Snape hielt die Hand hoch. „Ich habe nur eine halbe Stunde bis zu meiner nächsten Stunde. Also geben Sie mir bitte das Privileg ohne Unterbrechung zu sprechen." Hermine nahm seine Worte auf und nickte. „Sie sollten das über den Bademantel nicht herausfinden. Der Zauber muss nicht unbedingt mit den Händen des ausführenden Zauberers durchgeführt werden, aber ich konnte ja schlecht die Schulleiterin um Unterstützung bitten, bei den gegebenen Umständen." Hermine musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln.

„Ich hatte bezweifelt, dass Sie sich an meine… Umarmung zuvor erinnern würden. Ich hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass Sie sich jemals wieder in… dieser Situation befinden würden. Ansonsten hätte ich niemals… Miss Granger, ich versuche nicht Sie auszunutzen. Wenn das meine Absicht wäre, dann wären Sie bereits in meinem Bett. Sie sind keine Schülerin mehr."

Plötzlich furchtlos trat Hermine auf ihn zu, bis nur noch ein Fuß zwischen ihnen war. „Warum glauben Sie, dass ich so bereitwillig wäre?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob ihre Meinung nicht zählte. Hermine Wut stieg wieder auf. „Ich bin keine Ihrer Flittchen von diesem Sommer! Ich habe nicht– das heißt, ich werde bestimmt nicht herumgehen und irgendjemanden vögeln, nur um irgendwelche dämlichen Hormone zu besänftigen!"

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie das würden." Er trat einen Bruchteil vor ihr zurück. „Nun, warum erzählen Sie mir nicht was wirklich geschehen ist an dem Tag als Sie – oder war es Lily? – mir das Leben gerettet haben?"

„Es war wirklich ich. Ich habe den Zaubertrank verwendet, _Numerus Tutela_ ausgeführt und bin in die Schlacht gegangen. Nach dem Kampf habe ich Sie in eines der Betten in Hogwarts gebracht und dann… ich weiß nicht an wie viel Sie sich noch erinnern?" Sie blickte zu ihm auf, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich an nichts von dem Abend mehr erinnerte.

Snape hob eine Hand und fuhr mit einem Finger an ihrem Kiefer entlang. „Ich erinnere mich alles," flüsterte er. Sie erschauerte, aber ob von seiner Berührung oder seiner Stimme oder der versteckten Bedeutung wusste sie nicht.

„Ich…" Sie suchte nach Worten, nach einem Weg ihm alles zu erzählen, ohne dass er dachte sie hätte… „Ich wollte nicht… also… ich kann es nicht erklären, aber plötzlich war Lily da: in mir. Ich konnte die Worte aus meinem Mund hören, aber es klang nicht nach mir. Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht kontrollieren und ich sah auch nicht wie ich aus. Ich konnte ihr Haar auf meinen Schultern sehen. Dann war sie plötzlich verschwunden und die Jungs kamen."

„Was haben Sie ihnen erzählt?" fragte Snape.

„Dass ich Sie gerettet habe. Ich habe ihnen erzählt wie, aber nicht von… ich habe es nicht verstanden. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor von so etwas gehört. Ich wollte es vergessen." Hermine wandte beschämt den Kopf zur Seite.

Snape hob ihr Kinn, sodass sie in seine dunklen Augen sah. „Sie müssen sich für nichts schämen. Sie haben einem Mann das Leben gerettet, einem Mann, von dem Sie noch nicht einmal wussten, ob er auf Ihrer Seite war. Gryffindor, aber nicht dumm. Wenn Lily den Moment gewählt hatte um mit mir Frieden zu schließen, nun, Sie waren nur eine unfreiwillige Zeugin."

Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte. „Ja, Sir."

Snape lachte leise. „Ich denke, nach allem was seit Juli geschehen ist und da Sie keine Schülerin mehr sind, sollten wir die Formalitäten sein lassen. Was meinst du Hermine?"

Sie blickte schüchtern auf. „In Ordnung… Severus."

Er sah zufrieden aus. „Ich muss mich beeilen. Ich kann die Hufflepuff Zweitklässler ja nicht unbeaufsichtigt im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer lassen. Weiß der Himmel was sie anstellen würden." Er strich etwas aus ihrem Haar. „Kann ich später vorbeikommen, um das Projekt zu besprechen?"

Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten richtig zu atmen. Ihr Herz raste. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Sie nickte einfach nur. Er ging zur Tür und wandte sich dann um. „Ich schätze ich sollte den Bademantel zurücknehmen?"

Plötzlich konnte Hermine sich nicht davon trennen. „NEIN! Ich meine, nein. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich sehe dich beim Abendessen?"

Er nickte und ging. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Warum hatte sie ihm den Mantel nicht zurückgegeben? Wie konnte sie darin schlafen, wenn sie wusste, dass es praktisch Professor Snape—Severus war, der sie hielt? Was würde sie Ron erzählen? Nun, überlegte sie, sie konnte ihn ja behalten ohne ihn zu gebrauchen. Es wäre schon schön nur zu wissen, dass sie ihn hatte – für den Fall. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich nur etwas vormachte. Er würde am Abend keine fünf Minuten im Schrank bleiben.

.

.


	19. 19 Träume

.

**19 Träume**

"_Changing everyday, in every possible way. Oh my dreams. It's never quite as it seems."_ -- The Cranberries

.

Severus schaffte es durch den Tag, indem er die Unterhaltung mir Hermine aus seinem Kopf verdrängte. Aber als die Uhr in seinem Büro fünf Uhr schlug, erkannte er, dass das Abendessen bald beginnen würde und damit eine weitere Konfrontation. Sie hatte ihm aus eigenem Willen das Leben gerettet. Aber Lily war zurück gekommen. Lily hatte sich bemüht. Lily hatte ihn geküsst. Oder war das Hermine?

Er verdankte Hermine sein Leben, aber das war nicht der Grund warum er sie nicht aus seinen Gedanken kriegen konnte. War Lily der Grund für die Verbindung, die er zu Hermine verspürte? Hatte sein Unterbewusstsein die Puzzelteile früher zusammengefügt? Ja, das musste es sein. Sicherlich hatte sein Unterbewusstsein sich erinnert, wie sie den Zaubertrank angewandt und ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie hatte aus diesem Grund seine Gedanken heimgesucht, nicht weil sie in irgendeiner weise attraktiv war. Er hatte Hermine und Lily durcheinander gebracht; deshalb dachte er, dass er Hermine mochte.

Er versicherte sich, dass seine Zuwendung gegenüber Hermine nur das war, was es sein sollte, verließ seinen Stapel an Aufsätzen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Nach dem Essen, bei dem Flitwick unaufhörlich über eine neue Zauberkunsttheorie leierte, während Hermine sich mit der Schulleiterin unterhielt, traf Severus sie auf dem Weg zurück zu seinen Räumen.

In der Hoffnung irgendwelche Kommentare über die vorherigen Geschehnisse des Tages zu vermeiden fragte Severus, „Was wirst du machen nachdem wir das Dynamische Duo gerettet haben?" Hermine blickte einen Moment verwirrt drein. Er seufzte verzweifelt und fiel in alte Gewohnheit zurück. "Wirklich, Miss Granger, ich bin in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen! Ich habe Comics gelesen."

Hermine gluckste. „Es passt alles so perfekt! Die Höhle, der Umhang, die Erfindungen, die Jagd nach den Bösen! Oder in Ihrem Fall die Kerker, der wehende Umhang, die Zaubertränke, die Spionage! Warum ist es mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen?"

Severus kämpfte mit sich, bevor er ein leises Lachen hören ließ. „Vermutlich weil es mir selbst nie aufgefallen ist. Aber du hast recht. Ich habe Batman als Kind besonders gern gehabt. Es schien so, als könnte er alles tun; er hat immer den Tag gerettet."

Hermine stoppte vor ihrem Porträt. „Batman wäre zumindest ein erfreulicherer Spitzname als schmieriger Schwachkopf… Es liegt mehr hinter der Fassade als man denkt."

„Das hoffe ich doch," scherzte Severus. „Sonst wäre ich schon lange tot. Das eine was ein Spion nicht tun darf, ist irgendjemanden zu überzeugen, dass er Spionagematerial ist."

„Oder sie," korrigierte Hermine, als sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer traten. Severus nickte.

Alles vom Streit am Morgen schien vergeben und vergessen, dachte Snape mit einem erleichterten Seufzer. Sie begannen Dunkle Schriften und Zauberkunsttexte durch zu sehen, da sie ja zuvor schon die Möglichkeit eines Zaubertranks ausgeschlossen hatten. „Die Heiler haben schon vor Wochen auf Trank der lebenden Toten getestet," hatte er ihr versichert.

Als es Mitternacht schlug, gähnte Hermine. Ihr kopf begann auf das Buch auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu sinken. Severus räusperte sich. „Vielleicht ist es auf der Couch gemütlicher?" schlug er vor. Abwesend stimmte Hermine zu, nahm _Zauberlose Zauberkunst_ mit sich zum Ledersofa und klopfte auf den Sitzplatz neben sich. Severus schritt langsam zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich so weit entfernt von ihr wie möglich. Abstand war die Lösung.

„Hermine," begann Severus. „Warum warst du gestern so aufgeregt, als ich dir deine Notizen vorbei gebracht habe?"

Hermine inspizierte die Seite vor sich, ihr Gesicht leicht gerötet. „Ich… ich hatte gemerkt, dass ich Kreacher noch nicht über den Unfall informiert hatte. Tolle Gründerin von .R bin ich," flüsterte sie.

Severus gluckste. „Hast du wirklich gedacht Molly und Arthur würden es ihm nicht schon gesagt haben?"

"Ich hatte einfach nicht an ihn gedacht… überhaupt nicht. Und als ich es dann getan hab… ich musste ihm einfach sofort schreiben," sagte Hermine.

„Ich verstehe. Nun, ich kann dir versichern, dass der Hauself beinahe sofort informiert wurde. Hauselfen besitzen Zauberkräfte, die Zauberer und Hexen nicht haben, auch wenn das oft vergessen wird. Es bestand Hoffnung, dass Kreacher herausfinden könnte, was los war oder sie vielleicht sogar heilen könnte."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich habe die Akten gelesen. Du etwa nicht?" Ihre Schamesröte beantwortete seine Frage. „Ich werde Shacklebolt bitten Kopien zu schicken, damit du sie durchsehen kannst." Sie nickte und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Notizen zu konzentrieren. Severus wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Als sie einige Minuten später erneut die Augen schloss, fragte er, „Hermine, worum ging es in dem Traum, den du in der Bibliothek hattest?"

Leise erzählte sie ihm von dem Buch und den Todessern und ihrer Furcht. Er war erstaunt über die starken Gefühle, die in ihm aufwallten, als sie ihm von ihrer Angst erzählte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie je wieder so fühlen musste. Er wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen.

„Wenn du es wagst das irgendjemandem zu erzählen, werde ich es leugnen. Aber hast du daran gedacht, dass dein Traum dir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen wollte?"

Hermine spottete, „Sag nicht, dass du an Wahrsagen glaubst?"

„Ich muss nicht glauben," versicherte Severus ihr. „Die Existenz hat vor achtzehn Jahren zu meiner Erlösung geführt. Und du warst es, glaube ich, die gesagt hat wir sollten alle Quellen in Betracht ziehen?"

„Ich schätze, ich könnte einen Ausflug nach Hause machen und es überprüfen. Zur Bücherei zurückkehren und sehen ob ich das Buch wiederfinde oder etwas, das helfen könnte," begann Hermine. „Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass noch Todesser übrig sind."

„Gut. Dann gibt es keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Ich habe letzten Samstag beim letzten Todesserprozess ausgesagt. Vielleicht könnten wir dieses Wochenende gemeinsam gehen. Ich denke es ist sicherer, wenn du in Begleitung bist."

Hermine nickte eifrig. „Das wäre großartig! Vielleicht könnten wir bei meinen Eltern vorbeischauen? Meine Mutter würde nur zu gern einen echten Spion kennenlernen."

„Ich werde nicht charmant und höflich wie 007 sein," warnte er.

„Oh, sie hat dich im Sommer bei einigen Feiern gesehen," sagte Hermine. „Sie weiß was sie erwarten kann."

„Dann sehe ich nicht was der Sinn ist."

„Oh, wirklich, Severus! Du bist so schwierig!" Er bemerkte wie ihre Wangen erröteten, wenn sie wütend war. Sie war ziemlich hübsch, wenn sie gereizt war. Das musste er sich merken. Er gab auf ihre Anschuldigung nichts zurück. Sie hatte recht; er war schwierig. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Recherche zu.

----------------

Einige Zeit später blickte Severus auf und bemerkte eine schlafende Hermine neben sich. Leise lachend nahm er das Buch aus ihren Händen und legte es auf die Couch. Er war erstaunt, dass sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter kuschelte und zufrieden seufzte, als er sie in seine Arme hob. Langsam schritt er in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sie sanft auf ihr Bett. Er versuchte seine Arme von ihr zu lösen, aber sie klammerte sich an ihn und stöhnte missbilligend. Severus hielt inne, bevor er sie unbeholfen weiter aufs Bett schob, sodass Platz für sie beide war. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und zauberte ihre Schuhe still von ihren Füßen, bevor er die Decke vom Fußende über sie beide zog. Sie war immer noch verängstigt – vielleicht von dem Alptraum. Er würde sie nur für einige Minuten halten, bis sie tiefer schlief.

-----------------

Severus träumte, dass er aufwachte und eine entzückende Frau in seinen Armen hielt. Es war so ein schöner Traum. Sie war hübsch und warm. Aber es war höchste Zeit, dass er aufwachte. Als Severus die Augen öffnete, war er geschockt, Hermine Granger vor sich zu sehen. Er hatte die Nacht hier verbracht! _Verdammt_. Sie sah so friedlich aus, so unschuldig. So jung! Was dachte er sich bloß? Leise befreite er sich von ihr und ging ins Arbeitszimmer. Er schnappte seinen Zauberstab, führte einen schnellen Reinigungszauber gefolgt von einem Anti-Knitter Zauber aus. Er ging ins Bad und kam viel behaglicher wieder heraus.

Mit der Hoffnung andere Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers zu vermeiden schlüpfte er rasch in den Korridor—und stand der Schulleiterin gegenüber. _Mist. Verdammt_. Er beugte den Kopf vor seiner Chefin. Wenn er so tat, als wäre nichts geschehen, dann war auch nichts geschehen. Und was war denn auch passiert? Nichts, nur eine Nacht in der er den Himmel in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Der Gedanke kam ungebeten, bevor Severus ihn unterdrücken konnte. Himmel? Hermine? Was ging nur vor sich in seinem verdorbenen Kopf?

„Guten morgen, Schulleiterin," sagte Snape leise.

„Ah, ja," erwiderte Minerva fröhlich. „Guten Morgen!"

Snape war von ihrer Reaktion verwirrt. Wo war ihr Schock und Zorn? Sie hatte gesehen wie er Hermines Räume verließ. Was zum Himmel ging hier vor?

„Hör auf zu starren, Severus," fuhr McGonagall fort. „Sie ist keine Schülerin mehr und keiner der anderen Professoren ist je um sieben schon auf."

Snape war entgeistert. Sie dachte…? Dass…? "Ich versichere dir, Minerva, ich war nur die ganze Nacht auf und habe mit Miss Granger recherchiert."

„Natürlich warst du das," stimmte Minerva zu. „Euch beide ständig zusammen in der Bibliothek zu sehen, würde zu viel Verdacht erwecken. Was sonst hättet ihr denn tun sollen?" Dann zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ihr ein anderer Gedanke kam. „Ich hoffe, Severus, dass du nicht den Grund für dieses Projekt vergessen hast? Hermine Granger liebt Ronald Weasley. Sie werden eines Tages heiraten, das kannst du mir glauben!"

„Natürlich, Schulleiterin." Snape fühlte sich, als hätte er Voldemort zustimmen müssen. Ein Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Hals und er blockierte automatisch all seine Gedanken, bis er sich erinnert, dass Minerva sie nicht lesen konnte. Warum würde Hermine Mr. Weasley heiraten? Sie war klüger als das. „Vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass unsere Recherche uns am Samstag aus Hogwarts zieht. Wir werden vor Abend zurückkehren, das versichere ich dir. Ich habe zugestimmt Miss Granger zu begleiten; ich dachte du möchtest nicht, dass sie allein unterwegs ist, nachdem was den anderen beiden Dritteln des Trios zugestoßen ist."

Seine Worte schien Minerva zu beruhigen. „Ganz richtig, Severus. Du hast die perfekte Tarnung, wenn man bedenkt, dass du schon so viele Samstage abwesend warst. Obwohl Kingsley mir versichert hat, dass die Todesserprozesse vorüber sind?"

„Ja, der Zaubergamot macht eine Woche Pause, bevor sie sich den Ministeriumsuntersuchungen zuwenden. Ich kann bei denen sowieso nicht viel helfen."

„Exzellent. Viel Glück mit der Forschung." Minerva lächelte und setzte den Weg in ihr Büro fort. Severus blieb mit verstörend angenehmen Erinnerungen an Hermine in seinen Armen zurück.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Jetzt kann es wieder etwas dauern, bis ich das nächste Kapitel online stelle, aber so wie ich mich kenne, wird's nicht mehr als eine Woche sein.. :)


	20. 20 Bedeutungsloser Kuss

.

.

**20**** Bedeutungsloser Kuss**

"_Just a__ meaningless kiss__. __It wasn't supposed to end up like this. – _Hugh Grant_, Music & Lyrics_

_._

Hermine erwachte überrascht. Sie hatte ohne ihren Bademantel geschlafen, aber dennoch hatte sie geträumt umarmt und geliebt zu sein. Merkwürdig, sie erinnerte sich nicht, wie sie ins Bett gekommen war. Sie musste erschöpfter gewesen sein als sie dachte. Flüchtig fragte sie sich ob Severus… nein, das war lächerlich. Das wäre doch eine viel zu persönliche Geste gewesen!

Hermine zog sich rasch an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie würde ihren Eltern schreiben und sie über den Besuch am Samstag informieren. Am Lehrertisch sitzend schaufelte sie ihr Frühstück in sich hinein, während sie sich überlegte, dass sie bis zum dem Mittagessen ein Kapitel ihres Buches schreiben könnte und den Nachmittag mit weiteren Texten verbringen könnte, die sie während ihrer ‚Magische Wesen Recherche' bereits herausgesucht hatte. Sie gab ihre Pläne allerdings auf, als eine schwarze Eule ein großes Paket neben ihren Tee fallen ließ. Nachdem sie den Zwirn entknotet hatte, fand sie Kopien von Ron und Harrys Krankenakten vor sich. _Wann hatte Severus die Zeit dem Minister zu schreiben? _Hermine entschied sich die Akten sofort durchzusehen.

„Noch mehr Material für deine Recherchen, Liebes?" erkundigte sich Professor Sprout freundlich.

„Oh, ja," entgegnete Hermine. „Es scheint nie aufzuhören."

Es war kurz vor dem Abendessen als Hermine endlich mit ihrer Begutachtung der Akten fertig war. Sie hatte eine lange Liste mit ausgetesteten Heilmitteln, die ihr nicht bekannt waren. Natürlich hatte sie von einigen schon einmal gehört, aber sie wusste nicht genug darüber um einen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Wenn sie Harry und Ron retten wollte, musste Hermine verstehen was jedes Mittel genau bewirkte und warum die Heiler dachten, dass es einen Versuch wert war. Niemand konnte sagen, dass St. Mungos inkompetent war. Sie hatten bereits die meisten der Zaubertränke und Zauber ausprobiert, von denen sie dachte, dass sie helfen könnten – was Hermine leider wieder zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück brachte. Sie verwandelte die Akten vorsichtig, bis sie wie_ Geschichte_ _Hogwarts'_ aussahen und verzauberte sie, sodass sie an ihrem Tisch in der Bibliothek festklebten. Sie waren zu wertvoll, um irgendjemand anderem in die Hände zu fallen.

Hermine war beinahe zu spät zum Abendessen und hatte das Nachsehen den letzten freien Stuhl am Lehrertisch zu erhalten. Sie hatte gehofft neben Hagrid sitzen zu können und von seinem Unterricht zu hören, aber es schien als wäre sie verurteilt dem eintönigen Gerede von Professor Trelawney zuzuhören. Stöhnend ging Hermine zum letzten freien Stuhl neben der Wahrsageprofessorin hinüber.

„Ah, meine Liebe," fing Professor Trelawney an. „Ich kann sehen, dass Sie schlechte Nachrichten erhalten haben." Hermine zwang sich nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Sie musste schließlich ein Beispiel setzen, falls irgendein Schüler zum Lehrertisch hinauf sah.

„Das kann man wohl so sagen." Hermine hatte kein Verlangen die Wahrsageprofessorin zu verachten, aber sie hoffte auch, ihr Mahl in Frieden einzunehmen.

„Ah, ja. Wir versuchen uns vorzumachen, dass das Leben seit dem Bezwingen Voldemorts einfach ist, aber das ist nicht der Fall," fuhr Trelawney fort. „Ich sehe, dass Ihr Weg noch immer tückisch ist und wenn Sie nicht vorsichtig sind, meine Liebe, werden Sie sich in einem schrecklichen Dilemma vorfinden." Trelawney bemerkte den zornigen Blick, den Hermine ihr zuwarf. „Natürlich haben Sie noch nie die feineren Künste der Zauberei geschätzt, nicht wahr?"

Als Trelawney fortfuhr und sie ignorierte, sandte Hermine eine Danksagung an die Stille, die den Rest des Abendessens dominierte. So bald wie möglich hastete sie zurück in ihre Zimmer. Obwohl sie es vorher nicht besprochen hatten, wusste Hermine, dass Severus zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer zurückkehren würde, um die Recherche fortzusetzen. Eine halbe Stunde später trat er mit einem großen Stapel Pergament herein.

„Dritte Klasse Aufsätze," sagte er als Erklärung. Sie nickte und öffnete ein Buch, während er anfing Kommentare in die Arbeiten seiner Schüler zu kritzeln. Als er eine Stunde später fertig war, griff er nach ihren Notizen.

„Was ist das hier?"

„Oh, einige Begriffe, die ich nachsehen wollte. Ich weiß nicht warum einige dieser Methoden ausprobiert wurden und was die Nebeneffekte sein könnten. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Harry und Ron keine verbleibenden Folgen durch irgendeine Behandlung haben," erklärte Hermine.

„Es wird Tage dauern, bis du das alles nachgesehen hast," warnte Severus.

„Nun, ich will sorgfältig sein."

„Möchtest du nicht lieber fertig werden?" fragte er und nahm die Liste aus ihrer Hand. Nachdem er die Liste überflogen hatte, reichte er sie ihr zurück und fuhr fort ihr jede Zaubertränkezutat und jeden Zauber ausführlich zu erklären, während Hermine vehement Notizen machte. Als sie gegen Mitternacht zu gähnen begann, erhob Severus sich abrupt.

„Ich komme morgen wieder. Schlaf gut." Er war gegangen, bevor Hermine realisieren konnte, dass er gehen wollte.

Merkwürdig. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie unter die Dusche stieg. Es war ein produktiver Abend gewesen; sie hatten etwa ein Viertel der Liste durchgearbeitet. Sie würden noch vor dem Ausflug am Samstag fertig werden. Es fühlte sich immer noch komisch an, einer Spur aus einem Traum zu folgen, aber Severus hatte Recht. Sie hatten keine andere Spur. Alles war besser, als wahllos Bücher zu durchsuchen. Und solange Professor Trelawney es niemals erfahren würde war Hermine damit zufrieden. Außerdem, was waren die Chancen, dass der Traum ihnen weiterhelfen würde?

----------------

Am späten Freitagabend setzte Hermine die letzten Korrekturen unter den Sechstklässler Aufsatz. Sie hatte Severus seit dem zweiten Abend seiner Erklärungen über die Behandlungsterminologie bei den Korrekturen geholfen. Benotung war eine viel größere Herausforderung, als sie je gedacht hatte. Sie schaffte nur einen Aufsatz für vier, die er beendete, aber das bedeutete immer noch einen Aufsatz weniger, bevor er ihr mit der Recherche helfen konnte.

Hermine fing an die gemeinsamen Abende zu genießen. Er hatte ihr letzte Nacht sogar – wenn auch widerwillig – eine Massage gegeben, als sie sich über ihre verkrampften Schultern beschwert hatte. Sie hatte in dem Moment entschieden, dass der Bademantel seine Hände nur nachahmte. Eine echte Massage von ihm ließ die vom Bademantel wie eine Illusion erscheinen. Es war wundervoll und so entspannend gewesen. Sie hatte sich nach seiner Berührung gesehnt… Hermine zuckte von ihrem Pergament hoch. Sie konnte so etwas nicht denken! Er war ihr Professor – nun, eigentlich nicht – aber er war es für sieben Jahre gewesen und nach Lockhart hatte sie allen Lehrerschwärmereien abgeschworen.

„Fertig?" unterbrach Severus ihre Gedanken.

„Ja," sagte Hermine mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, der wenig mit den Aufsätzen zu tun hatte. Sie reichte ihm den Pergamentstapel.

„Dann fangen wir besser mal mit deinen Heilmitteln an. Es ist bereits zehn Uhr." Hermine öffnete ohne zu antworten ihr Notizbuch. Die nächsten zwei Stunden schrieb sie fleißig.

Als er innehielt, fragte sie, „Und dann?"

„Das ist alles, Hermine. Wir sind fertig." Er schloss die Augen und rieb eine Hand über die Stirn.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend sagte sie, „Du siehst müde aus."

„Es war eine lange Woche." Er öffnete die Augen und sah ihren niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Natürlich warst du eine große Hilfe bei den verdammten Aufsätzen. Minerva wird mir den Kopf abreißen. Jetzt wo du weißt, wie schwer Korrigieren ist, wirst du sicher keine Professorin mehr werden wollen. Sie hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut dich in ein paar Jahren ins Kollegium aufzunehmen. Sie wird mir all die Schuld geben."

„Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich die sage, dass ich auch bevor ich die Korrekturen gemacht habe nicht geplant hatte in die Lehre zu gehen?" fragte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Ledercouch.

„Vielleicht," murmelte er. „Was hast du denn vor? Du hast meine Frage vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht beantwortet."

„Oh!" rief Hermine aus. „Ich dachte ich versuche es mit einem Job im Ministerium, jetzt wo wir endlich einen vernünftigen Zaubereiminister haben. Die Abteilung für Magische Wesen wäre vielleicht ein guter Weg den Hauselfen zu helfen. Das Buch ist ja nur zur Aufklärung da, ich möchte noch mehr tun."

„Natürlich." Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob sie Spott in seiner Stimme wahrnehmen konnte. Vor einigen Wochen, wäre es nur so herausgequollen.

„Ich schätze, du kannst es dir bei mir nicht gut vorstellen, aber, nun, ich hatte nie wirklich einen Lebensplan, nicht mal einen fünf-Jahres-Plan. Es schien alles einfach zu unsicher, um sich Gedanken zu machen. Und dann gibt es so vieles, das mich interessiert. Ich glaube ich habe zu verschiedenen Zeiten darüber nachgedacht alles mal zu machen, aber ein echter Plan? Ich habe keinen." Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Es ist auch besser so," versicherte Severus ihr. „Das Leben ist unvorhersehbar. Wenn du einen Plan hättest, würde er sich ziemlich schnell ändern. So wie ich dich kenne, wäre ich gewillt zu wetten, dass du verärgert wärst deine vorherigen Ziele nicht erreicht zu haben. Sieh mich an. Ich hatte bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet es zu bereuen ein Todesser zu werden, aber ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass ich den Krieg überlebe." Er hielt inne und streckte behutsam seine Hand aus um ihre Wange zu streicheln. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich es habe."

Hermine fühlte wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde. „Ich auch," flüsterte sie.

Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Sie starrten sich eine Weile nur an. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass er viel näher war als zuvor. Seine Finger zogen immer noch Muster auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Herzschlag pochte in ihren Ohren. Genauso war es mit Ron gewesen, bevor er… alle Gedanken verflogen, als seine Lippen leicht die ihren berührten, sanft, ohne jeden Druck. Sie küsste ihn zurück. Es war genauso schön, wie in ihrer Erinnerung.

Dann traf sie seinen Blick, der ihre Gefühle widerspiegelte: Schock und leichtes Entsetzen. Gleichzeitig flüsterten sie, „Es war nicht nur Lily."

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ich wollte mich an dieser Stelle noch mal für die Reviews bedanken! Es ist immer ein neuer Ansporn, wenn ich weiß, dass euch meine Übersetzung gefällt! :) Danke!


	21. 21 Verweile

A/N: Danke für die Reviews! :) hier ist mal wieder ein neues Kapitel... der angekündigte Besuch in Hermines Heimatort. :) Hoffe es gefällt! ;)

Disclaimer und Link zum Original im ersten Kapitel!

* * *

.

.

**21 Verweile**

"_Do you have to, do you have to let it linger?"_ -- The Cranberries

.

Severus rührte sich nicht. Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sobald sie anfing zu schreien, würde er wissen was er tun sollte, wie er reagieren sollte, aber Hermine fuhr einfach fort ihn anzustarren, als hätten sie nichts gesagt. Er hörte die Uhr Sekunden weiterticken. Sie hatte süß geschmeckt und sein verräterischer Körper wollte mehr. Das war nicht akzeptabel. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, und dass Lily ihren Körper eingenommen hatte. Herauszufinden, dass Hermine Granger, von ganz allein, ziemlich lieblich zu küssen war, war zu viel für sein Gemüt. Weitere Sekunden verstrichen. Offensichtlich würde Hermine die Situation nicht ansprechen.

„Hermine, ich—" Severus wurde unterbrochen, als sie ihn erneut küsste.

Sie war diesmal energischer. Bald verlor Severus jegliche Macht zu Denken und drückte sie auf das Sofa. Ihre Küsse wurden immer intensiver. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass etwas je so gut geschmeckt hatte, sich so gut angefühlt hatte. Seine Finger waren in ihrem Haar verfangen. Er konnte sie nicht befreien. Er wollte ihren Körper erkunden, so wie ihre Hände den seinen erkundeten. Severus knurrte frustriert. Hermine hörte ihn und stöhnte, seine Lust erneut entflammend.

Später – Snape hatte keine Ahnung wie viel später, er wusste nur, dass es zu früh war – wich er zurück. Er wollte ihr alle Kleider vom Leib reißen und seine Finger über ihre bloße Haut fahren lassen. Er wollte sie zu ihrem Bett tragen und sie so verrückt nach ihm machen, wie er es gerade nach ihr war. Er brauchte Erlösung, und bald. Er fing sich, als er nach dem obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse griff. Er musste seine Kontrolle zurück gewinnen.

„Hermine." Seine Stimme war heiser von den Küssen. „Wir müssen aufhören."

Sie seufzte widerwillig. Dann, den Kopf klärend, nickte sie. „Ich… es tut mir leid, Severus. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht… ich… du hast recht. Ich schätze ich bin zu einsam."

Die Worte schnitten in Severus Herz. Sie hatte ihn nur geküsst, weil sie Weasley nicht hatte. Er war nur ein Ersatz, natürlich. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? „Ich verstehe. Nun, Miss Granger, ich hatte Sie gewarnt. Ich treffe Sie morgen um zwölf in Hogsmeade. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn wir zusammen gesehen werden, wie wir Hogwarts verlassen. Möchten ja kein Gerede erzeugen. Gute Nacht." Snape sah sie kühl an, während er sich von ihr befreite. Er stand auf, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

Er hörte Gescharre hinter sich. „Severus, warte!" Hermine stopfte ihren Rock wieder zurecht. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Haare waren durcheinander. _Wunderschön_. Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Das meinte ich nicht!" sagte sie atemlos. „Ich meinte nicht, dass ich dich nicht küssen wollte. Offensichtlich wollte ich das. Ich meinte nur… oh, scheiße!"

„Ausdruck, Miss Granger," tadelte Severus ironisch.

Ihr Frust brach hervor als sie zu ihm hinüberlief und seinen Arm ergriff. „Hör auf mich zu bevormunden! Ich verstehe es nicht! Du hast mich auch geküsst! Magst du mich denn gar nicht? Ich dachte…" Sie trat zurück. „Ich bin so verwirrt. Wie… wie kann ich euch denn beide mögen?" flüsterte sie.

Endlich verstand Severus die Situation und zog sie in seine Arme. Er ließ seine Arme tröstend über ihren Rücken streichen und flüsterte, „Ist schon in Ordnung, schhh."

Severus schien in den letzten Tagen einen guten Teil seiner Zeit damit zu verbringen, Hermine zu trösten. Es machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus. Sie war ein lieblicher Armvoll, sie war eine exzellente Küsserin, sie war wundervoll. „Wundervoll." Das Wort kam über seine Lippen, bevor er es aufhalten konnte.

„Was ist wundervoll?" Hermine sah in seine Augen, als erwartete sie, dass er sie wieder verspotten würde.

„Du." Er zuckte die Schultern. Er konnte ihr genauso gut die Wahrheit sagen. „Ich finde, dass du wundervoll bist."

„Ich auch." Sie umarmte ihn fest. „Finde, dass du wundervoll bist, mein ich."

Er führte sie zurück zum Sofa und zog sie neben sich. Er strich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und begann zu erklären. „Ich… ich bin überrascht. Ich hatte nicht geplant… ich hätte nie erwartet, dass du…"

„Ich auch nicht. Ich hatte versucht mich selbst zu überzeugen, dass wenn ich den Kuss genossen habe, es wegen Lily war. Ich war schockiert über den Bademantel… aber ich kann nicht vergessen wie ich mich gefühlt… selbst letzte Nacht, ich hatte ihn nicht getragen und habe mich gefühlt, als wäre ich gehalten worden." Snape sah rasch weg. „Du hast doch nicht… hast du?" Hermine schob sein Haar, das vorgefallen war, als er zu ihr hinabgesehen hatte, aus seinen Augen.

Er nickte. „Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt zu bleiben, aber du schienst so… ich wollte nur ein paar Minuten bleiben. Zum Glück dachte Minerva wir wären die ganze Nacht mit Recherche beschäftigt gewesen. Dachte, dass ich über Nacht in deinen Räumen geblieben war, wäre großartig." Er lachte, als er in Erinnerung die Augen schloss.

„Das denke ich auch." Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. „Bleib heute Nacht bitte bei mir."

Er ergriff ihre Hand. „Hermine, es ist zu früh… also… es wäre nicht richtig… du bist…"

Sie lächelte. „Nein, Severus. Nur kuscheln. Sonst nichts… nun, vielleicht mehr Küsse. Ich liebe Küssen und du bist ziemlich gut darin. Aber, du solltest wissen… ich meine…" Sie wandte sich ab und flüsterte, „Ich habe noch nie… also, ich bin eine…"

„Ah," sagte Severus und sein Herz schmolz. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich, als wäre er der edle Ritter. „Du bist sicher bei mir."

Sie blickte wieder zu ihm auf und murmelte leise, „Hab ich mir gedacht."

Er stand auf. „Ich werde fort sein, wenn du aufwachst. Minerva ist normalerweise die einzige, die samstags vor neun auf ist, aber alles was es braucht ist, dass Sibyl sieht wie ich aus deinem Zimmer komme und ich werde niemals den Schluss hören." Er zwinkerte, während Hermine die Nase rümpfte.

„Beim Abendessen war es ziemlich scheußlich." Sie stand ebenfalls auf. „Willst du zuerst duschen?"

„Ich bin eher ein Morgenmensch. Oder eher, ich dusche morgens, weil ich eben kein Morgenmensch bin."

„Bis gleich," sagte sie nervös, als sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte.

„Ja, bis gleich." Er blickte ihrer zurückweichenden Gestalt nach.

-------------

Hermine, in zimtfarbenem Mantel und Jeans, schien sehr angespannt, als Snape sie am nächsten Tag vor dem Eberkopf traf. Er wusste nicht, ob es wegen der gemeinsamen Nacht war oder weil sie ihre Eltern nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht treffen würden oder wegen der Angst, die sie während des Albtraums verspürt hatte. Er drückte verstohlen ihre Hand. „Bücherei zuerst?"

Sie nickte, gab ihm die Adresse und schien überrascht, als er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. „Seit-an-seit-apparieren, Miss Granger. Du scheinst ein wenig beunruhigt. Wie wollen ja nicht, dass du zersplinterst," murmelte er in ihr Ohr, während er sie fester drückte. Sie nickte erneut. Sekunden später blickten sie aus einer Nebenstraße auf die Muggelbücherei.

„Kommst du auch mit?" Sie warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, während sie nervös ihre Finger verknotete.

Er grinste. „Wäre ich sonst wie ein Muggel gekleidet?" Er sah wie ihre Augen sich weiteten, als sie zum ersten Mal seine Erscheinung wahrnahm. Er trug einen schwarzen Kaschmir-Rollkragenpullover und dunkelblaue Jeans.

Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Muggelkleidung steht dir ziemlich gut."

„Ich könnte dasselbe über dich sagen. Ich mag dein Haar wild – manchmal." Er betonte das Wort, sodass ihr kein Zweifel blieb was er meinte. „Aber es sieht auch zurückgebunden gut aus."

„Danke." Sie scharrte nun nervös mit den Füßen.

Er hob ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihn ansah. „Du hast keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Ich bin in der Nähe. Ruf einfach, wenn du mich brauchst, und denke daran, die Todesserprozesse sind vorbei. Sie sind jetzt alle in Azkaban."

Sie schob die Schultern zurück, nickte und überquerte die Straße. Snape folgte ihr und wich einem anfahrenden Auto aus. Drinnen sah er wie sie sich zum zweiten Stock aufmachte. Etwa zehn Schritte hinter ihr schritt er die Treppe hinauf, während er für alle Unbeteiligten so aussah, als würde ihn nichts beschäftigen. Ein asiatischer Todesser? Was hatte sie sich denn gedacht? Die Beschreibung passte auf niemanden in Voldemorts Rängen. Dennoch, wenn sie dem Traum glauben schenken würden, dann mussten sie davon ausgehen, dass es irgendein Hindernis vor dem Sicherstellen des Buches gab.

Deshalb war Snape ziemlich überrascht, als Hermine zur Treppe zurückkehrte, Buch in Händen, bevor er überhaupt oben angekommen war. Minuten später waren sie wieder draußen im erfrischenden Wintersonnenlicht. „Zu deinen Eltern?" fragte er.

„Ja." Hermine schien viel entspannter. Sie schien jetzt völlig gelassen; und Snape war an der Reihe nervös zu werden. Er würde ihre Eltern treffen. Gottseidank war es nicht Voldemort. Zumindest würden die Grangers nicht in der Lage sein in seine Gedanken einzudringen und zu sehen, was er letzte Nacht mit ihrer Tochter angestellt hatte. Obwohl sie Hermines Grenzen nicht überschritten hatten, würden ihre Eltern wohl kaum glücklich sein herauszufinden, dass ihre Tochter Interesse an einem griesgrämigen alten Professor hatte. Dennoch blitzten die Bilder der letzten Nacht in Severus Kopf auf; es war eine wundervolle Erfahrung gewesen. Er fühlte sich etwas besser. Um genau zu sein, wäre der Mann an Hermines Seite jemand anderes als Severus Snape gewesen, hätte ein Beobachter gesagt, dass er geradezu strahlte.

Da Hermines Haus nur wenige Straßen von der Bücherei entfernt war, hatten sie sich entschlossen zu laufen anstatt zu Apparieren. Snape hoffte, dass er sein Lampenfieber überwunden haben würde, wenn sie vor ihrer Haustür ankamen; was sie seiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell taten. Er war Dumbledore und Voldemort dutzende male gegenüber getreten, aber er war noch nie den Eltern einer Schülerin gegenüber getreten nachdem er mit dieser Schülerin geschlafen hatte, da er vorher noch nie mit einer Schülerin geschlafen hatte. Er hatte es immer noch nicht – technisch gesehen, aber es fühlte sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu nah an.

„Hallo, Mom!" Hermine lief in die ausgestreckten Arme ihrer Mutter.

„Hallo, Liebling." Sie blickte auf und sah Snape. „Oh, hallo. Professor Snape nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Snape streckte steif seine Hand aus. Er war froh, dass Mrs. Granger ein paar Jahre älter schien als er selbst—fünf, sieben?

„Kommt rein, kommt rein. Es ist recht kühl heute," führte sie die beiden anstandslos hinein. Snape bemerkte sofort die behagliche Umgebung eines wahren Zuhauses. In Spinner's End mangelte es immer an fröhlicher, friedlicher Atmosphäre. Hermines Mutter wies ihm einen Sessel neben dem lodernden Feuer zu.

„Also, was bringt Sie her, Professor Snape?" begann Mrs. Granger.

„Ihre Tochter hatte das Verlangen Sie und Ihren Mann zu sehen." Snape nahm eine Tasse Tee und einen Walnusskeks an. „Nach dem Vorfall diesen Sommer fand ich es klüger Hermine zu begleiten." Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen. _Miss Granger. Miss Granger. Nicht Hermine, du Idiot._

„Ist das wirklich nötig?" Mrs. Granger sah besorgt aus.

„Immer wachsam, wie Moody sagen würde," entgegnete Hermine mit einem angespannten Lächeln.

„Verstehe. Natürlich freuen wir uns dich zu sehen, Liebes. Dein Vater ist in der Praxis. Mr. Fawcett brauchte eine Notfall-Wurzelbehandlung. Er sollte aber bald wieder da sein."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie auch Zahnärztin sind, Mrs. Granger?" Snape fühlte sich als müsste er etwas sagen und er meinte, sich an so etwas erinnern zu können.

„Ja, wir haben eine Praxis zusammen."

„Das ist beeindruckend. Ich kenne nicht viele Paare, die den ganzen Tag zusammen arbeiten und trotzdem anständig miteinander umgehen können, wenn sie nach Hause kommen," sagte er mit dem Versuch es mehr wie ein Kompliment als spöttisch klingen zu lassen. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen so viel Zeit mit jemandem zu verbringen, außer es wäre… nein, daran dachte er jetzt nicht.

„Wir kommen sehr gut zurecht. Wir haben jeder ein eigenes Büro und unsere eigenen Patienten. Es gibt nicht allzu viele Überschneidungen. Wir haben samstags normalerweise nicht geöffnet, aber so etwas passiert nun mal." Mrs. Granger legte liebevoll einen Arm um ihre Tochter. „Also, was hast du in letzter Zeit gemacht, Liebes?"

Hermine lächelte. „Severus hat mir bei meinen Nachforschungen für mein Buch geholfen." Snape bemerkte die Reaktion ihrer Mutter beim Gebrauch seines Vornamens. „Er hat einige hervorragende Quellen für mich gefunden. Hogwarts Bibliothek ist so viel umfangreicher!"

„Weniger politisch wäre wohl näher en der Wahrheit," argumentierte Severus. „Das Ministerium hält die meisten seiner eher… widersprüchlichen Dokumente unter begrenztem Zugang. Allerdings denke ich, dass du Kingsley vermutlich überzeugen könntest dir Zugang zu den Unterlagen der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe zu erlauben. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wird er dir womöglich eine Stelle in der Abteilung anbieten."

„Oh! Das ist eine wundervolle Idee!" sagte Hermine enthusiastisch. „Das wäre vielleicht genau das Richtige, wenn ich mit meinem Buch fertig bin."

„Wann kommst du zu den Feiertagen nach Hause, Hermine?"

„Oh, ich bin mir nicht sicher." Hermine warf einen Blick zu Severus im Versuch still mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Snape fühlte zwei Augenpaare auf sich, also hielt er seine Züge neutral.

„Das Semester endet am achtzehnten, aber du musst diesen Zeitplan nicht mehr einhalten. Die Schulleiterin wird dir vermutlich genehmigen so lange zu bleiben wie du möchtest. Allerdings wird Madam Pince dich vermutlich nicht ohne ihre Aufsicht in die Bibliothek lassen. Sie verbringt ihre Ferien normalerweise mit dem Besuch ihrer Familie in Wales. Aber, da du nicht länger Schülerin bist, bin ich sicher, dass du die Bücher die du benötigst mitnehmen kannst." Plötzlich erschien der Gedanke an Hogwarts ohne Hermine ziemlich öde.

„Möchtest du dann Skifahren gehen?" Mrs. Granger wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu. „Wir haben es den einen Winter nicht geschafft und jetzt müsstest du nicht einmal lernen, sondern kannst ganz die Anhänge genießen. Wir könnten die Praxis ein paar Wochen schließen und richtig Ferien machen!"

Snape beobachtete wie Hermines Gesicht sich in mehrere Ausdrücke gleichzeitig verzog. „Mom, das klingt wundervoll, aber… ich will noch an meiner Forschung weiterarbeiten…" Hermine blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Snape hinüber.

Snape fragte sich warum zum Himmel sie immer zu ihm rüber blickte, als könnte er ihr Dilemma lösen. Er wollte mit den Augen rollen, hielt sich aber zurück. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie viel Schaden sie damit anrichtete. Neunzehn Jahre als Spion ließen ihn wetten, dass Mrs. Granger die Anziehung zwischen den beiden bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte seine Reaktionen wie ein Adler beobachtet und er bezweifelte, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit etwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte. Er überlegte, ob er die Wahrheit erzählen sollte – es wäre zumindest mal eine neue Vorgehensweise. Aber der Weg war bis jetzt nie so erfolgreich gewesen wie er es gerne hätte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Mr. Weasley immer noch hier ist, wenn du zurückkommst, Hermine."

Mrs. Grangers Gesicht erstrahlte als hätte sie ein Rätsel gelöst. „Oh, wie albern von mir, Liebling. Natürlich möchtest du bei Ginny und den Weasleys bleiben." Sie streichelte Hermines Hand. „Ich wünschte sie würden euch zu Besuch lassen. Was ist nur los mit St. Mungos?" Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zeigte Zeichen, dass sie nicht bereit war darüber zu reden. Ein wenig zu fröhlich wandte sich Mrs. Granger an Snape. „Und wie fühlt es sich an den alten Hut der Spionage endlich wegzuhängen, Professor?"

„Anstrengender als erwartet," entgegnete er glatt.

„Ja, ich schätze Sie mussten zu ebenso vielen Bällen gehen, wie Hermine." Mrs. Granger füllte seine Teetasse wieder auf.

„Sobald ich wieder gesund war, ja. Zum Glück war ich in der Lage für ein paar Wochen nach Osteuropa zu entkommen. Dieser ganze Rote Teppich Blödsinn war dann doch zu viel!" Severus Lippen kräuselten sich in Abscheu.

„Hermine hat auch nicht so viel davon gehalten, aber wir haben ihr immer gesagt, man lebt nur einmal. Und wie oft kommt es vor, dass ein junges Mädchen mit ihrem Freund auf so viele Bälle gehen kann? Ron ist so ein liebevoller junger Mann." Die ungemütliche Pause, die diesem Kommentar folgte, wurde glücklicherweise von einem großen Mann beendet, der zur Haustür hereinkam.

„Hermine! Wie schön dich zu sehen, Liebling!" Er schwang seine Arme um sie. Sofort fingen sie an alle Neuigkeiten erneut auszutauschen, was Snape mit einer aufmerksamen Mutter zurück ließ.

Sie stand vom Sofa auf und setzte sich auf den nun leeren Stuhl neben ihm. „Ich habe Sie auf einigen der Partys diesen Sommer gesehen. Wir waren da, als der Minister Ihre Rückkehr angekündigt hat."

„Hmm." Snape wollte seine Karten noch nicht spielen.

„Ich schätze, dass Ihre Grausamkeit gegenüber unserer Tochter, während ihrer Jahre als Schülerin nur ein Teil Ihrer Deckung war?" Mrs. Grangers Tonfall strahlte deutliche Ungläubigkeit über ihren Kommentar aus.

„Es klingt, als hätten Sie in letzter Zeit eine Menge Zeit in der Zaubererwelt verbracht," begann Snape. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich war nicht mehr oder weniger grausam zu Ihrer Tochter, als zu allen anderen Schülern." Vielleicht eine kleine Notlüge. Keiner seiner anderen Schüler war so eine nervige Alleswisserin gewesen.

„Ja, Erzählungen von überall haben Sie nicht gerade mit Lob überschüttet."

„Das wäre auch wenig hilfreich gewesen, zu der Zeit," spottete Snape.

„Und jetzt?" Mrs. Granger hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Hermine anhaltende Schäden davon getragen hat. Wollten Sie mich wegen schlechter Lehrmethoden anzeigen?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Zauberer und Hexen das tun konnten," kommentierte Mrs. Granger.

„Können sie auch nicht. Mein Vater war Muggel." Snape versteifte sich bei der Erinnerung.

Mrs. Granger blickte zu ihrer Tochter hinüber. „Das ist nicht die Art von Schaden über die ich mir gerade Sorgen mache. Professor Snape, ich weiß nicht was Ihre Beziehung zu meiner Tochter genau ist, aber ich sehe, dass sie keinerlei Angst vor Ihnen hat. Ich sehe auch, dass sie es für notwendig hält ihre Antworten auf meine Fragen zuerst mit Ihnen zu klären.

„Sie weiß es vielleicht nicht, aber sie hat offensichtlich eine Zuneigung zu Ihnen entwickelt. Ich habe es diesen Sommer schon bemerkt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es vergehen würde, aber ich schätze durch den Unfall…"

Sie lehnte sich vor und sprach brüsk. „Nun, ich hoffe Sie sind der anständige Kerl für den Harry und alle anderen Sie halten. Ich hoffe Sie wissen, dass mit dem Altersunterschied und Ihrem Hintergrund… Hermine hat jahrelang zu Ihnen aufgeblickt. Sie sind ein Mentor für sie. Sie ist noch so jung. Was ich sagen will ist…" Mrs. Grangers Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu. „Wenn ich herausfinde, dass Sie sie auf irgendeine Weise verletzt haben, wenn Sie sie auch nur zum weinen bringen… mir ist egal wie mächtig Sie als Zauberer sind. Mir ist egal, ob Sie der beste Legitimat oder was auch immer es ist sind, ich werde Sie finden. Ich werde Sie aufsuchen und wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, werden Sie sich wünschen, dass Sie es stattdessen mit Voldemort zu tun hatten."

Die Rede war so von Herzen, so mächtig, dass Snape wusste dass er Angst haben sollte. Jeder, der ganz bei Sinnen war, hätte sie. Es war eindeutig, dass sie alles was sie gesagt hatte meinte und er hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie es auch einhalten würde. Aber stattdessen fühlte er nur Sehnsucht. Hatte _seine_ Mutter sich jemals solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht? Obwohl sie ihn genau oft schlug wie sein Vater? Hatte sie jemals so einen starken Charakter, hatte sein Vater ihn nur schon aus ihr heraus geprügelt bevor er geboren wurde? Mit solchen Schwächlingen als Eltern, war es wirklich erstaunlich, dass er so war wie er war?

Snape saß einen Moment nur still da und starrte Mrs. Granger an, bevor er sprach. „Hermine kann froh sein, jemanden wie Sie zu haben." Es war alles was er sagen konnte ohne seine ganze Lebensgeschichte auszuspucken und Severus war immer noch ein sehr privater Mann, aber es schien genug. Mrs. Granger tätschelte seine Hand.

Sie wurden eingeladen zum Abendessen zu bleiben, was sehr gut verlief. Mr. Granger fand sofort Gefallen an Severus, was dem Professor einfach unerklärlich war. Es war beinahe elf, als die beiden schließlich den Weg von Hogsmeade hochgingen.

„Mom hat dir die Rede gehalten, oder?" fragte Hermine ohne große Vorrede.

„Welche Rede?" gab Severus unschuldig zurück.

„Die ‚es ist mir egal, dass du ein Zauberer bist, das ist meine Tochter' Rede. Oder hat sie dir zwei gehalten?" Hermine lachte über sein überraschtes Gesicht. „Sie hat einen erstaunlichen sechsten Sinn; manchmal denke ich, dass sie auch eine Hexe ist."

„Ziemlich unheimlich" stimmte Severus zu.

„Bist du nun ausreichend verschreckt worden?" Hermine nahm zögerlich seine Hand.

„Das werden wir sehen," war seine einzige Antwort.

.

.


	22. 22 Schöne Katastrophe

A/N: Hey ihr alle! Sorry, dass es diesmal wirklich so lange gedauert hat..die Vorweihnachtszeit und Weihanchtszeit ist immer stressig und es gibt sooo viel zu tun!! Aber jetzt habe ich es endlich doch geschafft.. ich wünsche allen noch schöne Rest-Weihnachten und schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2010!! :)

* * *

.

**22 Schöne Katastrophe**

"_And I don't know. I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster… Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?"_ -- Kelly Clarkson

.

Das Buch, das Hermine aus der Muggelbücherei ausgeliehen hatte, war kein anderes als Grimms Märchen. Sie hatte gestöhnt, als sie sich eindeutig in der Kinderabteilung wiedergefunden hatte. Sie wusste sofort welches Buch sie haben wollte. Sie hatte es in der Grundschule sehr häufig ausgeliehen. Hermine hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt mit leeren Händen zum wartenden Severus zurückzukehren. Die meisten Träume entstanden aus einer Kombination von bekannten Objekten; das hatte sie zumindest den Sommer, nachdem sie Wahrsagen aufgegeben hatte und sich entschlossen hatte Träume aus Muggelsicht zu deuten, gelesen. Trotzdem, was hatten sie denn schon zu verlieren? Sie hatten keine andere Spur.

Eine Woche später, nachdem Hermine die Geschichten wieder und wieder gelesen hatte, war sie keinen Schritt näher en der Lösung. Ihre Abende mit Severus verbrachte sie hauptsächlich damit, ihm bei den Korrekturen zu helfen, da das Ende des Semesters nahte. Die Schüler würden am folgenden Mittwoch heimfahren. Zum Glück war es an diesem Morgen bereits Samstag. Natürlich würde die Bibliothek jetzt mir Schülern vollgestopft sein, die ihre letzten Aufsätze beenden mussten. Hermine hatte sich bereits entschlossen dem Chaos zu entgehen und in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben.

Severus schlief noch. Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran. Es war so schön mit jemandem das Bett zu teilen. Sie errötete. Nicht dass sie irgendetwas in der Richtung getan hätten. Nach einem ganzen Tag mit Unterrichten und einem Abend gefüllt mit Korrekturen und Recherche, küssten sie sich kaum bevor ihre Köpfe auf den Kissen aufschlugen. Snape war sehr diskret; niemand außer Minerva hatte auch nur den Verdacht, dass er je in Hermines Räumen gewesen war.

Es gab Zeiten in denen Hermine sich Sorgen machte, dass es alles ein Riesenfehler war. Sicher, sie würden irgendwann ein Heilmittel finden – und sie wollte es auch finden, wirklich – aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie Ron alles gestehen müsste. Was würde sie sagen? War sie sich überhaupt sicher, dass sie Severus über Ron wählen würde? Und wenn nicht, wäre es sinnvoll es ihm zu erzählen? Sie hatte von einer Freundin in ihrer Nachbarschaft, Alice, gehört, die ihren Freund betrogen und es ihm dann gestanden hatte. Sie hatte den anderen nur einmal geküsst, bevor sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihren Freund lieber mochte. Aber aus Schuldgefühl hatte sie es ihm gestanden. Er hatte sie sofort verlassen. Aber sicherlich würde Ron verständnisvoller sein? Über Professor Snape? Über mehr als nur einen Kuss? Es war nicht besonders wahrscheinlich.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, Hermine war nicht sicher, was sie wollte. Sie mochte es mit Severus zusammen zu sein. Er war klug und manchmal lustig. Er gab hervorragenden Rat und brachte sie immer zum Nachdenken. Und er war ein hervorragender Küsser! Er war so viel erwachsener als Ron, was eine angenehme Abwechslung war. Das war alles schön und gut für jetzt, aber für immer? Sie wusste nicht einmal, was für eine Karriere sie einschlagen wollte! Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie letztendlich mit Ron zusammen sein würde. Wie konnte sie sich also eine Zukunft mit Severus vorstellen? Was wenn sie Ron hinter sich ließe, Severus eines Tages sogar heiraten würde, und Ron dann aufwachen würde? Schlimmer noch, was wenn er bald aufwachte und sie trotzdem den falschen wählte?

Die Unsicherheit hatte sie immer wieder mit Scheu erfüllt seit sie herausgefunden hatte wessen Hände der Bademantel nachahmte. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr, als Severus sie an sich heranzog. Solche Sorgen schienen trivial, wenn er sie so hielt. Es würde schon alles seinen Weg gehen. Es musste. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und betrachtete die Dezembersonne, die durch ihr Fenster fiel.

„Severus." Sie stupste in an. „Wir haben das Frühstück verpasst."

„Ruf Winky." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich schätze, das heißt ich muss aufstehen." Er reckte sich. „Lass mich nur schnell duschen. Toastbrot und Tee ist in Ordnung für mich."

Sobald Hermine die Dusche laufen hören konnte, zog sie sich rasch an. Sie war immer etwas nervös, dass Severus aus Versehen hereinkam. Das fügte Spannung hinzu, aber es verunsicherte sie auch. Normalerweise war er sehr gut darin innerhalb der Grenzen, die sie gesetzt hatte zu bleiben. Aber letztes Wochenende…

Sie hatten sich geküsst nachdem sie geduscht hatte. Normalerweise schlief sie in T-Shirt und Schlafhose, aber die Hauselfen hatten die Wäsche noch nicht zurückgebracht, also hatte sie sich für ein Nachthemd und Unterhose entschieden. Seine Küsse waren so gut, dass sie nicht darauf geachtet hatte, was vor sich ging. Plötzlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass ihr Hemd um ihre Taille lag und seine Schlafanzughose fühlte sich nicht existent an. Hermine wusste immer noch nicht was sie mehr erschreckt hatte: die Tatsache, dass sie so kurz davor waren zu tun, was sie fürchtete oder dass sie es so sehr wollte. Severus hatte ihr Erstarren sofort bemerkt und seine Zuwendungen gestoppt. Er hatte sie eine lange Zeit nur gehalten.

Auch ohne ihre Schuldgefühle über Ron, argumentierte ihre logisch denkende Hälfte, dass es zu früh war. Sex war ein großer Schritt. Sie wollte nichts überstürzen. Sie hatten sich erst seit eineinhalb Wochen geküsst. Er verbrachte bereits die Nächte bei ihr – ein großer erster Schritt für sie. Es ging alles so viel schneller als mit Viktor oder Ron. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte sie sich außerhalb ihrer Liga. Trotzdem, Severus war wundervoll. Er würde sie nicht einmal drängen, wenn er sie nackt antreffen würde. Okay, dann vielleicht. Hermine war zu lange die beste Freundin von zwei Jungs gewesen, um anzunehmen, dass irgendeiner von ihnen so viel Selbstbeherrschung hatte. Aber, es war Severus…

Den Kopf schüttelnd begann Hermine ihre Haare zurück zu flechten und ging ins Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem sie Winky um Frühstück gebeten hatte, fing sie an durch ihre Notizen zu sehen. Vielleicht hatten sie etwas übersehen. Severus tauchte wenige Minuten später auf und küsste ihren Nacken. „Ich liebe es, dass du deine Haare zurück gebunden hast," murmelte er und bewirkte Gänsehaut.

„Mmm," stimmte sie zu, als er fortfuhr ihren Hals zu küssen. „S-Severus, wir sollten wirklich anfangen zu arbeiten. Du hattest versprochen, dass wir, wenn ich dir helfe gestern Abend mit den Korrekturen fertig zu werden, heute früh anfangen."

„Alles vor abends ist früh, im Vergleich," wandte er ein und zog sie näher zu sich heran.

„Nein wirklich," protestierte sie.

„Miss Granger, Sie sollten wirklich lernen weniger herrisch zu sein." Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Frühstück wird kalt werden," flüsterte sie, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Dafür haben wir Zauberei," schaffte er einzufügen, bevor er sie zum Sofa schleppte und besinnungslos knutschte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später goss Severus Tee ein, während Hermine Marmelade auf ihrem Brot verstrich. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ein Märchen uns helfen kann?" fragte sie.

„Ein Märchen hat euch geholfen den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen," gab er zwinkernd zurück.

"Ja, aber nur weil Voldemort daran geglaubt hatte," argumentierte sie. Welche Hexe oder Zauberer, der Harry etwas antun wollte, würde über Grimms Märchen Bescheid wissen? Die meisten seiner Feinde sind entweder im Gefängnis oder reinblütig."

„Nicht jeder Todesser kam aus langer und edler Abstammung." Er grinste.

„Oh, ich weiß, aber—" Hermine konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da die Tür aufsprang. Herein kam Ginny Weasley, völlig außer Atem.

„Oh Hermine! Ich bin gerade alle anderen losgeworden! Du wirst es nicht glauben! Ich habe—" Mitten im Satz brach Ginny ab, als sie Snape erblickte, wie er im Zimmer ihrer Freundin frühstückte. Hermine fühlte die Anschuldigung in Ginnys Augen. Ihr Magen verknotete sich, weil Ginny recht hatte – zumindest teilweise.

„Ginny," fing sie an. „Es ist nicht… also… ich kann es erklären…"

„Erklären? Was gibt es da zu erklären? Offensichtlich bist du weitergezogen. Nun, schön für dich. Man sieht sich."

„Warte! Was wolltest du mir erzählen?"

„Ist nicht so wichtig." Ginny drehte sich um zu gehen. Snape stand auf und blockierte ihren Weg.

„Miss Weasley, ist es Ihre Angewohnheit unangekündigt in Räume hereinzuplatzen?"

Ginny schoss ihm wütende Blicke zu. „Was? Um Ihnen Zeit zu geben sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken?"

„Wie ungehörig. Ts ts. Vielleicht fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Aufsässigkeit?" fragte Snape mit einem bösen Glitzern in den Augen.

Ginny wirbelte zu Hermine herum. „Und du schläfst mit ihm? Ich habe ja von Rückfällen gehört, aber das ist lächerlich!"

„Vielleicht, Miss Weasley, wenn Sie Ihr berühmtes Temperament und überstürzte Schlussfolgerungen für einen Moment gehen lassen, erhalten sie eine Erklärung."

„Nichts kann das hier erklären!" rief sie.

Snape wandte sich Hermine zu. „Ich denke Miss Weasley verdient die Wahrheit, Hermine." Er fügte extra Betonung auf ihren Vornamen hinzu, nur um Ginny sich winden zu sehen.

Hermine nickte. Ihre Welt würde gleich zusammenbrechen. Zu spät sich Gedanken zu machen, ob Severus die richtige Wahl war. Es gab kein zurück. Sie hoffte nur, dass Ginny anschließend noch mit ihr reden würde, naja, nachdem ihre Wut nach ein oder zwei Monaten abgeklungen war. „In Ordnung, Severus."

„Sie haben vielleicht die Nachsitzen bemerkt, die… Miss Granger zu beginn des Schuljahres bekommen hatte," fing Snape leise an.

„Oh, ekelhaft!" brach Ginny hervor.

„Ruhe, Miss Weasley. Ich denke Sie möchten dass ich fortfahre?" Severus warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. „Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, das war ein Trick, um uns Nachforschungen an einem Projekt zu ermöglichen, das Kingsley uns gegeben hatte."

„Der Minister?"

„Ein Projekt, von dem ich annehme, dass für Sie von besonderem Interesse ist. Es war zwingend, dass Hermine in Hogwarts bleibt, um das Projekt zu beenden und deshalb hat die Schulleiterin ihr den Titel ‚Studierende in Residenz' gegeben. Angeblich hat sie an ihrem Exposé über die ungerechte Behandlung von Magischen Geschöpfen gearbeitet. In Wirklichkeit sind die meisten ihrer Bemühungen, und meine, darauf fixiert gewesen, ein Heilmittel für Ihren Bruder und Potter zu finden." Die Enthüllung ließ Ginny sprachlos, also fuhr Snape fort.

„Mit der Bemühung das Projekt geheim zu halten treffen wir uns spät abends und, wie Sie sehen können, früh morgens. Ich denke, das ist alles was Sie wissen müssen." Snape zögerte und Hermine hielt den Atem an. „Oh, ja. Noch eines." Ihr Rücken versteifte sich. „Hermine hatte gefragt, dass Sie die Erlaubnis erhalten uns auf den Ausflügen nach St. Mungos zu begleiten. Unglücklicherweise wurde befunden, dass niemand sonst involviert werden sollte. Ich bin sicher Sie verstehen." Snape schritt wieder zu seinem Platz neben Hermine auf dem Sofa zurück und nahm lässig einen Schluck seines, inzwischen lauwarmen, Tees.

Ginny saß ihnen einige Minuten schweigend gegenüber, bevor sie sprach. „Und haben Sie? Ein Heilmittel gefunden, meine ich?" Rasch und effizient klärte Hermine Ginny über alles was versucht wurde auf. Das einzige was sie ausließ, war die Änderung der Beziehung zu Severus. wenn er es nicht erwähnen würde, dann war es ja wohl kaum irgendjemand anderes Angelegenheit.

„Meinen Sie ich könnte sie sehen?"

Hermine sah Snape bittend an. „Wir wollten heute Abend gehen."

„Ja." Er nickte. „Wir sind immer abends gegangen, also wird Miss Weasley wohl kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum vermisst werden, wenn wir es geschickt einrichten. Diese verdammten Lichter in St. Mungos Fluren sind immer gedämmt und ich denke nicht, dass die Auroren gestört werden wollen. Wo wir schon davon sprechen, wie planst du Miss Weasley an den Auroren vorbei zu schmuggeln?"

„Harrys Umhang," antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

-----------------

Ginny war ziemlich emotional gewesen, nachdem die drei das Privatzimmer von Harry und Ron betreten hatten, und Hermine waren im Angesicht der Wiedervereinigung die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Ginny hatte Harry prompt auf den Mund geküsst. _Da geht sie hin, die Dornröschen-Theorie_, dachte Hermine trocken.

Ginny blickte zu Hermine auf, während sie Harrys leblose Hand hielt. „Bevor ich durchgedreht bin, wollte ich dir sagen: Harry und Ron werden so stolz auf mich sein! Ich wurde von den Holyhead Harpies rekrutiert! Ich habe heute Morgen den Brief erhalten! Sie hatten die Spiele dieses Semester gesehen und waren richtig beeindruck. Ich kann's noch gar nicht glauben!"

Hermine umarmte ihre Freundin. „Das ist wirklich wundervoll." Aber sie bemerkte wie Ginny Harry weiterhin anstarrte, als würde er jeden Moment den Mund öffnen und mit ihr sprechen würde. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich noch entschlossener einen Weg zu finden die Jungs zu erwecken. Sanft stupste sie Ginny aus ihrem Stuhl und ging mit ihr zu Rons Bett hinüber.

Sie redeten mit Ron als sie Snape fragen hörten, „Was ist das?" Er zeigte auf eine kaum sichtbare Narbe auf Harrys rechter Hand.

„Oh!" Ginnys Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut. „Das war die miese Kuh, Umbridge. Als sie Harry all diese Nachsitzen gegeben hat. Sie hat ihn mit seinem eigenen Blut schreiben lassen. Die Narbe ist verblasst, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie je ganz werggehen wird."

Snape ließ die Hand fallen als ob sie brennen würde. "Hermine, wo ist Umbridge jetzt?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht. Meinst du? Wie konnten wir das übersehen? Es ist so einfach." Sie wollte ihren Kopf gegen die Steinmauer schlagen.

Snape rannte hinaus in den Korridor und rief, „Ich brauche den Minister! Schnell!" Sie hörten das Geräusch von Apparation unsichtbarer Auroren. Minuten später stand Kingsley in der Tür.

„Was ist passiert? Meine Leute rennen vor Aufregung im Kreis." Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Ginny im Raum bemerkte.

„Wann ist Umbridges Prozess?" fragte Hermine sofort.

„Montagmorgen. Warum?"

„Könnten Sie sie unter Veritaserum befragen?" fragte Hermine.

„Offiziell oder inoffiziell?"

„Kingsley, wir haben Grund zu glauben, dass Umbridge für den Anschlag auf Potter und Weasley verantwortlich ist," entgegnete Severus. „Wir müssen sie befragen."

„Das geht nicht. Sie wartet nicht in Azkaban auf ihren Prozess. Aber wir haben eine Markierung auf ihren Zauberstab. Wir wissen wenn sie appariert."

Snape schritt auf den Minister zu, bis sie beinahe Nase an Nase standen. „Kingsley, ich bewundere deine Liebe zur Gerechtigkeit. Der Himmel weiß, du bist der erste faire Minister in Jahrzehnten, aber du musst einen Weg finden die Antworten zu erhalten, die ich brauche. Jetzt. Oder ich habe soeben Monate mit diesem Projekt verschwendet. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn der Unfall nach all dieser Zeit an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde. Die Leute könnten glauben, dass du doch nicht so vertrauenswürdig bist." Snape grinste höhnisch.

„Die reizende Miss Holworth hat nach dir gefragt, seit du nach Osteuropa verschwunden bist," informierte Shacklebolt Snape, ein fröhliches Glimmen in den Augen. „Es wäre doch schade, wenn ich aus Versehen deine Adresse in Spinner's End verrate."

Snape knurrte. „Warum glauben alle, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin umzuziehen? Mach nur. Sie wird schrecklich enttäuscht sein, wenn sie dort ankommt."

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Ich gebe euch Bescheid." Der Minister verließ den Raum.

Ginny und Hermine grinsten sich an. „Es ist definitiv besser Sie so bissig zu sehen, wenn Sie auf unserer Seite sind, Professor," sagte Ginny.

.

.

* * *

.


	23. 23 Sprich nicht

A/N:Danke für die Reviews! Ich hatte schon befürchtet meine Leser hätten mich verlassen.. ;) Sorry, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht so viele Kapitel reingestellt habe. Nächste Woche sind Examen und ich bin natürlich im Stress! Ich werde mich aber bemühen danach wieder regelmmäßiger zu tippen.. :)

Link zum englischen Original und Disclaimer sind im ersten Kapitel zu finden! :)

* * *

.

**23 Sprich nicht**

.

"_I know what you're thinking… Don't tell me cuz it hurts. " -- _No Doubt

.

„Also wäre das Märchenbuch doch hilfreich gewesen," murmelte Hermine, während sie die Unterlagen durchsahen, die Shacklebolts Sekretärin ihnen am Montagabend zugesandt hatte.

„Sieht so aus," stimmte Severus zu, während er über ihre Schulter las. „Der Gebrauch von Schokofröschen statt dem vergifteten Apfel war schon schlau. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine Freunde sie besonders zu mögen scheinen."

„Ja, und die Schokolade ist beinahe sofort geschmolzen, sodass es keine Beweise gab." Hermine reichte ihm die zweite Seite. „Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz. Sie hat zugegeben den Trank der lebenden Toten verwendet zu haben. St. Mungos hat danach getestet. Was ist passiert?"

„Kingsley war so freundlich und hat sie gefragt, wie sie ihn gemacht hat. Nun, was stimmt hiermit nicht?" Er sah zu wie Hermine das Pergament überflog.

„Also, ich kenne das Rezept nicht genau auswendig. Aber warum würde sie Molchaugen verwenden? Braucht man nicht Salamanderaugen?"

Snape nickte. „Und sie hat es in Schritt sechs nicht für die gesamten 24 Stunden köcheln lassen. Da sind natürlich noch ein paar mehr kleine Fehler. Ich würde einige Galeonen wetten, dass Umbridge furchtbar schlecht war, als sie Zaubertränke in der Schule hatte."

„Warum würde sie dann versuchen die beiden mit einem loszuwerden? Sicherlich wäre es sinnvoller gewesen eine Technik zu nutzen mit der sie gut umgehen konnte." Hermine sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass Umbridge dachte sie könnte irgendwo drin nicht gut sein, aber warum hat sie dann nicht ein normales Gift genommen? Sie hätte die beiden viel einfacher mit Arsen umbringen können."

„Schmerz," sagte Hermine einfach. „Ich denke, sie hat die Idee genossen, die beiden lebend im Koma zu begraben, weil sie der Tod all ihrer Ambitionen waren. Sie musste wissen, dass ihre Zeit fast vorbei war. Aber woher wusste sie von dem Auto? Wie hat sie die Schokolade platziert?"

Severus überflog das Dokument und sah die Antwort. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ihr sagen sollte, aber sie sah ihn mit diesem Ausdruck an... „Sie hatte Ron überhört, wie er mit dir redete und dich gefragt hat, ob du mitfahren wolltest. Es scheint als hätte sie erwartet, dass du ja sagst und ist abgehauen, ohne deine Antwort zu hören. Sie hatte angenommen, sie könnte das Goldene Trio mit einem Streich erwischen—so zu sagen. Ich schätze, dass Potter ihr eigentliches Ziel war. Du und Weasley, ihr wärt nur ein Bonus gewesen."

„Also hat sie das Auto gefunden?"

„Es steht alles hier drin." Er reichte ihr das Pergament zurück und strich ihr übers Haar, während sie las. „Shacklebolt hat bereits einige Hexen und Zauberer darauf angesetzt ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Aber ich denke wir können die Lösung schneller finden."

„Es wird kompliziert herauszufinden, wie man das Gegenmittel modifizieren muss, damit es zum vermurksten Zaubertrank passt," überlegte Hermine.

„Und deshalb benötigen sie einen Zaubertränkemeister und die schlaueste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs," lächelte Severus.

* * *

Hermine die letzte Woche über beschäftigt zu halten war definitiv eine gute Idee gewesen. Zuerst hatten sie den Trank nach Umbridges Erinnerung gebraut und angefangen das Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Hermine hatte in Snapes privatem Labor gebraut während er unterrichtete und dann hatten sie Schichten zum Arbeiten und Schlafen eingeteilt. Winky brachte ihnen alle ihre Mahlzeiten. Die Schüler schienen glücklich darüber, in den letzten zwei Tagen des Semesters weniger von ihrem Verteidigungslehrer zu sehen. Die Ferien schienen früher gekommen zu sein.

Ginny kam am Dienstag und Mittwoch um zu helfen wo sie konnte – Zutaten schneiden oder etwas in der Bibliothek nachschauen. Sie und Krummbein fanden mehrere Ratten, die sie als Testobjekte nutzen konnten. Zuerst hatte Hermine dagegen protestiert, aber Snape hatte es geschafft ihre Einwände mit Schuldgefühlen außer Kraft zu setzen. Miss Weasley war schließlich überredet worden, wie alle anderen Schüler den Hogwarts Express nach Hause zu nehmen.

Bis Donnerstag hatten Severus und Hermine es geschafft exzellente theoretische Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Und begannen sofort sie zu brauen. Das Labor war so klein, dass sie angefangen hatten das Klassenzimmer mitzubenutzen, jetzt wo die Schüler das Gelände geräumt hatten. Bis Freitag hatte Hermine ein Bett in einer Ecke des Labors verwandelt, das sie abwechselnd nutzten. Am Sonntag waren der Trank und das erste Gegenmittel fertig.

Die ersten Versuche scheiterten. Severus blieb bis in die frühen Morgenstunden auf, um herauszufinden was schief gelaufen war. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass die vier anderen Gegenmittel ein Erfolg sein würden. Sie würden alle am Morgen fertig werden. Er nahm leichte Veränderungen am ersten Gegenmittel vor während Hermine schlief. Sie sah so lieblich aus, wie sie auf dem provisorischen Bett zusammengerollt lag. Es war einfach mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten und es gab Momente in denen er vergaß wofür sie arbeiteten: um ihren Freund zu erwecken.

Ihre Beziehung war ein wenig gezerrt seit Miss Weasley vor über einer Woche hereingeplatzt war. War es nur eine Woche her? Hermine war so angespannt geworden. Severus begann zu glauben, dass ihre Mutter tatsächlich recht hatte. Hermine war nur ein wenig in ihn verknallt und es war durch die ständige Nähe und das zusammen Arbeiten einfach außer Hand geraten. Sie hatten sich seitdem Tag noch nicht einmal geküsst. Und er vermisste ihre Küsse.

Er wusste nicht was er sagen konnte und ob er es überhaupt ansprechen sollte. Was gab es denn schon zu sagen? Wen wirst du wollen—mich oder deinen Freund? Wider ich dich plötzlich an? Die Worte von ihrer Mutter und Miss Weasley hallten ihm durch den Kopf.

„_Du schläfst mit ihm? Ich habe ja von Rückfällen gehört, aber das ist lächerlich!"_

„_Mit dem Altersunterschied und Ihrem Hintergrund… Sie ist noch so jung…"_

„_Wenn ich herausfinde, dass Sie sie auf irgendeine Weise verletzt haben… Ich werde Sie aufsuchen und wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, werden Sie sich wünschen, dass Sie es stattdessen mit Voldemort zu tun hatten."_

Er hätte nicht vorschlagen sollen, dass sie Ratten als Versuchsobjekte nehmen. Wenn sie Ron aus Versehen umbrachten, dann wäre er nicht in diesem Dilemma.

Montagnachmittag waren die anderen Gegenmittel fertig. Das zweite, dritte und vierte Gegengift versagte. Das fünfte funktionierte bei der letzten Ratte. Hermine, erfreut ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben, strahlte vor Aufregung, den ganzen Weg vom Labor zum Apparationspunkt, von wo aus sie nach London kommen würden.

Sie schlenderten durch den strömenden Londoner Regen zu St. Mungos, siegessicher. Für Severus war es allerdings bittersüß. Würde Hermine sich noch etwas aus ihm machen, wenn Ron wieder da war? Was wenn das Gegenmittel nicht wirkte? Würde sie aufgeben oder es weiter versuchen?

Er hielt Hermine an, bevor sie den fünften Stock betraten. Severus hatte nicht die Absicht von den Auroren, die Zimmer 534 bewachten, überhört zu werden. Er führte sie in eine dunkle Ecke und überlegte, wie er sagen sollte, was gesagt werden musste.

Als sie erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufblickte, erlaubte er sich ihr Kinn mit seinen Fingern zu streicheln, der erste Kontakt, den sie die ganze Woche über gehabt hatten. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass du tapfer sein wirst. Das hier könnte nicht wirken. Aber wenn es doch wirkt, dann möchte ich, dass du weißt… du bist so jung—ich meine, ich bin alt genug dein Vater zu sein."

„Es sind nur neunzehn Jahre!" zischte Hermine, aber er sah ein wenig Unsicherheit in ihren Augen aufflackern.

„Genau. Du lebst erst seit neunzehn Jahren, und den größten Teil davon hast damit verbracht gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Was wirst du jetzt tun? Weißt du überhaupt wer du außerhalb des Goldenen Trios bist?"

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und fuhr fort, „Mit neunzehn war ich glücklich ein Todesser. Das war wer ich damals war, Hermine, aber nicht wer ich hätte werden können. Wer bin ich geworden. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan. Hast du einen Kollegen getötet oder zugesehen wie einer getötet wurde? Kannst du dir vorstellen wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Charity Burbage hat mich um ihr Leben angefleht und ich konnte keine Gnade zeigen. Ich bin kein freundlicher Mann. Dich mit mir zu verbinden wäre nicht leicht. Willst du wirklich Jahre der Missbilligung erdulden nur um dann herauszufinden, dass du mich nie wirklich geliebt hast, dass du einfach nur in einen ehemaligen Lehrer verknallt warst mit dem du die ganze Zeit gearbeitet hast?"

Hermine war still. Sie hatte nie so darüber nachgedacht. „Du bedauerst deine Vergangenheit. Was sonst hättest du für Professor Burbage tun können? Severus, du warst tapfer. Niemanden interessiert es jetzt, dass du ein Todesser warst. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest, um die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Du hast uns gerettet—unzählige male. Alle wissen wie wundervoll du bist. Wenn wir… ich meine… es wäre nicht…" Sie sah ihn flehend an.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, meine Liebe. Du scheinst die einzige zu sein, die denkt ich wäre wundervoll. Aber ich meine es ernst; ich möchte, dass du es dir gut überlegst. Miss Weasleys Reaktion zeigt, wie schwer es für dich sein könnte. Und es wäre es nicht wert, wenn du es nicht langfristig willst. Du weißt nicht mal, wie du dein Leben verbringen möchtest. Bist du bereit jetzt zu entscheiden mit wem du es verbringen willst?"

Sie blickte auf den Boden. „Aber ich muss ihm sagen…"

„Warum?" fragte er. Sie antwortete nicht.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Hermine. Ich werde dir nicht sagen was du tun sollst. Ich werde nur eines sagen: manchmal braucht es nur ein Wort um eine Freundschaft zu zerstören. Glaube mir, ich weiß es. Wenn du keine Zweifel hast, dann nur zu. Sag ihm dass… wir zusammen sind, zusammen waren, wie auch immer du es willst. Aber wenn du meinst, dass es auch nur möglich ist, dass du letztendlich ihn wählst, dann warte."

Alle Ängste, die sie seit ihrem zweiten Kuss geplagt hatten brachen ihre Verteidigung. Er hatte Recht. Der Altersunterschied konnte nicht einfach vergessen werden wie ein dreckiger Lappen. Er hatte sich in Hogwarts niedergelassen. Wäre sie zufrieden dort zu bleiben, nur für ihn? Ehrlich gesehen bezweifelte sie das. Sie war nicht bereit eine langfristige Bindung nach nur drei Wochen einzugehen, von denen die letzte höchstens angespannt genannt werden konnte. Und er hatte recht, dass sie nicht wusste was sie genau wollte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie absolut ratlos. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. „Oh, Severus," flüsterte sie. „Ich bin so verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht…"

„Schhh." Snape hielt sie sanft und ließ seine Berührungen und Nähe sie trösten. „Sieh mich an. Ich verspreche nicht, dass ich ewig warte. Ich verspreche es nicht, aber ich werde dir Zeit geben. Okay?" Sie richtete sich auf und nickte.

Zusammen betraten sie Zimmer 534. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis das Gegenmittel anschlug und Harry mit heiserer, verwirrter Stimme sagte, „Wo sind wir? Was ist mit dem Auto passiert?"

„Harry! Ron!" Hermine umarmte sie fest. „Erinnert ihr euch daran einen Schokofrosch gegessen zu haben?"

„Ja, und er schmeckte irgendwie komisch," sagte Ron.

„Das hätte er auch sollen! Die waren vergiftet!" entgegnete Hermine gereizt.

„Merlin!"

„Also, wann hast du uns gefunden?"

„Hab ich nicht. Das war das Ministerium."

„Kimmkorn hatte wahrscheinlich einen Großauftritt," sagte Harry kläglich.

„Nein, Shacklebolt hat niemandem etwas gesagt. Er hat behauptet ihr wärt im Ausland."

„Aber warum sollte er das tun?" fragte Ron verwirrt. „Es war doch erst gestern. Eine Nacht. Nichts Schlimmes."

„Ronald, morgen ist Heiligabend," erklärte Hermine. „Severus und ich—"

„Moment! ‚Severus'? Warum zum Teufel nennst du ihn so!?" schrie Ron.

„Ts ts, Weasley." Snape trat in sein Blickfeld. „Hermine hat das ganze Semester hart gearbeitet um ein Heilmittel für Sie zu finden. Shacklebolt hat uns als Kollegen zusammen engagiert. Sie hat die letzte Woche ohne Pause gearbeitet um Ihren mageren Hintern zu retten. Das Mindeste was sie aus Dankbarkeit tun sollten, ist Ihre Lautstärke herunter zu drehen."

Ron blickte reuevoll drein und griff nach Hermines Hand. „Wir hätten noch einen Tag warten können. Du hättest dich nicht halb zu Tode arbeiten sollen."

Hermine lachte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Leicht zu sagen, jetzt wo wir wissen, dass es euch besser geht."

„Also, was ist passiert, Hermine?" Harry drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite.

Plötzlich fühlte Severus sich ziemlich fehl am Platz. Wen täuschte er denn schon? Hermine würde niemals ihm gehören, hatte es auch nie wirklich. Tatsächlich war er sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er sie wirklich mochte. Es war alles nur Teil dieses Dramas. Sie hatte ihm Freundlichkeit entgegen gebracht und seine Phantasie war mit ihm durchgegangen. Das war alles. Er räusperte sich und sagte, „Ich gehe und hole einen Heiler. Ich bin sicher, dass sie froh sind Sie heute Abend zu entlassen."

„Oh, Severus?" Hermine Stimme ließ ihn innehalten. „Würdest du zur Weihnachtsfeier meiner Eltern am Mittwochabend kommen? Ich bin sicher meine Eltern würden dich gerne wieder sehen und die Weasleys werden auch dort sein. Ich weiß, dass sie dir ordentlich danken möchten."

„Kommen Sie, Snape," sagte Ron, die kürzliche Feindseligkeit vergessen. „Wenn Sie nicht auftauchen, muss ich mir den ganzen Abend Mums Gejammer anhören. Helfen Sie mir aus der Klemme!"

Er ignorierte Weasley und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich werde dort sein." Dann verließ er den Raum abrupt und mit wehendem Umhang.

.

.


	24. 24 Wenn du nicht der Richtige bist

A/N: Es hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert.. aber jetzt bin ich endlich fertig geworden! :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

* * *

**24 Wenn du nicht der Richtige bist**

.

"_If you're not the one, then why does your hand fit mine this way?"_ -- Daniel Bedingfield

.

Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht zur Tür starren sollte. Das Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern war vollgestopft mit ihren Freunden und Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix. Professor McGonagall und Hagrid tauschten Neuigkeiten mit Harry und Ron aus, während Ginny Charlie wegen einer neuen Drachenhüterin, die er in Albanien getroffen hatte, neckte. Mrs. Weasley umarmte Hermines Mutter erneut. Mr. Weasley, Shacklebolt und Hermines Vater standen zusammen neben dem Weihnachtsbaum am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Die Grangers hatten ihre traditionelle – muggel – Weihnachtsfeier am Tag zuvor gehalten. Hermine war erschöpft. Als erstes hatte sie am Morgen versucht Harry und Ron über alles was in den sechs Monaten in denen sie geschlafen hatten passiert war aufzuklären. Nach dem Mittagessen war sie allerdings nach Hause geeilt, um ihren Eltern zu helfen das Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen. Und obwohl sie die Böden mit Magie geschrubbt und staubgesaugt hatte, hatten ihre Mutter und sie sich ihre Kleider nur fünf Minuten bevor die Nachbarn an die Tür klopften übergeworfen. Hermine hatte hinterher mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes aufgeräumt. Am nächsten morgen musste sie das Wohnzimmer vergrößern um die vielen magischen Gäste, die ihre Eltern eingeladen hatten, unterzubringen.

Sich im Raum umsehend bemerkte Hermine, dass ihre Eltern anscheinend mehr Leute in der Zaubererwelt kannten als sie selbst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer die Hexen waren, die sich gerade über sie Wurstbrötchen hermachten, und sie wunderte sich auch über die Zauberer, die diese Hexen beobachteten. Aber es gab einen Zauberer, den sie definitiv nicht finden konnte: Severus Snape.

Sie hatte nichts von ihm gehört seit er St. Mungos verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihm gestern eine Erinnerungseule geschickt, für den Fall, dass er die Adresse ihrer Eltern vergessen hatte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wie ein Idiot. Er kam nicht. Die Party war in vollem Gange und seit einer halben Stunde war niemand mehr durch die Tür gekommen.

Sie fühlte ein Paar Arme um ihre Hüfte gleiten. „Wie geht es der cleversten Hexe ihres Jahrgangs?" Schauer liefen ihr den Rücken hinunter, als Zähne sanft ihr Ohrläppchen erfassten.

„Gut," schaffte sie zu antworten. Er fing an ihren Nacken zu küssen und ihre Gedanken wirbelten außer Kontrolle. Sie wusste, dass es Ron hinter ihr war, nicht Severus. Wenn sie in Severus verliebt war, warum regten Rons Küsse sie dann so sehr an? Ihr Körper sollte dann nicht so kribbeln und ihre Finger nicht vor Erwartung zittern. Aber wenn sie in Ron verliebt war, warum hatte sie sich dann in Severus Armen so gefühlt?

Ron drehte sie zu sich herum. „Wir sind unter dem Mistelzweig," flüsterte er und küsste sie. Ihr erster Gedanke war wie schön, aber ungewohnt der Kuss war. Es war der erste Kuss, seit er erwacht war. Im Krankenhaus waren sie ständig von anderen umgeben und Hermine war seinem einen Versuch ausgewichen. Als sie aus dem berauschenden Kuss auftauchte merkte sie, dass sie einige Aufmerksamkeit angezogen hatten. George pfiff. Sie wurde rot.

„Wie viel von dem Punsch hast du getrunken, Ron?" fragte sie.

„Gerade genug um den Mut zu haben dich vor all diesen Leuten zu küssen," gab er verschmitzt zurück.

„Oh," war alles was sie sagen konnte, als er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Ron war ziemlich groß. Er war um genau zu sein nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als… was machte sie nur? Umbridge hatte ihre Rache doch bekommen. Hermine war nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so verwirrt gewesen. War sie verrückt, sich von zwei Jungs—Männern gleichzeitig angezogen zu fühlen? Wie war das überhaupt möglich?

Neville und Luna spazierten herüber. „Gut dich zu sehen, Ron." Neville schüttelte seine Hand.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Luna. „Nicht, dass du viel verpasst hättest. Die Nargel sind alle fort. Dad sagt, dass sie irgendwann zurückkehren."

Ron schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, aber seine Augen verrieten sein Amüsement. „Ich bin sicher der Schlaf war angenehm. Ich erinnere mich nicht an besonders viel davon. Aber dieser Zeitverlust ist schon komisch. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass es nicht vorgestern war, dass Hermine mich auf der Ministeriumsparty zum Abschied geküsst hat."

„Nun, der Kuss war in allen Zeitungen," unterbrach Luna hilfreich. „Ich bin sicher du kannst sie dir anschauen, falls du Dokumentation übers Datum und so willst."

„Es war in der verdammten Zeitung?!" schnaubte Ron.

Neville erkannte die Warnsignale. „Beruhigt dich, Kumpel. Es hat immerhin deinen Fanclub aufgelöst. Plötzlich wurde ich bei allen Events mit Hexen bombardiert… außerdem waren du und Harry ja weg… ich weiß nicht."

„Ron, ist schon okay. Dann war halt ein Bild in der Zeitung. Rita Kimmkorn hätte es früher oder später eh rausgefunden." Hermine lächelte und hoffte dass ihre Unberührtheit ihm zeigte wie insignifikant der Artikel war.

Ron drehte den Kopf um sie wieder anzusehen. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos und sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich als er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Aber du… du warst so fest entschlossen unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten!"

„Was der Grund war, warum ich dich vor allen Leuten geküsst habe! Wie blöd bist du, Ron?" erwiderte Hermine leidenschaftlich. Dann, als die Ereignisse der letzten sechs Monate sie überschwemmten, stürmte sie in Richtung Küche.

Den Turm dreckigen Geschirrs in der Spüle brachte sie mit einem schnellen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes dazu sich abzuwaschen. Dann machte sie sich daran die leeren Keksteller von Hand zu füllen. Sie hörte Fußtritte hinter sich und hielt einen tiefen Seufzer zurück. Sie wollte in der Menge verschwinden und kein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Ron führen müssen.

„Oh, Hermine. Gut! Ich sehe du bist mir mal wieder einen Schritt voraus. Ich wollte gerade frische Kekse holen," plapperte ihre Mutter fröhlich und nahm ihrer Tochter die vollen Schalen ab. „Und du hast mit dem Abwasch angefangen! Habe ich die schon gesagt, was für eine wundervolle Tochter du bist?"

„Nur etwa tausendmal." Hermine lächelte zurück. „Die Party ist ein echter Erfolg. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie viele Leute hier sind."

„Ich glaube, die wollten alle einmal eine Muggelparty sehen." Mrs. Granger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wir sind eingeladen Neujahr bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. Sie sind dir und Professor Snape ja so dankbar. Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht hier ist! Hast du ihn nicht eingeladen, wie ich dich gebeten habe?"

„Doch, Mum," gab Hermine zurück. „Und er hat gesagt, er würde kommen…" Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung vor allen verstecken, aber nicht vor ihrer Mutter. Mütter waren nun mal so, besonders dann wenn Töchter sich wünschten sie wären es nicht.

Mrs. Granger setzte die Schüsseln ab. Sie nahm Hermines Hände in ihre. „Nun, Liebes, vielleicht ist das ganz gut so. Ich weiß, dass du seine Gesellschaft genossen hast… aber Alter ist eine merkwürdige Sache. Zwanzig Jahre scheinen dir mit neunzehn nicht so viel zu sein und es ist nicht viel wenn man erst mal fünfundsiebzig ist. Es sind die Jahre dazwischen, die am schwersten sind, in denen man es richtig merkt. Wenn du dich für ihn entscheidest, wachst du eines Tages mit zwei oder drei wundervollen Kindern auf und – wie ich dich kenne – einer brillanten Karriere und dann siehst du dir dein Liebesleben an. All der anfängliche Zauber wäre verschwunden und ein jüngere Mann oder Zauberer könnte dir ins Auge fallen. Plötzlich würde Severus steinalt erscheinen. Du würdest dich betrogen fühlen. Es wäre schmerzhaft."

„Als ob du es wüsstest! Du liebst Dad immer noch!" zischte Hermine und hielt dann inne. „Oder?"

„Ich liebe deinen Vater sehr. Nicht dass wir nicht schwierige Zeiten gehabt hätten. Versuchung kommt egal wie sehr man seinen Partner liebt, ganz egal wie gut man zusammen passt. Es wird immer ein ‚Was wäre wenn' geben. Es ist eine Frage mit welchem ‚was wäre wenn' du leben kannst. Meine Mutter… sie hat einen älteren Mann geheiratet… und für einige Zeit waren sie glücklich. Sie haben mich und Onkel Ted kurz nach der Hochzeit bekommen. Aber als ich noch in der Grundschule war, sind sie… auseinander gedriftet. Sie haben sich scheiden lassen. Beide haben erneut geheiratet. Wenn ich das jetzt so sage, klingt es nicht besonders bedeutsam, Hermine. Aber damals habe ich Freunde verloren, weil meine Eltern getrennt waren. Meine Mutter hat ihr Ansehen in der Gemeinde verloren. Ich mache mir einfach sorgen, dass du den gleichen Fehler machst."

„Aber du kannst gar nicht wissen, dass es genauso wäre. Und was ist, wenn Ron die falsche Wahl ist? Was wenn ich mich für ihn entscheide und mir dann am Ende wünschte ich wäre mit Severus? Wie kannst du wissen, dass Severus so falsch für mich ist?"

Mrs. Granger ergriff Hermines Kinn. „Das kann ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass du Ron sehr magst. Das sieht man, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist. Wenn du ihn nicht wählst, würdest du eine Menge verlieren. Ich möchte nur, dass du darüber nachdenkst. Du bist neunzehn und Ron hat dir keinen Antrag gemacht. Triff keine voreilige Entscheidung. Ich liebe dich, Schatz. Ich werde dich unterstützen, egal wen du wählst."

„Du scheinst dich ja schon entschieden zu haben."

„Ich bin deine Mutter. Ich darf eine Meinung haben. Du bist alt genug deine eigene Meinung zu bilden."

Dann bemerkte Hermine: „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihn überhaupt mag! Woher weißt du—wann hab ich—"

„Das musstest du gar nicht. Ich bin eine Mutter. Es steht in der Jobbeschreibung."

Hermine schmollte. „Manchmal hasse ich dich."

„Gut. Du warst viel zu vernünftig als Jugendliche."

„Ich bin immer noch eine."

„Dann bist du ein Spätzünder."

„Mum! Ich habe dich und Dad weggeschickt und einen Verrückten bekämpft, der Genozid begehen wollte!"

„Siehst du? Viel zu vernünftig! Kein Wunder, dass dein Leben momentan eine Seifenoper ist. Kinn hoch, Liebling. Jedermanns Leben hat mindestens ein bisschen was, aus dem man ein Skript schreiben könnte."

„Ja, aber wird es eine Komödie oder eine Tragödie?"

„Ein bisschen von beidem. Immer ein bisschen von beidem."

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von Mr. Granger unterbrochen. „Hermine! Grad das Mädel was ich gesucht habe. Das hier kam schon vor Ewigkeiten für dich, aber mit der Party und allem ist es mir völlig entfallen." Er reichte seiner Tochter einen Brief. „Es kam heute Nachmittag per Eule."

Hermine las gierig die Adresse, aber es war nicht die Handschrift, die sie sich erhofft hatte, auch wenn sie entfernt bekannt schien. Sie riss den Umschlag auf.

_Miss Granger,_

_Professor Snape ist krank und hat verlangt, dass ich Sie informiere, dass er an der Party Ihrer Eltern heute Abend nicht teilnehmen kann. Frohe Weihnachten! Ich hoffe Sie und die Jungs haben viel Spaß! Ich bin so froh, dass es ihnen besser geht!_

_Madam Pomfrey_

Hermine las den Brief erneut. Es war definitiv Madam Pomfreys Schrift, also hatte Severus den Brief nicht in einem billigen Versuch ihrer Gesellschaft zu entgehen gefälscht. War er so krank, dass er nicht selbst schreiben konnte? Er hatte daran gedacht sie wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht kommen würde. Aber wie schlecht konnte es dem Mann gehen, wenn es noch in Hogwarts statt St. Mungos war? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Hier bist du!" Rons Stimme riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt was mit dir passiert ist." Seine Augen wanderten zum Pergament in ihrer Hand, aber er fragte nicht, was es enthielt.

„Ich helfe nur Mum und Dad mit der Party." Hermine versuchte fröhlich zu grinsen als sie den Brief auf den Tisch setzte.

„Irgendwas was ich tun kann?" Ron wandte sich an Mrs. Granger.

„Nein, danke Ron. Ihr beide geht mal zurück zur Party." Dem Befehl folgend machte sich das Paar auf ins Wohnzimmer.

Hermine blickte Ron aus den Augenwinkeln an. Er schien plötzlich erwachsener. Wie konnte sechs Monate Schlaf jemanden plötzlich erwachsener machen? Es war merkwürdig. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in eine leere Ecke bei der Eingangstür. „Wir werden in den nächsten paar Wochen viel zu tun haben, mit den ganzen Feiertagen und so."

„Ja." Hermine fragte sich worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Also, es ist vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, aber ich wollte dich fragen… irgendwas Interessantes mit dir passiert während ich fort war?"

„Was?"

„Nun, sechs Monate ist eine lange Zeit…"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, aber Severus Worte kehrten zurück.

…_manchmal braucht es nur ein Wort um eine Freundschaft zu zerstören… wenn du meinst, dass es auch nur möglich ist, dass du letztendlich ihn wählst, dann warte…_

Sie schloss den Mund. Selbst wenn sie es ihm sagen würde, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Ihre Mutter hatte recht; sie brauchte mehr Zeit.

* * *

Hermine überflog die Antwort auf die Eule, die sie geschickt hatte um zu fragen, ob sie Severus besuchen konnte.

_Miss Granger,_

_Professor Snape ist immer noch ansteckend. Sie können am nächsten Dienstag zu Besuch kommen._

_Madam Pomfrey_

Hermine hatte versucht ihre Angst zu unterdrücken. Madam Pomfrey hatte nicht erklärt was Severus hatte oder was nicht stimmte. Sie hatte es geschafft ihre Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes zu schieben, als sie und ihre Eltern am Wochenende Verwandte besucht hatten. Dennoch hatte ihre Großmutter bemerkt, dass Hermine abwesend war. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass heute Dienstag war.

Das Pergament in der Hand stand Hermine vor den Toren Hogwarts, bevor sie eintrat. Als sie den Krankenflügel betrat, hörte sie wie Madam Pomfrey mit Severus stritt. Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne um dem eher einseitigen Austausch zu lauschen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt keinen Fuß aus dem Bett zu setzen! Ihr Männer seid doch alle wie Kleinkinder wenn ihr krank seid. Zwing mich nicht dich zu binden, Snape! Du wirst ruhig im Bett bleiben, bis du wieder bei Kräften bist. Es ist mir egal wie langweilig dir ist. Erst wolltest du zu dieser Weihnachtsfeier gehen. Als wenn ich dir erlauben würde Arthur Weasley und wen sonst noch anzustecken, nur weil du plötzlich nach Weihnachtskuchen hungerst! Sieh mich nicht so an, junger Mann, du weißt, dass du mich nicht einschüchtern kannst. Zaubererpneumonie ist eine ernsthafte Krankheit und du bist keine zwanzig mehr, Severus. Du solltest froh sein, dass es dich nicht umgebracht hat." Madam Pomfrey hielt inne als Severus offensichtlich etwas sagte, dass Hermine nicht verstehen konnte. Nur um dann in einem Ton fortzufahren, den Hermine nur allzu gut kannte. „Es ist mir egal ob Merlin selbst dich gebeten hat etwas zu brauen! Ha! Severus Snape, wenn du auch du eine Zehe aus dem Bett hebst, werde ich—"

„Hallo!" unterbrach Hermine. „Es ist Dienstag, ich bin zum Besuch gekommen."

„Hab dich gar nicht gesehen, Liebes." Madam Pomfrey blickte verlegen, erwischt worden zu sein, wie sie ihren Patienten anschrie. „Professor Snape könnte Besuch gebrauchen. Sein Temperament ist heute wohl besonders stark. Sie kennen sich mit Zaubererpneumonie aus, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, Ma'am. Sie haben in ihren Briefen nicht erwähnt, was er hat." Hermine versuchte ihren Frust über das Versäumnis der Medihexe zu verstecken.

„Nun, ich hätte ihn ja gerne nach St. Mungos gebracht, aber er war einfach zu krank um transportiert zu werden. Zaubererpneumonie ist durchaus lebensgefährlich für Zauberer über zwanzig." Madam Pomfrey drehte sich wieder zu Severus um, der auf dem Bett lag und sie mit einem Grinsen beobachtete. „Eine Tatsache, die du besser in Erinnerung behältst. Hexen können es nicht kriegen, geschlechtsspezifisch, verstehst du? Aber für Zauberer kann es furchtbar ansteckend sein. Es kann sogar durch indirekten Kontakt übertragen werden, weshalb wir für einige Zeit in Quarantäne waren. Aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr ansteckend. Und wenn er aufhören würde sich wie ein Erstklässler zu benehmen, könnte er in einer Woche vielleicht schon wieder gesund genug sein herum zu laufen."

Madam Pomfrey ging zur Tür. „Sie können eine halbe Stunde bleiben, Miss Granger. Severus braucht Ruhe."

Die Tür schloss mit einem widerhallenden Krach und hüllte sie in Schweigen. Hermine sah sich Severus genauer an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er in so großer Gefahr gewesen war. Madam Pomfrey hatte gesagt direkter Kontakt; schloss das eine Umarmung mit ein? Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie die Krankheit vielleicht schon an Harry und Ron und wer weiß wie viele Leute übertragen hatte. Nein, dann würde sie es jetzt schon wissen. Erleichtert, dass er außer Gefahr war, nahm sie die Veränderungen, die die Krankheit bewirkt hatte auf. Sein Gesicht war bleich und er hatte dunkle Augenringe. Er schluckte immer wieder, als stimmte etwas mit seiner Kehle nicht. Es tat gut ihn zu sehen. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich benommen, als sollte Severus froh sein noch am Leben zu sein. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn verloren hätte? Bei dem Gedanken wurden Hermines Knie weich. Sie konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie war so schon verwirrt genug.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. Mit dem Bemühen die Situation nicht zu ernst zu nehmen fragte sie, „Warst du wirklich an der Pforte des Todes?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Und aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte sie ihm. Es ließ sie erstaunlich viel besser fühlen.

„Ich wette es ist lange her seit es jemand gewagt hat dich mit einem Erstklässler zu vergleichen ," begann sie in der Hoffnung ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Er starrte sie einfach nur weiter an.

„Ich hab Madam Pomfreys Brief bekommen. Es hat uns leid getan, dass du nicht zur Feier kommen konntest, aber sie hatte nicht erklärt wie ernst es war. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte… also… egal, ich bin jetzt da und ich schätze du hattest schon genug Gewusel um dich, also warum erzählst du mir nicht davon?" Severus sagte immer noch nichts, also fuhr Hermine fort. „George hat den Punsch alkoholisiert—natürlich." Hermine fuhr fort die Party im Detail zu beschreiben; von der Dekoration übers Essen bis zu wer anwesend war und wer nicht. Sieben Minuten nach Beginn ihres Monologs bemerkte sie, wie Severus sie mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck ansah. Sie hielt inne und bemerkte, dass sie jegliche Erwähnung von Harry und Ron ausgelassen hatte. „Ginny war natürlich an Harrys Seite festgeklebt. Ich wünschte du wärst dagewesen um das Lob für deine Arbeit zu bekommen. Mrs. Weasley war völlig außer sich, die Jungs wieder zu haben. Der Minister war auch zufrieden. Es gab einen Artikel über unsere Arbeit. Du hättest die Zeitungen sehen sollen."

Hermine hielt inne, als sie Snapes harten Blick sah. Seine Augen wandten sich zum Nachttisch und Hermines folgten. Der neueste _Tagesprophet_ lag darauf. Hermines Augen sprangen ihr fast aus dem Kopf, als sie die Schlagzeile erkannte. ‚Eine Doppelte Heldenhochzeit?' Sie grabschte die Zeitung und überflog Ritas neuesten Artikel, der behauptete, dass Ron und Harry planten ihre Freundinnen im Frühjahr zu heiraten.

„Das ist absurd! Ginny wird doch nicht ihre Flitterwochen planen, wenn sie kurz vor ihrer Tour mit den Harpyien steht! Und Harry wird erst seine Aurorenausbildung beenden wollen. Und er hat noch nicht mal angefangen. Das ist eine Verpflichtung von drei Jahren."

Hermine fühlte Severus Blick zu ihr zurückkehren. Wusste er es? Hatte er schon ihre Gedanken gelesen? Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Und sie war Rons Freundin, also ging es doch niemanden an wenn sie knutschten! Aber das bedeutete, dass ihre Zeit mit Severus Ron etwas anging. War es wirklich erst letzte Woche gewesen, dass sie den Mann vor sich geküsst hatte? Und als sie ihn nun ansah, sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnerte, fragte sie sich wie sie Ron auf der Party hatte küssen können. Sie war so verwirrt. Snape war derjenige, der gesagt hatte er würde ihr mehr Zeit geben. Sicher war er klüger, als zu glauben, dass sie nur Stunden nach diesem Angebot ihre Meinung ändern würde und einem Antrag zustimmen würde? Sie sah wieder zu Snape hoch, plötzlich erzürnt.

„Kannst du nicht reden oder willst du nicht?" fauchte sie.

Eine angestrengte Stimme schaffte nur wenige Worte. „Schwierig. Sei nicht sauer. 'Tschuldigung."

Hermine sackte zusammen. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, Severus. Ich bin wütend auf mich selbst. Und natürlich aus Kimmkorn." Er hob die Augenbraue. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich sollte sie nicht so an mich ran lassen. Aber alle werden das hier lesen und denken… ich verstehe einfach nicht wie jemand sie als verlässliche Reporterin ansehen kann." Er grinste. „Okay, schon klar. Ich hatte nicht gedacht jemand wäre blöd genug Fudge als Minister einzusetzen."

Als sie aufsah, hob er die Augenbraue und sie wusste, dass er nicht auf ihr Geplapper verwies. Er fragte nach Ron. Hermine hatte hervorragende Gründe genannt warum Harry und Ginny noch nicht heiraten sollten, aber sie hatte Ron komplett übergangen. Sie fühlte wie sich ihre Augen gegen ihren Willen weiteten. Und sie wusste, dass er es wusste. Sie begann vom Bett aufzustehen, aber seine Hand hielt sie auf. Sie fühlte wie ihre Tränen kurz vor dem Überfließen waren. Sie würde nicht vor ihm weinen. Dann blickte sie zu seinem Gesicht auf und sah einen Gesichtsausdruck, von dem sie nie erwartet hätte, dass er ihn zeigen würde: Mitgefühl. Es war so ein unerwarteter Anblick, dass die Tränen anfingen zu fallen. Dann fingen die Schluchzer an, erst leise und dann schließlich so laut, dass sie sich kurz wunderte warum Madam Pomfrey nicht sofort zurückkehrte.

Hermine fiel fast vom Bett, als sie ihr Gesicht im Laken auf Snapes Bett vergrub. Sie war sich wage bewusst, dass er ihr mit beschwichtigenden Bewegungen den Kopf tätschelte. Sie meinte ihn sagen zu hören, „Ist schon okay," aber ihre Schluchzer waren so laut, dass sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte.

Schließlich hatte Hermine keine Tränen mehr übrig. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich Snape würde sprechen, würde ihr sagen wie er sich fühlte. Ein anderer Teil von ihr wollte sich einfach auf dem Bett an ihn kuscheln und sich trösten lassen. Aber der vernünftige Teil von ihr wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Sie konnte nicht mit beiden gleichzeitig zusammen sein.

Er gab ihr Zeit herauszufinden, wie sie sich mit Ron fühlte. Es wäre unfair allen gegenüber, wenn sie versuchen würde mit beiden gleichzeitig auszugehen. Hermine drückte Severus Hand und traf den Blick seiner tiefen Augen. Er sagte ihr ohne Worte, dass sie nicht wieder über dieses Thema sprechen würden. Sie nickte und gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Sanft hob er eine ihrer Hände, streifte mit seinen Lippen darüber und lächelte zurück. Für einige Zeit saßen sie einfach nur still in der Gesellschaft des anderen. Sie genoss es bei ihm zu sein. Egal was passiert, dachte sie, wir bleiben Freunde.

Dann, als die halbe Stunde beinahe vorbei war, sprach Hermine. „Oh, die Zeit ist fast um. Severus, ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Eigentlich wollte ich dich bei der Feier fragen, dann warst du aber krank und… ich fühle mich ein wenig albern dich jetzt zu fragen… aber vielleicht ist es etwas, das du tun kannst bis du wieder brauen kannst. Ich weiß wie sehr du es hasst untätig zu sein… Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mein Buch gegenzulesen—beide Ausgaben? Bitte? Ich weiß, dass alle anderen die ich fragen könnte nur sagen würden wie toll es ist. Aber ich will, dass es besser wird, als es jetzt ist. Und du bist gerade die Person, die es besser machen kann! Aber wenn du nicht willst, verstehe ich das. Das wäre auch in Ordnung. Aber, würdest du?"

Er nickte und sie strahlte.

.

.


	25. 25 Warte

.

**25 Warte**

.

"_Wait. Wait till you doubt no more. Wait till you know for sure. And you will wait too long. He will be gone."_ -- Get Set Go

.

Die grünen Blätter und das warme Wetter, das in Schottland als Sommer durchgeht, gingen an Severus vorbei, als er sich vorbereitete das Paket, dass er am morgen in der Großen Halle erhalten hatte. Er hatte es sich bis zum Ende des Tages aufgespart. Seine Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Schüler schienen in ihrer Fähigkeit Dummköpfe zu sein fortgeschritten zu sein, anstatt ihrer Studien. Zum Glück würden die letzten Prüfungen in vier Tagen sein. Severus hatte sich schon seit Monaten auf einen ruhigen Sommer gefreut.

Hermine hatte, mit Potters Hilfe, Zugriff auf die Ministeriumsakten erhalten, sodass ein Großteil ihrer Nachforschungen für ihr Exposé über die Misshandlung von Magischen Kreaturen nicht mehr in Hogwarts stattfand. Sie würde nur für eine Woche am Stück zurück kommen, um die weniger politisch begrenzten Werke der Hogwarts Bibliothek zu untersuchen und Severus über die Überarbeitung ihrer Kapitel zu konsultieren. Er fand, dass er sich immer auf ihre Besuche freute. Ihre intelligente Gesellschaft war beruhigend nach den Idioten, die er in seinem Klassenzimmer erdulden musste.

Er fand es erfreulich ihre nicht editierten Kapitel nach einem langen Abend des Korrigierens langweiliger Aufsätze durchzusehen. Es war so erfrischend über Ideen von jemandem nachzusinnen, der zur Abwechslung mal etwas mehr als Luft zwischen den Ohren hatte. Und es war schön einen Aufsatz zu korrigieren ohne ihn hinterher benoten zu müssen. Er fragte, sich warum er überhaupt noch in Hogwarts war. Das Gewohnte? Nicht gerade. Damit Hermine wüsste wo er war? Nein.

Er seufzte. Es war die Presse. Hogwarts versicherte, dass er einigermaßen in Ruhe gelassen werden würde. Selbst Longbottom in Zaubertränke zu unterrichten war vorzuziehen sich vor Rita Kimmkorn und ihren Kollegen verstecken zu müssen.

Snape hatte Hogwarts nicht mehr verlassen, seit er und Hermine ihren zweiten Orden des Phönix erster Klasse – für die Rettung von Harry und Ron – erhalten hatten. Die Ministeriumsfeier war unerträglich gewesen. Hermine hatte ihn zweimal gefragt mit ihm ihr zu tanzen, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Snape würde keinem die Gelegenheit geben sich über seine Tanzfähigkeiten zu kommentieren. Er hatte bei Molly und Arthur gesessen. Severus erinnerte sich nur zu gut an dieses Ereignis.

.

„_Knie sind auch nicht mehr das was sie mal waren, eh Snape?" sagte Arthur._

„_Aber, Arthur, Snape ist einige Jahre jünger als du. Vielleicht haben seine Knie noch nicht aufgegeben," entgegnete Molly freundlich._

„_Ich bin nicht geneigt zu tanzen," sagte Snape verächtlich._

„_Nun, die Kinder schon." Arthur lachte. „Sie sie dir nur an. Ginny ist die letzten Monate so glücklich gewesen, auch als sie von Harry getrennt war."_

„_Ja, ihre Briefe nach Hause sind so viel fröhlicher, als aus der Zeit in der er in St. Mungos war. Und Ron ist eine große Hilfe in Georges Laden. Sie werden den Sommer über nach Hogsmeade expandieren. Dann wird Ron sein Aurorentraining mit Harry beginnen. Ich bin so froh, dass sie sich entschlossen haben sich vorher noch etwas Zeit zu nehmen. Sie haben schon so viel durchgemacht… wir können dir wirklich nicht genug danken, dass du geholfen hast sie zu retten." Molly griff nach Snapes Hand und drückte sie._

_ Wenn es irgendjemand anderes als Molly Weasley gewesen wäre, hätte Severus sie verhext. Aber er hatte keinen Groll auf die Hexe, die weniger kühl gewesen war als die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Sie hatte immer eine Ladung seiner Lieblingskekse da, wenn er zu Ordenstreffen zur Nummer Zwölf kam. Diese Kekse waren vermutlich der einzige Grund warum er Sirius nicht erwürgt hatte._

„_Hermine hat erwähnt, dass Ron George helfen würde." Snape weigerte sich, schon wieder für seine Arbeit am Umbridge-Fall, wie er es nannte, gedankt zu werden. Er sah wie Ron Hermine auf der Tanzfläche näher zu sich heranzog. Ein kleiner Funke an Wut flackerte in seiner Brust auf, aber er blendete es aus._

_ Er würde nicht weiter an einer Hexe interessiert sein, die so offensichtlich einen anderen gewählt hatte. Arthur hatte recht. Sie waren alle Kinder. Er konnte sich noch an ihre Hasenzähne und ihre buschige Mähne und ihr beharrlich alleswisserisches Verhalten erinnern. Er erinnerte sich an sie als Elfjährige. Diese Erinnerungen zerdrückten jegliches Verlangen, das er für sie hatte._

_ Hermine hatte seine Welt auseinander fallen lassen. Wenn er es nie jemandem erzählen würde, dann könnten die Erinnerungen des vergangenen Herbstes… angenehm verbleiben. Ein einziges Wort zu irgendjemandem jedoch, und er wäre nur noch ein perverser alter Mann, der eine ehemalige Schülerin, die mit dem traumatischen Verlust ihres Freundes im Koma kämpfte, ausgenutzt hatte. Er konnte die Schlagzeilen jetzt schon sehen. Snape stöhnte laut._

„_Alles in Ordnung, Severus?" Minerva hatte sich mit an den Tisch gesetzt, während er in Gedanken verloren war. _

_ Er grunzte unbestimmt. Die lieblichen Klänge eines langsamen Liebesliedes schwebten durch den Raum. Minerva stand auf und nahm seine Hand. „Lass uns diesen Kindern zeigen, wie man es macht." Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, walzte er den Raum mit der Hexe, von der er einmal behauptet hatte, sie würde ihm den Tod bringen. Er konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Es war einfach so unwahrscheinlich. Dumbledore hätte es geliebt._

„_Ich werde dich weiter zum Tanzen zwingen, bis du versprichst noch mindestens ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts zu bleiben, Severus."_

„_Ich wusste nicht, dass du deine Angestellten foltern darfst, Minerva. Auf wessen Seite warst du noch mal im Krieg?"_

„_Versprich es?"_

„_Ein Jahr noch," versprach Snape. „Aber das ist alles, Minerva. Egal wie viele Walzer ich noch mit dir tanze."_

„_So lange du mit mir tanzt, Severus. du bist ein himmlischer Tänzer."_

_ Snape grinste. „Schmeichelei bringt dich auch nicht weiter."_

_Minerva lachte nur._

.

Also stand Snape wieder einmal eine kurze Verschnaufpause bevor, bis er einem weiteren Schuljahr von Dummköpfen gegenübertreten musste. Dennoch, das Leben war um einiges einfacher geworden, seit er nur noch seine Klassen unterrichten musste. Es gab kein Ministeriumsprojekt, keine heimlichen Versammlungen, kein Dunkles Mal, keine Spionage. Er konnte fast mit den Schülern zurechtkommen. Und wenn es sich so anfühlte, als fehle ihm etwas, dann war es sicher nur das Abenteuer—das redete er sich zumindest ein.

Alle Todesserprozesse waren vorbei und Severus wusste, dass sein Leben nie wieder so stressig sein würde, wie es in den letzten siebzehn Jahren gewesen war. Sogar Verteidigung zu unterrichten schien nicht mehr so wichtig. Es gab keinen Dunklen Lord mehr zu besiegen. Auf der anderen Seite, es gab immer noch Umbridges. Vielleicht würde seine Arbeit doch noch nützlich sein.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Paket vor sich zu. Er machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Faden und dem braunen Papier und legte einen großen, fast zehn Zentimeter dicken, grünen Band mit dem Titel ‚Die Rechte Magischer Kreaturen – erweiterte Ausgabe' in goldenen Buchstaben.

Also war es fertig. Sie würde keine Ausrede mehr haben nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Natürlich, Severus hatte gewusst, dass sie die Kapitel fertiggestellt hatte. Hermine hatte ihm vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass sie eine endgültige Ausgabe zum Publisher bringen würde. Er hatte erwartet, dass es der Inhalt dieses Pakets sein würde. Er wusste all dies und dennoch trauerte er um den Verlust ihrer Besuche. Er schüttelte sich aus seiner Reverie, goss sich einen Scotch ein und freute sich darauf den Rest seines Abends mit der genauen Untersuchung des Buches zu verbringen.

Vor dem Feuer in seinem Büro sitzend, öffnete er die erste Seite. Hermine hatte dort geschrieben:

_Für Severus,_

_Danke für all die Arbeit, die du in dieses Buch gesteckt hast. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel deine Führung und Freundschaft mir bedeutet. Sag Bescheid wenn du mal Zeit zum Tee hast._

_Hermine_

Vor dem Wort Freundschaft war ein Tintenfleck. Severus wusste, dass sie überlegt hatte, welches Wort sie verwenden sollte. Er lachte leise. Hermine würde viel daran gesetzt haben innerhalb der Grenzen des Anstands zu bleiben, selbst in einer privaten Nachricht.

Er blätterte auf die nächste Seite um, wo die öffentliche Widmung stand.

_Diese erweiterte Ausgabe ist Severus Snape gewidmet, der für ihre Existenz gesorgt hat. Sie ist außerdem den ursprünglichen Mitgliedern von B. ELFE .R gewidmet._

Snape starrte das Pergament geschockt an. Sie hatte ihm den Band gewidmet und nicht nur seine Ausgabe, sondern jede einzelne erweiterte Ausgabe! Es war verblüffend. Es war verrückt. Konnte es bedeuten, dass sie tatsächlich… er zerdrückte den Gedanken, bevor er ihn beenden konnte. Es war so leicht zu sehen, dass er ihre… Verbindung aus dem Verhältnis gehoben hatte.

Wenn man seine Vergangenheit betrachtete, dann war es nur natürlich, dass er mit jeder Hexe, die seinem Intellekt folgen konnte und seine Annäherungen willkommen hieß, etwas angefangen hätte. Aber das lag jetzt hinter ihm. Es war nur Verblendung. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr ständig da war, war es leicht das zu erkennen. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug seines Getränkes. Minerva hatte Recht, sagte er sich. Hermine gehörte zu Ron, jemand ihres eigenen Alters, jemand dessen Knie noch funktionierten. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schmeckte sein Whiskey plötzlich bitter.

--------------

Es war einige Wochen später zum wahren Beginn des Sommers, dass Severus sich fand, wie er Hermine bei Harrod's erneut eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn überredet hatte gerade hierher, von allen Orten, zu kommen. Er musste gestern Abend schon recht angetrunken gewesen sein. „Was meinst du mit, wenn ich in Ruhestand gehe?"

„Wirklich, Severus. wird doch nicht so aufgebracht! Ich sagte nur, dass wenn du in Ruhestand gehst, die Feier sicher nicht so überfüllt sein wird wie Professor Slughorn Party gestern Abend."

„Weil ich nicht in der Lage bin Freunde zu haben?" neckte er.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Du kannst wirklich unverbesserlich sein. Ich meinte nur, dass du vernünftig genug bist nicht jeden Schüler einzuladen, den du je unterrichtet hast. Ich konnte dich oder Professor McGonagall den ganzen Abend nicht finden!"

„Ich versichere dir, ich war dort," antwortete Snape trocken. „So wie einige andere Schüler, die ich niemals wiedersehen möchte. Ich möchte ganz sicher nicht, dass die meinen Ruhestand feiern."

„Nun, ich bin sicher du hast noch mindestens zwanzig weitere Jahre, um Schüler zu terrorisieren." Hermine grinste. „Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du alt bist."

Snape blickte in seine Teetasse. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatte, aber er fühlte es trotzdem. „Wie geht es Weasley und Potter?"

„Seit heute morgen im Aurorausbildungslager. Sie werden den Sommer über irgendwo in der Wildnis sein. Ich glaube sie sind in Brecon Beacons, aber sie dürfen es nicht verraten. ‚Keine Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt.' Harry und Ron könnten ein Buch über die Wildnis schreiben, nach unserem Überleben im Forest of Dean. Ich bin sicher es ist mehr daran, als das."

„Und was würde in dem Buch stehen?"

„Nimm Hermine Granger und einen großen Essensvorrat mit. Ron wurde sehr unzufrieden mit meinen Kochkünsten."

Severus lachte, ein voller Klang, der ihren Rücken kribbeln ließ. „Du hättest ihn kochen lassen sollen," sagte er.

„Glaub mir; du hättest es auch nicht essen wollen, als er das getan hat." Hermine lachte. „Jetzt ist es so einfach darüber zu lachen. Es scheint so lange her."

„So viele Dinge," flüsterte Severus und rührte seinen Tee um. Dann änderte er das Thema. „Was wirst du diesen Sommer machen?"

„Ich habe immer noch ein paar Runden zu drehen um mein Buch zu publizieren. Es macht Spaß die Leute zu treffen, aber die meisten kommen um eine ‚Kriegsheldin' zu sehen und nicht um über die Ungerechtigkeiten in den Zauberergesetzen zu lernen."

„Wohnst du noch bei deinen Eltern?" Severus bot ihr einen weiteren Scone an, den sie mit einem schuldbewussten Ausdruck annahm. Sie konnte die Kalorien nicht gerade gebrauchen, aber sie waren so gut.

„Köstlich," verkündete sie. „Nein, ich habe jetzt meine eigene Wohnung in London. Die Jungs wollten, dass ich bei ihnen in Nummer Zwölf einziehe, aber ich möchte jetzt erst mal für mich allein sein. Ich war noch nicht allzu viel dort, mit den ganzen Promotionsreisen, aber es wird schon gehen. Ginny ist den Sommer über am Grimmauldplatz, während die Jungs fort sind. Sie hat mit der Ausbildung angefangen, also hat sie nicht viel Zeit."

„Also bist du ganz allein?" Snape weigerte sich ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Luna ist oft in London und Neville ist in Lehre bei einem Kräuterkundler am—"

„Ja, ja. Sprout hat mir gestern alles davon erzählt." Snape winkte ihr um fortzufahren.

„Und du bist in der Nähe—nun, nicht gerade in der Nähe, aber du bist nicht in Hogwarts. Und dann natürlich Bill und George und, oh, alle," endete Hermine überstürzt.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, dass wir unsere Aufzeichnungen über den Zaubertrank, der Naginis Gift aufgehalten hat, publizieren könnten, falls du die Zeit übrig hast."

„Oh, ja! Das ist großartig!" Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf. Severus lächelte. Vielleicht war es hastig von ihm seine Gefühle für sie zu verweisen. Er konnte einen plumpen Weasley abwarten.

---------------

„Severus, ich denke wirklich du solltest in Erwägung ziehen Spinner's End zu renovieren. Die Zimmer haben eine gute Größe, aber sie brauchen mehr Licht. Du solltest auch neue Möbel besorgen. Ich glaube du könntest hier glücklicher sein, wenn es… gemütlicher wäre." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Grenzen überschritten hatte.

Aber Snape nickte nur. Das war gut. Sie machte sich Sorgen über seine Umgebung. Natürlich könnte das auch sein, weil sie den ganzen Sommer über ein oder zweimal die Woche zum Tee vorbei gekommen war. Er bedauerte, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren musste um seinen Unterricht vorzubereiten. Aber vielleicht konnte er jemanden finden, der das Haus während des Schuljahrs in Ordnung brachte. Er hatte nie seinen Lehrerlohn verwendet… ja, das hier wäre perfekt.

„Wie sieht's mit deiner Wohnung aus? Muss sie auch ein wenig auf Vordermann gebracht werden?" Snapes Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie zum Grinsen.

„Tu nicht so, als ob du nach einer Einladung angelst. Ich habe dich schon einige Male eingeladen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du immer zu beschäftigt bist um die erste Wohnung, die ich mein eigen nennen kann, zu sehen. Aber nein, sie ist inzwischen ziemlich perfekt. Die Wohnzimmerwände sind voller Bücher—so eine günstige Variante gegenüber einem Anstrich oder Tapete. Ich habe letzte Woche einen Küchentisch gekauft. Mum hat hübsche Vorhänge gefunden, die zum Sofa passen." Als Hermine fortfuhr ihre Wohnung im Detail zu beschreiben, ließ Severus seine Gedanken abschweifen.

Sie war so viel selbstbewusster nach nur drei Monaten Unabhängigkeit. Obwohl Hermine seit dem zarten Alter einer Elfjährigen Feinde besiegt hatte, schien das Alleinleben ihr eine Zielstrebigkeit und Zuversicht zu verleihen. Sie hatte gerade letzte Woche angefangen für die Abteilung für Regulation und Kontrolle Magischer Kreaturen zu arbeiten. Hermine fehlte immer noch eine endgültige Ausrichtung. Severus dachte, dass sie sie vielleicht innerhalb des nächsten Jahres finden würde. Dann könnte er vielleicht Hogwarts verlassen, vielleicht wäre sie bereit zu wählen. Vielleicht, hoffte er, würde sie bereit sein ihn zu wählen.

Aber Snape fand, dass er nicht in Eile war die Dinge voranzutreiben. Es war der Grund, warum er noch nicht in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war. Er fühlte, dass das irgendwie zu persönlich war, obwohl er keine Probleme damit hatte sie in Spinner's End zu unterhalten. Aber das war es auch nicht wirklich.

Trotz all seiner Tapferkeit in der Spionage hatte Snape nicht mehr Selbstvertrauen wenn es um Frauen ging, als er gehabt hatte, als er Lily verloren hatte. Der Altersunterschied schüchterte ihn immer noch ein. Obwohl Zauberer und Hexen um einiges länger lebten als Muggel hielt sie das selten davon ab im selben Alter wie Muggel zu heiraten und denselben Glauben wenn es um Generationslücken ging zu halten. Er war sich sicher, tief im Innern, dass wenn Hermine ihn jetzt wählen würde, sie ihre Entscheidung bereuen würde bevor sie dreißig war. Und der Gedanke an so ein Verlassen war unerträglich für ihn.

.

.


	26. 26 Große Mädchen weinen nicht

A/N: Ein weiteres Kapitel ist geschafft.. danke für die Reviews, über die ich mich immer wieder freue! An NickTessFan: dein Eintrag hat mich echt aufgemuntert! Danke! :)

Disclaimer und Link zum Original von mtnwmgirl sind im ersten Kapitel zu finden!

* * *

.

**26 Große Mädchen weinen nicht **

.

"_And I'm going to miss you like a child misses a blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry." _– Fergie

.

Hermine betrat ihre Wohnung nach einem weiteren Abend mit Violet und Edward. Sie hatte Glück, dass ihre Kollegen so großartig waren. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, dass sie die Bedeutung der Gleichstellung aller magischen Kreaturen verstanden. Hermine nutzte ihre Berühmtheit um diese Themen im Vordergrund der Ministeriumsdiskussionen zu halten. Shacklebolt stand hinter ihr, obwohl seine Aufmerksamkeit auch von anderen Seiten gefordert wurde.

Ausnahmsweise war sie im Leben mal auf sich selbst angewiesen und es fühlte sich gut an. Sie lebte allein in einer kleinen Londoner Wohnung. Obwohl es sie ein wenig Anstrengung gekostet hatte, sich daran zu gewöhnen allein zu leben, anstatt ein Zimmer in einem Schloss voller Freunde zu haben, fand sie, dass sie den Frieden und die Ruhe genoss. Trotz ihrer tiefen Liebe zu Harry und Ron, war sie froh als eigene Person angesehen zu werden und nicht nur als Teil des Goldenen Trios.

Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass es beinahe ein Jahr her war seit Harry und Ron wieder aufgewacht waren. Sie waren Monate im Aurortraining gewesen, nicht erlaubt irgendjemanden zu kontaktieren. Severus war ähnlich still gewesen, seit er wieder zur Schule zurückgekehrt war. Hermine war in der Tat an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie anfing zu glauben, dass das ganze romantische Fiasko überdramatisch gewesen war.

Ron war in seiner Ausbildung und liebte es. Severus unterrichtete; ob er glücklich darüber war, war eine andere Sache. Und Hermine bekam endlich ein Gefühl dafür, was es hieß allein und unabhängig zu sein. Es war wundervoll. Es gab Zeiten in denen sie vermisste mit Ron Späße zu machen oder akademische Journale mit Severus zu diskutieren, aber alles in allem war sie überraschend zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und der Zeit, die sie mit Violet und Edward verbrachte. Bisweilen fühlte sie sich wie eine vollkommen andere Person.

Hermine bückte sich um den maunzenden Krummbein auf den Arm zu nehmen. Sie ging in die Küche, um ihm sein Abendessen zu geben und kam am Stapel Briefe auf ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei. Der Buchverkauf hatte so langsam abgenommen, aber sie bekam Korrespondenz über den Nagini-Artikel, der im Monat zuvor veröffentlicht wurde. Ohne Zweifel hörte Severus von all seinen Kollegen. Sie sollte ihm schreiben. Er war ziemlich erdrückt von seinen Klassen, zumindest hatte sie sich das eingeredet nachdem sie monatelang nichts von ihm gehört hatte. Er hatte ihr eine Kopie des Artikels geschickt, aber das war ja wohl kaum dasselbe.

Wenn Hermine Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, fand sie Severus verwirrend. Sie hatten den Sommer über so viel Spaß gehabt. Sie hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht einen Tag mit ihr im Lake District wandern zu gehen, anstatt in seinem Labor in Spinner's End zu bleiben. Sie hatte beinahe angefangen zu glauben, dass er vielleicht noch immer Interesse an ihr hatte. Es war nichts wirklich passiert, aber sie hatte angefangen sein Haus als ein Zuhause weg von Zuhause zu sehen. Sein jüngstes Schweigen verwirrte sie. Es waren so viele Monate vergangen und er hatte gesagt, dass er nicht ewig warten würde. Vielleicht hatte er nur höflich sein wollen… nein, das war es auch nicht. Sie vermutete dass sein Schweigen darin begründet war, dass er sie nur noch als eine Freundin ansah, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie sich mehr daraus machte als es war.

Nun, Ron und Harry würden bald zurück sein. Sie würden Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollen. Ginny war in Wales mit den Harpyien. Sie schien kaum in London zu leben, seit ihr Training beendet war. Oh, naja. Hermine überließ Krummbein seinem Mahl und ließ sich vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer nieder. Nachdem sie das Feuer mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes entfacht hatte starrte sie einfach nur in die Flammen. Es tat gut zu Hause zu sein. Es tat gut allein zu sein nach einem Tag voll Beschwerden von herrischen Hexen über ihre ‚dreisten' Hauselfen und Kobolden, die sich um ihr Erbe betrogen fühlten. Hermine war immer noch erstaunt, dass sie am Morgen bei dieser Hexe die Ruhe bewahrt hatte. Was manche Leute für Nerven hatten! Dennoch, sie wusste, dass sie etwas bewegte. Ihre Arbeit bewirkte etwas und das war es was wichtig war.

Hermine hatte gerade ihre leichte Lektüre aufgenommen – _Restriktion von Kobolden im 17ten Jahrhundert_ – als sie jemand flohte. Es war George um zu sagen, dass die Hogwartskinder am Samstag in Hogsmeade sein würden und ob sie nicht den Aufruhr den seine neuen Spielereien anrichten würden sehen wolle? Hermine willigte ein. Nicht weil sie unbedingt wissen wollte was für neue Erfindungen George entwickelt hatte, sondern weil ihr klar war, dass der wieder eingesetzte Leiter von Slytherin vielleicht die Schüler begleiten würde.

* * *

Sie marschierte in die Küche, die Montagsausgabe des Tagespropheten unter dem Arm, und ließ die Faust auf den Küchentisch niederfahren. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern je so wütend gewesen zu sein, wie sie es in dem Moment war. Sie würde diesen mageren Hals umdrehen—nein, sie in Vergessenheit hexen! Nein, verhexen war noch zu gut für—verdammt! Hermine goss sich einen starken Schluck ein. Sie brauchte es. Sie grabschte die Zeitung und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sicher wurden öffentliche Hinrichtungen unter besonderen Umständen noch zugelassen?

.

_Kriegsheldin betrügt mit ehemaligem Professor_

_Von Rita Kimmkorn_

_Miss Hermine Granger hat eine Reihe gebrochener Herzen auf ihrem Pfad hinterlassen. Zuerst Viktor Krum und Harry Potter während sie noch Schülerin war. Seit dem Ende des Krieges war sie ständig in Begleitung des Kriegshelden Ronald Weasley gesehen worden. Aber seit ihr Verlobter sich in der Aurorenausbildung befindet, hat Miss Granger ihre Angel in andere Richtungen geworfen. Am Samstag wurde sie in den Drei Besen in einer innigen Umarmung mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor Severus Snape gesichtet. Natürlich hatten die beiden letztes Jahr, als sie zusammen arbeiteten um Weasley und Potter zu heilen, genug Zeit eine enge Beziehung zu bilden. Miss Granger hat wohl bemerkt, dass sie etwas verpasst hatte, da sie in den Armen ihres Professors ziemlich glücklich aussah._

.

Hermine konnte den Artikel nicht einmal zu Ende lesen. Dort, jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer sichtbar, war ein bewegtes Foto von ihr und Severus, wie sie Händchenhaltend in einer Kabine saßen, für alle Welt wie ein verliebtes Pärchen aussehend. Hermine stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus. Sie hätte Rita Kimmkorn zermalmen sollen, als sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Zug ihres Getränks und seufzte geschlagen. Ihre Rage war sinnlos, denn ausnahmsweise hatte Kimmkorn mal die absolute Wahrheit geschrieben—außer, dass Händehalten natürlich nicht als innige Umarmung durchging. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Snape sich über einen Überraschungsbesuch freuen würde, wenn er als Aufsicht in Hogsmeade war. Es war genauso wahrscheinlich, dass sie den Nachmittag mit Hagrid oder einem anderen Professor verbracht hätte. Sie wäre mit dem Ergebnis genauso zufrieden gewesen, hatte sie sich eingeredet.

Aber Snape war dort gewesen und er schien erfreut sie zu sehen. Sie hatten sich an einen Tisch in den Drei Besen gesetzt. Rückblickend hätte Hermine es besser wissen sollen, als so einen überfüllten Ort zu wählen.

„_Wie wäre es hiermit?" fragte er und zeigte auf eine kleine Kabine in der hinteren Ecke._

„_Perfekt!" entgegnete sie und ließ ihn voraus gehen. Nachdem sie Mittagessen und Butterbier bestellt hatten fragte er was sie nach Hogsmeade führte._

„_Oh, George wollte mir ein paar seiner neuen Tricks für die Schüler vorstellen, die seit heute morgen im Verkauf sind."_

„_Irgendwas wovon ich wissen sollte?"_

„_Oh, nichts wurde speziell für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste entwickelt. Ich glaube George hat immer noch einen gesunden… Respekt vor dir." Hermine grinste. „Und wie ist es dieses Jahr?"_

„_Nicht so viele Dummköpfe wie letztes Jahr, aber… ich frage mich manchmal ob sie in der Lage sind irgendetwas anderes als Makeup-Tipps und Quidditschergebnisse zu behalten." Snape seufzte dramatisch._

_ Hermine lachte. „Nun, es gibt Tage an denen ich so über das Ministerium denke, aber ansonsten geht es erstaunlich gut momentan. Ich habe wundervolle Kollegen, Violet und Edward."_

„_Hast sie also schon der Sache verschrieben?" grinste Snape. „Mussten sie dein Buch lesen um für dich arbeiten zu dürfen? Sind sie schon Mitglieder von .R?"_

„_Du bist genauso schlimm wie die Jungs! Und sie sind länger dort als ich. Ich würde sie nicht zwingen mein Buch zu lesen, aber ich habe dem Büro eine kostenlose Ausgabe zu Referenzzwecken vermacht…" Hermine verstummte und wurde rot. War sie für jeden so leicht zu lesen? War es denn falsch Gerechtigkeit zu wollen?_

„_Ich habe eine ziemlich große Anzahl an Anfragen über unseren Artikel erhalten," bot Snape an._

„_Ich habe auch einige bekommen. Ich habe sie für dich mitgebracht, falls ich dich hier treffen würde… also… um sie dir zu schicken. Ich war nicht sicher ob diese Vereinigungen dich auch kontaktiert hatten." Hermine griff in ihre Tasche und zog einen kleinen Stapel an Briefen heraus. „Hier sind sie. Also, Mrs. Banks sagt—"_

„_Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage zu lesen, Hermine." Ihr Essen kam, während er immer noch den Inhalt der Briefe überflog und sie aßen schweigend. Hermine wurde langsam unruhig; sicherlich konnte er die doch lesen nachdem sie wieder weg war. Würde er sich denn nicht lieber mit ihr unterhalten?_

„_Du kannst sie behalten, Severus. Ich habe sie bereits beantwortet." Er nickte und steckte die Pergamente in die Tasche. Er fragte nach den Einzelheiten ihres Jobs und Hermines Geschichten brachten sie durch den Rest der Mahlzeit. Rosmerta kam vorbei und leerte den Tisch. Sie bestellten eine weitere Runde Butterbier, unwillig zu gehen. Letztendlich waren ihre Getränke auch geleert und Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie sollte wirklich zurück ins Büro und diese Berichte fertigstellen. Sie würde am Montag fünf Sitzungen haben, auf die sie sich noch nicht vorbereitet hatte. Sie würde den morgigen Tag ohnehin schon im Büro verbringen müssen. „Ich sollte wirklich ins Büro zurück." Sie wollte aufstehen, aber Severus ergriff ihre Hand._

„_Geh nicht," flüsterte er. Hermine setzte sich wieder und starrte in seine Augen. Plötzlich waren die Nächte, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, mit erstaunlichem Nachdruck wieder da. Severus fuhr fort ihre Hand zu halten und zeichnete bedeutungslose Muster auf ihre Handfläche. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern eine Berührung je so erotisch gefunden zu haben. Sie konnte kaum atmen. Als sie fortfuhr ihm in die Augen zu sehen, spürte sie etwas in ihrem Kopf, kein unangenehmes Gefühl—ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er teilte ihre Erinnerungen an jene Nächte. Sie dachte sie könnte in Ohnmacht fallen—aus Verlegenheit oder Verlangen, sie war sich nicht sicher._

_ Dann gab es ein lautes Knallen und ein Slytherin Viertklässler rannte zum Tisch herüber. Severus entwirrte subtil ihre Hände, als er zuhörte wie Johnny Wright nur ein paar Tische entfernt gestürzt war. Er nickte zum Abschied zu Hermine und ging um nach seinen Schützlingen zu sehen. Das Kind musste in den Krankenflügel und Severus war sofort mit Johnny nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt._

Jetzt realisierte Hermine, dass das Knallen nicht Johnnys Sturz gewesen war. Es war Rita gewesen, wie sie das Bild aufnahm. Was würde sie nur zu Severus sagen—zu allen um genau zu sein? Er würde die Zeitung gesehen haben. Es gab nichts zu tun, als die Presse mal wieder abzuwarten, aber vielleicht sollte sie vorbeischauen und sie könnten zumindest darüber reden. Das erschien eine vernünftige Lösung. Aber ihr Besuch in Hogwarts würde es aussehen lassen, als würde es Ritas Gerüchte bestätigen. Was für ein Dilemma!

Dann hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür. Perfekt! Er war vorbei gekommen. Sie rannte zur Tür. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du vorbei kommst," sagte sie, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Woher wusstest du denn, dass ich wieder da bin?" fragte Ron. Er zog die sprachlose Hermine in eine feste Umarmung. Sie hatte gedacht, dass die Jungs erst in einigen Wochen zurückkehren würden.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie und Ron wurde rot.

„Äh.. ämmm… sieht so aus als hätte er Ginny etwas Zeit allein versprochen, wenn er zurück kehrt."

„Und er konnte nicht vorher kurz hier vorbei schauen?" Hermine tat so als wäre sie beleidigt.

„Ah, lass es sein." Ron sank aufs Sofa. „Ey! Was ist das denn?" Seine Augen überflogen den Artikel. „Verdammt! Diese Frau hat es wirklich auf dich abgesehen, Hermine! Erst Viktor, dann Harry, dann sind wir verlobt und dann Snape! Mann, was glaubt sie denn was für eine Sünderin du bist? Also haben du und Snape zusammen gearbeitet. Ihr seid Freunde. Alle wissen das! Hat sie noch nie gehört, dass Hexen auch männliche Freunde haben können?"

Hermine stöhnte und leerte ihr Glas. „Schätze nicht." Sie brachte all ihren Mut auf. Jetzt war die perfekte Gelegenheit, ihm zu sagen was passiert war. Aber bevor sie anfangen konnte, hüllte er sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Gut, dass ich heute Nacht hier bleibe. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du damit allein zurecht kommen musst."

„Du machst was?" Hermine war empört.

„Ich wollte es nicht so ausdrücken! Aber als ich gesagt habe, dass… wegen Harry und Ginny, ich dachte du würdest es verstehen."

„Die brauchen doch nicht das ganze verdammte Haus dafür!" wand sich Hermine. Sie hatte nicht laut werden wollen.

Rons Ohren wurden rot. „Nun, es ist nur… ich bin ihr Bruder, also… es ist einfach unangenehm. Ich kann auch nicht in den Fuchsbau. Mum würde es wissen und das wäre eine Katastrophe. Und George und seine Freundin haben auch… Pläne. Bitte, Hermine? Dein Sofa sieht schrecklich gemütlich aus nach dem ganzen Zelten die letzten Monate."

Hermine seufzte. So viel zu es ihm sagen. Sie wäre ein Idiot es alles zu erklären, wenn er die Nacht hier verbringen musste. „Ich hol dir eine Decke und ein Kissen."

Wenn Ron enttäuscht war, dass sie ihn nicht gefragt hatte bei ihr im Bett zu schlafen, versteckte er es gut. Aber als sie den Raum verließ nahm er die Zeitung auf, um das Bild genauer anzusehen. Er seufzte. „Wann wirst du mir endlich die Wahrheit sagen?" flüsterte er.

Er war zu eingenommen von der Zeitung um zu sehen, wie ein Paar dunkler Augen im Kamin erschienen, sich runzelten und dann genauso schnell wieder verschwanden.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Leider nähern wir uns schon dem Ende der Geschichte.. es gibt nur noch 5 weitere Kapitel!


	27. 27 Ich kenne eine Wand wenn ich sie sehe

.

**27 Ich erkenne eine Wand, wenn ich sie sehe**

.

"_I know a wall when I see one, and I'm looking at one right now."_ -- Toby Keith

.

Severus Snape zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin. Er war sich nicht sicher welche Emotion am stärksten war: Schock, Wut, Angst, Hass, Schmerz. Aber er saß einfach nur dort am leeren Kamin. Er war ein Narr. Er war sich so sicher… er hätte es wissen sollen. Warum sollte Hermine Weasley auch nicht wählen? Er war ihr Freund. Er war kein mürrischer Professor mittleren Alters.

Dann erinnerte er sich an Hermines Gesicht in den Drei Besen. Sie hatte die gemeinsame Zeit genossen. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, dass er ihre Erinnerungen teilte, was auf gewisse Weise das intimste war was sie je getan hatten. Sicherlich war Weasley kein guter Liebhaber! Nur die Geistesbilder, die entstanden machten Severus schon krank.

Vielleicht wollte sie einfach das was sie nicht haben konnte. Und sie konnte definitiv nicht beide haben! Und er hatte sein Haus für sie renoviert! Wer konnte denn noch mehr wollen? Aber im Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn eine Stimme, die verdächtig wie Dumbledore klang, dass er ihr gar nichts davon erzählt hatte. Und, fuhr die Stimme fort, es war ja nicht so, als wenn Severus sich darum gekümmert hatte mit ihr in Kontakt zu bleiben seit die Schule wieder angefangen hatte.

Snape stöhnte. Es war nicht so als hätte er es nicht versucht. Er hatte über fünfzig Briefe angefangen, jeder klang erbärmlicher und banaler als der letzte. Er hatte gedacht, dass ein Flohanruf zu persönlich wäre. Und was, wenn sie nicht zu Hause war? Die Wahrheit war, dass Severus Snape in mehr als neunzehn Jahren niemandem mehr geschrieben oder gefloht hatte, der nichts mit seinem Unterricht oder der Undercover-Arbeit zu tun hatte. Und irgendwie fand der ehemalige Spion, der Voldemort unzählige Male gegenüber getreten war, die Aufgabe beängstigend – obwohl er sich das noch nicht eingestanden hatte. Stattdessen sagte er sich, dass seine Slytherins außer Kontrolle waren und seine Klassen zu anstrengend, um Zeit mit frivoler Korrespondenz zu verschwenden. Hermine musste doch wissen, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete. Er war sogar auf diese Wanderung gegangen, um ihr eine Freude zu machen.

Wenn er irgendeine Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass sie ihre Gefühle aufgrund des Artikels ausdrücken würde, wusste er nun, dass er damit falsch lag. Sie fühlte sich von ihm angezogen. Das war gar nicht zu leugnen. Und sie war freundlich genug, wenn sie zusammen waren. Und er genoss es Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. War das nicht alles was zählte?

Anscheinend nicht.

Snape seufzte erneut tief und zog seinen Scotch hervor. Er saß gerade an seinem dritten Glas und begann sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Hermine Granger Lily Evans nicht das Wasser reichen konnte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Als Snape sie öffnete trat die Schulleiterin hinein. Sie bemerkte sofort die Flasche auf seinem Schreibtisch und schürzte die Lippen. „Kann ich auch einen Schluck haben?" Die Worte waren so unerwartet, dass Snape nur nicken konnte. „Ich schätze es war ein anstrengender Tag für uns alle. Haben deine Schüler irgendwas gesagt?" Als Snape den Kopf schüttelte, lächelte Minerva. „Gut. Ich hatte gerade ein Treffen mit dem Schulbeirat."

Snape unterbrach sie. „Wann werde ich entlassen?"

„Wirst du nicht. Ich habe sie davon überzeugt, dass Kimmkorn der Schule auf keine Weise geschadet hat. Miss Granger hat ihren Abschluss vor über einem Jahr gemacht. Sie ist zwanzig. Es sollte kein Problem sein, selbst wenn die Geschichte wahr wäre. Und da ihr Kollegen und Freunde seid, konnte ich den Rat überzeugen, dass Kimmkorn mal wieder nur sensationalisiert hat."

Minerva setzte sich hin, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich wollte nach dir sehen, Severus. ich wollte—"

„Du willst, dass ich kündige. Selbst nachdem, was du dem Rat gesagt hast. Granger ist deine Musterschülerin. Glaub ja nicht, ich hätte nicht gemerkt wie du sie verhätschelt hast, ihr im dritten Schuljahr den Zeitumkehrer erlaubt hast. Als ob eine Dreizehnjährige so eine Verantwortung tragen könnte!"

„Nun, das hat sie. Ziemlich vortrefflich. Und ich will nicht, dass du kündigst, Severus. ich musste dir den Arm umdrehen, um dich dieses Jahr überhaupt zurückzukriegen. Letztes Jahr schienst du eigentlich recht zufrieden wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Jetzt bist du wieder genauso furchtbar zu all deinen Schülern, wie du immer warst. Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht dich hier zu halten? Würdest du lieber gehen?"

„Ich dachte du sagtest du könntest keinen Ersatz für den Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Posten finden." Severus trank sein Glas aus, ohne ihr ein weiteres anzubieten.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Slughorns Nichte Sylvia?" Als er nickte, fuhr sie fort. „Sie war eine deiner ersten Schüler, als du als Lehrer zurückgekommen bist. Ich habe gerade letzte Woche von ihr gehört. Sie hatte einen Unfall, während sie mit den Auszubildenden unterwegs war. Jetzt kann sie kein Auror mehr bleiben. Sie hat angefragt, ob irgendwelche Posten offen sind. Ich weiß, dass Horaces Nachfolger Ravenclaw ist, aber wenn Sylvia anfangen würde, könnte sie dich als Leiter von Slytherin ersetzen."

Snape grinste. „Ich dachte du willst nicht, dass ich gehe."

„Tu ich nicht. Aber ich will dich auch nicht zum Bleiben zwingen, wenn es dir hier miserabel geht."

„Was soll ich denn machen, Minerva? Alles was ich je getan habe ist unterrichten."

Sie zog einige Papiere aus dem Umhang. „Ich habe diese Stellenangebote vor ein paar Wochen gefunden. Es gibt ein Angebot für einen Gastsprecher in China, Russland und Italien. Der Sprecher soll eine Reihe von Vorträgen für die Gemeinden halten. Du könntest über Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste oder Unterrichten sprechen, wenn du nicht über den Krieg sprechen möchtest.

„Und hier sind ein paar Gesuche für Beraterpositionen in verschiedenen Laboratorien." Sie überreichte ihm noch mehr Pergamente. „Ich wollte dir das hier eigentlich geben nachdem du am Samstag aus Hogsmeade zurück kamst, aber mit Mr. Wrights Sturz… Severus, glaub mir, das hier hat nichts mit dem Vorstand oder Kimmkorn zu tun. Es ist nur, du hast so viel getan… ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, dass du Frieden findest."

Sie saß ihm einige Minuten schweigend gegenüber, während er die Dokumente skeptisch beäugte. Dann hob er den Kopf. „Minerva, warum bist du noch hier?"

„Es ist meine Bestimmung das hier zu tun. Ich gehöre nach Hogwarts."

„Verstehe." Er fuhr nachdenklich mit dem Finger an seinen Lippen entlang. Wo gehörte er hin? Was war seine Bestimmung? Er stellte fest, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Seine ehemalige Lebensaufgabe Potter zu beschützen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, war fort. Hogwarts fand er nicht länger aufregend. Er gehörte hier nicht her. Gehörte er zu Hermine? Ein Teil von ihm glaubte, dass das stimmte. Aber etwas fehlte—nein, etwas war im Weg: Mr. Weasley.

Nun, wenn Hermine es nicht selbst erkennen konnte, würde er sie sicher nicht darauf aufmerksam machen. Er würde sich nicht dazu herablassen wie ein liebestrunkener Narr zu betteln. Er konnte auch ohne sie leben. Sie war nicht die einzige Frau auf der Welt. Und sie war viel zu jung, um zu wissen was sie wollte. Es war beinahe ein Jahr her, seit die Jungs wieder erwacht waren. War das nicht mehr als genug Zeit, um sich zu entscheiden? Warum sollte er noch länger darauf warten, dass sie sich über die Dinge klar wurde? Er würde ihr nicht Tag und Nacht nachtrauern.

Er stöhnte, als er daran dachte, dass er das Renovieren nach ihrem Vorschlag unternommen hatte. Aber Spinner's End hatte die Reparaturen bitter nötig, er hatte es nicht für sie getan – als ob er so schwach wäre! Außerdem würde es jetzt sein Zuhause sein; es würde ihn nicht länger an seine jämmerliche Kindheit erinnern. Der Bauunternehmer hatte ihm geschrieben, dass die Küchenwände und Tresen erneuert werden müssten, so wie die Wände im Badezimmer. Nach Neujahr würde alle Zimmer gestrichen werden und neue Fenster eingesetzt. Es würde ein völlig anderes Haus sein. Es würde seins sein. Und wenn er sich entschieden hatte das Schlafzimmer in einem Blauton zu streichen, von dem er wusste, dass Hermine ihn mochte, nun, ihm gefiel dieser Blauton schließlich selbst sehr gut.

„Weißt du, Severus, Hermine ist nicht Lily Evans," sagte Minerva sanft und schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er hatte vergessen, dass sie noch im Raum war. Er war nicht ganz sicher, was sie gesagt hatte, aber er würde sie ganz sicher nicht bitten sich zu wiederholen. Wenn er sie verstanden hätte, dann hätte er sich vielleicht gefragt, ob sie meinte, dass Hermine sich nicht auf ihn einlassen sollte oder dass Hermine ihn nicht für Ron im Stich lassen würde, wie Lily es für James getan hatte.

„Severus, ich bitte dich nicht um eine Entscheidung. Ich wäre mehr als froh dich für weitere zwanzig Jahre in Hogwarts zu behalten. Genau genommen wäre ich bereit für dich als Schulleiterin zurückzutreten." Sie lächelte als er schauderte. „Denk einfach darüber nach. Sylvia wird noch einige Monate zur Therapie in St. Mungos sein. Und mach dir keine Gedanken über Rita Kimmkorn. Möglicherweise habe ich dem Schulrat gesteckt, dass es Hinweise gibt, dass sie ein nicht registrierter Animagus ist. Ich denke sie ist überfällig für eine lange Gefängnisstrafe. Rache ist so süß!"

Snape grinste, recht erfreut über die Nachricht. „Wer hat es dir verraten? Ich bin nicht außerordentlich überrascht."

„Glaub mir oder lass es bleiben. Draco Malfoy. Anscheinend hat der Artikel in verärgert. Er hat mir heute Nachmittag eine Eule geschickt."

Snape fand die Enthüllung überraschend. Warum würde Draco an dem Artikel Interesse haben? Er zuckte die Schultern und ließ seinen Spionage Instinkt ruhen. „Ich bin sicher die Verkaufszahlen des Propheten werden dramatisch sinken. Wie enttäuschend."

„Ja, ich bin sicher es bricht dir das Herz. Nun, gute Nacht, Severus."

------------------

Severus Snape hatte viele Talente und nachtragend zu sein war eines davon. Wenn man seinen Jahrzehnte langen Hass auf Sirius, Lupin und James betrachtete, war es wenig überraschend, dass er seine Einladung zur Granger Weihnachtsfeier zerknüllte, sobald sie ankam. Was überraschend gewesen sein könnte, war, dass sie irgendwie in seiner Schreibtischschublade statt im Mülleimer landete.

Anders als viele verschmähte Liebende war Snape nicht von Bildern mit Ron und Hermine in leidenschaftlichen Umarmungen geplagt. Er schaffte, es nur an seine Klassen, seine Slytherins und die Möglichkeit Hogwarts zu verlassen zu denken. Je mehr er drüber nachdachte, desto mehr gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Fortzugehen würde alles lösen. Er müsste sich nicht mehr mit dem Trio oder diesen nervigen Hexen vom letzten Sommer oder nerv tötenden Schülern herumplagen. Es klang glückselig.

Im Februar traf er Hermine bei einem weiteren Hogsmeadeausflug an. Er sagte sich, dass es nur Zufall war. Sie war vermutlich gekränkt, dass er nicht auf ihrer Party gewesen war, also war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie gezielt nach ihm gesucht hatte. Sie lud ihn zum Mittagessen ein. Und plötzlich war es genau das, was er tun wollte. Sie gingen in den Eberkopf. Aberforth war erfreut sie zu sehen und schaffte es, etwas herzustellen, das als passables Essen durchging. Am Ende des Essens hatte Severus Weasley völlig vergessen. Es war so wie zuvor, nur er und Hermine. Zumindest bis sie den fatalen Fehler machte Ron zu erwähnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war. Severus bezweifelte, dass sie wusste, wie wütend sie ihn gemacht hatte. Er war der Inbegriff der Ruhe. Aber als er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, gab er Minerva seine Kündigung.

.

.


	28. 28 Zerrissen

**28 Zerrissen**

"_I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light… You couldn't be that man that I adored. You don't seem to know, seem to care what your heart is for… Nothing's fine I'm torn. I'm all out of faith." _-- Natalie Imbruglia

.

Minerva hatte auf einer Feier zum Gedenken an seine Zeit als Professor von Hogwarts bestanden. Snape rächte sich indem er ihre Gästeliste halbierte und seine Pläne so machte, dass er am nächsten morgen sein würde. Die Feier war einen Tag nachdem die Kinder Hogwarts verließen angesetzt. Er hatte seine Korrekturen in Rekordzeit beendet und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes alle seine Sachen in den großen Schrankkoffer gepackt. Sein Visum für China lag bereit und er hoffte, dass er reisen konnte. Die Behörden waren ein wenig… streng, aber er hatte in seiner Zeit als Spion eine Menge gelernt und würde es genießen wieder Spielchen zu spielen. Dadurch würde er sich wieder lebendig fühlen.

Snape betrat das Lehrerzimmer, das als Veranstaltungsort der Feier diente. Ein paar Gäste sowie das Kollegium waren bereits anwesend. Erfreut bemerkte er, dass Minerva nicht allzu viel Aufhebends gemacht hatte. Keine albernen Ballons oder ähnlicher Kinderkram, sondern nur ein ansehnliches Aufgebot an Essen und eine Karte, die ihm alles Gute wünschte. Beinahe war er traurig zu gehen. Minerva war in diesem letzten Jahr wirklich angenehm gewesen. Aber er brauchte eine Veränderung.

Die Party war bereits in vollem Gange als seine letzten Gäste eintrafen. Snape unterhielt sich gerade mit Draco über dessen Arbeit im Ministerium. Er war zufrieden zu sehen, dass der Junge etwas aus sich machte. Sie wurden durch eine Hand an seiner Schulter unterbrochen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur gratulieren, Professor. Ich hoffe Sie werden es genießen nicht zu unterrichten." Snape drehte sich um und blickte in Lilys Augen. Ah, Potter. Und Weasley. Und Granger. Natürlich.

„Danke."

„Ich bin sicher die Schüler hatten ihre eigene kleine Party," sagte Ron. Als er Snapes spöttisches Grinsen sah fügte er schnell hinzu, „Was werden Sie nun tun, Sir?"

„Ich gehe nach China. Ich werde einige Vorträge über Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben. Vielleicht werde ich auch beratende Arbeit übernehmen."

„Wie interessant," unterbrach Draco. „Wann geht es los?"

„Morgen."

„Morgen?" Es war das erste Wort, das Hermine gesprochen hatte. Sie war sichtlich bemüht ihr Gesicht emotionslos zu halten. „Ich meine, wolltest du denn keine Ferien nach dem Schuljahr?"

„Ich denke, China wird Urlaub sein. Etwas _Neues_." Snape war es egal, ob sie sich nun fühlte, als wäre sie etwas Altes.

„Aber du wirst nicht zum nächsten Schuljahr zurückkehren? Sicherlich würde Professor McGonagall dir den Sommer über freigeben. Es wäre so eine Förderung des Ansehens der Schule," argumentierte Hermine.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich im September wieder da bin, Miss Granger. Ich sehen keinen Grund meine Wiederkehr zu beschleunigen." Er sah wie sich ihre Augenbrauen und die von Weasley und Potter vor Überraschung über die Formalität anhoben. „Außerdem habe ich Schüler ziemlich satt."

„Ich denke das ist unser Stichwort uns eine Stärkung zu holen," sagte Ron und zog Hermine mit sich zum mit Keksen, Kuchen und Früchten überladenen Tisch. Draco und Harry folgten den beiden. Snape starrte ihnen nach; Hermine herunterzumachen fühlte sich nicht mehr so gut an, wie es einmal hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, eines Tages musste er ja weich werden. Wie gut, dass er nicht länger unterrichten würde.

Minerva, die den Austausch mit missmutigem Blick beobachtet hatte, stellte sich neben ihn. „Severus?" flüsterte sie. „Bist du sicher, dass Fortgehen das ist was du willst?"

„Was für eine Frage, Minerva." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und schritt zu Horace und Sylvia hinüber. Sie würde eine exzellente Nachfolgerin als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein. Er wollte ihr nur noch ein paar Ratschläge geben, bevor er am Morgen fortging.

Severus bemerkte nicht, wie ihm ein Augenpaar folgte, als er zu der hübschen Hexe herantrat, die ihn so einladend anlächelte.

* * *

Eine Stunde später lag Hermine auf ihrem Bett und heulte sich die Augen aus. Sie hatte Harry und Ron erzählt, dass sie eine Migräne hatte und heim musste. Das Problem war, dass die Kopfschmerzen schon vor Monaten mit diesem verdammten Zeitungsartikel begonnen hatten. Severus hatte überhaupt nicht versucht sie deshalb zu kontaktieren. Hermine konnte nur den Schluss ziehen, dass er rasend über die Anschuldigungen gewesen war. Falls er an jenem Tag noch an ihr Interesse gehabt hatte, waren jegliche übriggebliebene Tendenzen durch den resultierenden Artikel zerstört worden. Er hatte sich nicht die Umstände gemacht auf ihre Einladung zur Weihnachtsfeier zu reagieren, obwohl er im Februar wieder sehr angenehm gewesen war. Zuerst hatte Hermine gedacht… aber er hatte nicht gefloht oder geschrieben. Die Einladung zu seiner Ruhestandsfeier war von der Schulleiterin verschickt worden und es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass Hermine etwas von ihm gehört hatte. Sie war überrascht gewesen, dass Severus ihr nicht von seinen Plänen erzählt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie wohl kein Recht das zu erwarten. Die Tatsache hatte er mehr als klargestellt. Nichts hätte sie mehr überraschen können, als sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber an diesem Abend.

Er hatte sich verhalten, als wäre sie nie mehr als diese nervige besserwisserische Schülerin gewesen. Nun, wenn er es so sah, dann würde sie auch nicht länger versuchen mit ihm befreundet zu bleiben. Dass er die Meinung über seine Gefühle für sie geändert hatte konnte sie verstehen. Schließlich war sie eine recht vernünftige Frau. Es waren Eineinhalb Jahre vergangen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er nicht ewig warten würde. Hermine konnte das akzeptieren, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wen sie nun wirklich wollte. Trotzdem, die Behandlung, die er ihr zuteil werden ließ, stellte klar, dass er sie noch nicht einmal mehr respektierte und das tat weh. Sie hatte ihm das verdammte Buch in aller Öffentlichkeit gewidmet und er hatte sie nach Slughorns Feier nur zum Tee eingeladen. Und zu der Zeit hatte sie noch geglaubt, dass es etwas bedeutete! Nun, er konnte sie ignorieren und ein verdammtes—schön, sie würde ihn sicher nicht mehr Severus nennen! Um genau zu sein würde sie sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, dass sie je außerhalb des Klassenzimmers mit ihm geredet hatte!

Hermine warf eines ihrer Kissen und es traf ihre antike Lampe, sie sofort in tausend Teile zerschellte. Sie würde sie morgen reparieren. Sie wollte sie für eine Weile zerbrochen liegen lassen.

Und dann war da noch diese hübsche Hexe, mit der er—nein, sie würde nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wem er jetzt sein brillantes—sie stöhnte und sprang aus dem Bett. Der Bademantel! Sie hatte das verdammte Ding immer noch! Nun, bald nicht mehr; sie würde ihn verbrennen.

Hermine brauchte eine halbe Stunde um alle Kartons in verschiedenen Schränken ihrer Wohnung zu durchwühlen, bis sie fand wonach sie suchte. Vielleicht wäre es effizienter gewesen ein einfaches „Accio" zu benutzen, aber die körperliche Anstrengung war befriedigend – und hinterließ ihre Wohnung in glorreicher Unordnung. Schließlich fand sie den blauen Karton in den sie den Bademantel geworfen hatte, als sie Hogwarts das letzte Mal verlassen hatte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, dass – da Severus ihr im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte sich Zeit zu nehmen – sie den Mantel nicht mehr benutzen würde. Der einzige Weg sich ihrer Gewohnheit zu entledigen, war ihn in einen Karton in der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes zu verstauen.

Sie nahm den Bademantel heraus und ging zum Feuer. Seine unschuldigen weißen Ärmel schienen sie anzuziehen. Gebannt warf Hermine den Mantel über und wartete auf die tröstenden Arme – und wartete. Dann erkannte sie, dass der Zauber nicht länger wirkte. Sie fragte sich ob Sev—Snape den Zauber so gefertigt hatte, dass er aufhörte, wenn Ron aufwachte. Oder der Zauber verflog einfach mit der Zeit. Es war sowieso ein alberner Impuls gewesen. Enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Mantel ab.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Als Hermine öffnete stand ihr ein erschöpfter Rotschopf gegenüber. „Ginny! Du bist schon aus Wales zurück? Wie war das Spiel? Was machst du hier?"

„Hey Hermine." Ginny trat ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich bin zum Grimmauldplatz gegangen, aber die Jungs sagten es ginge dir nicht gut. Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Sie sind gerade erst zurückgekommen." Dann bemerkte Ginny die Unordnung. „Ist hier ein Orkan durchgefahren? Was ist das alles?"

„Oh, ich hab vorhin meine Schränke ausgemistet. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit vor der Party aufzuräumen und jetzt hab ich keine Lust dazu. Ich kümmere mich morgen früh darum." Hermine schob mit der freien Hand ihre Haare beiseite.

„Ist das der Bademantel den du letztes Jahr ständig getragen hast?" Ginny wies auf Hermines andere Hand. „Du gibst ihn doch nicht weg oder? Ich mochte ihn nämlich wirklich gern, als ich ihn anprobiert habe. Gib ihn nicht an Oxfast—"

„Oxfam," korrigierte Hermine. „Nun, nimm du ihn, wenn du möchtest. Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr."

Ginny quietschte vor Freude und nahm das Geschenk an. „Danke, Hermine. Ich hab keinen und für Harrys Haus ist er perfekt."

„Wo wir schon davon sprechen," unterbrach Hermine. „Du siehst hundemüde aus. Du hättest auch Ron rüberschicken können, um nach mir zu sehen. Es isst ja nicht so, als würde er später nicht sowieso noch rüberkommen."

„Oh, Hermine, würde es dir was ausmachen?" Ginny blickte ihre Freundin schuldbewusst an. „Es ist nur, dass—"

Hermine ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. „Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr allein sein wollte, aber muss Ron denn ständig hier her kommen? Ich sehe ihn ja gerne, aber der arme Junge schläft öfter auf meinem Sofa als in seinem eigenen Bett. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sein Zimmer und Harrys direkt nebeneinander sind."

Ginny blickte verwirrt drein. „Er schläft auf dem Sofa?"

„Klar, wo dachtest du denn dass er schlafen würde?" Hermine sah gereizt aus.

„Ähmm… also… ich dachte…" Sie brach ab. „Ich erkläre es Harry. Es ist nur, er mag den… ähm… Esszimmertisch und ich mag das Wohnzimmer… ähmm… ich rede mit ihm." Am Ende all ihrer ‚ähmms' war Ginnys Gesicht so rot wie ihr Haar. „Ich wünschte du hättest schon eher was gesagt. Wir hätten doch…"

„Im Schlafzimmer bleiben können?" bot Hermine an und seufzte dann. „Ist schon okay, Ginny. Ich kann momentan nur einfach keine Freunde hier über Nacht brauchen. Ich weiß dass die Jungs dir gesagt haben, dass ich Migräne hab. Danke, dass du nach mir gesehen hast. Ich muss einfach nur schlafen."

Ginny rührte sich nicht. Sie sah ihre Freundin nur einige Minuten misstrauisch an. Dann seufzte sie und stand auf. „Falls du mal reden willst, Hermine, ich bin für dich da. Also, ich weiß, dass ich viel unterwegs bin, aber du weißt was ich meine."

Hermine nickte und sah zu, wie ihre Freundin und der Bademantel durch die Tür gingen. Sie war froh, dass er weg war. Vielleicht war das der Abschluss, den sie brauchte.

* * *

Die Monate schritten voran, ohne dass Neuigkeiten von Snape eintrafen. Hermine war von Zeit zu Zeit bei Minerva zum Tee. Ein oder zweimal erwähnte die ältere Hexe von einem Kollegen gehört zu haben, der Snapes Vorträge besucht hatte. Hermine empfand nur geringen Trost, dass niemand anderes Briefe von ihm erhielt.

Langsam bestrebte sie danach ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu bannen. Zuerst war es schwierig. Während er in Hogwarts gewesen war, bestand immer die Möglichkeit ihm bei Ministeriumsveranstaltungen über den Weg zu laufen (nicht, dass er dort hinging) oder in Hogwarts oder Hogsmeade oder der sehr geringen Fall, dass er ihr eine Eule schickte. Während die Blätter ihre Farbe von leuchtendem smaragdgrün in ein sprödes Orange änderten, wurde allerdings klar, dass kein Brief jemals kommen würde.

Hermine fuhr fort sich in ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium zu vergraben. Sie fühlte, dass sie Fortschritte machte. Ginny spielte immer Quidditsch, aber Harry und Ron trafen sie und Violet und Edward oft auf ein Bier nach Feierabend. Edwards Hochzeit im Oktober war der Höhepunkt ihres Herbstes gewesen. Hermine hatte dem Paar ohne Neid zugejubelt; sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens noch nicht für so einen Schritt bereit.

Bis Weihnachten war Hermine guter Dinge und recht zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Sie zufrieden in der Tat, dass sie ihm die Einladung zu Grangers jährlicher Feier bereits im November zukommen ließ, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sie rechtzeitig erhielt. Sie war nicht fürchterlich überrascht oder enttäuscht, als die Eule im Neuen Jahr ohne Nachricht zurückkehrte. Snape war eben Snape. Vielleicht war die Eule auch gar nicht bis zu ihm gekommen. Eines war absolut klar: Snape war super für eine Affäre, aber er war eindeutig nicht für eine Beziehung zu haben… zumindest nicht für sie.

Hermine verbrachte Neujahr mit ihren Freunden in ihrem Pub, der ein paar Straßen vom Ministerium entfernt in Muggel-London aufzufinden war. Edward hatte seine Frischangetraute dabei. Ginny, Harry und Ron waren mit George da. Violet kam zu spät und sah in ihrem tiefgeschnittenen wasserfarbenen Tank top, das ihre Augen betonte, aus wie ein Model. Sie quetschte sich neben Hermine in die Nische.

„'Tschuldigung, dass ich zu spät bin," entschuldigte sie sich ein wenig außer Atem.

„Es hat sich gelohnt zu warten," sagte Ron mit glitzernden Augen.

„Hätte ich auch nicht besser sagen können," stimmte George zu, als er mit einer Ladung Getränke wiederkam. Er zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ans Kopfende der Sitznische. Hermine sah Violet und dann die Jungs an. War einer von ihnen mi Violet zusammen? Wann hatte Ron angefangen mit jeder Frau in Sicht zu flirten? Sie schnaubte innerlich und fing sich dann.

War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Sie hatte sich jedenfalls nicht schick gemacht. Im Gegensatz zu Violet trug sie einen Pullover, eine sehr viel mehr der Jahreszeit angemessene Wahl, obwohl es wohl bald zu warm werden würde, wenn es voller wurde. Hermine hatte nicht mehr aufgelegt als Lippenpflegestift und Mascara. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr schlecht angezogen. Aber dann blickte sie zu Ginny hinüber, die nicht anders angezogen war, als sie selbst. Violet war einfach nur zu schick angezogen. Sie waren schließlich in einer Kneipe, verdammt noch mal!

„Kann ich dir irgendwas holen?" hörte Hermine wie Ron Violet fragte, obwohl er auf der anderen Seite des Tisches an der Wand saß und über beide Mädchen hinweg kriechen müsste, um es zu holen.

„Ich möchte nur ein Butterbier, aber das haben die hier nicht. Vielleicht einen Merrydown?" lächelt Violet zu Ron hinüber.

„Ich mach schon." George stand auf um die Bestellung aufzugeben, bevor Ron sich überhaupt rühren konnte. Ron blickte beleidigt drein.

Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann Ron sie das letzte Mal gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas trinken wollte. Es war schon eine Weile her… nicht seit… nicht seit dem Abend an dem Snape fortgegangen war. Was war nur passiert? Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Er kam nicht mehr so häufig zu Besuch, aber sie hatte gedacht das lag daran, dass Ginny und Harry etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung aufwiesen. Sicherlich war er froh nicht mehr so viel Zeit auf ihrem Sofa verbringen zu müssen. Er hätte ihnen schon vorher etwas sagen sollen. Es war ja schließlich nicht ihre Aufgabe solche Dinge für ihn zu tun. Sie seufzte.

Wenn sie über die letzten Monate nachdachte, dann benahm er sich wieder so, als wäre sie seine Schwester. Tat es ihr leid? War das nicht was sie wollte? War ihr bei seinen Zuwendungen nicht öfters unwohl gewesen seit er aus St. Mungos entlassen wurde? Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Verhalten sich den Sommer über verändert hatte, warum also seines?

Wenn sie an den Abend von Snapes Abschied zurück dachte, als sie das Klopfen an der Tür gehört hatte, hatte sie Ron erwartet—nicht Ginny, nicht Harry und ganz bestimmt nicht Snape. Der Grund war, dass Ron immer für sie da war, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Aber bedeutete das, dass sie Ron liebte? Oder war sie einfach nur deprimiert, weil kein Kerl sie für längere Zeit zu wollen schien? War sie immer noch verstimmt, weil Snape sie so kalt abgetan hatte? Hatte sie Ron all die Zeit nur hingehalten, während sie darauf gewartet hatte, dass Severus zurück kam?

Nein! Sie war verwirrt gewesen, dass sie Interesse an zwei verschiedenen Zauberern hatte. Severus war die verbotene Frucht, was ihn verlockender machte, als er ansonsten gewesen wäre, argumentierte Hermine. Ron war der Junge mit dem sie zusammen aufgewachsen war. Komfortabel, aber wenig aufregend im Vergleich. Oh, verdammter Mist!

Aufgebracht trank sie ihr Bier in Rekordzeit. Als sie eine Stunde später zur Toilette lief, saß Violet zwischen Ron und George als sie zurückkam. Den Mann, der einst ihr gehört hatte, dabei zuzusehen, wie er völlig unverschämt mit ihrer Freundin flirtete, half Hermines Laune nicht gerade. Je mehr sie Ron beobachtete, desto mehr bemerkte sie, dass er nicht mehr der tollpatschige Narr war, der er mit zwölf gewesen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, sah er in dem Hemd ziemlich gut aus. Es betonte seine Augen. Aber Ron nahm sie überhaupt nicht war. _Super. Genau wie in der sechsten._ _Ich muss wirklich aufhören mich mit Mädchen abzugeben, deren Name eine Farbe ist. Besonders Lila!_

Auf dem äußersten Stuhl der Nische zu sitzen bedeutete, wie Hermine schnell erfuhr, dass sie verantwortlich war die Getränke für alle zu besorgen. Ihre Kellnerin war schon lange verschwunden, seit die Muggelkneipe übervoll wurde. Hermine bemühte sich elegant zu wirken, als sie die vierte Runde besorgte und sich durch die Masse Betrunkener schlängelte. Sie schaffte es mit allen Gläsern heil zurück zum Tisch.

„Danke, Schatz," sagte George dankbar.

„Kein Problem," lächelte Hermine zurück. „Also, wie läuft das Geschäft? Irgendwas Neues?" Ginny lehnte sich herüber um die Antwort ihres Bruders zu hören. Hermine verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit Ron und Violet zu ignorieren—nicht das sie es bemerkten.

Als der Countdown begann, stöhnte Hermine. Ginny hatte Harry. Edward hatte Julia. Und Ron hatte offensichtlich Violet. Sie hatte niemanden. George musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben, denn als der Countdown endete, zog er sie aus dem Stuhl, schwang sie herum und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, der sie völlig ohne Reaktion ließ. Sie lächelte ihn an. Immerhin wusste sie jetzt, dass sie nicht verrückt war und auf jeden Mann reagierte, der sie küsste.

„Danke," flüsterte sie.

„Immer doch. Ich ziehe Kriegsheldinnen solchen Granaten vor." Er nickte zu Violet hinüber. „Du hast mehr Biss." Hermine nickte, fühlte sich aber nicht sehr ermuntert.

Gegen eins, als sie alle aufbrachen, zog Violet Hermine beiseite. „Hör mal, ich war zu spät weil ich erst versucht habe in deine Wohnung zu apparieren. Ich dachte nicht, dass du schon hier bist. Ich wollte fragen, ob es dir was ausmacht, wenn ich es bei Ron versuche. Ich weiß, dass du schon seit Ewigkeiten kein Interesse mehr an ihm hast, aber es gehört sich halt, nicht wahr? Also, ist es in Ordnung?"

Hermine musste Violet nur in die Augen sehen um zu wissen, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. „Es macht dir nichts aus, dass er jünger ist?" Violet schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, Ron ist erwachsen—zumindest meistens. Er ist derjenige, der entscheidet mit wem er ausgeht, nicht seine beste Freundin."

Violet strahlte. „Ich wusste, dass du so etwas sagen würdest. Du bist ein Schatz, Hermine!" Violet gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie zu Ron hinüber ging und seine Hand nahm.

„Er hat auf dich gewartet, Hermine." Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Harry neben sich. „Nimm ihm nicht diese Gelegenheit, weil du zu spät bemerkt hast, dass du ihn vielleicht doch magst, was ich nicht glaube. Wenn du es tätest, hättest du schon längst etwas unternommen."

„Oh, Harry. Ich bin so blöd!" Hermine ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Niemand schien es zu bemerken.

Sie ging einige Straßen lang gegen den frischen Wind an. Es war nicht gerade die beste Idee an Neujahr mitten in der Nacht allein durch London zu spazieren, während so viele Betrunkene unterwegs waren. Aber das war jetzt egal, denn die brillante Hermine Granger war offensichtlich absolut dämlich, wenn es um die Liebe ging. Erst war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen Ron zu sagen wie sie sich fühlte, als Lavender das Bild betrat. Und dann wurde sie vollkommen verwirrt über Gefühle, die sie vielleicht für Snape hatte, dem es offensichtlich egal war, ob sie je wieder einen Atemzug tat. Und Ron war bei ihr geblieben, hatte keine Fragen gestellt, keine Erklärungen verlangt. Er hatte ihr Zeit gegeben sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden. Er war für sie da gewesen und irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft das alles wegzuwerfen. Und wofür?

Für einen Mann der wie ein Gott küssen konnte und sie dann stehen ließ sobald es etwas komplizierter wurde. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er nobel war, aber jetzt glaubte sie, dass es nur der leichteste Weg aus der Situation gewesen war. Oh, ich werde auf dich warten, Hermine. Geh und werde erwachsen, Hermine. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir schreibe oder mich melde oder dir für die Widmung in deinem wissenschaftlichen Buch danke, das für seinen Pionierwert hochgepriesen wurde, aber von dem immer noch alle außer mir glauben, dass es ein Roman ist. Ich treffe mich mit dir zum Tee, wenn ich mal Zeit habe, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich noch an dich denke, wenn ich wichtigere Dinge zu tun habe. Erwarte nicht, dass ich dich tröste, wenn Kimmkorn etwas Schlimmes über dich schreibt.

Wenn sie Snapes Verhalten mit dem von Ron verglich, dann war klar was für ein Narr sie gewesen war. Ron hatte sie getröstet, weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Er hatte sich bemüht sie nach Hause zu bringen, als Snape auf seiner Party so gemein gewesen war. Er hatte den Abwasch gemacht, wenn er über Nacht blieb. Er machte keine Unordnung. Er brachte ihr Abendessen. Es interessierte ihn, was im Büro passierte und wie ihre Projekte vorankamen. Er war stolz auf ihren Intellekt. Und sie, die Idiotin die sie war, hatte ihn sich entrinnen lassen, während sie sich Gedanken machte ob ein ehemaliger, griesgrämiger Professor vielleicht noch Gefühle für sie haben könnte.

Einige Zeit später, als sie sich umsah, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wo sie sich befand. Ihre Füße waren verfroren und ihre Zähne klapperten. Sie apparierte in eine Gasse nahe ihrer Wohnung. Als sie die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung im zweiten Stock betrat, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten festgehalten.

Bevor sie schreien konnte hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme aufgebracht sagen, „Wo warst du? Ich hab mich kurz umgedreht und du warst verschwunden! Ich hab dich überall gesucht. Ich bin überall hin appariert was mir einfiel. Verschwinde nie wieder einfach so!"

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Ron verwundert an. „Aber… bist du den nicht mit Violet mitgegangen? Ich dachte… also… Ich dachte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand um mich sorgen machen würde. Ich bin nur spazieren gegangen."

Ron drückte sie noch einmal fest, bevor er sie losließ. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich zum Weglaufen gebracht. Ich dachte, du wärst aufgebracht wegen Violet."

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob sie mit dir ausgehen darf. Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Ich habe kein Recht das zu entscheiden," murmelte Hermine und starrte seine Jacke an.

Ron hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Das stimmt. Es ist meine Entscheidung mit wem ich zusammen bin. Aber, Hermine, ich will niemand anderen als dich. Ich hab mindestens ein Dutzend Angebote. Warum meinst du, dass ich immer noch allein bin? Ich hab's versucht und ich hatte auch eine Menge Spaß. Aber keines der Mädels ist so klug wie du, keine von ihnen kennt mich auch nur halb so gut. Und ich glaube, nicht eine ist so wunderschön wie du. Oder so liebevoll oder…

„Ich habe versucht dir Zeit zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht, warum du plötzlich zögerst mich zu wollen. Ich dachte, wir wären voran gekommen, aber dann hat Ginny mir erzählt, dass du mich doch nicht bei dir haben wolltest. Weißt du, sie dachte… naja, ist ja auch egal. Ich werde versuchen jemand anderen zu finden. Ich werde es wirklich. Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen. Ich hab es nur satt darauf zu warten, dass du es endlich alles sortiert hast. Ich musste dir einfach sagen, dass ich dich liebe." Er wich zurück. „Naja, frohes Neues Jahr. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Hermine starrte ihn nur an. Er war nie ein Mann vieler Worte gewesen. Sie hatte noch nie etwas so schönes gehört. Severus Komplimente waren immer körperlich gewesen oder ein Verweis auf ihre Intelligenz. Ron liebte ihre Seele, wer sie war. Hermine stoppte Rons Rückzug indem sie seinen Ärmel ergriff. „Warte. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ginny dir gesagt hat… also… ich dachte… ich dachte nur, dass du dein eigenes Bett meinem Sofa vorziehen würdest."

„Mein Bett riecht nicht nach dir." Er trat näher heran.

„Oh." Hermine ließ seine Jacke los und wrang nervös die Hände. „Das war die schönste Rede, die ich je erhalten habe, Ron. Ich wünschte, ich würde sie verdienen. Ich… Du warst so gut zu mir und ich hab dich einfach nur ignoriert. Du warst geduldig und ich kann anscheinend nicht mal klar denken…"

„Hermine, ich hab keinen Antrag gemacht. Es geht hier ja nicht um die Ewigkeit. Es geht nur um jetzt. Willst du jetzt mit mir zusammen sein?" Er blickte angespannt in ihr Gesicht.

Und plötzlich stand ihr die Antwort klar vor Augen. „Ja, ja das möchte ich. Aber komm erst mal rein. Meine Füße sind halb erfroren und es ist schrecklich spät."

„Kann ich vielleicht eine Beförderung vom Sofa bekommen?" fragte er mit glitzernden Augen. Ire einzige Antwort war ein Lachen.

-------------------

Hermine stöhnte als ihre Finger den überwältigenden Alarm ausstellten. Sie rollte sich wieder auf ihre andere Seite und küsste den Arm, der sie hielt. „Zeit aufzustehen. Einen schönen Valentinstag!"

„Wa—oh, dir auch." Ron reckte sich und öffnete langsam die Augen. Dann, auf einmal war er vollständig wach. „Valentinstag, he? Heißt das ich darf dir endlich zeigen wie sehr ich dich wirklich liebe?" Er hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen, aber ihr unbehagliches Schweigen war die einzige Antwort die er brauchte. „Keine Angst, Liebes. So sehr ich ihn auch liebe, ich bin nicht deines Körpers wegen mit dir zusammen." Er blickte zur Uhr hinüber. „Aber ich glaube wir haben noch genug Zeit für ein paar Küsse, bevor wir uns für die Arbeit fertig machen müssen." Sie lachte und schüttelte glücklich den Kopf über den albernen, wundervollen Freund, den sie hatte.

Später, als sie frühstückten und sich auf den Tag vorbereiteten, sah Hermine die Post durch, die die Eule an diesem Morgen gebracht hatte. Als sie die Handschrift auf einem davon sah, setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag lang aus: Snape. Warum würde er ihr jetzt schreiben? Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete die den Umschlag und setzte sich.

Als er ihr blasses Gesicht bemerkte, schluckte Ron schnell sein Brot herunter und fragte, „Von wem ist er?"

„Snape," murmelte sie, während sie den Brief überflog.

--

_7. Januar_

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich habe eine Hexe getroffen, Miranda Kim, die dein Buch gelesen hat und sich gerne während ihres Sommeraufenthaltes in England dieses Jahr mit dir treffen möchte. Ich habe ihr erzählt wo du im Ministerium arbeitest. Sie hat und ist dabei ähnliche Reformen in Korea umzusetzen und würde sich über deine Meinung über Strategien freuen. Sag Bescheid, wenn der Besuch für dich in Ordnung ist und ich werde ihren Besuch mit Kingsley koordinieren._

_China hat sich als sehr interessant herausgestellt. Es tut gut nicht mehr unter Leuten zu sein, die mich nur als fiesen Professor oder Spion kennen. Ich war an der Großen Mauer und vielen anderen historischen Stätten. Meine Vortragsreihe werde ich in Indien fortsetzen und von dort durch den Kontinent. Hogwarts zu verlassen war eine exzellente Idee. Ich frage mich nur, warum ich es so lange mit diesen Dummköpfen ausgehalten habe._

_S. Snape_

_--_

Hermine ließ den Brief auf den Tresen fallen und stand auf um ihre Tasse und Teller in die Spüle zu stellen. Ron seufzte erleichtert, dass sie den Brief nicht versteckt hatte. Vielleicht war das, was zwischen den beiden gewesen war, wirklich vorbei. „Was schreibt er?"

„Nur, dass er einen Kontakt für mich hat. Er genießt China. Ließ es ruhig, wenn du magst. Es steht nichts drin, was ich verstecken müsste." Ihre letzten Worte wiesen nur eine leichte Spur von Bitterkeit auf.

„Das ist nett von ihm," sagte Ron als er den Brief überflog. „Das könnte wirklich eine gute Gelegenheit für dich sein, Hermine." Ihre einzige Antwort war ein Schulterzucken. „Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht schon früher geschrieben hat. Ich schätze er war immer noch wütend. Warum war er an dem Abend so aufgebracht?"

„Ich hab keinen Schimmer. Ich hatte schon seit Monaten nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen." Hermines Ton war trügerisch leicht.

„Sieh mal, Hermine, ich weiß, das er bei der Abschiedsparty ein Mistkerl war, aber das hier ist wahrscheinlich die beste Entschuldigung, die er je macht und vermutlich die schnellste. Ich glaube nicht, dass er der Typ von Mann ist, der sich überhaupt je entschuldigt. Du musst die erste sein." Er grinste als er sah wie sie anfing zu lächeln.

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Ich dachte ihr beide wärt gute Freunde. Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen von ihm zu hören." Ron war verwirrt von ihrem Desinteresse an Snapes Brief.

„Tu ich ja auch. Ich denke nur gerade an alles, was ich heute noch erledigen muss. Ich hab eine Besprechung in—Ron, sieh mal auf die Uhr. Du musst jetzt flohen, wenn du rechtzeitig zu deiner Sitzung möchtest. Wann kommst du heute Abend nach Hause?"

„Punkt sechs. Ich will keine Ausreden, dass du heute Abend länger arbeiten musst. Ich hab was Besonderes geplant."

„Muss ich irgendetwas tun?" Hermine blickte erstaunt vom Abwasch auf.

Ron trat hinter sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sei einfach darauf vorbereitet einen wundervollen Abend zu verbringen. Einen schönen Tag, Liebling."

„Dir auch." Hermine sah zu wie er im Kamin verschwand und setzte sich dann zurück an den Tisch. Snape hatte ihren Vornamen verwendet; worüber er auch immer sauer gewesen war, war vorbei. Sie las den Brief erneut durch. England zu verlassen war also etwas Gutes gewesen. Nun, falls sie irgendwelche restlichen Zweifel gehabt hätte, dann waren die jetzt verschwunden. Es konnte gar nicht deutlicher sein, dass er sie nur als Kollegin oder vielleicht als Freundin sah. Nun, das war's dann. Sie konnte es nicht ändern und falls en Teil von ihr sich hohl und leer fühlte, nun, das war halt ein alberner Teil von ihr.

Sie steckte den Brief in den Stapel Papiere, den sie am vorherigen Abend bearbeitet hatte. Sie würde ihm von der Arbeit aus antworten. Ron hatte Recht; es war eine nette von Snape sie mit einer anderen Hexe in ihrer Arbeitsbranche bekannt zu machen. Ron. Hermine konnte es nicht lassen darüber nachzudenken, was er wohl für heute Abend geplant hatte. Nach diesem Brief konnte sie en wenig Romantik gut gebrauchen.

.

.


	29. 29 Alles, außer das Mädchen

**29 Alles, außer das Mädchen**

"_I've got everything, but the girl I want. It's sad, but true. And everything but the love I need to see me through."_ – Darin

.

Snape seufzte zufrieden als er Hermines kurze Antwort erhielt. Jetzt hatte er einen Grund ihr wieder zu schreiben – mit den Details über Ms. Kims Besuch. Vielleicht würde sich doch noch alles aufklären. Vielleicht war es vorschnell von ihm gewesen England vor all diesen Monaten zu verlassen. Dennoch, China war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen.

Die Bräuche waren anders, ebenso das Essen. Severus hatte Wochen gebraucht um endlich die Jiaozi zu probieren, ganz zu Schweigen von den Hühnerfüßen. Er war einen Monat in Hong Kong gewesen, dann Beijing, dann Shanghai und an so vielen anderen Orten. Die Zaubererbehörden hatten ihm nicht erlaubt in die abgelegeneren Gegenden (in denen die Armut größer war) zu reisen, aber das machte Severus nichts aus. Er war nicht hier um Menschenrechtsverletzungen aufzudecken – oder worüber diese Muggeltouristen gestern Abend im Hotel lamentiert hatten.

In China hatte Severus wieder Frieden in der Anonymität gefunden. Obwohl Kimmkorns Buch übersetzt worden war, kannte ihn hier niemand wirklich. Sie sahen ihn nur als brillanten Zaubertränkemeister und Kriegshelden, der sein Leben tausende Male aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Es gab keine ehemaligen Schüler, die ihn an die Vergangenheit erinnerten. Niemand, der vorgab alles über ihn zu wissen. China hatte keine Orte an denen ihn die Erinnerungen an Sirius, James oder Lily heimsuchten – oder Hermine.

Diese Veränderung, diese Neuigkeit gab ihm eine Freiheit, die er nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er war frei er selbst zu sein und herauszufinden wer das genau war. Seine Wut hatte sich in diesem neuen Land langsam aufgelöst. Er wurde respektiert, nicht gefürchtet und misstraut. Als Hermines Einladung zur Weihnachtsfeier gekommen war, hatte er gelächelt, seine vorherige Wut vor Monaten vergessen. Die Karte war eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie an ihn dachte; sorgfältig hatte er sie in seiner Brieftasche verstaut. Sie konnte nicht erwarten, dass er tatsächlich auftauchen würde; die Apparationseinschränkungen zwischen den Ländern hätten für eine beschwerliche Reise gesorgt. Dennoch, es war schöner als die goldene Weihnachtskarte von Minerva. Sie hatte einige Male geschrieben seit er fortgegangen war und er fühlte sich angehalten zu antworten. Es war einfacher gewesen als Hermine zu schreiben. Jedes mal wenn er einen solchen Brief begonnen hatte, war dieser verdammt dazu im Mülleimer zu landen.

Snape stand auf und streckte sich. Es war beinahe Zeit für seinen Abendvortrag über den Nutzen von Bezoaren und anderen All-Heilmitteln bei Giften. Es gab keine anderen, die so gut wirkten, aber die Seltenheit von Bezoaren in Betracht gezogen (und das Risiko für ihn als Spion), hatte Snape in den letzten zehn Jahren einige Forschung nach anderen Multi-Gegengiften gemacht. Die Vorträge waren immer gut besucht, obwohl er sich manchmal fragte, ob die Leute kamen um ihn zu sehen oder zu hören was er zu sagen hatte. Berühmte britische Kriegshelden hielten nicht jeden Tag Vorträge in dieser Provinzstadt.

Er würde in wenigen Tagen nach Kalkutta aufbrechen. Es war März und vielleicht würde sich die Sommerhitze ein wenig gehoben haben. Snape bezweifelte es. Dennoch war er neugierig auf die berüchtigten Currys von denen eine der Hexen ihm neulich erzählt hatte. Sie war letztes Jahr in Indien gewesen. Sie hatte die Wimpern aufgeschlagen und angeboten ihn zu begleiten, für den Fall dass er „einsam" wurde. Snape hatte abfällig gegrinst und abgelehnt.

Eines war sicher. Er schien aus der Gewohnheit jede Hexe, die willentlich war, ins Bett zu nehmen herausgewachsen zu sein. Vielleicht wurde er langsam erwachsen. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach einen Geschmack zugelegt. Oder vielleicht hatten die Augen der Hexe ihn an ein anderes Schokoladenbraunes Paar erinnert.

.------------------

10 Monate später…

Es war zu schade, dass er die Weihnachtsfeier schon wieder verpasst hatte; es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen, viel besser als dieser feige Brief, den er geschrieben hatte… aber Snape war noch nicht nach England zurückgekehrt, da er das Angebot bekommen hatte für den Winter nach Moskau zu gehen – was bei den derzeitigen bürokratischen Regelungen eine Seltenheit war – weil er in China, Indien und Polen so gut angekommen war. Aber die bittere Januarkälte war zu viel für ihn. November und Dezember reichten ihm völlig und er war mehr als bereit endlich seine zweimonatige Reise durch Italien anzutreten. Dort, so war er sich sicher, würden Februar und März angenehm sein. Aber ganz egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, Severus Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu seinem letzten Brief an Hermine zurück.

Fünf Tage. Hermine brauchte immer nur fünf Tage um auf seine Briefe zu antworten. Aber es waren zwei Wochen und drei Tage vergangen seit er ihr den letzten geschickt hatte. _Verdammt_. Es war verdammt kalt. Es ließ ihn einfach nicht geradeaus denken. Ihr einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben! Er musste sich Typhus zugezogen haben (nur dass Severus bezweifelte, dass man es in Russland bekommen konnte und die Symptome sich schon in Indien hätten zeigen müssen). Zu glauben, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte war sogar noch absurder. Und er hatte seine Gefühle auf dem Papier vergossen; für jeden zu lesen, der den Brief vielleicht abfangen könnte, obwohl er einen Geheimhaltungszauber verwendet hatte. Snape stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus. Er nannte sich einen Spion, ein Tripelagent, der den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten ausgetrickst hatte. Hermine würde ihn auslachen. Sie würde jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen.

Außer… er hätten dieser schäbigen Poststelle in Moskau nicht vertrauen sollen. Er hätte es sich zweimal überlegen sollen, als er das Verhalten eines Inhabers erkannte, der so zwielichtig wie Lucius Malfoy war. Snape dagegen war recht zittrig gewesen, wegen dem Mut den es brauchte um solch einen Brief aufzugeben. Seine übliche Beobachtungsgabe war stark beeinträchtig gewesen. Das musste es sein. Sie hatte den Brief gar nicht bekommen. Nun, er würde nicht blöd genug sein, die Geste zu wiederholen. Er würde einen freundschaftlichen Brief schreiben, wenn er sein Hotel in Rom erreichte. Er würde ihr persönlich seine Liebe beichten, wenn er in zwei Monaten nach Großbritannien zurückkehrte, versicherte er sich selbst und vergaß für den Moment seine Überzeugung in ihre Zurückweisung.

Er würde in zwei Stunden nach Italien aufbrechen. Er würde eine Reihe von Vorträgen in Rom, Neapel, Florenz und schließlich Venedig halten. Severus seufzte; es war Zeit heimzukehren. Er hätte keine Pläne für ein weiteres Jahr im Ausland machen sollen, als er China letztes Jahr im März verlassen hatte. Zu der Zeit schien es so eine gute Idee. Er hatte das Reisen genossen und das tat er auch immer noch. Dennoch, nach beinahe zwei Jahren Abwesenheit begann er die kleinen Dinge seines Heimatlandes zu vermissen: Butterscones und Menschen, die sich an ihn erinnerten. Nun, bestimmte Leute zumindest, vor allem eine.

Und was waren schon zwei weitere Monate? Er schrieb Hermine regelmäßig und hatte es seit China. Wenn er zurückkam würde sie auf ihn warten. Sie konnte nicht immer noch Interesse an diesem Weasleyjungen haben. Ermutigt verließ Snape seine Moskauer Wohnung und da die Straßen voller Muggel waren, nahm er die sehr effiziente Straßenbahn zur Haltestelle, die dem Internationalen Apparationszentrum am nächsten war.

Er verpasste Hermines Antwort um fünfzehn Minuten.

.----------------

Severus schlüpfte in einen kleinen Laden, der versteckt in den sich windenden Straßen von Venedig in der Nähe des St. Markus Platzes lag. Er sah für die vorübergehenden Touristen, die nach dem „echten Italien" suchten nicht besonders vielversprechend aus. Die Tür war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gestrichen worden und die Waren drinnen waren nichts Außergewöhnliches. Dennoch, der Zauberer an der Hotelrezeption hatte versichert, dass es der perfekte Ort für Severus war, wenn er etwas Besonderes für seine Freundin finden wollte.

Die Inhaberin war eine ältere Frau, die sich in ihrem Sitz aufrichtete, als sie Snape hereinkommen sah. „Kenne ich Sie, junger Mann?" fragte sie und starrte in durch staubige Gläser an.

„Ich bezweifle es," gab Snape mit gelangweilter Stimme zurück.

„Ah! Ich habe Ihr Bild auf einem Buch gesehen," rief die Frau aus, erfreut, dass sie das Rätsel gelöst hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und winkte ihn in das Hinterzimmer.

Mit etwas Vorahnung folgte Severus ihr. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er für alle Fälle griffbereit. Als er den zweiten Raum betrat war er überrascht. Er war sauber, makellos und modern. Es gab Vitrinen mit Schmuck und Masken und jedem weiteren Souvenir hoher Qualität, das man sich wünschen konnte. Severus erkannte schnell, dass der Vorraum nur eine Tarnung für Muggeltouristen war, die darauf bestanden in jeden Laden zu gehen, den sie finden konnten.

„Was kann ich heute für sie tun, Mr. Snape?" fragte die Hexe mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, während sie sich hinter de zweiten Tresen stellte.

„Ich suche nach einem Geschenk für… eine Hexe."

„Ist sie Ihre Frau?" Die Hexe schürzte die Lippen als Snape den Kopf schüttelte. „Die Freundin?" Ein weiteres bedrücktes Kopfschütteln. „Jemand, dem sie hoffen nahe zu kommen?" Ein zustimmendes Nicken. „Dann habe ich genau das Richtige für Sie."

Sie öffnete eine Schauvitrine und hob mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes eine Kette aus Venezianischem Glas heraus. _Die Perlen aus grünem und bernsteinfarbenem Glas werden ihre Hautfarbe sehr schön betonen_, dachte er. Zärtlich betastete er es. „Ja, ich nehme es."

„Aber ich habe Ihnen noch gar nicht gesagt, was es bewirkt!" sagte die Hexe bestürzt. „Diese Halskette wurde von einer Zaubererglasbläserei auf der Insel Murano verzaubert, sodass sie dem Träger Klarheit bringt. Ihre Hexe wird ihre wahren Gefühle verstehen, wenn sie die Kette trägt oder berührt. Es mag nicht das Ergebnis bringen, nach dem Sie verlangen, aber es wird Ihre Ungewissheit stillen."

Fünf Minuten später war Snape der glückliche Besitzer einer Kette von der er sicher glaubte, dass sie Hermine zur seinen machen würde. Er konnte noch immer ihre Reaktion von dem Nachmittag in den Drei Besen vor Augen sehen. Das war echt gewesen. Falls sie noch irgendwelche Zweifel über ihre Gefühle für ihn hatte, würden sie sich auflösen, wenn er ihr diese Kette gab. Außerdem hatte sie etwas Besonderes dafür verdient, dass sie so lange auf ihn gewartet hatte.

.-----------------

Es tat gut wieder zu Hause zu sein, dachte Severus eine Woche später. Es brauchte nur ein paar Putzzauber und das Haus sah aus wie neu. Er hatte bereits seine Koffer ausgepackt. Die Halskette lag in ihrem Kasten auf der Kommode und wartete auf den Besuch bei Hermine am nächsten Abend. Er war heute Abend zu erschöpft, um sie mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen.

Er lehnte sich in seinen Ledersessel zurück. Die Umbauten waren hervorragend. Alle Räume waren jetzt wohnlich und es war angenehm sich darin aufzuhalten. Er wollte es gar nicht wieder verlassen. Erinnerungen an seine schlimme Kindheit oder die Zeit in der Pettigrew bei ihm gelebt hatte lauerten nicht mehr in jeder Ecke. Er hatte auf seinen Reisen zahlreiche Kontakte geknüpft. Er und Hermine könnten das Haus behalten und er würde nur einen Teil seiner Zeit auf Reisen verbringen.

Dann sprangen plötzlich seine Nerven ein. Er sollte keine Pläne für die Zukunft machen. Alles was er hatte waren ein paar alte Erinnerungen. Vielleicht würde er sie nicht länger begehren. Sie könnten zusammen kommen aber nicht zusammen passen. So etwas passierte doch ständig. Er wurde immer aufgewühlter, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Minerva ohne Zweifel. Sie konnte vermutlich gar nicht erwarten von Italien zu hören. Gut dass er daran gedacht hatte ihr ein Buch über Italienische Kultur zu besorgen.

Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Severus Snape die zwei Hexen, die sich um ihn sorgten, verwechselt. Es war Hermine Grangers Gesicht, das ihm schüchtern entgegen lächelte, als er die Tür öffnete. Sie blickte ein wenig bedenklich drein, also sagte er, „Komm rein. Die Aprilwinde sind zu stark als dass du dort einfach so stehen solltest, Hermine."

Sie trat über die Schwelle und sagte, „Ich erinnere mich, dass dein Brief sagte, du würdest gestern zurückkommen. Ich wollte dir ein wenig Zeit geben dich von der Reise zu erholen, aber ich wollte eben auf dem Nachhauseweg vorbeischauen. War die Reise gut?"

„Ja. Aber ich bin erst heute Morgen zurückgekommen. Ein Zauberer brauchte eine Beratung in letzter Minute. Sein Sohn hatte mit einem Dunklen Gegenstand gespielt und das Ergebnis war… unangenehm. Aber es ist jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung. Whiskey?" Se nickte und blickte sich um.

„Wow, du hast renoviert. Es sieht gut aus. Hast du jemanden beauftragt während du fort warst?"

„Sozusagen. Ich habe mit dem Projekt schon begonnen als ich noch in Hogwarts war, aber du weißt ja wie diese Dinge sind. Sie sind nicht fertig geworden, bis ich schon einige Zeit in China war. Sie haben allerdings gute Arbeit geleistet." Er reichte ihr ein Glas Whiskey während er an seinem nippte.

„Danke. Deine Briefe klangen, als würde dir das Ausland gefallen." Sie rutschte nervös in ihrem Sitz auf dem Sofa herum.

„Ja, ziemlich." Severus entschied gleich klaren Tisch zu machen. „Hermine, als ich in Moskau war habe ich dir einen Brief geschrieben und ich wollte dir sagen…"

„Ist schon okay. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es wohl nicht so gemeint hast," sprudelte Hermine hervor.

„Er ist in der Post verloren—was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du es nicht so meintest. Du hast mir nie auf meine Antwort geschrieben also dachte ich du wolltest die ganze…Sache vergessen. Dein Brief aus Italien klang überhaupt nicht als wäre dir das Herz gebrochen." Hermine versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, ob ihre Annahme richtig war, aber seine Haare verbargen sie im Dämmerlicht.

„Und warum sollte mein Herz gebrochen sein?" Snapes Stimme nahm einen tödlich ruhigen Tonfall an.

Hermine wurde blass, als verstehe sie erst jetzt die Möglichkeit, dass er ihre Antwort nie erhalten hatte. „Also, dem Brief nach klang es so… als ob du… als ob du mich lieben würdest." Sie musste sich bemühen kein ‚Sir' anzuhängen, da seine furchteinflößende Haltung sie so sehr an ihre Zeit als Schülerin von Hogwarts erinnerte. „Wenn das so wäre," fuhr sie fort, als würde sie eine arithmetische Formel laut lösen, „dann hätte mein Brief, in dem ich dir mitteile, dass ich verlobt bin, irgendeine negative Reaktion mir gegenüber hervorgerufen. Da dein nächster Brief an mich jedoch so fröhlich war, dachte ich, dass es vielleicht irgendein Versehen war, obwohl ich es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht verstand."

Snape hatte sich von ihr abgewendet und hielt sich am Bücherregal fest. „Und mit wem bist du verlobt? Wann ist das passiert?"

„Eine Woche bevor dein Brief aus Moskau ankam. Mit Ron, Sir." Sie zuckte zusammen, allerdings eher wegen dem ‚Sir' als weil sie seine Antwort fürchtete.

„Weasley? Du bist mit Weasley verlobt? Dem Jungen, der nicht aufmerksam genug war sein Essen zu überprüfen bevor er es zu sich nahm? Ron Weasley der dich im Forest of Dean zurück gelassen hatte, weil du ihm kein köstliches Drei-Gänge-Menü auftischen konntest? Der Junge?" Snape ging bedrohlich auf sie zu.

„Ja, bin ich." Hermine stand auf und ließ ihre Wut aus. „Er ist ein guter Mann. Er hat mich vielleicht mal hängen lassen, aber er ist nicht einfach ohne Erklärung verschwunden oder hat sich monatelang nicht gemeldet. Er ist nicht einfach abgehauen, als die Presse Druckausgeübt hat. Er schämt sich nicht mit mir gesehen zu werden. Er kümmert sich um mich. Er liebt mich. Er hat mich in allem unterstützt. Er hört mir zu, wenn ich über die Arbeit sprechen will."

„Du brauchtest Zeit um erwachsen zu werden. Du warst noch nicht bereit, für das was ich dir geben wollte. Ich habe Gefühle für dich, Hermine. Ich habe dieses Haus für dich renoviert! Ich bin wegen dir nach England zurückgekommen. Glaubst du ich mag das ewige Regenwetter und die Quelle für Gerüchte zu sein? Ich bin für dich zurückgekommen und das ist alles was du zu mir zu sagen hast?" Snapes leise Stimme war von Gift getränkt. Er hielt ihren Blick als seine Hand zu ihrer Wange wanderte. „Ja, Weasley ist ein Heiliger. Er verdient einen Orden, dass er so ein guter Freund ist. Aber was würde er sagen, wenn er wüsste, wie sehr du es magst mit mir zusammen zu sein?" Severus Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. Er war befriedigt ihr flaches Atmen zu hören. „Er liebt dich vielleicht, aber du liebst ihn nicht." Um sein Argument zu bestätigen senkte er den Kopf um sich zu küssen—und erhielt eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich liebe Ron. Er weiß bereits Bescheid über dich. Ich habe es ihm erzählt. Ich wollte ehrlich zu ihm sein. Ich könnte keine Ehe auf einer Lüge aufbauen. Und er hat mir vergeben. Hat gesagt, dass er gar nichts zu vergeben hätte. Hat gesagt, dass er sich nur geehrt fühlt, dass ich ihn gewählt habe. Hättest du das sagen können? Wenn die Situation anders herum wäre?"

Sein Schweigen bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Schließlich sagte er, „Weasley ist nicht dumm. Er weiß, dass du das beste bst, dass ihm je passieren konnte, das jedem Zauberer je passieren könnte. Er würde alles sagen um dich zu behalten. Aber glaubst du, dass er es ernst meinte? Glaubst du er würde dir erlauben mich wieder zu sehen? Ist das nicht der Grund, warum du dich heute Abend hier her geschlichen hast?"

„Das ist nicht wahr. Er hat kein Problem damit, dass ich dich treffe. Er vertraut mir. Etwas was du nie verstehen wirst. Wenn du mir vertrauen würdest, wenn du mich lieben würdest, hättest du mich nicht einfach so drei Jahre in Ungewissheit hängen lassen!"

„Du kannst nicht so unaufmerksam gewesen sein! Ich habe dir gezeigt wie ich fühle, als ich…" Severus hatte in seiner Wut alle Logik vergessen und wechselte einfach die Taktik. „Du fühlst dich von mir angezogen, nicht von ihm."

In ihrem Zorn gab Hermine mehr preis, als sie in vernünftigem Zustand je getan hätte. „Und wenn ich mich von dir angezogen fühle? Das ist Jahre her. Ich habe keinen Vertrag unterschrieben. Und weißt du was? Ich liebe es ihn zu küssen und ich liebe es mit ihm zu vögeln und—" Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, da Snape sie bei den Schultern gefasst hatte und sie schüttelte.

„Was meinst du damit? Du hast ihn dich so anfassen lassen? Wie konntest du nur?"

Hermine riss sich aus seinem festen Griff. „Und das ist der Grund warum ich kein Interesse mehr an dir habe, Severus Snape. Und du nennst Ron einen Jungen! Ich bin heute hierher gekommen um dich zu bitten zu meiner Hochzeit zu kommen, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, ob ich dich überhaupt dort haben will. Deine Einladung hätte schon vor Wochen ankommen sollen. Du kannst ruhig kommen. Es ist mir so was von egal!" Sie stürmte aus dem Haus ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Severus lief zu seinem Stapel an Briefen und wühlte sich hindurch, bis er die Einladung gefunden hatte. Nachdem er den Umschlag aufgerissen hatte überflog er die Einladung. 30. April. Sie würde in drei Wochen heiraten. An diesem Abend leerte er die ganze Flasche Whiskey während er über all die Dinge nachdachte, die er ihr schon lange hätte sagen sollen.

.

.


	30. 30 Leb wohl, meine BeinaheLiebe

**30 Leb wohl, meine Beinahe-Liebe**

"_I should've known you'd bring me heart-ache. Almost lovers always do."_ -- A Fine Frenzy

.

**Neunzehn Jahre nach Beginn unserer Geschichte**

_Ich, Severus Snape, erkläre als meinen letzten Willen, dass im Falle meines Todes all meine Besitztümer an Hermine Jean Granger-Weasley übergehen. _

Severus setzte die Feder nieder. Er hatte sein Testament vor ein paar Minuten beendet. Es war, dachte er, eine komische Art seinen siebenundfünfzigsten Geburtstag zu feiern, aber auf merkwürdige Weise passend. Er war neunzehn Jahre älter als sie, sie war neunzehn, als er sie zu schätzen gelernt hatte und jetzt war es neunzehn Jahre später. Zu seiner linken waren neunzehn Weihnachtskarten, die sie geschickt hatte. Rose und Hugo winkten mit ihren Eltern vom Deckblatt der letzten. Die Kinder waren so schnell gewachsen. Jeder Brief enthielt Neuigkeiten aus dem letzten Jahr und eine hastig geschriebene Einladung zur jährlichen Weihnachtsfeier in Hermines Handschrift.

Er hatte vorgehabt zu der ersten zu gehen, kurz nachdem sie die Jungs gerettet hatten, bevor sie verheiratet war. Er hatte die Einladung angenommen und der Feier mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Bangen entgegengesehen. Verdammte Zaubererpneumonie. Verdammte Hochzeit mit diesem undankbaren Weasley.

Er hatte sich entschieden aus reiner Gehässigkeit zu ihrer Hochzeit zu gehen, nachdem er sich drei Wochen mit immer weiter hergeholten Ideen zu quälen, wie er sie zurück gewinnen konnte.

_ Snape hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihr die Halskette geben sollte, die er für sie gekauft hatte. Liebevoll strich er über das venezianische Glas. Die Schattierungen der grünen und bernsteinfarbenen Perlen würden ihren Teint hervorheben. Der Gedanke an Weasley, wie er sie ihr abnahm, sie berührte, widerte ihn an. Dennoch konnte Severus sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand anderes außer Hermine sie trug und so wickelte er sie in weißes Papier._

_ Die Trauung würde in der Kirche der Grangers stattfinden mit anschließendem Empfang in einem nahen Hotel. Mrs. Granger, wie die meisten Mütter, hatte die Hochzeit ihrer Tochter seit Jahren in ihren Tagträumen geplant und sie würde keine Kompromisse eingehen, nur weil ihre Tochter eine Hexe war. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme wurden alle Hexen und Zauberer, die teilnahmen, durch einen separaten Eingang geschleust, um zu überprüfen ob ihre Muggelkleidung… angemessen war. Severus hatte sich für ein schwarzes Jackett und Hose mit einem Smaragdgrünen Hemd entschieden. Seine Krawatte war ebenfalls grün, allerdings mit dünnen silbernen Verzierungen. Es war der einzige Slytherin Muggelanzug, den er besaß und er hatte sich entschieden ihn anzuziehen um aufzufallen._

_ Severus saß neben den Nachbarn der Grangers. Sie tauschten in den Minuten vor der Zeremonie Annehmlichkeiten aus. Es waren etwa fünfzig Leute anwesend. Die Weasleybrut saß auf der Seite des Bräutigams. Hermine Seite war hauptsächlich mit ihrer Familie und Familienfreunden gefüllt. Die gemeinsamen magischen Freunde saßen hauptsächlich auf der Seite der Weasleys, obwohl Severus bezweifelte, dass die anwesenden Muggel irgendetwas ungewöhnliches bemerkten. Er zweifelte nicht, dass Hermine ihrer Mutter unterlegen war, weil sie die Presse und den riesigen Ansturm vermeiden wollte, der bei einer Zaubererhochzeit unvermeidlich gewesen wäre. _

_ Severus Atem stockte, als Hermine den Gang hinunterkam. Sie trug ein elfenbeinfarbenes, trägerloses Kleid, das in seiner Schlichtheit einfach umwerfend war. Es hatte keine übertriebenen Perlen oder alberne Spitzen. Es gab nur noch eine tiefblaue Schärpe, die zu den Kleidern der Brautjungfern passte. Der Rock des Kleides verlief in einer Schleppe, die nicht zu lang war, als dass Hermine Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Ihre Haare waren in einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur und um ihren Hals lag eine kurze Perlenkette. Severus war froh, dass sie keinen Schleier trug, da ihr Gesicht so lieblich anzusehen war. Er prägte sich jeden Aspekt in seine Erinnerung, nie wollte er vergessen wie wunderschön sie in diesem Moment war. _

_ Doch dann war sie an ihm vorbei, am Arm ihres Vaters und ging vor zum Altar, wo ihr Bräutigam, der Pfarrer und die Trauzeugen sie erwarteten. Die Musik hielt inne und die Zeremonie begann. Als der Pfarrer fragte, ob es irgendwelche Einwände gegen diese Bindung gäbe, blieb Severus stumm. Er hatte seine Einwände bereits bekannt gegeben und sie waren überstimmt worden. Hermine hatte bereits ihre Entscheidung getroffen und das würde er respektieren – selbst wenn es ihn umbrachte sie mit einem anderen zu sehen._

_ Als der Pfarrer bekannt gab, „Ich erkläre Sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen," zwang Severus sich hinzusehen, wie Rons Lippen auf Hermines trafen. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, ein sanfter Kuss. Als das Paar sich umdrehte, strahlte sie vor Freude._

_ Während Severus zum Empfang hinüber ging und sich mit Minerva und Kingsley über seine Reisen unterhielt, dachte er über sein Geschenk nach. Vielleicht war es eine schlechte Idee. Sie würde sicher nicht mit einer Erinnerung an ihn belastet werden wollen. Aber er hatte die Kette schließlich für sie gekauft. Sie gehörte rechtmäßig ihr. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. In den kommenden Jahren würden sie und ihr Mann sicherlich einige schwierige Zeiten durchleben und sie würde sich fragen, ob sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Das beste Geschenk, dass er ihr machen konnte, war ihr Gewissheit zu geben, nicht in dem er sie ignorierte und sie denken ließ, dass es nie funktioniert hätte, sondern in dem er ihr ein Geschenk gab, dass ihr half ihre Gefühle zu sortieren. Ja, es würde die beste Tat sein, Hermine die Kette zu geben. _

_ Der Empfang war wunderschön, alles was eine Braut sich wünschen konnte. Nur wenige hielten einschläfernde Reden. Das Essen war köstlich und es gab keine kurzfristigen Probleme. Alle schienen glücklich zu essen, zu trinken und sich mit dem frisch vermählten Paar zu freuen. Hermine und Ron verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit von Gästen beglückwünscht zu werden. Severus verbrachte die Zeit mit Gesprächen mit ehemaligen Ordensmitgliedern und Hogwartsprofessoren, damit hors d'oeuvres zu essen, die die Kellner vorbei brachten, seinen Whiskey zu schlürfen und das glückliche Paar von Zeit zu Zeit aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten. Er war oft in Unterhaltung mit Minerva versunken, die die einzige schien, die sich über andere Dinge als die Hochzeit, die gerade stattgefunden hatte zu unterhalten wollte. Schließlich waren sie aber auch Freunde und hatten sich seit seiner Rückkehr nach England noch nicht wieder gesehen. Das musste ihr Grund sein._

_Als die Party sich dem Ende neigte, bemerkte Severus, dass er vergessen hatte den frischvermählten zu gratulieren. „Minerva, vielleicht möchtest du morgen zum Tee vorbei kommen? Dann können wir weiter über Italien reden. Oh, und ich habe noch etwas für dich."_

_ Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie stimmte schnell zu. Severus lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermine. Als er nähre trat hörte er wie Harry zu Ginny sagte, „Der Trauzeuge kommt immer mit der Trauzeugin zusammen, Gin. Es ist sozusagen festgelegt."_

„_Dann hast du ein verdammtest Glück, dass ich das bin. Ist doch super, he? Ich wünschte alles würde immer so gut passen."_

_ Snape stöhnte innerlich. Das war das letzte mentale Bild, das er gerade brauchte. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und trat an das Brautpaar heran. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Weasley. Alles Gute, Hermine," murmelte er. _

„_Snape! Ich bin so froh, dass Sie noch gekommen sind. Hermine schien zu glauben Sie würden außer Lande sein. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass das Blödsinn wäre," versicherte Ron ihm._

_ Snape lächelte, trotz allem. Immerhin würde Weasley sich nicht einfach dominieren lassen. Davon war Snape überzeugt. „Ich hätte es doch niemals verpasst," log er. „Oh, ja. Hermine ich habe etwas für dich." Er griff in die Tasche. „Ron, ich fürchte Sie müssen es einfach genießen, sie damit zu sehen._

„_Ich habe es in Italien gekauft—für die Hochzeit." Es war keine vollständige Lüge. Er hatte gedacht, dass es zu einer Hochzeit führen würde, nur nicht zu dieser._

_ Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Schachtel. „Venezianisches Glas! Oh, Severus, sie ist wundervoll!" Er konnte schwören, dass sie in diesem Moment alle anderen im Raum vergessen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn mit ehrlicher Freude an. Er wusste, dass er sich immer daran erinnern würde, wie sie in diesem Moment aussah. Sie war nie schöner gewesen._

_ Dann schien sie sich daran zu erinnern wo sie war. Sie zeigte Ron die Kette. „Ist sie nicht wunderschön?"_

„_Ja," stimmte er zu. Als sie die Perlen mit ihren Fingern streichelte huschte ein Schatten von etwas wie Bedauern über ihr Gesicht. Rasch schloss sie die Schachtel. „Danke, Severus."_

„_Immer doch." Er sprach leise, aber seine Stimme trug leicht zu ihr hinüber. Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und verließ den Empfang wenige Minuten später._

Aber all das war jetzt vorbei. Severus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Ja, er hatte ihr die Kette geben sollen, aber er hätte es am Abend ihres Streites oder am nächsten tun sollen. Ihr einfach die Kette geben sollen, sodass er in Frieden leben könnte wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie wirklich kein Interesse mehr an ihm hatte. Aber sie hatten diesen Augenblick nie gehabt. Er bezweifelte, dass sie sie überhaupt je getragen hatte. Nun, so hatte sie die Gewissheit, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Und er hatte die Gewissheit… worüber eigentlich?

Snape hatte die vergangenen Jahre damit verbracht durch die Welt zu reisen und Vorträge über die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke zu halten. Er war zu einigen Orten seiner früheren Reisen zurückgekehrt, wenn eine Bekanntschaft ihn um Rat gebeten hatte. Nach und nach waren die Anfragen häufiger geworden, sodass er die Vorträge sein ließ und nur noch als Berater arbeitete. Inzwischen hatte er beinahe jede Zaubertränkefirma der Welt beraten. Er hatte während seiner Zeit in England seine eigene Forschung weiter betrieben und etwa jedes zweite Jahr publiziert.

Obwohl er sich nie mit jemandem niedergelassen hatte, hatte er schnell herausgefunden, dass er Blondinen bevorzugte. Sie erinnerten ihn weder an Hermine noch an Lily. Das war in den USA eine Leichtigkeit gewesen, da die Frauen hier, Muggel wie Hexen, sich die Haare häufig blond färbten. Er hatte ein paar „Freunde", die er bei seinen regelmäßigeren Beratungen aufsuchte. Sie waren meistens Geschiedene mit Kindern, die für eine feste Bindung noch nicht bereit waren oder karrieretreibende Hexen, die sich nicht festlegen wollten. Dennoch, selbst diese Routine war alt geworden und so, dachte Snape mit einem Blick auf sein Testament, auch er.

Jetzt, mit siebenundfünfzig, wollte er das Leben langsamer angehen. Er hatte seine Beratungen auf die Britischen Inseln beschränkt und war Leiter der Forschungsabteilung bei Heiler Tränke, Inc.

Es waren keine schlechten neunzehn Jahre gewesen. Sie waren das Leben wert gewesen. Doch in diesen kurzen Dezembertagen vor so langer Zeit, hatte Severus gedacht, er könnte etwas viel Wertvolleres gewinnen. Aber im tiefsten Innern seines Herzens hatte er gewusst, dass er, Severus Snape, niemals etwas so wundervolles verdient hatte, wie die Liebe von Lily Evans oder Hermine Granger. Bei der letzteren war das unbestreitbar die Wahrheit. Und doch, vor all diesen Jahren war etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen. Lily war zu ihm zurück gekehrt. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte. Dieses Wissen wärmte ihm das Herz in dunklen Nächten, wenn er sich nach einer gewissen Brünetten sehnte.

Traurigerweise, besann er sich, hatte er Recht gehabt, mit seinen Worten, die er zu Hermine gesagt hatte, bevor sie Harry und Ron aufgeweckt hatten. Sie war zu jung gewesen, um zu wissen was sie wirklich wollte. Es war zu viel gewesen zu erwarten, dass ein junges, intelligentes Mädchen sich willentlich an einen alten ehemaligen Todesser binden würde. Auch wenn er mit einem Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse ausgezeichnet war – zweimal.

Dennoch, er schätzte sich glücklich aus diesem schrecklichen Streit über ihre Verlobung mit intakter Freundschaft hervorgegangen zu sein. Etwa ein Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit hatten sie angefangen sich für einen Nachmittag zu treffen, wenn er im Land war. Neben den alten Weihnachtskarten, die sie geschickt hatte, lag ein Stapel mit Muggelrechnungen von ihren gemeinsamen Teezeiten über die Jahre. Bei Scones und Tee hatte sie ihm von ihren Erfolgen und Ambitionen für Gleichstellung magischer Geschöpfe berichtet. Sie war inzwischen in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung angelangt, wo sie jegliche ungerechte Vorteile von Reinblütern beseitigte. Er hatte ihr von seinen Reisen erzählt und woran er gerade forschte. Er hatte Rat geboten und sie neue Wege, die seine Forschung erschließen könnte. Sie redete während der Gespräche über die Kinder, als sie dann kamen, aber niemals über Ron. Er erwähnte nie die Hexen, mit denen er Zeit verbrachte. Manchmal brachte ihre Arbeit sie ins Ausland, aber er versuchte nie Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen. Es wäre ihm zu sehr wie eine Affäre vorgekommen und das war nicht das, was er von ihr wollte.

Er befingerte die aktuelle Weihnachtskarte. Sie hatte handschriftlich hinzugefügt, „Severus, bitte versuche doch dieses Jahr zu kommen. Du warst zur Weihnachtszeit schon in jedem Land der Erde. Ich glaube sie sind dir inzwischen ausgegangen. Die Feier ist am 22. Dezember um 4 Uhr im Fuchsbau. Alles Liebe, Hermine."

Severus fuhr mit dem Finger an ihrer Schrift entlang. Vielleicht würde er dieses Jahr gehen. Ron Weasley und Harry hatten sich benommen, als wäre er ein Heiliger, nachdem sie aufgewacht waren. Snape hatte gewusst, dass er kaum ein Heiliger war, aber es war nicht sein Platz ihnen das zu erklären. Selbst bei der Hochzeit hatte Ron sich nicht an seiner Anwesenheit gestört gezeigt. Offensichtlich war Snape ein Tölpel zu glauben, dass Hermine es je ernst mit ihm gemeint hatte. Er schwankte für einige Minuten in seiner Entscheidung, aber als er das Testament unterschrieb, wusste er, dass er gehen würde. Er wollte sie in ihrer alltäglichen Umgebung sehen, um zu sehen, ob sie mit ihrem gewählten Weg immer noch zufrieden war. Was konnte es schaden seine Beinahe-Liebe nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen?

.

.


	31. 31 Someday We'll Know

A/N: So hier ist es endlich.. das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte! Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaße am Lesen! :)

Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung in Kapitel 1.

Link zum Original von mtnwmgirl: fanfiction . net/s/4020823/1/Someday_Well_Know

* * *

.

**31 Someday we'll know**

"_Someday you'll know why I wasn't meant for you." -- _New Radicals

.

Eigentlich war Hermine sehr glücklich mit ihrem Leben als Weasley. Ron liebte sie immer noch genauso sehr, wie an dem Tag an dem er ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. Eine Liebe, die sie nicht immer so zurückgeben konnte, wie sie sollte. Er war immer noch für eine leidenschaftliche Knutscherei zu haben. Sie waren mehr als nur Freunde, die gemeinsam Kinder großzogen. Sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte Hugo und Rose und ihr Leben als Familie. Sie liebte ihre Verwandten, die wirklich die Brüder und Schwester waren, die ihre Eltern ihr nie gegeben hatten. Sie liebte auch ihre Arbeit. Das Leben war wirklich wundervoll.

Dennoch, jedes Jahr wenn der Winter hereinbrach, begann Hermine unruhig zu werden. Sie sagte sich, dass es Winterdepression oder die Enge des Hauses war. Das Gefühl von Eingesperrtsein hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ihre Träume wieder von dunklen Augen und dunklen Haaren heimgesucht wurden. Es war nur ein Zufall, dass es immer zur selben Zeit im Jahr geschah, zu der Zeit in der sie vor neunzehn Jahren zusammen gewesen waren.

Oh, vielleciht hätte sie auf den einen vielsagenden Brief warten sollen. All seine Briefe waren immer noch in der verschlossenen Truhe am Fuß ihres Bettes. Sie hatte über diesen einen Brief geweint. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie antworten sollte. _Aber wie zum Himmel hätte ich das erwarten können? _fragte sie sich zum tausendsten Male. _Er hatte keinerlei Vorzeichen gegeben. Mir nur die Bombe in den Schoß gelegt, ohne dass ich mich hätte wehren können._

Severus hatte ihr ja erst bei dieser verdammten Abschiedsfeier, die Minerva ihm gegeben hatte, gesagt, dass er überhaupt gehen würde. Sie war verwirrt und verletzt gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich immer noch lebhaft an ihre Reaktion auf seinen ersten abgeschmackten Brief, der so lange Zeit nach seiner plötzlichen Abreise kam. Sie hatte gemerkt, wie albern sie gewesen war zu glauben, dass etwas Echtes zwischen ihnen hätte entstehen können. Ja, sie hatte sich von ihm angezogen gefühlt. Sie hatte argumentiert, dass es einen Menge Leute gab, die sich von mehreren Menschen gleichzeitig angezogen fühlten. Das war die Geschichte von so vielen Zeitschriften und Filmen und Romanen. Es war nicht die Frage, ob sie ihn mochte. Es war die Frage, ob sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Das war offensichtlich nicht möglich. Er dachte offenbar nicht, dass er mit ihr darüber reden konnte, was mit Kimmkorn und dem Zeitungsartikel passiert war und noch weniger über was an dem Nachmittag zwischen ihnen passiert war. Er war bei der Abschiedsfeier so grausam zu ihr gewesen, dass sie immer noch nicht glaube konnte, dass sie ihm geantwortet hatte, als er ihr schließlich ein Jahr später den ersten Brief geschickt hatte. Tatsächlich hätte sie es auch nicht, wenn Ron sie nicht überzeugt hätte zur Vernunft zu kommen. Es war alles so ironisch!

Es war am nächsten Neujahr gewesen, als Ron ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. Ein Jahr in der Beziehung war für Hermines Geschmack eigentlich zu schnell, aber bei Ron war es anders. Sie hatten so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Sie liebte ihn. Er würde ein liebender Vater und ein guter Ehemann sein. Er brachte sie zum lachen und ließ sie nicht zu ernst werden. Er half ihr sich zu entspannen und holte immer ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Severus war eine vorübergehende Affäre gewesen und war nun ein guter Freund. Sie schrieben sich wieder regelmäßig und sie freute sich auf seine Briefe. Sie hatte an einem Brief geschrieben, um ihm die gute Neuigkeit mitzuteilen, als der Brief ankam.

Severus Brief war einen Tag nachdem sie und Ron die Verlobung ihren Freunden und Familien bekannt gegeben hatten angekommen. Dieses Mal schrieb Severus, wie sehr er ihre Meinung und ihr geistreiches Scherzen vermisste, dass er hoffte sie bald nach seiner Rückkehr in ein, zwei Monaten zu sehen und dass er sie liebte – nur nicht mit so vielen Worten. Hermine hatte mehrere Nächte nacheinander geweint. Es war zu spät, um jetzt noch zurückzutreten. Sie hatte ja gesagt. Sie war eine Hexe ihrer Worte; sie würde ihr Versprechen zu Ron nicht zurück nehmen. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Severus nach all dieser Zeit noch Gefühle für sie hatte. Wie konnten zwei intelligente Menschen die Situation so durcheinander bringen?

Natürlich hatte sein freundschaftlicher Brief aus Italien sie erneut verwirrt. Er war ganz anders als sein Liebesbrief aus Moskau. Sie hatte entschieden, dass er wohl betrunken gewesen war und sie besonders einsam gefühlt hatte. Das war die einzige logische Erklärung. Ihre Versicherungen hatten sie wieder davon überzeugt, Ron zu heiraten. Und dann, der schreckliche Streit. Sie zog es vor sich nicht daran zu erinnern. Sie war noch nie so überrascht gewesen, außer vielleicht als Severus sie das erste mal geküsst hatte.

Rückblickend konnte sie zähneknirschend zugeben, dass er an jenem Tag in St. Mungos recht gehabt hatte. Sie war noch nicht bereit gewesen die Beziehung auf sich zu nehmen. Sia war zu jung gewesen, zu unsicher was sie wollte. Die eineinhalb Jahre Unabhängigkeit hatten ihr gut getan. Letztendlich hatte Hermine Ron erzählt, was zwischen ihr und Severus vorgefallen war, während er bewusstlos war. Seine Reaktion war mehr als sie verdient oder sich erhofft hatte. Er hatte sie angesehen und gesagt, „Aber du hast mich gewählt, Hermine. Wie kann ich denn sauer sein? Ich bin nur dankbar."

Und jetzt, so viele Jahre später, gab Ron ihr ein Lächeln, so voller Liebe und Vertrauen, wenn er ihren Blick im Spiegel traf. Hermine versuchte mit demselben Elan zurück zu lächeln, während sie ihre Haare zurecht rückte – hoffentlich für den Rest des Abends. Die Weasley/Granger- Weihnachtsfeier würde jeden Augenblick beginnen. Als Ron sich umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen, strich Hermine über die Halskette, die Severus ihr zur Hochzeit gegeben hatte. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sie immer trug, es war ja nicht so als wäre er je gekommen.

Sie waren nur alte Freunde, die sich Briefe schrieben und sich zu Tee und langen Unterhaltungen, die manchmal zu Debatten ausarteten, trafen. Vielleicht hätte sie auf Severus Rückkehr aus Italien warten sollen, bevor sie Ron eine endgültige Antwort gab, aber das hätte bedeutet ihn für fast zwei Monate ohne Antwort zu lassen. Und sie hatte keinen Grund gehabt zu glauben, dass Severus noch Interesse an ihr hatte. Männer gaben der Frau die sie liebten normalerweise zumindest einen Abschiedskuss, bevor sie sich auf eine Weltreise begaben, die Jahre dauert. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer, weil sie sich überhaupt erlaubte über ihn nachzudenken, trat Hermine vom Spiegel zurück.

Bald würden die Gäste eintreffen, sie sollte nach Hugo und Rose sehen. Sie waren mit all ihren Cousins und Cousinen im Wohnzimmer, herumtobend und Chaos herbeiführend. Hermine lächelte traurig. Wie konnte sie verlangen, dass ihr Leben anders hätte verlaufen sollen? Wie könnte sie eine andere Wahl treffen, wenn sie in der Zeit zurück gehen könnte? Wie könnte sie eine Zukunft wählen, in der Hugo und Rose nicht existierten? Sie bedeuteten ihr die Welt.

In dem Moment kam Teddy gefolgt von seinen Großeltern durch die Tür. Die Grangers halfen Molly und Arthur bereits in der Küche. Minerva klopfte als nächste an die Tür. Dann Bill, Fleur und ihre Brut. Hagrid platzte wie ein übergroßer Weihnachtsmann herein, überladen mit Geschenken fragwürdiger Sicherheit. Bald war der Fuchsbau bis zum Überlaufen mit allen Mitgliedern des Weasley-Klans durch Blut, Liebe und Freundschaft gefüllt. Die Kinder hatten die Erwachsenen zu einem urkomischen Pantomimespiel überredet. Die Jugendlichen nutzten die Gelegenheit unter dem Mistelzweig zu knutschen.

Nur die Tatsache, dass Hermine gegen die Tür gedrängt stand, erlaubte ihr das leise Klopfen zu hören, als Hagrid seine Idee „Julzeit!" brüllte. Sie öffnete die Tür und stand Severus Snape gegenüber. Sein Haar war ein wenig grau geworden, seit sie ihn im Sommer das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber er sah in seiner dunklen Robe ziemlich schmissig aus.

Er war noch nie zuvor gekommen. Was hatte ihn seine Meinung jetzt ändern lassen? Sie war nicht sicher, dass sie es überhaupt wissen wollte. Es tat gut ihn zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn seit 6 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. „Du bist gekommen." Sie wusste, dass es sich dumm anhören musste, aber sie konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Offensichtlich," sagte er mit einem abfälligen Lächeln, das zeigte, dass sie wohl jegliche Intelligenz verloren hatte. Hermine lachte, trat auf die Veranda hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie ihn in eine Umarmung zog. „Was ist das?" Er strich mit unleserlicher Miene über die Kette.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du es nicht weißt, werde ich es nicht verraten."

Er hielt mit seiner Liebkosung der Halskette inne und seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Wangen. „Du bist wunderschön," flüsterte er wie gebannt.

„Du siehst aber auch nicht gerade schlecht aus," murmelte sie zurück, mit einem Versuch ihren Ton trotz ihres pochenden Herzens leicht zu halten. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Sie sollten nicht alleine hier draußen sein, nicht so. Sie konnte das hier nicht, aber, oh, wie sehr sie es wollte! Sie wollte über sein Gesicht streicheln und diese Lippen küssen und noch so viel mehr, als sie noch mit neunzehn wusste.

„Ich war ein Idiot dich gehen zu lassen," murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Ich hätte dich in Spinner's End einschließen und nie mehr gehen lassen sollen."

Sie lachte leise, obwohl sie sich fragte, warum er ihr all das jetzt sagte. Es schien so merkwürdig. So surreal. Als wären all die Jahre vergangen und gleichzeitig als wären sie es nicht. Dennoch, ob neunzehn oder achtunddreißig, eingesperrt zu sein klang nicht sehr verlockend. „Das hätte mir aber gar nicht gefallen."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich hätte zumindest in England bleiben sollen. Ich hätte nicht erwarten sollen, dass eine neunzehnjährige Gryffindorin die richtige Entscheidung trifft," spottete er, während er die Hände durch ihre Haare fahren ließ.

Hermine fragte sich warum. Sie hatten sich so oft getroffen. Warum deklarierte er plötzlich seine Gefühle? Warum reagierte sie plötzlich darauf? All die Teetreffen und Diskussionen über die Jahre. All diese Briefe. Sie war bis jetzt immer in der Lage gewesen ihr Verlangen zu unterdrücken, aber jetzt konnte sie es einfach nicht. Sie ließ ihre Hände über sein Haar wandern.

Er strich erneut über die Kette und fragte, „Warum trägst du sie heut abend?"

„Ich trage sie immer zur Weihnachtsfeier. Ich…" Hermine konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende führen, da er sich herab lehnte und ihren Mund mit seinem traf.

Der Kuss war lang und leidenschaftlich und alles wovon sie beide die letzten neunzehn Jahre geträumt hatten. Er zog zuerst zurück und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sie standen einige Minuten still so da, während er ihr über Haar strich. Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein, wissend, dass dieser Moment enden würde, aber sie wollte sich genau daran erinnern, wie sie sich in diesem Augenblick in seinen Armen fühlte. Schließlich flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „Sie werden dich da drinnen vermissen."

Sie nickte. Sein Tonfall wurde verächtlich. „Ich hätte zu dieser verdammten ersten Feier kommen sollen. Trotz der bescheuerten Grippe. Ich hätte mich hoffnungslos betrinken sollen und meine Gefühle vor all deinen Freunden hinausposaunen sollen."

„Ich glaube der ganze Alkohol hätte dich umgebracht."

In Gedanken versunken fuhr er mit den Fingern die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach. Schließlich fragte er, „Hermine, wenn du die Kette trägst, bist du dann glücklich, dass du Ron gewählt hast?"

Sie sträubte sich. „Ich sehe nicht warum—"

Er unterbrach sie. „Ich frage nur, weil ich so lange überlegt habe, ob ich dir die Kette zur Hochzeit hätte geben sollen oder nicht."

„Sie ist doch nicht verhext, so dass ich dich will, oder?" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und sah Snape an als wäre er fünf und hätte seine Hand in der Keksdose.

„Nein. Sie ist verhext, um dir zu helfen deine Gefühle klar zu erkenne. Ich dachte, da du so sicher wegen Ron warst, dass sie dir später in Momenten des Zweifelns helfen könnte. Ich dachte auch, dass du sie vielleicht nie wieder ansiehst. Aber ich hätte nie erwartet—Hermine, was fühlst du?" Seine Stimme war wie Samt und verführerischer als er sich vorstellen konnte.

Hermine starrte einen Augenblick in seine dunklen Augen, bevor sie unsicher Luft holte. „Ich will dich. Ich…" Sie hielt inne, als ihre Gefühle ihr plötzlich klar vor Augen standen. „Ich liebe dich, Severus." Er unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss. Einige Minuten vergingen, bevor sie ihren Gedanken fortführen konnte. „Aber wir können das hier nicht machen. Ich kann Ron nicht weh tun. Hugo und Rose sind…"

„Sag es noch mal," verlangte er.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus." Er gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aber—"

„Schhh." Er drückte einen Finger auf ihren Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Hermine, ich habe es Lily nie gesagt… aber sie hätte es verdient gehabt… ich schulde es dir… damit du es weißt. Weil du hast es verdient zu wissen, dass… ich liebe dich, Hermine. Und ich habe es seit… ich kann gar nicht anfangen dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich in meinem Leben vermisst habe. Aber ich erwarte nicht—" Seine Stimme brach. Er starrte einige Minuten in die Ferne, während seine Finger Muster auf ihre Wange zeichneten. Als er fortfuhr war es in seinem alten Professorentonfall. „Falls dein Ehemann in einen anderen ‚Autounfall' gerät, werde ich ihn nicht retten."

Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihn und sog seinen Duft und seine Wärme auf. „Okay. Ich werde dich nicht fragen—solange du den Unfall nicht verursachst."

Severus grinste verschmitzt. „Du würdest dem Wort eines Slytherin glauben?"

„Nur deinem, aber ich wünschte du wärst etwas schneller erwachsen geworden. Und ich bin froh, dass ich ihn geheiratet habe. Stell dir nur mal vor. Du hast neunzehn Jahre gebraucht um mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst. Es hätte nochmal neunzehn Jahre gedauert bis du mir einen Antrag gemacht hättest."

Severus lachte. „Du hättest nur warten müssen, bis ich zurückgekehrt bin."

„Dann hättest du den Kontakt nicht abbrechen dürfen." Plötzlich war sie wieder ernst. „Warum warst du so kalt zu mir bevor du abgereist bist? Warum hast du nicht einfach gefragt, ob ich noch Interesse hatte? Ich war überzeugt, dass ich mir die Spannung von dem Nachmittag in den Drei Besen nur eingebildet hatte."

„Ich auch," flüsterte er. „Warum würdest du einen alten Professor, der schreckliche Launen hat?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich wollte ihn und ich will ihn immer noch. Warum hättest eine Alleswisserin haben wollen, die nur halb so alt ist wie du und nicht wusste was sie vom Leben wollte?"

„Sie war gar nicht so eine schlimme Alleswisserin. Hermine, ich weiß ich hätte dich nicht ausschließen dürfen. Ich habe es all die Jahre bereut. Hab ich… hab ich dein Leben ruiniert als ich abgehauen bin?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe einen Mann geheiratet der mich liebte und ich habe wundervolle Kinder."

Severus traf ihren Blick. „Und liebst du ihn?"

Hermine nahm sich einen Moment Zeit ihre Gefühle zu erfassen. „Ich empfinde mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn. Ich liebe ihn. Wir haben eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbracht. Wir hatten Leidenschaft…" Ihre Wangen röteten sich. Sie wusste nicht was sie genau sagen sollte. „Aber mit dir ist es anders. Ein wenig mehr Leidenschaft, ein bisschen weniger Behaglichkeit. Ich war nie überzeugt, dass es zwischen uns auf Dauer gehalten hätte. Ich wusste, dass es mit Ron möglich wäre, und das war es auch."

„Ja, ich hatte auch meine Zweifel, aber sie hätten mich nicht fernhalten sollen. Was hattest du geradeeben gesagt? Dass ich früher hätte erwachsen werden sollen? Wenn ich das wirklich getan hätte, hätte ich Lily nie verletzt. Ich würde Harrys Vater sein."

Sie lachte fröhlich. „Macht einen schwindelig oder?" Er nickte mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass wir Fehler gemacht haben, zu viele um ehrlich zu sein. Aber Severus, du wirst immer einen Teil meines Herzens besitzen."

„Nur einen Teil?"

„Hat Lily nicht immer noch einen Teil von deinem?" Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug. „Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass unsere zeitliche Koordinierung so schlecht ist." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Okay, ist es. Aber Severus, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich genug, dass ich mit dir befreundet bleiben will. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich ganz zu verlieren."

Er zog sie zu sich heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Ich dich auch nicht. Ich musste es dir einfach sagen. Wir werden nicht mehr darüber sprechen." Er hielt sie einen langen Moment, in dem beide die kleinen Details in ihr Gedächtnis einprägten. Sie fuhr ein letztes Mal mit den Fingern über sein Gesicht, bevor sie den Arm in seinen steckte. „Komm rein. Minerva wird sich so freuen dich zu sehen." Sie betraten gemeinsam den Fuchsbau.

.

Eines Tages weißt du, dass ich der Richtige für dich war.

"_**Someday you'll know that I was the one for you." **_

.

.

* * *

A/N: Das war's also. Ich weiß, das Ende ist sicher nicht so, wie einige Severus/Hermine-Fans es sich vorgestellt hatten, aber gerade deshalb fand ich diese Story so gut! Manchmal klappt es eben nicht, egal aus was für trivialen Gründen. Das ist im Leben halt so und ich finde, nicht jede Geschichte sollte so fernab der Realität sein! :)

Nochmal ganz, ganz lieben Dank für die Rückmeldungen, die ich bekommen habe! Es ist immer motivierend, wenn man schwarz auf weiß sieht, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird. Dass man eben nicht umsonst schreibt! ;)

Danke an mtnwmgirl für diese tolle Story!!

LG

butterflyonawheel


End file.
